


fuck you, i'll go towards the light

by comic4244, gaylie



Series: comic & gaylie's RPs [9]
Category: Reapertale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (little billy voice) i liked the part where they talked about death being high for a looooooong time, Intoxication, M/M, Monarchy, Plague, Royalty, angler fish death, king gaster, mermaid au, ribbon eel sans, witch doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 94,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie
Summary: The kingdom has fallen to a horrible plague, more and more people starting to come down with it, including the king's youngest son Papyrus. Desperate and clueless, the king goes to find a witch doctor, begging for his help in exchange of safety and solitude outside his duties.Though the king's older son is making that 'solitude' part a lot harder to uphold.





	1. our kingdom is fucked and we need an adult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy look at this, a new seath fic!! i hope youre gonna enjoy this one, because we sure as heck do

Gaster was pacing, back and forth as he tried to think,  _ think _ of something to do. His thin eel tail waved and curled every which way as he paced faster than it could turn, almost getting himself tangled up, were he not old enough to know not to.

 

He’s thought he’s been through it all already, all the stages of grief one could go through, just from what his people had to suffer from. But  _ Papyrus? _ Sweet, innocent Papyrus? He didn’t  _ deserve _ this fate, didn’t deserve to suffer like this, not when all he ever wanted was to help, to make this kingdom, this  _ ocean _ , a better place. It should’ve gotten  _ him _ , not Papyrus. Not ever Papyrus.

 

And he was nowhere even  _ near _ to finding something that could help his dear son. Not when  _ everything _ he’s tried either backfired or had no effect at all.

 

Would Gaster have hair, he’d be pulling it right now, frustration gnawing at his bones in an unbearable way. He had to do  _ something _ !

  
  


That was when a loud knocking could be heard from the door of Gaster’s office, banging on the door rather loudly and urgently. A voice traveled through from the other side of the door, loud, strong, and with purpose, but a tad bit of haste. “My king! Please, may I enter, I have news!”

  
  


Frustrated beyond belief, the noise almost sounded like nothing but more trouble to the king, and Gaster almost considered sending them away. But he knew that was not the way to handle things, and he straightened himself up instead, trying to look representable, his tail behind him in a perfect wave.

 

“You may enter.” The king announced, his own voice loud and even.

  
  


The guard opened the door and swam in, keeping a good distance between Gaster and himself, standing tall in front of his king. “We heard rumors, sir. Of a witch doctor, a real one! With glowy spells and magic potions, living close to the Abend trench! We heard great tales of their success, they might be the only hope we have.” The guard reported, his voice strong and firm.

 

Oh course, there was many things wrong with this report, like how the news was only based on rumors and what they got off other people’s experiences with the witch doctor. This witch doctor could be a fake after all for all they know, only good enough to trick others. And then there was another problem, if this person was a fake, they would waste two day in getting to them and two day to get back instead of using that time to find a cure, the Abend trench wasn’t exactly close. But they were desperate, and this was the only lead they have now...

  
  


Gaster was soaking in the words either way, every single one, weighing his options. But what options did he have to weigh this one with? Go to the Abend trench or pace around his castle for another four days?

 

The rumor might as well be a fake, the witch doctor might as well be a hoax, or not trustworthy, or simply unwilling to help. But  _ what other choices did he have? _

 

“Prepare the carriage,” the king told the guard finally. “We’re leaving this evening. I want five guards and the fastest seahorses.”

  
  


The guard nodded, before hurrying off, leaving Gaster alone in his office to pace once again.

 

-

 

It didn’t take too long to have everything ready, Gaster being notified that they are ready to leave.

 

Though before that, the king made his way to Papyrus’ room, the young ribbon eel blinking at him weakly once he entered. Sans was next to him, head in his hands tiredly, a white medical cover around his mouth.

 

“Hey Pappy,” the king said, his voice soft and gentle. He swam up to his son, taking his hand. Papyrus’ eyes held so much love and happiness to see him, even though they were so weak. “I found a doctor that might be able to help us.”   
  


“They can cure the kingdom?” Papyrus asked, his voice weak and croaky.

 

“I hope so,” Gaster told him, soft smile on his face. “And then they can cure  _ you. _ ” He turned to his older son, Sans’ eyes looking almost as tired as Papyrus’. “You should get some rest.”   
  
“‘m good,” Sans told him, voice slightly muffled through the mask. Gaster knew he was lying.

 

“I’ll find that doctor,” Gaster promised him. “And it’ll get better soon.”   
  
“heh. y’ better,” Sans huffed, but his tired eyes shone in a hint of hope. “come back soon, yea?”   
  
“As soon as I can. I love you two.” Gaster bent down, giving Papyrus a small peck on the forehead, before giving Sans one as well. “Take care while I’m gone.”   
  
And with that he left, dread sitting in his throat like a rock, making him feel sick and heavy. He had to find this witch doctor as soon as possible.

 

-

 

The trip was mostly silent, everyone here knowing the fate of their kingdom, their loved ones, their friends and  _ everyone’s  _ lives hanged over this very trip. No one spoke until they absolutely had to, in fear they would disrespect or offend the sick and even the people here.

 

Once they did make it to Abend trench two days later, they were now faced with a bigger problem. The trench was long, not big, but it was long and thin, a blue whale would probably squeeze in there. Which also means there is a lot of ground to cover, there were many caves or even hidden ones where the witch doctor everyone is talking about could be in. How do they even know when they found them too?

 

Everyone looked at Gaster, waiting for his next orders.

  
  


“We separate,” the king ordered, before telling each guard a direction to go, some farther away than others. “I will stay near the carriage, looking this area over. If you find anything - and I mean  _ anything  _ useful _ ,  _ even if it’s someone else that might be able to give us directions - come and find me. Understood?”   
  
The guards nodded in understanding, before saluting and heading off to their mission. Gaster, meanwhile, went to search the caves nearby. Some were small and easy to dismiss, though he  _ did _ check the walls for any secret entrances or tunnels.

 

The  _ bigger _ caves was where it got difficult. Some branched off into a network of caves and tunnels, easy to get lost in. And Gaster had made it his  _ mission _ to look through every single one of them, inspect absolutely every place he possibly could.

  
  


They covered a few miles, with tons of caves carved into the ground or walls until they finally came across a local. It was a swordfish, whom was led to where King Gaster was searching, calling out to the skeleton eel. “Sir, sir!! We found a local!!”

  
  


Gaster heard the voices echo through the cave he was in, quickly finding his way out again.

 

“I’m here,” he told them once he got out, swimming back to the carriage quickly. He nodded his head towards the swordfish respectfully. “Thank you for seeing me, sir. I’m here on a very important quest.”

  
  


“Wha’ is i’ dat ya need, skeleton king?” The swordfish asked, his accent light enough to be able to be understood with barely any trouble at all.

  
  


“We have… reasons to believe there is a witch doctor living in this trench,” the king reported to him. “You don’t happen to know anything about that?”

  
  


The mention of the witch doctor alone made the fish’s face turn into one of understanding. A lot of people wish to seek up someone that has unthinkable power, it was normal to see people ask around. “Yea, I know em, doesn’ take visitors very kindly d’ough. People bo’der em often fer his magic stuff, he also isn’ da kindest. But hey, he does help sometimes.” The sword fish swam a little bit, enough to point his sharp nose into a certain direction. “Dat way, wanna follow me?”

  
  


Gaster nodded. “If you don’t mind,” he told the swordfish, before following him, the guards spread to all his sides to shield him from any danger.

  
  


Together, they all swam to where the swordfish led them all, making it to a more tucked away cave that one would easily miss. Except, one wouldn’t help but notice it now, because someone was roaring at someone else to leave them alone. A puffer fish swam away, out of the cave fearing for it’s life. Before what seemed like and angler fish chasing after it.

 

But…

 

Not really. It was a angler fish, but the bottom half way, while the top was skeletal, almost like a mermaid. The creature had feelers on his back, going straight down his spine, starting short, to long, then short as it reached the tail. It had weird fins on the tip of his tail, and a fin on outer thighs if he was two legged. The upper body was petite while his lower body curved to a round lower body, the tail thick and curvy, hand made things hanging off their body in the form of necklaces around their neck, waist and wrists. All looking like different things around the ocean, some even looking like a piece of an animal.

 

They growled at the retreating puffer fish, showing off his sharp, dangerous angler teeth, his glowing antenna bobbing in front of his face from the sudden stop. His face was dark, even when his bones was pearly white, he just sent out dangerous vibes after dangerous vibes. This is  _ not  _ a fish you want to anger.

 

The sword fish backed away, before swimming away entirely. “There he is, good luck, bye!!” He said hurriedly, wanting to get away from the scary looking creature.

  
  


The guards clearly seemed startled by the unfriendly looking fish, but Gaster didn’t let it affect him. No, his cause was too important to be scared off by outer appearances like this. He pushed past his guards, making sure he looked like the royalty he was when he approached the witch doctor. 

 

“Greetings.” He said, dipping his head respectfully. “I hear you’re the witch doctor living in this area?”

  
  


Gaster barely had time to finish before the creature’s head snapped at him, almost biting off his hand in the process. “why can’ ya all jus’ leave me da fuck  _ alone _ ?” The creature hissed, his claws twitching, ready to use. 

 

That was when the guards grabbed Gaster and pulled him away, behind them. Pointing their sharp weapons at the angler fish, some even trying to stab him. “Halt, you shall not hurt the king, you little urchin!”

  
  


Gaster was startled almost more by his own guards than by the witch doctor, though the witch doctor certainly didn’t seem all too friendly either. 

 

“Please,” Gaster said, trying to hold his guards back. “I’m here to ask for your help, the lives of thousands of people depend on it.” He was trying to push his way past the guards, eyes pleading. “We don’t want to cause you any harm or trouble. We’re just… in desperate need of help.” 

 

And they were. Gaster was no longer afraid to admit it. He’d go to his knees to beg if he had to,  _ anything _ if it meant Papyrus would be fine…

  
  


Now  _ that  _ caught the angler’s  attention. “d’ousands?” he asked, backing away a little to be farther away from the sharp staby staby weapons. “‘oo ‘re ya?” The creature’s gaze moving to the crown on Gaster’s head. Oof, a king coming to him, almost begging. Oh, this has got to be good.

  
  


“I’m king Gaster from the Core kingdom.” The king told him. “I’ve traveled here for two days… My kingdom has fallen victim to a horrid plague.” He could see the sick people in front of his eyes, coughing blood, bodies so thin you could see their bones, any light of life fading from their eyes.  

 

“My youngest… has fallen victim to it. I have tried many remedies, called so many doctors, but nothing could help us. Please, witch doctor, I can repay you any way you want, any riches you could imagine. I can… provide you protection, food, a comfortable, suitable home in the castle... just… help us.  _ Please. _ ”

  
  


The witch doctor hummed amused of the situation, thinking over his options, but… something did stick out in Gaster’s words. “a ‘ome? i ‘ave a ‘ome, ‘ow ‘s yer castle be’der dan my cave?” The creature gesture from Gaster to his cave, before putting both his hands on his hips, hints of sass peeking through.

  
  


Gaster thought over his words for a bit, remembering the anger in the witch doctor’s voice when he chased away the puffer fish, remembering the swordfish’s words about the witch doctor disliking visitors…

 

“The castle is more secured,” the king told the angler fish. “I can offer you solitude. Can offer you control over who gets to see you and who doesn’t. I can station guards at your room to keep unwanted visitors out.”

  
  


The witch doctor straighten, his attention now completely on Gaster, inching a little towards him, any aggression gone. “i can keep  _ anyone  _ ‘way?” He asked, getting a nod from the king. 

 

With that simple nod, the witch doctor was hooked. “i accep’, bu’ d’ere ‘re some rules. ya all listen ta  _ me _ , if ya wanna save dem, ya gotta der wha i ask a ya.” Death said, his finger in the air, in front of him, like he was silently telling them to wait until he was finished.

  
  


“Of course,” Gaster said with a resigned nod. “I’ll do anything to help my people.” And his son. Oh, how badly he wanted his son to be alright…

 

He ordered his guards to help the doctor with the things they needed or wanted to take, all while leading the angler fish to the carriage they left a bit farther off, telling him about the signs and symptoms they’ve noted about their plague.

 

It wasn’t until a little bit that he asked, “Is… there something I may call you by?”

  
  


“death.” The witch doctor said, sitting down in the carriage made of giant sea shells. Watching the guards take his stuff from his cave, only to feel rather irritated at how carelessly they put stuff in containers, taking them with them with no care or knowledge how to properly care for them. “es’cuse me.” Death grumbled to Gaster, getting off and telling everyone to stop. 

  
  


The king watched the witch doctor, or Death as he found out now, rather a little irritated that he just left him like that, though decided not to take offense by it. He may be a king, but in this situation he really didn’t have the upper hand.

  
  


Quickly, Death took charge, not letting any of the guards take anything unless Death himself placed it in their hands. Arranging it so the picky witch doctor can find it later once he unpacks. The ones that wouldn’t fit in the carriage anymore, the guards now hold for the rest of the trip, all until Death was fine with what he now has. The very little things he decided to leave didn’t hold anything close or of value to his creations.

 

Finally going back to the carriage, he sits down once again, but this time the angler fish is holding a few things, placing them next to him. Grabbing one of the bowls, he starts to smash some coral into the bowl with a thick but stick like rock, turning it into mush. “da illna’ss, i’ wouldn’ be da green goo da ‘umans ‘ave been spreadin’ ‘round lately, wouldn’ i’?” Death asked the king, busy with his… coral smashing.

  
  


Gaster was surprised to hear about the green goo, not having been aware this was a common thing to happen outside his kingdom. Though he gave Death a nod.

 

“We’ve been suspecting that, yes. It started around the same time the goo… has been appearing increasingly.” There was a hint of frustration in his voice, hatred towards those that left their trash in  _ his _ kingdom. “Those humans really must’ve found a nice garbage place in our kingdom…”

  
  


“nah only yers, kingy.” Death said, starting to mix other things into the bowl, wisps of black mist leaving one of Death’s fingers as he mixed and went into the bowl, giving the mixture a more glowy, dark tone. “‘ll start makin’ da an’idote now, d’ough if we find da illna’ss as we ger, den i wanna stap an’ get i’.” The witch doctor said, waving a finger around to gesture around their area.

  
  


“‘ _ It? _ ’” Gaster repeated a little confused. “The illness? Or the… goo?” Gaster wasn’t sure he wanted to be anywhere near that cursed waste, usually they would have it evacuated into a ditch far away as soon as it showed up… But if Death was speaking about the illness itself, how was he expecting to  _ get _ it? Get sick himself? Grab someone that…  _ is _ sick?   
  
  


“da goo ‘s da illna’ss, i’ don’ ma’der. i jus’ need i’ ta make da cure.” Death told him, “when i finish da per’tion, da ya wan’ me ta give i’ ta yer son firs’ or ta ano’der poor soul?”

  
  


Gaster didn’t answer immediately. He  _ wanted _ his son to be helped as soon as possible, but… What if the cure didn’t work? What if something would go wrong?   
  
“...Someone else first,” Gaster decided, drowning down the bit of guilt of favoring his son enough to use his people as lab rats for a cure. “I’ll have someone brought to you, and… I suppose I can get you a source of the illness.” He was rather reluctant to bring the goo back into the kingdom, but if there happened to be any around by the time he came back, he figured it wouldn’t do more harm than it already did.

 

And if not, well… The death rate of the plague  _ was _ rather high… 

  
  


The witch doctor nodded, digging into the things he had before placin’ two items on Gaster’s lap. It was a plant and a coral, the plant itself looked like green luscious seaweed with purple tips, and the coral was pink with dark purple spots on it. Death explained what they were, and their purpose. To help, both those things have been seen absorbing the illness, cleaning the air around it. “i wan’ ya ta find m’er an’ plant dem all ‘round yer kingdom. ‘ll also be makin’ charms ta ‘elp, ‘ll tell ya ‘ow ta use dem when i make dem.” No point on explaining it now if they are not created yet.

  
  


Gaster was listening intently, not hesitating a second before he already ordered the guards to memorize those plants perfectly and find as many as possible once they were back at the kingdom. One of them was even sketching them up, making sure they’d be able to show the plants to the other guards back at the kingdom to get more people to find them. Gaster would  _ make sure _ that every single inch of his kingdom would be covered in them if it helped his people stay safe.


	2. see, a nerd just single handedly saved a whole kingdom. nerds are the new sexy heroes!!!

By the time they finally made it to the castle, they led the new kingdom’s witch doctor to his new home. There was a bigger, more spacious room that is going to act as his living and work quarters. While the smaller one was the room visitors can see him, never allowed into Death’s space at all. This way, people that Death accepts can talk and be given items from the witch doctor without going into his personal space.

 

The angler fish went right to work, not even unpacking his things unless he needed them, finishing his potion when he was given a dead corpse of one of the people that had the illness. With that, he finally was able to get a sample and test it on one of the sick citizens. As Death gave the cure, he chanted words no one could understand, only gibberish to everyone else until it would become the sounds of hope as the sickly woman sat up, a big smile on her face.

 

“I feel... so much better!” She cheered, looking at her clearing skin rapidly grow healthier and brighter in amazement. “I’m actually better now!” She looked around at the guards around her to look at their faces, then the witch doctor, and finally the king.

 

Death nodded towards her, before turning around and swimming out, glancing at King Gaster as he left.

  
  


The king followed Death immediately, not needing long to figure out where he was going, considering he was heading towards the castle. He was going to cure his son next.

 

A wave of relief,  _ excitement  _ almost, filled him in a way he hasn’t felt it for in so long, barely managing to scratch through the despair more and more. Papy was going to get better. Papy was going to be  _ fine, _ he was going to  _ live! _

 

Gaster made sure to show Death to the child’s room, barely able to contain his excitement, therefore trying to talk as little as he could as to not show his childish demeanor.

  
  


Once they did make it to Papyrus’ room, the guards that stood guard in front looked at Death in shock as he slammed the door open with his tail, the guards inside raising their weapons.

 

The angler fish ignored them, just went straight to the two skeleton eels at the bed.

  
  


The two eels, Sans specifically, looked at Death quite in shock, too. Though while Sans’ look held fear and protectiveness, Papyrus’ only was curiosity. But any thought of threat died down once they both saw Gaster swim in after the witch doctor, stopping the guards from doing anything they might regret.

 

“No, no, don’t,” he told them, voice stern. “He’s the witch doctor that will help us.”

  
  


Death didn’t pay them any mind, going to Sans and giving him a once over. “dis is da child? i don’ kn’er if i can save em, ‘e l’erks ta far gone.” He said, looking straight into Sans’ eyes, his voice monotone and slightly serious, but there was a hint to it, there was something in his voice that said otherwise.

  
  


Though Sans, worried sick and desperate, hardly had the nerves for jokes, despite his usual jokester nature. He only gave Gaster a disbelieving look.

  
“y’ sure y’ got the right guy?” He said, his own tone holding mockery. Gaster only went over to Death a little nervously, directing him over to Papyrus.

 

“This is my youngest that’s been contaminated…”

  
  


Death scoffed, already uncorking the vial he had. “ya all ‘re ner fun…” he grumbled, leaning over the sick skeleton and pulling down Papyrus’ mask, the angler’s hands starting to glow blue, black wisps dancing around his fingers. “‘e does l’erk kinda sick d’ough.” Death added, before he started to chant.

  
  


He did? Despite wanting nothing more but to see his son get better, the worry over his oldest son being contaminated as well pulled at him too strong to pay too much attention to the angler fish right now. Instead he was watching Sans, the young eel’s tired eyes focused on Death and Papyrus.

 

Gaster hadn’t noticed just how much the bags under Sans’ eyes resembled those of the sick. He thought it was the worry, the fear and stress that was gnawing on Sans as much as it was on him. Could it be the plague instead?

  
  


Death’s chants started to get louder, his antenna bobbing around over Papyrus’ head, glowing. Gently, Death pushed the tip of the vial to the young skeleton’s mouth as his chants started to take effect. The black wisps entering and exiting Papyrus’ body, going from Death’s antenna back to Papyrus, slowly getting bit by bit the illness that was eating the young prince alive.

 

Papyrus took longer than the woman they tested on, the tip of the witch doctor’s antenna glowing bright with a sickly green. But once it was done, Papyrus’ bones were looking strong and healthy again, color going back into the skeleton. Once that happened, Death backed away, focused on the amount he got from the other and was currently in his antenna.

  
  


“ _ papy, _ ” Sans barely managed to breathe out, immediately pushing past Death and to his brother once he knew he was fine again. He hugged him close, the younger skeleton now sitting upright as he hugged Sans back.

 

“THANK YOU SIR WITCH DOCTOR!” Papyrus said towards Death as he had his head on Sans’ shoulder, view towards the angler fish. But he focused right back on Sans. “I’M ALL BETTER, BROTHER! I FEEL SO MUCH FITTER ALREADY, LIKE I WASN’T SICK  _ AT ALL! _ ”

 

Sans couldn’t even talk, he was hugging Papyrus so tightly it even surprised said hugged skeleton, the young prince letting out a surprised chuckle. But Sans wasn’t the only one keeping him in his clutches, as soon enough Gaster joined them, holding both his sons tightly to his chest.

 

“Oh Papy,” he almost wailed, the relief thick in his voice. “My dearest, dearest Papy. Never get sick again, you hear!”   
  
“I PROMISE, DAD!”

  
  


The guards watched with soft smiles at the family, seeing them hug and tell each other things, like they were trying to reassure themselves that Papyrus was there and healthy.  One guard looked over to the angler fish, to thank him, to tell him he was a blessing. Only to see said angler fish was busy putting his antenna into a bottle, letting the illness drain from the tip and stay in the bottle.

 

When Death had no more, he closed the lid and looked at it’s contents with interest. “wow, kid ‘ad quite a la’t.” Death whistled, a little impressed.

  
  


At the words Gaster looked back towards Death, though he never stopped holding his sons close. “Will he be fine now?” He asked, his tone holding worry, though also hope. But before Death could even try to answer, another question already stroke through Gaster. “You said… Sans looked sick as well? Please, Death, can you help him, too?”

  
  


Death didn’t even look at them, only slowly twirling the bottle around as he watched the green mist move. “i kinda need ya off em ta do i’.” Death muttered.

  
  


“Ah!” Gaster said, a little surprised, but he understood. “Of course.” He let go of his sons, nodding to Sans to let go of Papyrus as well so Death could take care of him. But Sans had other plans.

 

“‘m fine, though…” He mumbled, not exactly very excited over the idea of letting go of Papyrus. But he knew that he’s been feeling more weary lately. That exhaustion has been dragging him down even more so than usually. And he didn’t want to get Papyrus sick all over again…

 

“alright,” he sighed, giving in and letting go of his brother, approaching Death instead.

  
  


With the same vial he gave Papyrus, stilling having a little bit left, the little amount Death purposely didn’t let Papyrus drink, he gave to Sans. Doing his chant once again, but this time it was the quickest, Sans not having so much.

 

After a few minutes, Death stopped, already focusing on the antenna that was faintly glowing. “‘e’s g’erd now.” Death announced. 

  
  


Sans didn’t think he’d actually notice something, but sure enough, he felt better. His bones didn’t feel as heavy, he didn’t feel as tired, the headache he hardly even noticed he’s had was gone…   
  
“Oh, thank you Death, thank you so much,” Gaster already said, his tone oh so grateful. “Please, if there ever is something you need, whether for your work or personal use, never be too shy to ask. We are ever so in your debt.” Papyrus agreed happily, thanking the witch doctor, shaking his hand excitedly, even almost going as far as to hug him.

 

Sans was the only one staying quiet, the young ribbon eel eying Death curiously.

  
  


“‘ll make sure ta ask den, sire.” Death muttered, gently taking his hand back from Papyrus and turning around, heading fer da door. “‘ll take my leave ta make da res’ fer da ‘ole kingdom, ‘ll call fer ya when ready, kingy.” He raised the bottle and shook it to prove his point, before finally going out and leaving.

 

-

 

By the time the cure was finished, it was already the end of the day. Though by then King Gaster’s guards have already collected all the corals and seaweed they could find fitting the angler fish’s description. They had spread them all over the kingdom, making sure that there would be no district, no alley, no neighborhood left without something there to consume the toxins from the water.

 

It was early the next day when Death finally came to Gaster, letting him know that he was done with both the cure and the charms. They made plans to gather all the people in one spot in the kingdom, guards already going around to get everyone’s attention, going as far as to check into every house and apartment to make sure there were no fish left behind, too sick to join them. Papyrus was all up on that, promising that he’d work his hardest to help anyone sick. Though not without the necessary health measurements, Gaster not taking any chances anymore.

 

After a handful of hours everyone was gathered in the kingdom’s center, sick and healthy alike, the sick varying from barely conscious to just feeling a little off. They were all hopeful of this new so called cure, though some were skeptical, worried it might work as little as the last cure they had barely mentioned.

  
  


Death, in front of the whole crowd, started his chant, black wisps dancing around the whole room as he prepared to get a big load of the plague that was eating this whole kingdom alive. 

 

All while people that were made sure that they were healthy went around the kingdom putting the charms Death made in every house. One charm for every single room, two if the room was big. The process was long, but so was Death’s spell.

 

He  _ was  _ doing it to pretty much the whole kingdom, it was bound to take a long time. The witch doctor didn’t say anything about his own troubles, about how he spent all night on making the cure for everyone  _ and  _ making so many damn charms that he can by now do them in his sleep. He spent all night doing all this to save the whole kingdom in one day, and honestly, Death would be very proud to have that under his belt. Single handedly curing a whole kingdom of a deadly plague in one day.

 

But oh boy, he is going to  _ crash  _ tonight...

  
  


Gaster was watching in wonder as the light in his people’s eyes returned, as they regained in strength and color, as they sat or stood up, looking at themselves and their next in shock, barely believing this was real.

 

Gaster had a hard time himself. They were healed. His  _ whole kingdom _ was healed just like that, all thanks to the scary witch doctor. As unfriendly the angler fish might’ve looked at first, Gaster couldn’t feel anything but respect and gratefulness.

 

Once he held his speech towards his people, informing them about the charms, the plants and corals, and all their plans and hopes regarding the plague, he dismissed them all and turned to Death. The witch doctor looked… tired. For a small, scary moment the king thought the angler fish had gotten the disease himself, but no. Exhaustion didn’t immediately mean illness.

 

“You have worked hard and we are forever grateful, Death,” he told the witch doctor once more. “Please, you deserve a break more than anyone in this kingdom. You’re welcome to rest in the castle, I will make sure to have food be brought to you.”

  
  


“dat’s nice.” Death nodded, his sockets barely able to stay open, before gently swimming towards his quarters, his tail slowly propelling him along, almost touching the floor as he swam.

  
  


But Death wasn’t about to find the room empty. Sans was already in there, having sneaked his way past the guards and into his room. It was covered containers with vials and bottles with odd things inside, more covering the floor as well, making Sans feel conscious and almost anxious to touch anything, break anything. He made sure not to, even going as far as to hold his eel tail to his chest to stop it from accidentally swiping anything as he looked over the items curiously.

  
  


The door opened quietly, Death coming in and closing the door behind him, slowly making his way into the room, to the nice bed the castle has provided. The witch doctor has always slept in a nest, never a bed, so he was quite excited to test it out. Only until he saw movement, and it alerted him that someone was in his  _ private  _ quarters. 

 

Death turned to Sans, teeth bared, ready to attack. But he didn’t, after realizing it was only the older prince. Death still had his teeth bared, though. “why ‘re ya ‘ere? in my  _ private  _ chambers?”

  
  


Sans looked a little startled when he turned to Death, almost instinctively holding his tail tighter to his chest, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. But he soon relaxed, seeing it was only the witch doctor, and let out a relieved sigh.

 

“relax, doc. only came by to thank y’,” Sans told him. “y’ got some cool stuff here, though.”

  
  


“ya could t’ank me like a ner’mal person an’ wait ou’side, nah break ‘n.” Death grumbled, expertly weaving around the clutter he has and going to Sans, rubbing his eye sockets to stay awake a little longer.

  
  


“nah, tha’s lame,” Sans argued, already going back to eying the different vials and bottles in the room. “this ‘s a lot cooler to wait in. look at that thing! so fuckin’ cool. what is that, eyes?”

  
  


“maybe…” Death muttered, briefly glancing at what Sans was looking at. Before grabbing Sans by his wrist and gently tugging him to the door. “don’ touch. now yer ‘re welcome, ser ya can leave an’ let me sleep.” Death really didn’t have the energy to push Sans out physically, he was too tired to. 

  
  


“a’ight, a’right,” Sans laughed a little awkwardly, struggling to keep his tail close now that one of his hands were in Death’s clutches. Though he followed, he didn’t leave just yet, making sure Death was looking at him when Sans stopped. His tone got a little quieter, more serious.

 

“really, though,” he said, looking back at Death. “i owe y’ everythin’ fer savin’ my brother. thank you.”

  
  


Death looked at him, blinking a little at the sudden seriousness, before nodding. Waving Sans goodbye as he gently closed the door, giving him a final nod as he closed it.

 

-

 

Death had slept for the rest of the night and to the afternoon of the next day. Groggily, he got up, tired. He slept good, he had slept really good. As he stretched, he clicked his teeth to call for his pets, but after not hearing them chirp in delight or their frantic swimming towards him, the witch doctor grew confused. He opened his eyes and looked around, confused and slightly on edge as to where he was, how did he get here, and what happened to his babies.

 

Thankfully, after a few seconds of looking around, seeing the containers of his stuff, he remembered. He moved, he moved to a kingdom that he saved, and now he was residing in their castle. Wow, what a day that was.

 

His first night sleep here and he almost had a soul attack, what a way to kick off a brand new start. But that just reminds him, his pets are not here. The witch doctor figured that made sense, Death did just leave while they were away gathering herbs for him. To be fair, Death was needed as soon as possible, if Death were to tell Gaster he had to wait, he was sure the king would try to strangle him. 

 

Death wasn’t worried though, he trusted his pets to come find him, follow his trail and go to him. In fact, Death was sure, his babies would have seen the cave empty, they would realize Death wasn’t coming back, they were smart enough to follow. And here Death will be, waiting for them.

 

Would the kingdom cause a uproar if they see them coming? Maybe, might even try to hurt them too. Now  _ that  _ was something Death couldn’t allow.

 

Swiftly, the creepy witch doctor got off his new bed and went out of the room, heading to the throne room, hoping King Gaster would be there...

  
  


King Gaster was in the throne room with one of his advisers, discussing their current situation with the plague, the progress and how the plants and corals were holding up. He noticed someone was coming when the door opened to reveal one of his guards.

  
“Sire, the witch doctor would like to speak to you,” they said, clearly waiting for the king's response. King Gaster gave them a nod.

 

“Let him in,” he said without second thought, his voice a lot more relaxed and chipper than it had been in a while.

  
  


Death entered the room, heading straight for Gaster. “i came ter w’ern ya.” Death went straight to the point. He stopped swimming towards Gaster after he made it halfway, not wanting to be so far away from the door once he leaves.

  
  


“Warn me?” Gaster asked, his voice the tiniest bit wavery, worried. “About what? Are we in danger…?” Was there something the witch doctor knew that they didn’t? Did their spells have an after effect?

  
  


Death shook his head, even waving his hands to cut that line of thought. “nah, i got pets. dey will mer’st likely be comin’ ‘ere now. two sh’erkies, don’ wan’ ya ta ‘urt dem.” Death explained, his hands folding over his chest, his necklaces making soft clanking sounds as he moved.

  
  


“Shark...ies?” Gaster repeated, though the witch doctor's words slowly started to make sense. He was worried Gaster’s guards might feel threatened by the sharks. “As long as they don’t attack first, there should be no problem,” Gaster assured Death with a smile. “Do you wish for a guard to escort them to your room once they arrive?”

  
  


The witch doctor nodded, seeming to relax. “dey won’ attack if d’eir nah threaten er ‘eld back from gettin’ ta me.” He still informed, just so he knows and they are warned. “t’ank ya,” Death added right after, ah yes, politeness is important. Death you got to remember these things.

  
  


Gaster smiled, giving him a nod as well. Ah, what a nice ally to have around in your kingdom.

 

“Thank you for letting me know, Death,” he told him happily. “Was that all?”

  
  


Death nodded, “ye, dat was all.” Already starting to back away a little, sensing that their talk was coming to a close. He saw the adviser looking him up and down, trying to hide that they were pulling a face. 

 

What?

 

“bye bye, kingy.” Death waved to the king, starting to swim towards the door. But not before he added something to the adviser before he left. “pull dat face a’ me ‘gain an’ ‘ll make sure ya don’ ‘ave yer face ner mer’.” Death slightly turned to glare at the adviser, leaving the room. 

 

“yer king won’ save ya from me.” Before the door finally closed, the adviser looking quite frightened.

  
  


Gaster looked at the closed door a little shocked, before glancing to the equally shocked adviser. He cleared his voice a little, before giving his adviser a small smirk. 

  
“You heard him,” he said, though his tone was in no way serious. “Better be careful.”   
  
Things were going too good for him to be anything  _ but _ positive right now.


	3. the gardeners will get their own bald spots after seeing the garden now

There was a knock at the door to Death’s private room. Papyrus was standing outside of it, a basket under his arms as he was waiting for the witch doctor’s reaction with a big smile. It’s only been two days since his healing, but he was already feeling so much better, his pseudo muscles barely even remembering how weak he had been just those two days ago.

  
  


There was a little bit of rustling from behind the door, like someone was moving things aside to get past, before silence, then the door opening. Death opened the door and glared at who dared disturbed him, but the glare soften at the sight of Papyrus. “wha da ya wan’, princey?” His gaze went down the to the basket Papyrus had, “uhhhh.”

  
  


Papyrus presented it to him immediately. “I BROUGHT CUPCAKES!!!” He told him happily. “AS A WELCOME SLASH THANK YOU GIFT!” And just as he said, the basket was filled with many little cupcakes, coated in different colored frostings.

 

He peeked past Death into the room curiously. “ARE YOU UNPACKING? CAN I HELP?”

  
  


Death didn’t answer right away, his attention was on the cupcakes, the oh so beautiful looking cupcakes that Death can practically already taste. “sure…” Death said without thinking, taking the basket and holding it close, moving aside so Papyrus can walk in.

 

There was vials everywhere, opened containers and things hanging from anywhere they could possible hang on from the walls.

  
  


Papyrus was already rubbing his palms excitedly. “SO, WHERE DO WE START?” He asked Death happily. “HOW CAN I HELP?”

  
  


Papyrus’ loud voice brought Death back from his sweet fantasies, the angler fish points to a door. “dat leads ta my office, gonna use i’ ta talk ta custer’mers dat wanna see me.” Death explained, going to the door and unlocking it, opening it completely and showing the prince the empty room. “don’ kn’er wha ta put ‘n it d’ough.”

 

To tell the truth, Death has no idea where to start. How to make a place that someone can just sit down and talk to him. Death can’t imagine  _ anyone  _ coming in willingly and sitting down, talk to Death about business the witch doctor would rather not do, at all. 

  
  


Papyrus gasped excitedly. Did that mean he’d get to arrange the whole room? Papyrus was already chattering excitedly, looking the room all over to get a mental picture, telling Death about how they’d need a couch, a desk, maybe some plants. He pointed to the window  trying to figure out where the best place to locate the couch would be, before he already ran to the guards, telling them what kind of furniture to get.

 

“DEATH!!!” He called out to the witch doctor. “I’LL BE RIGHT BACK, YES??? I NEED TO GET SOME THINGS!” And with that he ran off, cackling excitedly to himself.

  
  


“wha, wai’!” Death called, though he didn’t make himself that loud. Watching the skeleton swim away like his life depended on. “i didn’ tell yer wha i wan’ed…” He grumbled, before he gave up and went back to organizing his vails and potions.

 

He just hopes Papyrus doesn’t bring any cute shit…

 

-

 

But oh, he did. Or maybe not necessarily cute, but Papyrus  _ did _ go for the welcoming, homey style. He was carrying some potted anemones with him, some little knick knacks to place around the room to make it look more friendlier, and Sans. It was always nice to have a Sans in your customer service room.

  
  


Death turned around when he heard noises, seeing Papyrus come back with…. not so nice looking things in his book. Quickly getting in Papyrus’ way so the young skeleton wouldn’t go so far as to place those awful things in his room, Death told him to stop. “dats nah wha i wan’.”

 

His hands gentling going to the items in Papyrus’ hands and lowering it slightly to get his point across. “i wan’ somet’in’ mer darker, somet’in’ like  _ my  _ ‘ome. dark an’ cave like wit’ glowin’ corals er somet’in’. nah… dat kinda stuff.” Death gestured to the things Papyrus got.

  
  


“OH!” Papyrus replied, a hand to his chin as he thought his options over. He didn’t seem offended, only a little challenged. “I SEE! HMMM, I SUPPOSE I’LL HAVE TO TRY AND GET DARKER FURNITURE THEN… MAYBE PAINT THE WALLS?”

 

Sans was eying the room as well, eying Death. He wasn’t sure why he was here, he’d been looking for Papy, only to be dragged along when he found him, though neither did he mind. “i guess i know some plants ta get ya,” he offered. 

 

“GREAT!!!” Papyrus told him, already getting back into it. “I’LL GO AND FIND SOME DARKER FURNITURE!!! GUUAAAARDS, CAN YOU FIND ME SOME CURTAINS, PLEASE?”

 

As Papyrus was already grouping the guards into scouting groups, while Sans waved him off, heading to where he knew the cool plants grew.

 

By the time he came back Papyrus was plastering the walls in dark seaweed, the furniture replaced with darker ones. Sans joined them with plants, some dark, while some glowed eerily, almost like angler fish’s own antennas.

 

“how’s this, doc?” He called over to the witch doctor’s personal room.

  
  


Death got up and checked, only to whistle at out the room suddenly looked. It was dark and slightly gloomy, the aura that something lurked in this room. The room dimly lit by glowing corals, yet it was bright enough to cause no strain on the eyes. It looked amazing, it looked magnificent. 

 

“i love i’.” Death muttered, looking around the room in satisfaction and maybe he was a  _ little  _ bit impressed on how good looking it ended up. “ya did ger’d.” They really did…

  
  


“AH!!! NYEHE, YOU’RE VERY WELCOME!” Papyrus told him proudly. “I LOVE TO SHARE MY INCREDIBLE SKILL WITH OTHERS, SO IT’S REALLY NO PROBLEM!”

 

“yea, i was here, too,” Sans added, though he was just fine with Papyrus taking the praise. “so d’, y’ seen the castle yet?” He’s mostly only seen the angler fish around his office or the throne room. If he was going to live here, he should probably know where everything was… 

  
  


“nah really,” Death shrugged, turning to face the two.

  
  


“WHAT!?” Papyrus asked, sounding absolutely shocked. “WHAT!? WE HAVE TO CHANGE THIS! BROTHER!!!”

 

“don’ worry, bro, ‘m already on it,” Sans began, making a motion like he was grabbing a little microphone announcement speaking device thingy, imitating the noise of a speaker getting turned on. “attention, attention, the tour around the core castle is about t’ start. everyone take y’re seats.”   
  
“OH MY GOD, BROTHER, THAT’S NOT WHAT I WANTED!!!” Papyrus groaned embarrassed.

  
  


But Death only snorted, amused. Closing and locking the door to his room before they all went outside. The witch doctor locking the office door next, before he turned to the two skeletons. “‘m ready.” This was gonna be interesting…

  
  


“a’right, le’s go then! i’ll show y’ the best places around!” And he did, leading both Death and Papyrus around the castle. Him and Papyrus would sometimes stop to discuss where to go next, whether they should show Death the castle library or the place guards will  _ always _ go to take their naps, no matter how many pranks you’d play on them there.

 

After showing Death the bathrooms, then the library, they finally decided to go to the castle garden. It was nicely taken care of, with plants trimmed into elegant shapes, corals and anemones aligned to match. At night the bioluminescent glow some of these plants and corals would give off would create patterns and images for one to see from up above.

 

It attracted smaller fish, shrimps and plankton, small sea snails and other creatures.

 

“IT’S NICE TO GO HERE TO READ SOMETIMES,” Papyrus told Death. “UNLESS YOU’RE SPECIFICALLY ASKING FOR IT, PEOPLE WON’T BOTHER YOU, IF THERE’LL EVEN BE ANY AROUND! IT’S EASY TO FOCUS!!!”

 

“the gardenin’ staff hates it when y’ steal their tools. an’ if y’re lucky you can sneak in some fake plans before they notice. y’ see this bush of seaweed?” Sans pointed to a particular patch of seaweed, trimmed to resemble a butt. “was s’pposed to be a, i don’ know. sea horse, i think. i swapped the plans right before they got to work.”

  
  


Death looked at said butt bush, examining the kind of seaweed it was. Huh, he doesn’t have this one, though to be fair, Death doesn’t have a lot of potential ingredients from the higher sea floor. Death was a deep sea creature, he has all the mysterious stuff from way down below.

 

So with a lot of gusto, the angler fish takes a little basket where it contained plants ready to be planted, and threw them out. Going over to the butt bush and collecting some of the seaweed, before proceeding to collect even more different plants and the like around the garden. 

 

Death can sure experiment with these, he bets he can make pretty cool potions out of these. And even better, he has a whole free market of ingredients right here where he now lives. “noice.” Death mutters, stuffing the basket full of different things.

  
  


Papyrus looked a little nervously at Sans, whom was just snorting amused. “DON’T YOU THINK THE GARDENERS WILL BE UPSET…?”

 

“nah,” Sans told him, easily waving it off. “they’ll feel honored for someone to find use in their planting mumbo jumbo.” He swam over to Death, tail trailing behind in its stream-like pattern. “y’ need some help with that?” He offered, picking up a random coral and dropping it into Death’s basket.

 

It didn’t take long for Papyrus to swam up as well, excitedly offering his help.

  
  


Death shrugged, pointing at the plants that caught his interest and letting them get them for him. It was nice, having these two help him a lot, feels more of an equal standing than his two sharks. The princes he could actually get a response from, though maybe it’s better not deal with any responses…

 

“i ‘ope ya don’ mind, d’ese could make fine per’tions.” Death examined one of the corals Papyrus brought back, admiring it before placing it into the basket. 

 

In the span of ten minutes, the garden has gained a bald spot on the lower left of it. Looking like something was eating away of everything or a real bald spot on a aging man’s head. Only then Death lifted the full bag and started to make his way back to his room. “‘m gonna ger put dis away.” He informed.

  
  


“we’ll come with you,” Sans decided easily. “b’sides, tour ain’t quite over yet. still gotta show you the kitchen an’ stuff.”   
  
“AND THE LIBRARY!!!” Papyrus added excitedly.

 

They both walked Death back to his personal chambers, waiting outside of it as the angler fish was putting away the plants and corals they had collected, storing them appropriately. Though watching one of the guards, Sans wondered if he could spend his time a little bit more useful other than to just wait.

 

Sans disappeared into a closet where he knew they had stored some ‘Stay off - Renovation at work’ signs from when Gaster was renovating the castle bit by bit, telling guards and most staff to stay off the area as it was dangerous at times. The surrounding would still be heavily guarded.

 

But Sans grabbed a good few of them, sneakily going from place to place to set them up.

 

By the time he was done preparing his prank, he went back to Death’s room, arms crossed satisfied as he waited for the angler fish.

  
  


By then the witch doctor finally finished, motioning Sans to follow him out, before locking the door again. “kay, where ta next?” He asked, looking at Sans, then Papyrus, then back at Sans.

  
  


But Sans wasn’t quite ready to move on yet. Papyrus was already excitedly telling Death about the library and what he could find there, while Sans simply tried to get his attention by tapping him with the back of his palm, before pointing at the guard.

 

By now the guard looked desperate, looking every which way before swimming off, only to come back from a different direction again moments later. He looked absolutely lost.

 

“i told ‘im the king wan’ed to see ‘im,” Sans quietly mumbled to Death. “an’ then put up a buncha signs to block his way, trappin’ him in an endless labyrinth.” It had been hard thinking of where to put the signs to truly cut off any way to the king, without making it too obvious and keeping it confusing.

  
  


Death watched, silently waving at Papyrus to stop talking and watch. The witch doctor snorted as he watched the poor guard swimming back and forth, so lost, before choosing a route, only to come back and be even more confused. “wow, dats great.” Death said with mild humor. 

 

He turned to the eldest eel prince and said in a non negotiating tone. “ya will ne’va prank me, got i’?”

  
  


Sans snorted surprised, but gave him a shrug. “don’  _ let  _ y’reself get pranked then,” he said smoothly, before taking the witch doctor’s and Papyrus’ hand shortly to drag them along as he continued their tour, quickly letting go again.

  
Papyrus fell back to Death, giving him a reassuring look. “DON’T WORRY, IT’S REALLY SIMPLE! I HAVEN’T LET MYSELF GET PRANKED IN THREE YEARS!!!”

  
  


“if ‘e does, my revenge will be mer harsher.” Death smiled, baring his teeth slightly to give himself a more evilish look. Death doesn’t want to worry about being pranked, so he won’t. He will give Sans a chance, but if Sans were to ever prank him, not even the king will make Death hesitate in delivering something worse on Sans.

 

Sansy better watch himself, before someone puts him into his place with no mercy.

  
  


They moved on to a few more important places, the library, the throne room though they didn’t enter it, the ballroom, the dining hall and even some of the classrooms Papyrus and Sans would get homeschooled at times. Finally they finished the tour off at the kitchen, food currently being prepared. There were some guards there, too, particularly a red lionfish mixed with what looked like a figure made out of a red liquid.

 

“sup grillbz,” Sans greeted the guard, getting a friendly greeting back. “y’ met the witch doctor yet? hey doc, c’mere. this ‘s grillby, y’ want him as your guard whenever you can.”

  
  


“why?” Death asked unconvincingly, squinting as he eyed Grillby up and down to try and see any tricks or problems that could occur with just being near the guard. Crossing his arms while his hips leaned to one side sassily. 

  
  


Sans snorted at the behavior, especially when Grillby looked about just as unsure as Death did, except more so on the confused side. “‘e makes good food,” Sans told Death finally.

 

“OH!!!” Papyrus now chimed in. “YES, YES HE DOES!!! HE OFTEN BRINGS US LITTLE SNACKS HE MADE!”

 

“Aw, geez you guys,” Grillby now said, looking a little taken aback and flustered. “I only experiment with food sometimes. It’s no big deal.” Yet they had found the guard in the kitchen, undoubtedly busying himself with some of the ingredients while he was on his guarding duty.

  
  


“wha kinda f’erd?” Death asked, leaning slightly to the side to get a glimpse past Grillby to the table behind him. “der ya jus’ brin’ i’ ta yer stations?” What kind of guard brings baked goods to his working station, when he is supposed to be guarding things like royalty or important stuff Death doesn't bother on thinking up.

  
  


“Anything really,” Grillby told them, rolling up some of the kilted sausages he was currently helping the kitchen staff to prepare. “Pastries sometimes. Sometimes more something along the lines of burgers. Sometimes I just bring a bigger dish along that everyone can get some off, like lasagna or a salad. Or a cake…”

 

“if y’re hungry an’ it’s not time to eat yet, y’ just gotta ask around for grillby. he’s always got somethin’ for you.”   
  
“Not  _ always… _ ” The lionfish argued.

 

“MOST OF THE TIMES!!!” Papyrus added, though.

  
  


“sweets?” Death asked, seeming to be more interested, before grabbing Grillby’s arm gently but firm enough to get his attention. “can ya make sweets?” Death was looking up at the lava lamp like creature, big black sockets staring into the lionfish.

  
  


The lionfish laughed surprised, but gave him a shrug, then a nod. “Sure, why not,” he said, a little overwhelmed, but he continued his cooking. “I’ve made some chocolate chips before.”   
  
Sans almost moaned at the memory. Oh Grillby. You sure are a great source of snacks.

  
  


Death’s attention went down towards the working hands, seeing Grillby chop and mix ingredients together so expertly. The food being made, the smell, Death can practically taste it. So while Grillby was talking with Sans about cookies, Death went to Grillby’s other side, looking at the selection. 

 

Damn, they all look good, how can he possibly choose? It’s been so long since he ate food like this, Death would need to savor it. Yes, he should.

 

As he grabbed the halfway seasoned meat on the cutting board and stuffed his face until it disappeared into his mouth…

  
  


Grillby barely noticed the sneaky hand grabbing his carefully prepared meat, not until his eyes went to were it once was, seeing Death with his mouth full.

 

“Hey! I know they said I like to share, but that doesn’t mean you can just steal food! That’s for the  _ king! _ ”

  
  


Death stared at Grillby with a stone face, not backing down as he grabbed another piece and ate it in front of lionfish’s face. Chewing slowly, almost mockingly. “an’?” Death managed to say through the food.

  
  


Grillby gasped almost offended, though he could tell the mocking in Death’s tone, could tell by Sans’ snickering this was play. Oh no.  _ Oh no! _

 

Before Grillby knew it, Sans threw him a nasty glare, snatching up some of the meat he was  _ currently _ preparing, stuffing it into his face, before tossing one piece to Papyrus, calling out, “kobe!”   
  
The young eel caught the meat surprised, feeling put on the spot for a moment, before he stuffed it into his mouth in a panic reaction.

  
  


Death gave them a thumbs up, a little bit of oil slipping from his mouth, down his chin. The angler fish was slightly surprised that the younger prince would join in, not much Sans, he looked like a trouble maker. 

  
  


But the younger prince was surprised himself, just looking from Death to Sans and then Grillby, eyes wide like a trout caught in the headlights. “I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!!!” He told Grillby panicked. “I’M SORRY!!!  _ I DIDN’T MEAN TO!” _

 

“Relax, you’re fine,” Grillby told Papyrus with a soft chuckle, before throwing a glare at Sans and Death, who froze up in the action of stuffing even more food in their maws. “ _ You _ on the other hand-”   
  
“ _ swim, _ ” Sans whispered to Death, before already taking a hold of the angler fish’s wrist and bolting away.

  
  


Death’s other arm, not trapped in Sans’ grip. Tried to grab onto anything he could, while he tried to talk through the food in his mouth. “neerr, aa co’d ‘ake em!!” Until he could finally swallow and talk properly. “i could take em!” Death repeated himself, but it was to late, Sans already propelled them down the hall and turned a few corners.

 

The witch doctor huffed, but let Sans pull him along, too lazy to force his wrist out of the prince’s grip. “i t’ink we’re ger’d, snas.” Death called, looking at the way they came from, seeing no one following them.

  
  


Sans was laughing when he finally slowed down and let go, both from the excitement and adrenaline of their sudden escape. “‘s more fun this way, though,” he told him through chuckles, relaxing himself a little exhaustedly until he was limply floating in the gentle water current. “tha’s a cute nickname, though. snas. do i get one for y’, too?” He wasn’t entirely sure if ‘Snas’ really  _ had _ been a nickname or maybe just a mistake, but it sounded oddly adorable either way. Especially in the angler fish’s odd slurred accent.

  
  


“nickname? i didn’ give ya a nickname.” Death slightly frowned, crossing his arms a little as his back fin gently kept him from floating down to the floor. “‘ow da ya say yer name?” He asked.

  
  


“sans.” The prince told him. “sah-ns. like, uh. the french word ‘without?’” So it had really been a mistake. That’s too bad. “but y’ can call me snas if you like. sounds just as fine.”

  
  


“sssnnn… saaass… sssnnas. snas. snans.  _ snas _ .” Death tried, he did. But he is only willing to try so much, because he gave up soon after, waving both hands in the air like he was done with this whole situation. “fuck, ne’va mind, yer snas now.” 

  
  


Sans snorted, waving it off a little. “don’ worry ‘bout it. ‘m snas now. better tell my dad i got a name change,” he quipped kindheartedly. 

  
  
Death huffed, but seemed to accept this. Feeling a little relieved that Sans was so chill about this, not even teasing him. Good, better for the  _ prince  _ in a long run if he didn’t mess with a witch doctor that isn’t afraid to bite back.


	4. the new whiskers and snoots

There was a knock at his door, not giving up when the witch doctor ignored the banging, like he hoped they would. But no, Death had to force himself up and glare at the door, almost like he was trying to kill them into silence with only his stare. Sadly, Death ended up getting out of bed, grumbling the whole way to the door. Opening it quickly and glaring daggers at the startled guard, teeth bared and eye sockets narrowed. 

 

“wha. da. ya  _ wan’!? _ ” Death hissed.

 

“A-ah! S-sorry to disturb you, but King Gaster has requested you to come to the throne room. He wishes to speak with you.” The guard reported, trying to stand strong and professional. Only to falter when the angler fish growled, pushing past the guard and swim past him, to the throne room.

 

Stupid king, it’s so early in the morning, Death has to squint and move his head away from windows because of how bright it is out. Why does he have to be woken up now? Death was nocturnal, he is awake during the night. The least they could do for him is let him sleep the morning, Death was fine being awake during the evenings and nights, he really was. But not this, not the morning, when it was technically his ‘night’.

 

Death didn’t even let the guards stationed at the throne room entrance to open the door for him, pushing the thing himself and slipping through.

 

“i ‘ope dis ‘s ger’d, i sleep durin’ da day.” Death looked up at the king, slouched in posture while everything from his fins to his homemade necklaces screamed ‘just got out of bed and i don’t like it’. Even his sour face said it all, the face Death didn’t care he had when faced with the king.

  
  


The king looked surprised to see Death in his throne room all of the sudden, not because he hadn’t expected him, but because he hadn’t expected him  _ without a heads-up. _

 

“Good morning, Death…” Gaster mumbled, still a little shocked. But he nodded towards the person next to him, a tall, furry monster with two curved horns, the lower body of something resembling a narwhal. “May I introduce you to my partner, Asgore? He arrived back at the kingdom yesterday.”

 

The tall monster gave Death a small respectful bow. “I’m honored to meet the witch doctor that helped our kingdom.”

  
  


Death gave him a short, firm nod before looking back at Gaster. “kay, noice boy ya got d’ere. ‘s ‘e relevan’ ta why ‘m ‘ere?”  Death rubbed one of his baggy, tired eyes before crossing his arms, repositioning himself to lean slightly back.

  
  


It was Asgore that responded to Death, giving him a nod. “When I first arrived to the kingdom and heard the tales about you, many of the people requested to have a celebration in your honor.”   
  
“Asgore told me about it,” the king continued. “And I talked about it with my advisor. We decided to ask you if you would want such a celebration.”   
  
Gaster had been surprised for one of the first things from Asgore to be this, but he was certainly happy. The kingdom had been in a much worse shape when Asgore first left, their usual messenger too sick to do their duties, so it was him that went off to a farther away kingdom to discuss an alliance.

  
  


Death didn’t stop to think, already putting a hand up to ‘stop’  their train of thought, shaking his head. “nah, i don’ wan’ i’.” He said, simply, waving it off like it was no big deal.

 

Because it wasn’t...

  
  


Gaster and Asgore both looked surprised. “Are you sure?” Asgore asked a little prying. “The people would love to thank their savior.”   
  
“It’d be a good way to get to know the people around, to properly find your place in the kingdom,” Gaster added as well.

  
  


“i’ would if i cared ‘bout all dat.” Death pointed out, “i don’ wan’ a par’dy. i don’ wan’ attention, i don’ wanna mee’d people, i don’ wanna be on da spa’ ligh’. ser ner.” Death sounded firm in his reasons, like he wouldn’t budge at all.

 

“ya can ‘ave yer lil’ par’dy, bu’ leave me otta i’.” Death waved a little, like he was dismissing himself from everybody else, separating himself from the kingdom, be someone not included.

  
  


King Gaster looked a little thoughtful. Hearing his reasons, he wasn’t too shocked of the answer. They had found Death living in solitude, and angler fish weren’t very known to be especially sociable.

 

“Very well,” Gaster finally said, though there was a hint of disappointment in his voice, there was understanding. “You’re still welcome to attend the celebration if you wish, but we won’t make it about you.”

  
  


Death’s shoulders relaxed at that, uncrossing his arms and placing his hands on his hips, no longer slouching. “dats ger’d, t’anks.” He nodded, appeased. “‘s dat all ya wan’ed ta ter’k ta me ‘bout?”

 

  
“Yes,” the king answered with a nod. “I apologize for disturbing you at such an early hour. You may leave now.”

  
  


Death nodded, before turning around and lazily making his way out of the throne room, tail slightly dragging.

  
  


Waiting until Death slipped out of the throne room doors and Gaster was distracted with Asgore again, Sans slowly sneaked his way out of his hiding place behind an conveniently shaped vase, trying to follow the angler fish. Though it didn’t work out as well as he had hoped.

 

“Sans?” His father called out surprised, the prince practically flinching in surprise. He turned around sheepishly, getting a look from his father. “You’ve been eavesdropping.”   
  
“‘m the prince. i’m allowed to hear these things.”   
  
“You shouldn’t  _ hide _ your attendance, though.”   
  
“i wasn’ hidin’ shit. you just didn’t see me. not my fault, get some glasses,” Sans retorted, arms crossed. Gaster only let out a small sigh.   
  
“Either way. You don’t happen to know what happened to the royal garden? The gardeners reported it to be… completely savaged,” Gaster’s tone wasn’t blaming  _ per-say _ , but he  _ did _ hint that he was certain Sans knew  _ something _ about this.

 

“uh. it wasn’t savaged,” Sans offered sheepishly. “papy an’ me just helped death get… ingredients?”   
  


“ _ Ingredients? _ ” Gaster repeated, genuinely surprised.

 

“yea, y’know. for, uh. potions and stuff. witch doc mumbo jumbo. y’ can’t blame me for that, i did a good.”   
  
Gaster still threw Sans a skeptical look, but eventually nodded. “Very well. If the witch doctor was in need of the plants, I suppose he is free to take them. We  _ do _ owe him after all.”   
  
“‘xactly!” Sans agreed enthusiastically. “now excuse me, i gotta annoy a witch doctor ‘till he regrets comin’ here!” He dashed off before Gaster could complain anymore, only hearing the small amused laugh from Asgore, and the affectionate chuckle from his own father behind him.

 

Sans slipped through the big doors, following the hallway to the witch doctor’s private room, hoping he wouldn’t have gotten too far yet.

  
  


Luckily for Sans, Death didn’t get far. The poor angler fish only made it down the hall, his fin tail barely touching the ground while his body slouched. 

  
  


“sooooo _ ooo _ ,” Sans already hummed as he caught up with Death, circling a few times around him so his own long eel tail formed loops around the angler fish, though still keeping a small distance from touching him. “not a party kinda guy, huh?”

  
  


“ner.” Death grumbled, one hand pushing the eel tail away from his body. It felt like Sans could tighten at any second and restrict his movement, Death doesn’t like that hanging over him. “i don’ ‘ide like a cower’d ei’der.” Death’s gaze moved over to Sans, like he was silently telling him something, but was actually pretty fucking clear with death’s words alone.

  
  


Sans snorted, giving him a shrug. “i wasn’ hidin’,” he told him calmly. “y’ just didn’t see me. that’s on you, not me.”   
  


But he properly uncurled his tail from around Death once he noticed he didn’t seem comfortable with it, instead just following the witch doctor side by side. “tha’s too bad though. y’  _ do _ deserve somethin’ to honor what you did.” He  _ did _ save his brother’s life, after all. A little shelter wasn’t exactly payment worth something as big as that.

  
  


“‘m fine, really. i perfer dis anyways.” Death waved it off dismissively, trying to reassure Sans that this was okay, Death wanted this. He wanted people to focus on other things than him, he would rather have the attention on something. “i don’ need ta be hon’ered.”

  
  


Sans didn’t seem entirely convinced, but he wasn’t going to push it either. Not that he got the chance to either.

 

A guard suddenly came rushing towards them, panting a little. “Uuuh, sir? Witch doctor, sir?” They said, their voice a little hurried and almost panicked. “I believe your, uh… pets? Have arrived?”

  
  


Death gasped, now looking less tired and more excited, his tail fin even lifted itself off the ground completely and even a few feet up. “ahh! where ‘s my babies?” Death asked, wanting a quick answer.

 

Death got his quick answer, but not the way he expected, but was pleasantly surprised about. Two medium sized sharks were barreling through the halls, a lot of people screaming as they got out of the way or even caught a glimpse of them. Some guards were even following them desperately, trying to herd them to the witch doctor. 

 

Death clicked, getting the sharks attention before they beelined to their master. Both sharks were a dark purple color, two rows of sharp teeth. They had pierced worn jewelry on their fins, handmade necklaces that resembled Death’s around their necks, and weird markings on their bodies from straight lines to wavy or curly spirals.

 

“my babies!” Death cooed, his arms open wide to take both sharks in, both sharks tackling the angler fish and pushing Death back a few feet. The two sharks looked ecstatic to see Death, acting like little excited puppies when you finally come home.

  
  


Sans was shocked, needing a moment, before he could quite figure out what was happening. But once he did, he let out a surprised, blubbery laugh. “oh my god!” He called out taken aback. “pet  _ sharks? _ tha’s amazin’!”

  
  


“ya ‘ere dat? ya babies ‘re amazin’!” Death cooed, the sharks making little happy gurgling as they were pet under their chin, loving the attention from their favorite person. Before looking to Sans. “da one wit’ two rings ‘s snark and da one wit’ t’ree ‘s toot’.” Death meant to say Snark and  _ Tooth _ , but his accent prevents him. It was hell for Death to say his own name without dropping the ‘h’.

  
  


“snark and toot… toots?” Sans asked, trying out their names. He reached out for the sharks, a silent request to pet them.

  
  


But Death turned around and gently pushed it down. “ner, ‘s toot’. toot’-hhhh. wit’ ‘th’.” Death pointed and one of his teeth, even tapping it slightly to get the point across.

  
  


"snark an’ tooth!” Sans repeated now, more confident. “i can’ pet ‘em?”

  
  


Death nodded, moving to the side and guiding the sharks to look at Sans. “ye, ya can. bu’ ya gotta kn’er d’ere names firs’.” Death motioned to Sans, giving the sharks a smile. “dis ‘s snas, ally.” After that, the sharks slowly swam to Sans, pressing their noses to the young prince, examining him.

 

The witch doctor nodded to the sharks, looking at Sans. “ya can pet dem n’er.”

  
  


Happily Sans reached out his palm again, gently stroking over the rough scales on their heads. “hey you cool little sharks. y’ here to take care of death? y’ gonna behave an’ make sure ‘e’s safe?”

  
  


Death snorts, crossing his arms in amusement as he gave Sans a look. The witch doctor wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he kinda likes the scene in front of him, Sans petting his little sharkies, everyone looking to have a good time. It was a light and fluffy scene Death knew he would think back to, though he tried to convince himself it was just because of the sharks. But no… Sans was fun and really funny, someone Death was kinda glad to meet, even if he was a little annoying.

 

“d’aaww, does someone care ‘bout me?” Death mocked, smile turning into a smirk. “ya sure worry ‘bout my safety alot.”

  
  


Sans scoffed, but he gave him a shrug. “well yea. kinda need y’ for if papy ever gets sick again.” He then suddenly grabbed the sharkies into a gentle hug, pressing his face to theirs as he looked from them to Death. He started cooing at then, “did y’ know that your mommy saved my brother? our whole kingdom? ‘e’s a hero! y’re mommy’s a hero!”

  
  


The sharks grew rather excited about the words, their tail wagging ecstatically, so much that it was hard for Sans to keep his arms around them as they wiggled around happily. Making gurgly barks or whines, trying to press their faces more into Sans, if it were possible. 

 

Maybe they get excited about the mere mention of their witch doctor, or they understand what Sans is saying and cheered for their master instead.

 

Either way, Death snorted as he went in to pet them, trying to calm them down. “n’er ler’k wha ya done.” The angler fish teases, giving Sans a fake glare. 

  
  


But Sans didn’t mind at all, only squishing himself more against the sharks, giving Death a big happy grin that made him look about as excited as the sharkies were. Well Death. Looks like you have three pets now instead of just one.


	5. the free black market

With his two little sharks tucked into bed, Death left his chambers at the dead of night, making sure to be quiet in the halls until he went out of the castle. The angler fish very much preferred doing errands at night, where there was barely any people out and about besides the guards, who don’t talk to him. Which was great too, because Death doesn’t want to talk to them either. He would rather go about his business without any interruptions. 

 

He needed containers, bottles, holding items. Any way you would like to call them, Death needed. He was running out of bottles to use and he had to either make some or find some. With a bag looping from his shoulder and resting on his hip.

 

The witch doctor slowly made his way out the kingdom, venturing out into the dark open ocean.

  
  


Sans left not a long time after him, still spotting the angler fish on his way out. And it wasn’t the first time he had, either, though neither had he ever bothered to bother him. After all, Sans didn’t want to draw too much attention to himself either as he made his past the guards and out into the ocean.

 

It was harder for Sans to leave. The guards would ask him where he was going, usually tell him to not go alone or even forbid him from leaving, so Sans had to manage to leave unseen. But after years of trial and error, he knew all the little hiding places, the hidden paths and tricks to get around easily.

  
  


Not so far off, there was a long big strip going across of sand, everything else being covered by seaweed, rocks, and corals. The vast sand didn’t hide garbage left from the humans, their trash being swept away by a current, pushing it closer here. There, Death looked around in to look for his needed containers. Gently weaving through biggers piles and wove around fluidly. 

  
  


Sans noticed the piles as well, intrigues almost wanting to make his way to them. But he spotted Death at the piles and begrudgingly decided today was not recycling day. He turned away, slipping through seaweeds in hopes of not getting spotted.

  
  


As Sans hid in the seaweed, Death was playing with some of the most interesting things he sometimes came across. Testing it out, pulling and prodding to see how it worked and if it was gonna do something if touched. One in his hands, looked rather weird, something that kinda tells you that it looks potentially dangerous. Which of course means that it would be in Death’s hands right now, poking and pulling on it.

 

All until he pulled a little lever, before it moved quickly and shot a rather good sized rock, heading straight into the seaweed and hitting something hard. Sounded like something hitting against his bones hard, which is why Death flinched when he heard contact.

  
  


Sans, meanwhile, was more than just flinching. He was slowly sinking to the ocean ground, hands wrapped around the back of his head where a boulder just hit him. Had he really been _attacked!?_ By _what!?_ _Whom!?_

 

Either way he couldn’t help but to let out a wail in pain once he tried to move, giving away his position, whether he  _ was _ being attacked or not. 

 

Which made the witch doctor pause, staring at the seaweed gently being flowed into the unnoticeable waves. At first not believing the voice he just heard, but in the end called out to prove himself wrong, that this person wasn’t here, to ‘I need to know’.

 

“snas…? ‘s dat ya?” Death said hesitantly. 

  
  


In response, Sans let out another whimper. “...death?” He practically whined, his head whirring in pain. He had  _ seen _ Death there, but he hadn’t thought he’d attack him! Was it really  _ that _ horrible for Sans to sneak out of the castle that even the  _ witch doctor _ would go to such lengths to get him back!?

  
  


“snas!?” Death said, more confidently yet more confused. “snans wha ‘re ya doin’ ‘ere? where ya hidin’?” Why would Sans want to go through the seaweed, anything can pop out to you and you wouldn’t know, and it generally not the best place to swim through. So Sans willingly going into it was… rather suspicious.

 

Death gently swam to the seaweed, taking his time getting there. Before parting the seaweed with his hands, spotting Sans.

  
  


“...midnight stroll?” Sans offered sheepishly. He let out a pained grunt as he rolled to his back so he could face Death, hands still clutching around the sore spot. “why’re y’ attackin’ me with rocks…?” He asked the witch doctor, though there was no anger or anything in his tone, just genuine confusion.

  
  


Death bent down a little, getting slightly closer to head level, looking to see where Sans got hurt. “didn’ mean ta, was playin’ with t’in’s.” Death explained, slowly bending out the rest of the way to grab Sans, and gently pull Sans out of the seaweed and more to the open sand, using the current to make it easier.

  
  


Sans figured that made sense enough, though it still didn’t make the pain any less. He slowly let go of the sore spot in case Death wanted to examine it, not protesting when he carried him off.

 

“y’ gotta be careful with that stuff,” Sans warned him, his voice a little croaky. “y’ could hurt y’reself if y’ aren’t… or others.”

  
  


“woops.” Death offered him, but it was obvious he didn’t really care to much. A hand going to Sans’ head, right where Sans’ own hands protected the injured spot, and pushed some magic into it. Healing the pain away.

 

Death couldn’t exactly heal, would likely need to make something to really heal unlike more offensive spells he does. But minor pains and such were doable, Death could smooth away minor things like a headache, a bruise or maybe a scratch. 

  
  


Sans sighed into the soothing magic, relaxing into Death’s palm. It felt warm and calming, practically brushing the pain away. 

 

“thank y’,” Sans hummed to Death, slowly straightening himself up again, now rubbing the spot that was once sore, barely believing how quickly the pain was gone.   
  
“so, what’re y’ doin’ here anyway?”

  
  


Death’s free hand patted the bag on his side, “ler’kin’ fer containers fer my per’tions. runnin’ ou’.” Then absently gesturing to the junk piles of trash.

  
  


“huh,” Sans responded, glancing back to the junk pile. It was rare people from his kingdom would look for things to use  _ there, _ but then again, Death hasn’t really been in his kingdom for a while. 

 

“pops doesn’t approve of usin’ human stuff,” Sans warned. “y’ wan’ me to help y’ look ‘round? four eyes are better than two.”

  
  


Death perked at that, a small smile barely starting to form. “yeah… yea’ i would like dat, le’s ger.” Death waved Sans over as he started making his way back to the junk piles. 

 

A part of him was actually a little happy that Sans would offer, like he actually enjoys Sans’ company, the feeling of having at least  _ one  _ person he feels comfortable around. It was nice, like having your first friend at a new school, hopefully good friends. 

 

Yeah, Death would like that. Hanging out with Sans, pulling pranks and eating their faces full until Grillby comes at them with a rolling pin.

  
  


Sans gave him a thumbs up as he followed Death to the junk piles. There were quite the few interesting things. Sans weaved his way through sharp edges, rotten junk and various mysterious buttons and levers. 

 

The sad thing about the junk pile was that, well. Everything was junk. All the containers Sans could find were broken, either with holes or unable to be closed or opened. He picked them out either way.

 

“hey d’, y’ want anythin’ cool with your containers? vacuum? fingerprint detection lock? uuuuh… weight scale?”

  
  


Death at first looked confused, before it changed to one of suspicion. “ya say i’ like d’ose ‘re options, wha ‘re ya gettin’ at?” The witch doctor’s eyes narrowing a little at the other, lowering the clam he was holding to put all his attention on Sans.

  
  


But Sans only gave him a shrug. “i might know a trick or two,” he simply offered, cramming more broken containers under his arms. He swam towards the angler fish now, his shining glowing feelers popping out more than ever in this darkness, almost naturally attracting Sans to him.

 

“y’ got enough to go?” Sans asked, not giving away where he was planning to go.

  
  


Death nodded, feeling compelled to want to find out what Sans was hiding. “lead da way.”

  
  


And Sans did. He oddly didn’t feel as worried about showing Death as he would be with the rest of his kingdom. Maybe because he found Death messing around with human belongings as well. But maybe it was because Death simply seemed like a cool person to be around.

 

He lead the witch doctor deeper into the vast blue ocean, until they arrived at a couple of larger rocks, some even going as far as to peek out of the water surface, forcing ships to dodge around them. One particular spike of rock had a hole in it, covered in overgrown seaweed. Sans wiggled through the growth into a vast cave, finally dropping the containers on the cave floor.

 

The cave was far from empty, though. There were piles of garbage, as well as singled out tools and machines, all looking unnatural, patchy, often metallic, clearly made out of junk Sans found from the humans.

  
  


The moment Death had managed to wiggle his thicker lower body out of the hole and look around, he became silent. Looking around silently as he turned around and around slowly, taking the whole room in. “wow…” He muttered, his face expression slack. “dis ler’ks cool”

  
  


Sans snorted surprised at the reaction, but he felt a little fuzzy. This was the first time he showed his cave to anyone, he was glad they reacted so… well.   
  
“so,” Sans told him as he already began picking up the first few containers, going to one of his machines to clean them from any rust, dirt and barnacles. “y’ decided yet what y’ want for your containers?”

  
  


Death turned to focus on the eel prince, moving towards him as he eyed all the things Sans had. “i... don’ kn’er. why don’ ya surprise me, show me wha ya can der.” Death waved him off, like he was trying to shoo Sans away into making it already. Handing the containers he got during their search, “‘m gonna ler’k ‘round.”

  
  


“be careful,” Sans warned him, his tone a little amused. “don’ throw things at me again, please.”   
  
But he did began working. He decided to check out the containers and what he had to figure out what he could do with them. Some he only fixed up to work again, but he made a few with adjustments. 

 

He had a scale that fit perfectly into one of the containers, he only had to adjust it for the display to be outside the container, so Death could keep an eye on how much was still in it, without having to look inside.

 

Then he still had a few fingerprint sensors. He modified the locks to open upon successfully activating the sensor, registering the witch doctor’s fingerprints into them.

“y’ ever, like… cut thin’s up?” Sans decided to ask the witch doctor as he looked through his available pieces from past scoutings. “like, shred ‘em or somethin’?”

  
  


“ye, mostly t’in’s dat don’ fit in da jars i ‘ave, er ta der i’ when i need only certain amounts of i’. makes i’ easier when makin’ somet’in’ ta ‘ave t’in’s already ready.” The angler fish thought about the many things he would cut up before placing them in the jars, the most apparent one coming up in mind is tentacles, but there were other things, like coral or other fish life.

 

Now it was Death’s turn to throw his question. “ser ya been derin’ dis fer a while?” Grabbing and looking over one of Sans’ inventions from all sides.

  
  


“yup,” Sans told him as he picked up a fan of blades, going back to the containers, crafting together a small mixer for Death. “been comin’ here since, uh. i ‘dunno. little after papy was old enough to talk.” He had abandoned some of his older machines, replaced them with better, newer ones. Some he kept and modified them. Sans very rarely took his inventions out of this cave, but he never stopped making them. It felt like a waste not to, to just ignore these piles of valuable parts and pieces.

 

“i been keepin’ it secret since, so uh… maybe try not to tell my dad or anyone ‘bout this…”

 

He waved Death over, done with modifying his containers. He explained what they did and how they worked, taking Death’s hand to hold his thumb against the finger sensor, the container unlocking immediately, putting things inside one container to demonstrate the scale, spinning the little crank on one side of a container and showing him the blades spin and shred some seaweed leaves.   
  
“so, y’ think y’ can work with those?”

  
  


Death nodded almost like an excited child getting new fancy toys. Watching everything Sans did and putting it into memory for later use. “dis ‘s ser fancy, i love it.” Death is sure those little babies will soon be his pride and joy, using them every chance he got. Hell, Death feels like maybe borrowing a few things that were already here, maybe not returning it… ever.

  
  


But Sans didn’t even mind that much either way. He didn’t use his things himself anyways, and that way they would at least get used…

 

“jus’ make sure pops doesn’ get wind of the human stuff,” Sans reminded him. But he stuffed them all in Death’s bag. “le’s get back to the castle, yea? ‘s ‘bout times the guards would notice i’m gone…”

  
  


“can i take some ya yer o’der stuff too?” Death asked quickly, pointing behind him to the wall of shelves inventions.

  
  


“go ‘head,” Sans told him, a little flattered Death would want them. “i don’ use most of the stuff anymore either way.”

  
  


Death quickly grabbed the few he wanted, knowing exactly where they are and darting from one to another with purpose. Like he was eyeing these inventions the whole time… When all were stuffed into The witch doctor’s bag, Death swam to Sans, looking rather excited and content. 

 

“t’ank ya, ‘ll make sure ta use dem.” Death told the other, already moving into the hole and out the cave.

 

-

 

This time king Gaster wasn’t pacing. He was going straight to the witch doctor’s office.

 

There had been reports, commoners coming to him or the castle staff to beg for a remedy. The plague hadn’t come back  _ per se, _ but… It reappeared in single cases. For now Gaster had decided to not make it public knowledge, talk to Death what may be the cause of this.

 

He was too stubborn to admit Death’s spell hadn’t worked. This had to be just… exceptions. The plague  _ had _ to be over.

 

The king finally arrived at the angler fish’s room, knocking twice, announcing himself with, “it’s king Gaster, I’m coming in,” before already letting himself in the room.

  
  


Death was at his desk, looking up from a potion he was brewing, the mixer he got from Sans had white mist coming out from the bowl, like there was dry ice in there and it was reacting to the water around it.

 

“ye, kingy?” Death raised a bone brow, noticing the stressed out signs all over the king. “somet’in’ ‘appen?”

  
  


Gaster ignored the nickname, though with as stressed as he was it  _ did _ rub him the wrong way, if just a bit. 

 

“Yes, somethi-” The king paused. He eyed the mixer in front of Death, not recognizing the material as something… aquatic. “This is a human tool.” He stated.

  
  


“it ‘s.” Death confirmed, nodding once. He glanced at the mixer, then at Gaster, clearly seeming very chill that it was here.

  
  


Gaster gaped at him, seemingly offended. Offended that Death would have this, offended at the angler fish’s ignorance. But no. No, Gaster reminded himself, he was stressed and there was no possible way Death could’ve known.

 

“We don’t tolerate human things in this kingdom,” Gaster decided to tell him. “They’re too dangerous to meddle around with. If you wish you may go to one of our engineers and find replacements for your human made tools.”

  
  


Death raised his bone brow once again, like he wasn’t impressed with Gaster right now, crossing his arms and laying back on his chair, body slack. “ner t’anks, d’ese ‘uman t’in’s ‘ave been keepin’ my t’in’s fresher dan anyt’in’ made ‘n da wa’ders. dey der wanders on my per’tions.” Death explained, not fearing the king or his laws at all. Death was keeping these if the king liked it or not.

  
  


The king was less than happy, narrowing his eyes at Death, almost glaring at him. But eventually he gave in, letting out a frustrated sigh. He had bigger fish to fry.

 

“Very well. But as soon as one thing goes wrong, I will confiscate these… things. Make sure they won’t leave your personal chambers,” Gaster decided eventually. 

  
  


Death nodded his thanks, adding in a quick but soft “dey won’ ev’a leave ‘ere.”

  
  


Gaster nodded back. “This isn’t what I’ve come here for, though.” He continued. “Death, is there any chance that… your spell might have… holes?” He tried to explain vaguely. 

  
  


“nope.” Death said without even thinking about it. “das nah possible, i made sure a dat. unless some didn’ come when i was ‘ealin’ everyone.” The witch doctor looked completely confident, like nothing can change his mind. His potion was flawless, the angler fish made sure of that. One can’t just get a potion like that wrong, it was a little difficult yes, but Death was more than up to the task. This was easy for him, the only problem he faced during making it was that it was time consuming, which meant he lost a bit of sleep from it.

  
  


Gaster looked clearly troubled at that. “There have been more cases, five reported to me, of civilians coming up with the plague again,” he told Death. “So far we’ve isolated them in one or our hospitals to keep the disease from spreading, but… Death, if your potion was so flawless, what does this mean?”

  
  


Death narrowed his eyes, the whole situation was  _ fishy  _ the moment Gaster told him the plague was back. But to him it wasn’t hard to figure out what happened, rather simple actually. “my potion  _ ‘eals _ dem, i’ doesn’ stap dem from gettin’ ‘t again. ei’der dey made contac’ wit’ da illness an’ we failed ta secure da kingdom from da plague, er dey had i’ an’ didn’ come ta my ‘ealin’ par’dy.” Death explained, seeming rather chill from the situation, maybe slightly miffed that Gaster would dare doubt his work.

  
  


Gaster nodded at that, though didn’t look any more relieved. “We secured the whole kingdom of the disease,” the king mused troubled. “We’ve spread your charms and plants anywhere we could, we rid of the toxic trash as soon as the humans drop it over our kingdom.”

 

_ Now _ he was pacing, in Death’s room this time, watchful of his long eel tail to not hit anything. “Civilians are forbidden from coming near the toxic trash, and those that rid of it have specialized uniforms. There should be no way for the plague to come back unless there’s stores of toxic trash we don’t know about.”

  
  


Death stayed quiet for a bit, thinking over Gaster’s words. “hmm, ‘ll der some ler’kin’ ‘round myself tanigh’. maybe ‘ll find somet’in’.” Death offered. Now the witch doctor is curious, he too wants to know how the illness was still making it to people, how people were getting sick when they were healed and around specialized charms and cleaning plants and corals. It just doesn’t make sense. 

 

Death turned around and gently moved the mixer to the side of the table, grabbing two bowls, a masher, some stray ingredients and other tools. He snapped his fingers and clicked to get his pet shark’s attention. The witch doctor told them the things he needed them to get, not bothering in getting up and getting them himself. 

 

That’s why he has sharkie helpers in the first place.

 

“‘ll star’ on da per’tions fer da five ner, ‘ll ger an’ give dem da cure myself once ‘m done.”  Death informed the king, thanking his sharks when they brought the necessary items. Looks like he can’t goof around with his new appliances today. “‘ll make a few extra fer da hospital ta ‘ave ta, jus’ ‘n case.” Death added, just in case more people come and say they are sick as well.

  
  


Gaster sighed with a hint of relief, though he clearly wasn’t convinced this was over yet. “Thank you, Death. I truly appreciate your help. I’ll make sure to have the guards scouting the area for any of the trash, too.”

 

Death nodded, showing he heard him, but otherwise said nothing else to the king. Already hard at work with mixing the ingredients with practised speed.


	6. tmw the plot thickens but to your expense...

It was getting late when Death finished all the potions, bagging them all before heading to the hospital, where he met with the doctors and gave them the cure. Making sure they followed his directions before he actually left someone else with his potions. 

 

Once that was done, he went out into the vast ocean, not going so far outside the kingdom, mostly slowly swimming around the out skirts to see anything that could be the cause of the outbreak.

  
  


Sans was not too far behind. He hadn’t followed Death to the hospital, but he spotted him in the outskirts once he had sneaked out himself. Sans was curious what he was up to, though, he had noticed Death hadn’t come from the castle this time. So rather than to just call out for him and follow loudly, Sans decided to stay on the low for now, snickering quietly as he followed the little lights through the ocean.

  
  


Death never minded the light his body would make in the dark, he found them rather comforting. Never had he ever dulled or turned them off, letting anything be able to see him with no fear. He was a predator, not a prey, he attracts his food to him this way. The lights made it so that you can only see his main antenna on his head, and the feelers on his hips, bouncing gently from his movements.

 

Though, later he would have wished he didn’t have any part of his body lit, because it attracted the wrong things. Like the group of fish that suddenly surrounded him and tried to stab at the angler fish. Death only barely managing to dodge out of the way of the pointy objects, a gasp escaping his mouth.

 

An ambush.

 

“Stupid angler fish, you are gonna die tonight!” One of them screamed at him.

 

“Ruined everything the moment you showed up!” Wow, Death thought that was kinda rude to say.

 

“Fucking Die!” Another said. 

 

_ No, you _ . The witch doctor never had the chance to say.

 

Death scoffed as he dodged the attacks, starting to swim around the bunch to avoid attacks. Some barely grazing him while some actually managed to cut him, tiny scratches soon littered Death’s body. The angler fish blamed his restricted movement from his thicker lower half, not being able to be more agile than he could be.

 

All the while Death tried to bite into whoever he could chomp on with his needle like angler fish teeth, making a few cry out in pain. And for added offense, he had claws, getting revenge with his own scratches.

  
  


Sans meanwhile watched the scene in horror. Whatever Death had planned, it couldn’t have been this. He could see the angler fish fighting and struggling, could tell that this was an ambush. 

 

Sans couldn’t watch for long. He was dashing out of his hiding place, only stopping to grab a jagged coral and break it off, before barreling into the midst of the fight, letting out a war cry as he slammed his coral into one of the fish’s faces.

 

He heard them let out cries of surprise and shock, but it didn’t take long for the ambushing group to notice the one having joined them was the prince, some of them seeming startled, though some only seemed to see this as an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone.

  
  


Death gasped, his sockets widening once he saw the idiot he calls a friend out here, fighting with people that are growing rather excited to kill him. So with fast reaction time, he managed to swim to Sans first and take his hand, pulling him towards the kingdom and swimming as fast as he could. “snas, ‘elp. yer faster dan me!” Death grunted, trying to pull Sans forward while pushing himself too.

 

The witch doctor dealt with bottles and magic, not physical labor. Death was not prepared for this.

  
  


Though Sans was wide eyed, startled and panting, still ready to fight off those guys - he hasn’t even gotten to bite any of them yet - he eventually noticed the change of pace and that they were  _ fleeing  _ now rather than fighting. He quickly pulled Death into his arms, before using his long tail to dash off in the water a lot faster than Death could.

 

The attacking fish were still chasing them, though the closer they got to the castle, the more they fell behind, until eventually they must’ve decided that chasing them into a castle full of guards was not the greatest idea.

  
Sans didn’t stop though. He slipped into the building through one of his secret sneaking places, an old window you could open from the outside if you knew how, before slipping through the castle unseen until he barreled into his room, Death still in his arms. Only then did Sans stop, his fast beating soul slowly relaxing. Sans let out a sigh.

  
  


Slowly, very slowly, Death unlatched himself from the prince. Letting himself fall on the bed next to Sans as he panted and stared at the wall. His brain finally starting to ask questions and working to solve them. “dat doesn’ ner’maly ‘appen, doesn’ it?” Death asked Sans, already knowing the answer.

  
  


Sans didn’t answer immediately, instead glancing Death over with a hint of worry in his eyes, noticing the cuts, the bits of blood.

 

“no,” Sans told him eventually. “are y’ ok? should i get a medic?”

  
  


Death shook his head. “ner, i need ta see yer dad.” Already getting up, still slightly reeling from what just happened, but his mind already started sorting pieces together, and now he couldn’t wait to tell Gaster. The king has to know immediately that his people getting sick was no accident. 

 

The angler fish didn’t care of the few drops of blood he would leave as he swam to the door, cuts can be treated later, important info first.

 

Sans, though, didn’t like the idea of Death wandering through the halls alone  _ at all.  _ He was following after him quickly, trying to tell him to at least wipe up the wounds, but essentially didn’t stop Death. Though he  _ was _ eying a particularly deep cut on Death’s arm, the blood seeping out from it tinting the water around Death, until Sans decided to wrap his hands around it tightly, keeping Death from at least losing  _ this _ much blood… 

  
  


It wasn’t long until Death’s sharks were able to pick up Death’s blood, coming to him in a frenzee because their beloved master was hurt. The witch doctor waved or petted them off him, reassuring them he was fine, including Sans. Gently taking Sans’ hand on his arm and taking it off his person. “‘m fine.” He said, giving Sans a nod before going to the throne room.

 

It wasn’t too late, so maybe they could still catch Gaster. That’s what Death was thinking as he barged into the the throne room once again. “kingy, i found da problem.” The angler fish growled out, marching up to Gaster with Sans and his sharks in tow, covered in cuts and looking like he was ravaged.

  
  


King Gaster looked startled, not having expected Death to suddenly barge in like that again. Though he didn’t dwell on that too long, quickly noticing the state the witch doctor was in.

  
“Asgore, fetch the royal paramedic,” the king called to his partner, Asgore giving him a nod, before he rushed off. Quickly Gaster focused back on Death, having heard what he announced himself with. 

 

“What have you found out?” He asked the angler fish, clearly interested. “What  _ happened? _ ”

 

Sans tried not to flinch when Gaster asked that. Oh, once he’d find out Sans not just sneaked out, but also got himself involved in a  _ fight, _ Sans was going to be in so much trouble… 

  
  


Though Death was a fin ahead of him. “was ou’side da kingdom when i was ambushed, dey told me dat i ruined everyt’in’ when i came ‘ere. dat it was my fault fer wha ev’a dey were mad ‘bout. i swam off an’ snas found me when i got back.” Death explained, before he started with his theories. “my plan should ‘ave taken care a da illness, kingy, i t’ink some fish ‘re brin’in’ it ‘ere on  _ purpose. _ ” That would explain why they were so angry at  _ Death  _ to begin with.

 

This didn’t look good, dealing with a illness was one thing. Dealing with a illness that someone is purposely trying to put on them was another. 

  
  


And King Gaster looked accordingly as troubled, brow furrowing in concern. If someone was  _ bringing _ the plague into his kingdom he could do as much preventing and healing as he wanted, he’d never get rid of it until he’d find the people causing it.

  
“Can you give me a description of the fish attacking you?” Gaster asked, already searching one of his cabinets for a notebook and a pen. Usually he’d have Asgore or someone else take notes, but Gaster had been about to head out and to bed already, most of his staff already having left aside from those that stayed over night. But this was too important for him to wait until they would be back the next morning.

  
  


Death went on to explain the people that attacked him, five in total. He couldn’t remember fine details, but he did give Gaster their body shapes and the fins they had. The tools they used, the voices they had, even how their bodies moved. Death could remember those clearly, how everything went down, how he dodged his way from dying. 

 

“i  _ t’ink  _ one a dem ‘ad strips, don’ ‘old me up ta it. it was dark.” Death warned, knowing full well his memory could be failing him now, now that the shock was wearing off and details are starting to slip.

  
  


But that was already a lot more information than Gaster could’ve possibly asked for. By the time Death was done describing, a paramedic had already come by and was treating Death’s wounds quickly, wrapping them up in ointment and bandages.

 

Gaster gave Death a nod. “Thank you a lot. I will make sure to look into this intensely. Please… be careful from now on, it sounds like those people hold a grudge to you.” Gaster handed Asgore the notebook with the description, mumbling him a quick rundown on what he had found out and what they would do next. Then he turned back to Death, the paramedic having finished him off and given him some pills for if he’d be in too much pain.

 

“You’re dismissed,” the king told Death. “Thank you for reporting to me.”

  
  


Death nodded towards the king, turning around and heading out. All the while he was glaring at the medicine he was given sceptically. Pssh, he was a witch doctor, he didn’t need lame pain killer pills. He noticed how Sans followed him and his sharks out, so he handed Sans the pills once they were out of the throne room. “‘ere, take em.” 

  
  


Sans took the pills a little surprised, holding them close. He had been quiet through the whole ordeal, a little too overwhelmed with everything that had been said. He hadn’t known the plague was coming back! He hadn’t known people were  _ purposely _ spreading the plague in the kingdom! That people were  _ targeting _ Death!   
  
But there was another thing that had been on his mind the entire time now, unable to talk out loud until now. Sans caught up to Death once he noticed he’d been falling behind, his hand idly petting over one of the sharks.

 

“hey,” Sans said towards the witch doctor. “thank y’. for coverin’ for me.”

  
  


“kinda guessed ya didn’ wan’ em ta kn’er.” Death sighed, looking at Sans tiredly, like this whole ordeal zapped him from all his energy. Oh, how excited Death was to finally lay on his bed and nap, maybe grab something to eat after his nap. Death  _ was  _ nocturnal after all.

  
  


Though Sans didn’t feel like he had thanked Death quite enough yet, rather than thanking him more, he had a better plan. He swiftly picked up the two sharks into his arms, squishing them to the left and right of his face as he started to coo.

 

“y’ hear that? your mommy’s bein’ a hero again! y’re mommy’s so nice, carin’ about me enough to cover for me~”

  
  


As the sharks wiggled in Sans’ grip excitedly, Death himself gave Sans a unamused glare. “don’ make me take it back, snans. ‘ll tell em.” He threatened, though he didn’t put much behind it. Not feeling like getting into it with Sans, his bones was rattled enough tonight. 

 

Once they made it to Death’s door, the angler fish shooed his sharks out from Sans’ arms, sending them into the room before going in himself. Turning around to face Sans as he closed the door in front of him slowly, just enough to exchange some final words. “t’anks fer bein’ d’ere, gu’t night.” Death nodded towards Sans once, before he went to close the door.

  
  


Sans only gave him a soft smile. “night,” he told him, his own tone sounding exhausted. “sleep well. be safe.”

 

-

 

Begrudgingly, Sans was heading to class. He had spent probably an hour trying to argue that ‘so much happened yesterday’ and ‘he needed to recover from the shock of almost losing their witch doctor,’ a little upset that he wasn’t able to use ‘I was in a fucking fight yesterday’ as an excuse. But either way, nothing changed the mind of his personal teacher, and they were waiting for Sans in the study.

 

Except Sans only planned to  _ actually _ go there for like five minutes, maybe, before something a lot more interesting distracted him.

 

Death was leaving his room.

 

It was only a little past morning, usually Death wouldn’t dare to even open the door at this time, acting like he was allergic to light and wakeness.

 

Fuck class.

 

Sans swam up to Death quickly, easily circling him in a loop of his tail. “where’re y’ headin’?” He asked, both in curiosity, but also a hint of worry. “are y’ feelin’ better?”

  
  


Death glanced at the eel prince next to him, for some reason not surprised to find Sans next to him. Maybe Sans has a tracker on him or something, that’s how Sans is able to find him even outside the damn kingdom.

 

He can never escape…

 

“‘m ger’d, was jus’ scratches.” Death shrugged, the bandages still around his body, but they weren’t the same ones as yesterday. They were black in color and slight torn, underwise it worked well in covering all the wounds. It even looked more like a fashion style more than actual healing bandages like the normal classic white. “wha ya wan’?”

  
  


“nothin’,” Sans told him, uncurling from around the witch doctor and instead swimming next to him. “jus’ chillin’. so what’re y’ doin’? you don’ usually leave y’re room at this time.” Was he going out again to find the people that were bringing the plague to them? Sans didn’t like the sound of that at all… Not just did they  _ attack _ him last time, but they were also bringing the  _ plague… _

  
  


“gerin’ ta town.” Death muttered, he had a cloak draped on his arm for future use, in case he gets to much attention drawn to himself.

  
  


“there’s plague in town,” Sans mumbled a little concerned. He rushed away for a second, only taking a few moments before he came back, arms full of armor and masks. 

 

“y’ shouldn’t leave the castle unprepared,” Sans decided, dropping the armor, before trying to put the mouth mask on him.

  
  


But Death’s hands stopped him, grabbing both of Sans’ wrists and pushing them down. “wha ‘re ya? my ma’der?” Death scoffed. “i don’ need any a dis.” He gestured with his head to all the things Sans got. 

 

What was Sans even doing? Bringing him  _ armor _ , really? Come on, Death wasn’t gonna live his life in fear, he was going to continue what he was doing since the beginning. And besides, that mouth mask was insulting him, Death didn’t like it. Like hell he would ever wear something like that. 

  
  


But Sans only frowned at him. What if Death got the plague and was too sick to make potions for them! “ _ at _ least put on the mask,” Sans grunted stubbornly. “or ‘m groundin’ y’ to stay in the castle.”

  
  


Death slapped the mask away from his person, offended he would be offered something like…. this. “ner, i don’  _ need _ ‘t, snas ‘m a witch doct’er. i can ‘eal myself.” Death scoffed, rolling his eyes at Sans’ ridiculous actions.

 

For real, Sans was acting like Death would fall over and be too weak to lift a finger! The plague takes time before it gets to that point, Death could easily tell when he’s sick and heal himself before it could really affect him. 

  
  


“alright,” Sans huffed frustratedly. “armor then. y’ can’ heal y’reself from gettin’ stabbed.” Truthfully, Sans wasn’t _as_ worried about Death getting ambushed as he was by the plague, doubting someone would attack him in the heart of the kingdom, but then again… Letting Death leave and not _knowing_ _did_ sound like a horrible fate.

  
  


“ner, dat ler’ks uncomfer’table! i got spells ta per’tect myself.” Death huffed, already turning around and swimming away, his head held high as he swam towards to the front doors of the castle.

  
  


But Sans was more agile, was faster, and quickly caught up with him, blocking Death’s way.   
  
“no.” He stated firmly. “‘m not lettin’ y’ leave like this. y’re the only one able to cure the plague  _ and _ y’re bein’ targeted. ‘m  _ not _ just lettin’ you go out like nothin’s wrong! either put ‘em on or i’m babysittin’ you.”

  
  


Death snorted, pushing Sans out of his way and continued to swim. “pfft, yer nah da boss a me.” the witch doctor laughed.

  
  


Sans scoffed offended as he was pushed away, but hardly could do more than to pout and cross his arms. Why did their witch doctor have to be so  _ stubborn _ !?

  
  


“Actually, he is.” One guard decided to but into their conversation, he was standing near a door they were passing, guarding it. “He is the prince.

 

Death glared at the guard, who looked rather sheepish about butting in to begin with, but sunk down a little more when the angler fish stared holes into him. “‘e ‘s nah  _ my  _ prince.”

  
  


“i am, though,” Sans responded now, brightening up like the guard had just presented him with the best news ever. Once more he swam in front of Death, looking smug now. “as long as y’re in my kingdom, my  _ castle _ nonetheless,  _ i’m _ y’re prince. an’  _ i _ say y’re either puttin’ on an armor an’ mask  _ or _ ‘m comin’ with you.” In which case the guards would probably come, too, but… Sans had ways around  _ that _ .

  
  


But Death only crossed his arms and gave Sans an unimpressed look, leaning back a little like he was putting his weight on one side. “‘m nah yer subject, ‘m ‘m nah a par’ a yer kingdom. yer nah my prince an’ yer fa’der ‘s nah my king. now shove off.” Death waved Sans away as he swimmed past again, like Sans was some sort of little kid that needed to be shooed away because Death needed to do adult stuff.

  
  


But the guards seemed to have different ideas than Death, easily blocking off the door for him when he tried to leave. “Sorry, sir, but if the prince says you can’t leave, we have to follow his orders.”   
  
Sans, meanwhile, was snickering smugly in the background.

  
  


Though that didn’t seem to stop the witch doctor, instead he swam little bit farther, his hands starting to get a layer of black mist around it, trailing up his arms. “well, if ya wanna be dat way, guess ‘m gonna  _ make  _ my own way out.“ Death growled, baring his teeth as he started to chant some words.

 

The guards looked rather shocked at the sudden threat, so much so that they couldn’t react fast enough when the floor shot up on two guards. Grabbing them and pulling them down into the floor like it suddenly became quicksand. The ground bended and twirled like it was liquid, like it was alive, pulling the two guards into it’s clutches until they were up to their shoulders.

 

It was like they sunk into the ground itself, the floor twisted into a spiral pattern around them while they struggled to free themselves.

 

This was when the other guards finally took action, their weapons pointing at Death, yet were hesitating. This was their witch doctor, the one that saved them all, the same one that was suddenly attacking them all. 

 

They don’t want to kill their savior…

 

“ge’ out a my way.” Death growled, preparing his next spell when to more guards started to swim towards him.

  
  


But Sans wouldn’t let them attack each other. Neither let Death attack the guards, nor the guards attack Death. He got in between of them, giving a glare at the guards, before turning his head to Death, looking at him disapprovingly. 

  
  


Death stopped mid chant, forcing his black magic to not even touch Sans. Sans may be annoying and stubborn as hell, but Death wouldn’t ever want to hurt him. Even if said eel prince was the reason for all of this to begin with.

 

Death glared at the prince, his sharp teeth bared, but the magic around his arms and hands were disappearing, seeping back into his hands. The angler fish scoffed annoyingly before turning around and marching away, fuming. The witch doctor made a hand motion upwards as he went, making both the guards stuck on the ground get spit out, like the ground suddenly didn’t like the taste of them.

  
  


Sans wanted to follow him at first, but essentially decided to let him be. He doubted he’d attack the guards again, he was probably just not going to leave at all now, too proud to give in. Or just try to sneak out… Oh no. He  _ had _ shown him his sneak-out place.

 

Hectically Sans began picking up the masks and armor to store it again, before finally rushing to where he would usually be sneaking out, forgetting about class completely.


	7. if you like it then put a ring on it

It has been an hour since then, Death had been sulking and ranting to his sharks about Sans and the stupid guards and his stupid orders.

 

It took a whole hour of pouting and complaining to remember that Death had another way of leaving. A way that Sans himself showed him, without any of the guards to stop him. 

 

With new gained gusto, Death grabbed everything he needed and went out, having to go from Sans’ room to the secret room. The witch doctor had only gone through it once and that was when he was in Sans’ arms, being led and full with adrenaline. But he managed to find it, only to let out a loud groan when he found the one and only prince Sans waiting for him right there.

 

This fucker.

 

“why da ya  _ care  _ ser much!?” Death complained, swimming begrudgingly towards the other and the door.

  
  


“y’re the only person that can cure us  _ and _ y’re bein’ targeted, stupid!” Sans responded immediately. He’d been sitting in front of the window for almost the entire hour, almost having decided to give up, but was glad he didn’t.

 

But he didn’t stop Death anymore, instead just getting up and stretching himself a bit, before finally opening the window. “are y’ ready to go?” He asked Death, like there was no more discussing it. He had given up putting the mask and armor on Death - though it  _ was _ still a little unsettling - but in the very least he was going to go with him. No way around it.

  
  


Death didn’t answer to anything Sans said either, also giving up on trying to go alone. Swimming past the eel and making his way outside, stopping to look around yet secretly waiting for Sans to come up as well. 

 

Sans sadly knew the kingdom and it’s town better than Death would.

 

“where ta?” Death asked, looking at the window where Sans was coming out of. “ta town.”

  
  


“that way,” Sans announced, almost already turning and heading to where the heart of the town would be. But he stopped before, turning to Death considering. Before finally, maybe a little shyly though he was trying not to make it weird, taking the angler fish’s hand to make sure he wouldn’t lose him, leading him along as he swam into the direction of the town.

 

“where exactly did y’ wanna go?”

  
  


“nowhere, jus’ da town.” Death muttered, staring at their hands. “jus’ wanted ta ler’k ‘round ta see stuff, ler’k ‘round an’.... maybe see da people dat tried ta get me.” Death added in reluctantly, looking away. 

 

Maybe it was better that Sans knew, Sans was also there. He could also remember a few things about that night and help Death on his search. Maybe it wasn’t so bad that Sans came along after all, he could even be Death’s person guide so he won’t get lost.

 

Though Death would never admit it to Sans… he was actually kinda glad he was here with him.

  
  


Sans hummed a little begrudgingly, not happy with that answer. Not happy knowing Death  _ wanted _ to look for them and still refused any of Sans’ protection. But he didn’t complain, deciding it was good enough Death at least decided to let Sans come along.

 

“a’right then, le’s head to town then,” he simply said. 

 

They arrived at the edges of the town pretty quickly, the first few stores and people coming in view. But that also meant that, to those, Sans and Death were coming in view as well. And what a view they were, the witch doctor that saved them all and the royal prince together! It didn’t take long for the two to catch some stares, and Sans was subconsciously trying to hide just a little bit behind Death.

  
  


While Death himself marched around like he owned the place, glancing at stalls and looking over faces. He made sure to put on the nastiest, most unfriendliest face he had, to warn off people coming up to them.

 

But it seems to not work out, because people still went up to them. Either to tell Death their thanks, coo and charm up the eel prince behind Death, or down right try to sell them stuff way over prized than they should be. Death didn’t stop, he kept swimming, even if it meant moving people to the side or running them over, he didn’t care. The witch doctor didn’t care about their feelings or small talk, he had a fucking mission.

  
  


That was at least until a group of young adults finally managed to successfully cut off their path, cooing at the pair of monsters.

 

“Oh prince Sansy, I heard you’re still looking for a wife~?” One of them cooed.

 

“Oh hush, haven’t you heard? Just  _ look _ at him and the witch doctor, they’re sooo a thing.”   
  
“um,” Sans began awkwardly. “we’re right here. an’, uh. actually i think we’d rather be over there.” He was pointing past the group that was blocking their way, hinting that that’s exactly what they were doing, before he tried to swim past them. Only for them to follow, still cutting off any ways around.

 

“Oh, no, no! We just wanted to talk a little!”   
  
“We wanted to thank our hero~” One said, eying Death, though their tone suggested that there was more than just  _ thanking _ they wanted to do.

 

Sans gave Death a helpless look.

  
  


The witch doctor narrowed his eyes at the fish, almost expecting there to be a catch to what she’s saying. “dats great. bye.” Death grabbed Sans’ wrist, and tried to swim around them, only for his other hand to be grabbed, forcing him to turn back around. “ _ wha’ _ ?” Death growled.

 

“So like,” The girl started, “if you and the prince are not a thing, maybe we can hang out sometime. maybe get a drink?” She smiled brightly at the angler fish, a hopeful, bright smile. 

 

Another piped in, “I like your antenna, we don’t see angler fishes often. It’s cool finally meeting one. Can you control when you glow, or you just glow when your body feels like it?” She was going to poke the tip of Death’s main antenna, the longest one, the one on Death’s forehead. But a hand grabbed her wrist and tighten, slightly pain to the point that she winced.

 

Death glared daggers at her, his teeth slightly bared, not threatening, but still displeased. “don’. touch.  _ me. _ ” Death hissed, every word dipped in venom.

  
  


But Sans took the girl’s words, albeit sort of awkward, with amusement  _ and _ as an opportunity. He put his hands on the one of Death’s that was clutching around the girl’s wrist, gently prying it open.

 

“aww, c’mon  _ sweety~ _ ” He cooed with a hint of teasing to his tone. “no need t’ be so hostile.” He took one of Death’s hands back into his own, before giving the surrounding people a wink.

 

“sorry girls, tha’ one’s mine,” he said, before rushing off.

  
  


Death looked from the girls, to Sans, then to the girls, then back to Sans. Already getting grouchier once he heard the squeals of excited and sad ‘awww’s from the ones that were trying to flirt. The angler fish went up next to Sans, giving him a look. “did ya jus’ call me  _ swee’dy _ ?” Now  _ that  _ sounded like a threat.

  
  


Sans was cackling a little quietly, having a hard time keeping himself together. “d’aww, c’mon death. you’d really rather deal with  _ ‘em _ than with me?” He asked, though there was  _ still _ the smallest hint of teasing in his tone. “i thought y’d be a little bit more grateful after jus’ savin’ your ass~”

  
  


“don’ test me, snas. ya may be da prince, bu’ dat won’ stap me from gettin’ back a’ ya.” Death warned, snatching his hand back from Sans. Only to regret it when someone asked them if they were fighting, and was willing to be in a new, different relationship.

 

Wow, the tact and kindness from this person. Seeing Death snatch his hand back from Sans and instantly one of them is getting asked out.

 

“fuck off!” Death hissed, grabbing Sans’ hand once again and dragging the prince forward. Muttering about why he even bothered saving all these shallow and awful people.

  
  


Sans, meanwhile was snickering smugly, giving Death’s hand the slightest squeeze, though not commenting on it anymore. 

  
  


Death looked down, almost bashful, before looking at Sans. “da we jus’... ‘old ‘ands now? fer now? act like we ‘re a… couple.” It probably taken everything out of Death to say that last word, but he managed to.

  
  


Though a little bashful himself now, Sans only let out a small chuckle. “sure,” he told Death, trying to sound casual about it. And it  _ was  _ casual, really. They were both clearly in the spotlight, so it was only natural for them to pretend they were a thing for people to leave them alone.

  
  


Death nodded, squeezing Sans’ hand a little.

  
  


But it didn’t take long until they hit the next obstacle. A vendor caught them off on their way, only barely showing the decency to look a little sheepish as Sans gave him a frustrated huff. 

 

“Oh young prince, I’ve noticed you found a liking to the witch doctor, yes?” Sans almost wanted to groan out a low, ‘ _ no _ ,’ but essentially decided to keep quiet. “Well! It’s about time you should show him your interest with a gift! Why don’t you take a look through our store?”   
  
Sans was seriously wondering at this point if people just did not understand that they were  _ right there _ and Death heard  _ every single word _ of this, but before he even could question it, he was already dragged inside the store. It was a fancy jewellery place, clearly meant for the richer people, and oddly enough, Sans actually found himself looking around.

 

The vendor went on to chatter about his articles, offering a few rings and necklaces to them, explaining what they symbolize and why they would fit perfectly, but Sans wasn’t paying a lot of attention.

 

“ey, doc. didn’ you always wanna wear a jizz crystal?” Sans asked as he motioned to a ring showing off a milky white gem. “a  _ jizztal _ .”

  
  


Death looked down at the ring, then at Sans. Glaring so hard that it seemed like real lasers would shoot out from his eyes and murder Sans. His hand squeezed Sans’ hand so tightly it hurt, making the bones pop once… twice. “ner t’anks…  _ swee’dy.”  _ Death almost forced himself to smile at Sans, eye twitching a little.

  
  


The pressure caused Sans to wince slightly, but his cheeky grin never faltered. But the jizztal wasn’t the only one Sans noticed.

 

“look at this one, though,” Sans finally added, fighting past the pain of his probably completely crushed hand to pick up another ring instead. This one was fitted with a swirly dark blue gemstone, the label saying it was a blue azurite. But what caught Sans’ attention even more was the shape it was carved in, a finely detailed skull.

  
“tha’ one looks edgy. jus’ like you.”

  
  
  


Death barely glanced at, then made a double take. Not being able to hold back the barely silent “oooooooohhh…” Death’s eyes widen slightly as his hand reached for it, looking at it from all sides. Clearly looking interested, his thumb running over the top gently, feeling over it. “‘s dis a blu’r azurite?” Death asked, almost entranced.

 

He could put a spell on this… wear it. It  _ would  _ fit him nicely. 

 

_ wow, it looks pretty. _ Death thought, before placing it back where Sans found it.  _ what a pretty and rare gem. _

  
  


But Sans grabbed the ring again only seconds after Death put it down. He waved it at the vendor, whom immediately looked very pleased.

 

“Found something you like, my prince?”   
  
“yup,” Sans replied, walking over to the register, still dragging Death along by his hand. “‘m buyin’ this one.”

  
  


Death glanced at the ring, then at Sans. Refusing to let himself hope, but he did let out a questioning, quiet. “snas?”

  
  


But Sans only shrugged as he paid for the ring. He moved up the hand he was holding until he could gently place the ring on his finger.

 

“y’ saved my brother,” he told him, his own tone a little quieter than before. “and my whole kingdom. i owe y’ as much.”

  
  


Death looked down at the ring now on his finger, shocked into silence, then looking at Sans, words unable to come out of his mouth. Instead Death nodded, the hand that was being held by both of Sans’ hands now squeezed gently, holding Sans’ close. 

 

“t…. t’anks…” Death whispered, a small genuine smile starting to form on his face.

  
  


Sans couldn’t help but to blush the slightest bit at the sight, giving Death a small smile back.

 

“c’mon,  _ sweety, _ ” he finally said, his teasing tone back to get some sense of normality again. He let go with one hand, the other still holding Death’s, giving it a slight squeeze back, as he moved out of the jewellery store again. “le’s move on, yea?”

  
  


“ye.” Death said with a smile, looking down at their conjoined hands, at the new ring he got.

 

Together, they swam as they looked around the stall, dodging or ignoring people that wanted to talk to them or stop them. “ser,” Death started, now curious. “was dis a weddin’ ring  _ swee’dy? _ dat girl  _ did  _ say ya were ler’kin’ fer a bride?” Death snickered, giving Sans a teasing smile.

  
  


Sans snorted, giving Death a knowing look. “huh. guess it was,” he decided with a relaxed shrug. “guess that means y’re my princess now~ how is it like, suddenly bein’ royalty?” He was almost cuddling up a little to Death as he said that, pressing his side to Death’s, as his tone held a teasing hum.

  
  


“i feel like da  _ king  _ a da world!” Death chuckled, leaning into Sans as he gave him a toothy grin. Death was about to say something else, but the glee in his face died out and was replaced by annoyance when a shopkeeper went in front of them and starting talking extremely fast.

 

Death  _ thinks  _ he is trying to sell them something, but with how fast he was talking, Death couldn’t tell. Until the man motioned with his hands to a store that had pictures of sea shell carriages. 

 

He was trying to sell them something!

 

“we don’ wan’ any.” Death hissed, pressing himself to Sans like the other will protect him from his people. “why da ya wan’ dem ta live again?” Death whispered to Sans, almost going behind the other.

 

Did Sans really buy him a ring in thanks to saving  _ these  _ people? Papyrus he understands, but  _ these  _ people.

 

Yuck.

  
  


Sans was chuckling amused, his arm wrapping around Death’s back to hold him close. “my dad likes ‘em for some reason. they’re ok as long as y’ don’ have to go outside,” Sans decided to tell him. “an’ y’ need  _ someone  _ around to prank.”   
  
Truth be told, that was probably the most Sans would do around commoners. He never  _ needed _ to leave his castle for anything, so the only time - before Death arrived - he  _ would _ leave the castle and go to town, was when he would be playing pranks on civilians, vendors, innocent bystanders. It was just too much fun seeing everyone get frustrated by him, yet be unable to  _ do _ anything since he was royalty.

 

“y’ know, we should play some pranks on ‘em together. maybe then they’ll stop bother-”   
  
“Oooh, prince Sansy!” Speaking of the devil. “Are you  _ really _ giving your time to the witch doctor? I’m not sure he’s fit to be royalty, you should think of your duties and find someone who’s  _ really _ worth the position.” 

 

Sans only rolled his eyes, holding Death closer to his person. “i think y’ should think of  _ your _ duties an’ leave us alone t’ enjoy our  _ royal _ walk,” Sans scoffed back at them.

  
  


“yeah,  _ royal _ .” Death grins at the jellyfish, that kinda looks like a ghost… fish. Death nevertheless holds up his hand, not even letting go of Sans’ hand as he showed them his new ring, even wiggling his finger a little to make sure they know what they are supposed to be looking at. “since i don’ waste time sittin’ ‘round an’ gettin’ sick an’ instead save da  _ ‘ole kingdom _ . i t’ink ‘m  _ mer  _ dan wor’dy, mer dan ya a’ least.” Death grinned at them, showing his teeth with a big smug smile. Pulling Sans close until their chests and cheeks were pressing together.

  
  


The jellyfish seemed pretty offended, while Sans was just snickering smugly, snuggling into Death.    
  
“Just because you healed some people doesn’t make you fit for  _ royalty _ , you creepy hermit,” the jellyfish sneered at Death, but Sans gave them a pissed glare.

 

“‘ey, ‘e’s still the  _ royal witch doctor, _ y’ offend ‘im, y’re offendin’ the crown, so watch your fuckin’ tone,” Sans hissed at them, before deciding to simply leave the scene, pulling Death along, too agitated to pay them any more attention.

  
  


“hehehe,” Death giggled as they left, turning his head a little to give the jellyfish a final grin before moving on completely. “oh snans, ‘ow can ya pick a creepy ‘ol ‘ermit like me instead a someone like dem?” Death batted his sockets at the eel, resting his head on Sans’ shoulder as he clung to his arm, looking up at the other’s face. Imitating the voice of the jellyfish they just left behind, obviously mocking them and everything they said about him.

  
  


Oh, but two could play  _ that _ game. “o’ course i would, y’re my  _ hero _ after all~” Sans cooed back at Death, imitating the tone of those gushing girls from earlier. “and y’ looked so  _ handsome _ an’  _ mysterious _ when y’ were healin’ all those people. oh death, y’re  _ sooo _ amazin’.”

  
  


Death laughed as Sans continued, turning his head until it was hiding in Sans’ neck, his shoulders bouncing. When Sans was done being a idiot, Death moved slightly away and looked up at Sans, his cheek pressing into Sans’ shoulder gently. “hehe, snas  _ yer  _ ama-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence, because his gaze went from Sans to behind the eel prince. Gasping in shock before his left eye flared, before a blue bubble appeared around the two skeletal fishes. 

 

Just in time for a spear to be stopped from Death, though it popped the angler fish’s bubble, it has done what Death wanted anyways. People started to scream and swim around frantically, effectively covering up the person who threw it and get away.

  
  


Sans was startled, holding Death close to himself. A part of him knew he should be following that person, should find them, make sure to arrest them, but another, much much stronger part of him didn’t want to put Death in danger.

 

So instead of heading towards where the spear came from, he swam into the opposite direction. He knew the guards already got wind of this anyways. They’d be able to handle them…

 

Sans, for now, made sure he was getting Death as far away from them as possible.

  
  


Death let himself be led away, he didn’t really care. Right now he was reeling at the fact that the people that wanted to kill him would go so far as to try to do it in public. They must be  _ very  _ desperate if they dared to try here, in the middle of town, in front of everyone.

 

They made it to the castle, swimming straight in, passing the guards, letting them completely cover them as they went in. Once again, they made it to Sans’ room, throwing themselves into Sans’ bed.

 

There Death laid, staring into Sans, watching him pant. His chest rising up and down, his ribs moving with the movement. Huh, Death could watch that for hours….

 

“hehe.” Death laughed, after a while. “tol’ ya dat i could per’tec’ myself.” Death grinned, laughing louder as he rolled onto his back.

  
  


But Sans wasn’t happy with that, frowning, almost pouting a little, as he began gently whacking Death over the head. “y’ idiot!” He scolded, sitting up now to feel like he had some leverage over Death, looking down at him - though he hardly even noticed he was suddenly straddling him on the bed. “y’ could’ve gotten hurt! wha’ would’ve happened if y’  _ hadn’ _ seen it in time!? y’ would’ve been stabbed right through.”   
  
He was  _ clearly _ pouting now, right down at idiot Death, who thought he was oh so safe and could protect himself, when he had barely dodged an attack today.

  
  


“heheh, bu’ i didn’. ‘m fine an’ i did i’ by myself, ner per’tection from anyone.” Death said smugly, looking up at Sans lazily, relaxed, not even threaten or bothered that Sans was over him, looming down like the other was trying to be threatening. Sans was not a threat.

  
  


But Sans still wasn’t happy, huffing, before he sunk down with a pout, lying on top of Death now, head on his chest, a big frown on his face. “y’ suck,” Sans grumbled. “y’re horrible at takin’ care of y’reself. stupid witch doctor.” He whacked him over the head once more, but it was gentle, hardly meant to hurt at all. He was just very frustrated.

  
  


“wha da ya mean ‘m har’rible a’ takin’ care a myself? i jus’  _ saved  _ myself! dat da embodiment a takin’ care a myself!” Death laughed, feeling rather light considering what just happened. Maybe it  _ was  _ because of what happened that made Death light and slightly giggly. 

 

His father did call him the ‘weird child’.

  
  


Sans only stuck his tongue out at him angrily. “shaddup,” he complained. “‘t doesn’ count. y’ got lucky.”

 

But before he could even argue much longer, Sans flinched at the sound of his door banging open. Oh, he knew what that meant.

 

Sheepishly Sans rolled off Death to sit up and face his father. King Gaster looked at the two a little startled, clearly not having expected to see them like  _ this. _ Let alone to see Death, the serious and grouchy Death, laughing as Sans was fretting over him. But he didn’t seem to dwell on it for too long, instead fixing Sans with a disapproving glare.

 

“You sneaked out of the castle.” He noted.

 

“yep.”   
  
“You got attacked.” He added.

 

“ _ death _ got attacked,” Sans corrected.   
  
“Sans, this is  _ exactly _ why you’re not supposed to leave without guards!” The king lectured him, not caring about Sans’ excuse. “You could’ve gotten hurt,  _ killed _ even! What would you have done  _ then!? _ ”   
  
“call one a the countless of guards that’re around?” Sans suggested with a shrug.   
  
“They’re not  _ always _ around!” Gaster argued, though. “You’re a prince, Sans. You’re a  _ target! _ And the witch doctor is one,  _ too! _ ”

  
  


“ta be fair.” Death chimed in. “i tol’ em i could per’tec’ myself. an’ i ‘ad, because i stap da spear from even touchin’ us.” Death had raised his hand and waved a little, like he was trying to show Gaster that he too, was also here and was there at the attack too. 

 

“‘m fully able ta take action, jus’ ask yer guards. hehe, dey kn’er.” Death laughed a little, clearly recalling something that happened with the guards, even glancing at Sans, knowing that the prince knows what he’s talking about.

  
  


Sans even let out a small snicker, but decided not to try his luck and add his own spice to it. Gaster already looked unhappy enough, frowning at Death now, though clearly not as angry as he had at Sans.

 

“Still. It’s safer for  _ both _ of you to leave with guards around. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt, Death,” the king argued. “And  _ Sans _ knows he’s not allowed outside without guards. Whether you can protect him or not. Sans knows very well he was breaking a very  _ important _ rule.”   
  
Sans only gave him a sheepish grin as he shrugged.

  
  


“oohhh, snas, yer in trouble~” Death teased the other, giggling a little as he nestled into the bed, getting himself comfortable while also getting himself out of the conversation. Leaving it alone now so the two royals could have their serious talk like royals should.

  
  


And they did, Gaster lecturing Sans about his duties, his responsibilities and safety, while Sans tried to find excuses on why he left without the guards, telling Gaster that they would’ve been only even more noticeable with five bodyguards around them, and that it was impossible to navigate like that and that he  _ deserved _ to be able to move freely, at  _ least _ in his own damn kingdom.

 

Their arguing got cut short after almost twenty minutes, when Gaster finally got summoned by a group of guards wanting to give reports.

 

“This is not over yet,” the king warned Sans, still looking very displeased with his son’s recklessness, before he left.

 

Sans only let out an exhausted groan, throwing himself back on the back. He rolled to his stomach until his face was buried in a pillow, groaning into it.

  
  


Death looks up, having taken a short nap while Gaster was scolding his son. “ey, princie.” Death poked Sans’ side. “‘m gonna ger ou’ la’der fer mer inger’dients fer da cure. wanna come wit’?” Death might as well invite Sans, might be useful having the sucker around.

 

The witch doctor found it a little funny that he was offering Sans to go outside with him alone again  _ right  _ after Gaster leactured both of them.

  
  


Sans was surprised himself. Not necessarily because of the lecture, but because they had  _ just _ gotten ambushed, Sans doubted it was very safe to go out right now.

  
But then again his alternative was to stay here until Gaster would come back later…

 

“a’right,” Sans decided. “sure. i’ll come with y’. get some potiony stuff. tha’s a good cause and totally not an excuse to just get outta here.”


	8. why are YOU demanding payment! you didn't do anything!!!

They snuck out the same place from when they went to town, already making their way to the out skirts of the kingdom, this time Death leading. 

 

As they were swimming, Death was hastily writing something on a parchment, before handing it to Sans. “‘ere, i need d’ese plan’s.” Death had written down the names of each plant he needed, even writing down a description of said plant.

 

The witch doctor doubted they would separate, but it wasn’t unlikely that they would be a few feet away from each other as they searched. Besides, two pairs of eyes was better than one, maybe Sans will spot it first.

  
  


Sans eyed the list curiously, recognizing some of the names, but especially some of the descriptions. They weren't plants you'd usually find around the kingdom, most likely since Death was a deep sea fish, he was used to deep sea plants. But Sans knew a way to get around having to go all the way back to Death’s cave to get them.

 

“there’s a, uh, cliff where we can get most a those,” Sans suggested, still eying the little list. “‘s not too far from here. y’ wanna go there? ‘s pretty cool to look at, too.” Sans had never been to the bottom of it, it looked to deep, dark and dangerous to venture down if you weren’t a deep sea creature yourself - though with Death alongside him he might just do it some time… - but the plants would grow off the sides of the cliffs and in little holes and caves.

  
  


Death hummed, pleased. Giving Sans a nod before letting him take the lead, guiding Death to the cliff he was talking about. And what a beauty it was, the way the plants grew on the side of the cliff made it kinda… magical. The way it flowed with the gentle waves, the different colored animals and plants moving around in it. It was quite a sight and Death was honestly very glad he could see it with his own two sockets.

 

“wow, noice place.” Death whistled, swimming towards it with no hint of worry or suspicion. “le’s ger.”

 

He can already see a few plants he needed, Death was  _ definitely  _ coming back here another day.

  
  


Sans was chuckling a little, following Death to pick the plants he had listed him, sometimes asking him about different plants that looked especially cool or weird, asking if Death knew what they were or what they did.

 

“look at this one,” Sans said with a chuckle, showing him an odd, curly plant that curled and wrapped itself around Sans’ finger as soon as he touched it. “‘s huggin’ me!” 

  
  


“dats nah a plan’....” Death muttered calmly, like he was completely at peace. “dats a animal, an’ get yer ‘and ‘way be’fer i’ takes yer finger.” The witch doctor barely glanced over, but he didn’t need to look for a long time to notice what it was.

  
  


“eugh,” Sans grunted, quickly pulling his finger back with a bit resistance. It was covered in a sticky yellowish substance he quickly wiped away on the dirt.

 

He quickly caught up to where Death was, putting the plants he had collected into Death’s bag. “so, have y’ always been doin’ this kinda stuff?” Sans asked Death curiously. The witch doctor was picking out the plants and corals so effortlessly, with practiced ease, like he was born doing so. It was fascinating to watch, fascinating to imagine Death knew the names and qualities of all of these, knowing how to use them to get certain effects.

 

How long would one have to study to learn all of this?

  
  


“since i could remember, jus’ liked ta der t’in’s wit’ anyt’in’ i find. jus’ ‘appened.” Death remembered the day his little games of messing around with things ended up with making an actual potion. It wasn’t perfect in any way, it even backfired. But the fact that Death made it, all by himself. Death liked it, and that’s how the little witch doctor knew what he wanted to do.

 

“dad t’ought i was a weird kid, bu’ ‘e encer’aged me.” He really missed his dad, and his brother…

  
  


Sans chuckled a little, imagining a tiny angler fish throwing a bunch of plants in a pot and causing explosions, his father cheering him on. “‘e sounds like a good guy,” Sans told him. “where is he? did y’ leave ‘im behind when pops brought you over here?” He’s never asked Death about his family before, for some reason having assumed he had none if he brought none. But now he wasn’t so sure anymore.

 

Had he been forced to leave his family behind to save them? That didn’t seem very fair… 

  
  


“we use’ta travel tage’der, me, my bro an’ my dad. bu’ a’ one point i couldn’ carry my per’tions anymore. i’ was ‘ard bein’ a travelin’ witch doctor, an’ we couldn’ stay in da same place fer long ser i nev’a got ta der ‘arder stuff. ser i stayed a’ da cave we were in one day, an’ i told dem ta ger a’ead.” Death picked up a sea star, looking it over before placing it in his bag. “dey didn’ wanna, bu’ i told dem in da end we all get wha we wan’. i get ta expl’er magic as far as i wan’. an’ dey get ta travel like dey like ta der.”

 

Death looked at Sans, giving him a small smile. “i told dem dey can visit, guess d’ere gonna be ser surprised ta see ‘m nah d’ere anym’er.” Oof, they might get more than surprised. Maybe they would be angry, but if Death explains, he thinks he would be forgiven. There was no doubt his family will track him back to the kingdom, he had full confidence in them.

  
  


“huh,” Sans hummed curiously. So Gaster hadn’t forced him away from his family. At least that's something. “maybe we can leave a note in your old cave,” Sans offered. “they could visit y’ in the castle.” Though, Sans wondered, how long was Death planning to stay? Was this his permanent plan? Or did he plan to leave once the plague was gone?   
  
Sans felt oddly sad about the idea of Death just…  _ leaving _ once this is all over. Sure,  _ Sans _ could still visit him, but it’d be a long journey… 

  
  


“‘s a two day trip, i don’ wanna der i’ ‘gain. i doubt dey will visit me ser’n anyways, ‘ll probably ger back be’fer dey der. unless dis ‘ole plague t’in takes longer…” Death grumbled the last part out, almost like he was annoyed with the people that was causing the plague.

 

Death wasn’t planning to go soon, but he wasn’t planning on staying forever. Why would he not consider himself a non citizen if he would stay forever? No, Death will take his time, just so he has a lot of time to play with his new toys, his new tools, new ingredients. It was too much to give up, Death at  _ least  _ had to experiment a little.

  
  


“ah,” Sans replied, his tone suddenly sounding a little subdued, a little disappointed. But he honestly wasn’t too surprised Death was planning to leave. He didn’t seem like the type to willingly stay in a  _ kingdom _ , even  _ if _ he was in the royal castle…

 

He decided to busy himself with picking out more plants, always delivering them back to Death, before rushing off again to find more. It was only a little while later that Sans suddenly heard a voice, and this time he didn’t rush off when he caught up with Death to deliver his plants.

 

“y’ hear that?” He asked him instead.

  
  


Death stopped what he was doing to listen, staying still to cause as little noise as possible. Though he figured he didn’t have to do that, because he heard the cry for help quite clearly. Sounded young, not too young, but most likely in their early teens. The witch doctor didn’t care though, “nah our problem.” he said, continuing to pick up the cluster of clams he found.

  
  


But the voice sounded frightened and desperate, and Sans didn’t feel quite right just leaving them behind. Figuring that there was no point in arguing with Death, Sans decided to simply take the angler fish by the hand and follow to where the voice was coming from.

  
  


Death only sighed, a big frown already starting to appear on his face as he watched the group of clams getting farther and farther away.

 

_ stupid prince… _

  
  


Sans followed the cries until he finally found where they were coming from. A young dumbo octopus, looking like she didn’t belong here at all, looked at the two approaching skeletons with wide, hopeful eyes.

  
“Please!” She called out, her tone desperate. “I lost my little brother! I’ve been looking for him all day, but this cliff is too big… Oh, I’m so scared something happened to him!”

  
  


“ner.” Death said, plain and simple. Not seeming to be guilty or troubled for the other. “fuck off.” 

  
  


“we’ll help,” Sans answered over Death, before the young octopus could even quite process Death’s words. But she still seemed a little confused.

 

“Thank… you? I’ve seen my brother last over there…” She lead Sans and Death over to a farther away part of the cliff, marked by a large collection of corals. Sans wasn’t letting go of Death’s hand, dragging him along the whole way, and when they started searching for the lost boy.

 

“c’mon, doc,” Sans told him, trying to encourage Death to be at least a  _ little _ helpful. “‘ow would you be if y’ lost your brother?”

  
  


“i ‘avn’t seen my bra’der in years, an’ ‘e could a’  _ least  _ take care a ‘emself.” Death grumbled, letting himself be dragged, but he wasn’t making it easy for Sans. “why da  _ i  _ gotta come wit’?”

  
  


“wha’ about when he was  _ younger? _ an’ he  _ couldn’t  _ ‘ave taken care of himself?” Sans argued though, taking both of Death’s hands to squeeze them dramatically, trying to bring his point across, trying to bring the  _ emotion _ across. “he couldn’t’ve been born knowin’ kung fu or some shit.”

  
  


“‘e was older, i didn’ ‘ave ta worry ‘bout dat.” Death huffed, turning his head to the side stubbornly, but he didn’t pull his hands away.

  
  


“what if  _ you _ got lost?” Sans decided to say then. “or your sharkies. as babies. an’ no one would come to help ‘em, look for ‘em?”

  
  


“‘m nah gonna rely on anyone else fer ‘elp, deyed probably run ‘way from me be’fer i can get close.” Death scoffed, looking at Sans like he was stupid, like this was simple knowledge. Though, to be fair, Death was a predator, a lot of fish swim away at just the sight of him. Death and his family had to learn quick to survive by themselves, with no help from others.

 

Which was why it was so weird living in the castle…

  
  


“your family wouldn’t,” Sans argued, mumbling when he added, “we wouldn’t…” But he decided he didn’t want to argue anymore. If Death wanted to be stubborn, let him be stubborn. Instead he focused back on actually finding the young octopus’ brother. 

  
  


Death huffed, but looked at the ground, wondering why Sans’ words caused his cheeks to flare up. He didn’t say anything as he let Sans lead him, not really paying attention where they were going and how long they had been searching. So when he heard a younger, scared cry, it made the witch doctor flinch. 

 

He looked up, only to see a young octopus trying to get away from a shark, a full grown one. Oh boy, guess the younger brother is dead. Oh well, Death tried, boo hoo for the older sister.

  
  


But Sans wasn’t that quick to give up. While the sister was crying in horror, Sans tensed, trying to think of something to do. “death, try t’ get the sharks attention while i grab the boy,” he instructed, already getting himself ready to snatch the small dumbo octopus from the large jaws of the shark.

  
  


Now Death glared at Sans, like he had offended him. “escuse  _ ya? _ why should  _ i? _ ” He crossed his arms and leaned back, his body language making it clear that he wasn’t going to move. 

  
  


But Sans only let out a grunt, frustrated with the angler fish’s stubbornness. “ _ fine, _ i’ll do it,” he said, “one a y’ get the kid.” And before either of them could even react, Sans dashed ahead. 

 

It was hard to get the attention of a shark which had it’s focus already on an easy piece of prey, which was why Sans had wanted to send Death to it, to attract it with his many lights. But anyone could do it if they tried hard enough, so Sans tried very hard by straight up slamming himself into the shark’s face, making sure his tail was on the shark’s nose and out of range of it’s teeth. Instead Sans sank his own teeth into the shark’s head, the large animal roaring and flailing in complaint, shaking Sans off, only giving the eel a few seconds before already chasing after him, Sans now on the run.

  
  


Death watched them go, not really all that worried. Sans was very fast, he could outswim a shark. Death looked over to the petrified child that saw their death right in front of him, un moving. Death sighed, before looking at the older sister, who was just as petrified.

 

Why does he have to be around idiots?

 

Death decided he might as well, as he started to swim towards the smaller octopus, getting his attention. “‘ey kid, yer sis ‘s righ’ d’ere. ger.” The witch doctor pointed to the octopus’ sister, expecting the kid to swim as fast as he could to her. But nope, the kid looked up at Death, and decided that the angler fish was too scary, and began to cry.

 

Said angler fish sighed once again, completely done with everything. As he grabs the kid forcibly and drags him to his sister, throwing him into her arms. the older sister scrambling to catch her crying younger brother, holding the little octopus to her chest. She looked up at Death, blinking, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

 

Death growled, waving them away. “ger, shoo.”

  
  


Sans meanwhile was screaming. The shark was faster than expected, rapidly gaining on him, and while Sans was more agile, easily leading the shark to swim face-first into several walls Sans dodged last second, Sans also had a very long tail dragging behind himself, and feeling the shark’s presence so close to it, almost close enough for it to bite off Sans’ tail, left the prince quite nervous.

 

“some help please!?” Sans screeched out to them, trying to think of a way for him to turn this around, but having a hard time thinking when he was swimming away from an  _ angry shark. _

  
  


Thankfully he didn’t need to worry, because Death heard his pleas, and oh boy he wasn’t happy with that at all. He turned around, glaring daggers at the shark as his hands formed a black mist. But they were shaking, like he couldn’t contain his rage and was about to explode.

 

Which was exactly what happened, because even Death was surprised at how much came out when he released his spell. A big black mist came out, sinking into the earth and speeding to the shark. Right when it was under the shark, it shot up with speed and precision. But the magic seemed uncontrolled, aggressive and angry. Making black spikes come out from the ground, piercing the shark from below, skewering it.

 

The shark struggled, roaring in agony and misery, it’s whole body from head to tail fin was punctured with dark sharp spikes, all that seem to give off the black mist, but this time it was paired up with… a sizzling sound?

 

The flesh touching the spikes were… turning black, black vein like lines started to spread around the shark’s body, making it cry out even more.

 

Death was surprised, but he didn’t let that distract him for to long, this time letting his anger go, letting the spikes move and wrap around the shark, encasing it. Until it was pulled into the ground, never to be seen again.

  
  


Sans had turned around once he had heard the shark cry, wanting to see what happened, only to get nearly traumatized by the sight. But even so, as traumatizing and terrifying it was to watch the shark’s suffering, he’d prefer it  _ any fucking day _ to being between those several rows of razor sharp teeth.

 

He quickly hurried over to Death, knowing exactly the magic had come from him. His soul was beating fast, still from the panic and adrenaline, and he couldn’t help himself but to swim  _ into _ Death, almost knocking the angler fish over, but instead wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

 

“thanks, holy fuck,” he panted out, his voice almost shaking from everything that’d just happened. Though feeling Death’s body to his helped him relax, more so even when Sans slowly nuzzled his face into the other’s neck a little, letting out a soft sigh.

  
  


Death sighed too, the first non annoyed or irritated sigh he made during this whole trip, but one of relief and content. His arms wrapped around Sans quickly and pulled him in tight, holding him close as he let his head rest on Sans’. “yer okay, i won’ let anyt’in’ ‘appen ta ya when ‘m ‘round. don’ worry.” Death whispered into Sans’ skull, one hand gently rubbing Sans’ back, his arms slightly cradling the other.

 

Don’t even ask the witch doctor why he got so mad at the shark, or why he was holding Sans like this now. Or how he nuzzled into the other and whispered comforting words, wanting the prince to feel safe with him. He didn’t know himself why he was doing all these things, why he would, but he was and it felt right, so he did, no question about it.

  
  


And Sans loved it. Sans  _ did _ feel safe with him, felt comfortable and wanted. But more importantly he felt smug. “i thought y’ didn’t care ‘bout helpin’,” Sans teased, still in their hug, his tone quiet enough for only Death to hear. “d’awww, do y’  _ care _ ‘bout me? lil’ ol’ sansy~?”

  
  


“yes…” Death muttered, snuggling his face into the side of Sans’ head. “bu’ only ya, fuck d’ose damn kids…” he whispered back as he hugged the other tighter, matching Sans’ tone.

  
  


Sans was… actually surprised about the answer. His face was flushed in a soft cyan, and he couldn’t help but to lean more into Death. He wanted to fluster Death, dammit, not for Death to fluster  _ him. _

 

They stayed like this for a little bit, Sans simply enjoying the closeness, comfortable in Death’s arms. Before, eventually, the dumbo octopi approached them.

 

“Thank you for saving my brother!” The girl said. “Thank you, thank you both  _ so much! _ ”   
  
“heh, ‘s all right,” Sans decided to tell them, though he never let go of Death. “glad your bro’s ok.”

  
  


“i demand payment.” Death suddenly interjected, glaring at the kids. About to let go of Sans, but was stopped by the prince himself. Welp, guess he was going to continue hugging the prince now. 

 

The girl looked taken aback, almost afraid. “W-we don’t have anything on u-us…” She said, hugging her brother closer.

 

Death frowned, looking her and her brother up and down, before motioning to the boy with his head. “‘ll take em as payment.” He could use good octo parts.

 

The two siblings looked absolutely horrified, holding to each other tightly as they stared at the angler fish, shaking in fear.

  
  


“‘e won’t,” Sans assured them, waving them off. “don’ worry. we don’ need any payment. jus’ be safe from now on. c’mon doc.” And with that he slowly let go of the hug and instead pulled Death along on one hand as he tried to leave the scene before Death would try to steal the girl’s brother.

 

“i can pay y’,” Sans said, once they’ve gotten far enough away from them. “‘t was me you saved anyways.” And he’s the one that’s gotten Death into this to begin with.

  
  


But Death shakes his head, waving Sans off with his free hand. “nah, don’ wan’ it.” Very chill, like he wasn’t tricked out of payment with the kids. who he was messing with to begin with, because he was a mean witch doctor that enjoyed people struggling. “le’s jus’ ger ‘ome.”

  
  


Sans gave him a soft smile, humming happily when Death called the castle ‘home.’

 

“a’right,” he hummed, leaning his side into Death a bit. “le’s go home.”


	9. the clam before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Content warning: slightly sexual content**

Once they made it back to the castle, Death bid Sans good night and went to his room.

  
  


Sans went back to his own room, getting ready for bed. It was pretty late already, and it had been a long day. He just made himself comfortable, tail curled up under the blanket, head perfectly nestled on the pillow, before he got disturbed by a noise at the door.

  
  


The door opened to two sharks, trying to be quiet but failing to miserably. Closing the door behind them like polite little babies and going straight to Sans, making happy noises as they snuggled into the bed. Getting themselves comfortable around Sans, one on each side of Sans, sandwiching him between to deadly yet cuddly sharkies.

  
  


Sans was more than surprised at the sudden sharks, not having expected  _ them _ here! If anything he thought it might be his father about to lecture him, or maybe even his teacher or guards. But not the sharkies!   
  
Not that Sans minded…

 

He wiggled a little between the two sharks, getting himself comfortable, before starting to pet each with one hand. “hey boys. y’ wanna sleep ‘ere tonight?” He asked the sharks with an obvious surprised chuckle in his tone.

  
  


One of them made a gruff coo, confirming Sans of the plans. 

  
  


Sans only chuckled amused, giving them a small, “a’right then. night,” before already slowly falling asleep between two cuddly lethal sharks.

 

-

 

The better Sans would get along with Death, hanging out with him, giving him new tools to play around with and use, the more and more confident Sans got with asking him for potions. Nothing too fancy, too dangerous, just things to play little pranks with on people.

 

But it’s quickly become a thing that… Sans would tell Death about his prank plans, and Death would give him any  _ but _ the potion he had asked for, making it more interesting for both of them.

 

“so ‘m plannin t’ wait ‘till dinner,” Sans told him one day, lying on the floor of Death’s room as the witch doctor was preparing something. “sneak somethin’ into asgore’s food while they ain’t there yet an’ the staff’s busy. i was thinkin’ somethin’ like a hiccup potion, bu’ it only happens when he wants to talk.”

  
  


Death chuckled as he listened to Sans, almost done concocting said potion he was planning to give Sans. The color was a bright pink, little bubbles frizzling up to the surface of the liquid. “‘ere, den dis is wha yer goona wanna ‘ave.” Death closed the bottle before going to hand it to Sans. “‘m sure it will give ya a ger’d laugh.” Death smirked, proud.

  
  


Sans took the bottle in awe and curiosity, admiring the nice color and wondering what it was. But he wouldn’t have to for too long.

 

When Sans reached out for it, taking the bottle from Death, one of the sharkies started getting especially excited. It must’ve thought Sans was reaching out to pet it, and started rushing forward to push itself into Sans’ palm, successfully knocking the hand out of their hands.

 

Not realizing that Death had lost his grip on the bottle as much as Sans had, Sans only let out a surprised gasp, before squeezing the shark’s cheeks. “y’ rascal, don’ startle me like that!” He chuckled, pulling the happy shark’s face close to his to give him a playful glare.

  
  


Though Death wasn’t laughing, he stared in horror as the bottle broke from the sudden abuse of being slammed into not only the shark, but into him. Breaking the glass and spilling the fluid onto Death, the pink liquid sinking into his body like Death was a sponge.

 

“oh ner…” Death muttered, already starting to slowly sink to the floor tilting over a little. One hand clumsily grabbing onto the edge of a table for support. “ooohhh shiizz” Death said, but it was slightly higher pitch.

  
  


It was then that Sans noticed something was wrong. He glanced over to Death concerned, confused, before he saw the bottle broken…

 

“oh fuck,” Sans gasped a little startled. “ah fuck! death, you ok? did y’ get cut?” He was picking up the shards of the bottle, making sure not to touch the pink liquid, though almost all of the potion gone by now oddly. He brushed over Death’s body to see for any cuts or anything else, not feeling too worried about the potion.

  
He was just going to play a prank anyways, right? It couldn’t be  _ that _ bad!

  
  


“cut? ar’ we takin’ a break?” Death asked, his tone sounding light and slightly carefree. He giggling a little as he struggled to stay up, at some point giving up and just letting himself lay on the ground. “oohhh, yer tail ‘s serr pre’dy!” Death squealed, grabbing onto Sans’ tail and hugging it close to his chest, a hand planing with the tip of it.

  
  


Sans’ face turned blue in surprise and embarrassment, almost trying to tug his tail back closer, but Death was holding it to himself. He had not expected this!   
  
“uh… thanks?” Sans mumbled a little taken aback. “y’ got a pretty cool tail yourself. uhhh… so… are y’ ok? looks like the potion disappeared completely.”

  
  


“da pink stuff?” Death asked, barely managing to lift himself up to be at least swimming to the same height as Sans. Pointing to the area most of the potion spilled onto. “it liked me ser much, it went inside my body!” Death was so giddy, like he was excited that the pink liquid has chosen him.

 

“der i suddenly ger on a journey? get powers? find a babe ta save?” Death asked, looking around like it was going to dropping out of nowhere and change his life, but nothing came.

  
  


“oh my god,” Sans snorted, before taking Death’s turning face into his hands, squishing both cheeks. “death wha’ is  _ up _ with y’!” He said, though he couldn’t help but laugh. Was  _ that _ what that potion did? Just… make him act all silly?   
  


 

Death had a face of someone who was super concentrated on something. “i t’ink… d’’ere was somet’in’ ta der wit’ puffer fish poison?” Death muttered, unsure. Before he shrugged and moved away from Sans, swinging his hips to a beat that was in his head, slowly drifting off from the other and swimming around the room randomly. “da da da da~”

  
  


Sans was watching him, both amused and worried. Oh, Sans knew puffer fish poison… It was used as a drug to wind down. Was  _ that _ what was going on with Death? Was he…  _ high? _

 

“death, do y’ know how long this’ll last?” Sans asked with a soft chuckle, following the angler fish around to make sure he wouldn’t hit anything. He didn’t look entirely stable… 

  
  


Death turned around to face the other, giving him a look, before swimming up to the prince. Grabbing him by the shoulders and almost glaring into his eyes, “as ler’g as yer dick, ser pre’dy sher’t.” Before pushing Sans away, spinning his way onto his bed, flopping onto it and laying there, dead.

  
  


Sans gasped in utter offense. “it ain’t short!” He called back at him, following Death to his bed to hover over him with a glare. “take it back, y’ fiend. my dick’s perfectly fine.” He was crossing his arms, face in a pout. “b’sides, y’ never heard of long tail, long dick? now look at  _ your _ tail!”

  
  


Death rolled over so he could see Sans, giving him a goofy smile. “if ‘s nah sher’t, den show me.” Death said, motioning with one hand to Sans’ shaft, where the juicy glowstick is hiding. “sh’er me.”

 

The witch doctor moved his hands so they were crossed under his head, propping them up as he watched the other, tail swishing gently.

  
  


Sans’ face bloomed up in a bright blue. Wow! This high Death sure was not shy. “i don’ think we’re quite on dick showin’ terms yet,” Sans decided to tell him instead, before grabbing the corners of Death’s bent elbows, gently pulling him upwards. “now c’mon. y’ can make some kinda cure, right? i don’ think my dad would wan’ a high witch doctor around for too long.”

 

Though it  _ was _ kind of funny, Sans couldn’t deny that. Aside from the dick comments… 

  
  


Death pushed Sans away as he got up, “i can make a cure? can i cure cancer? er wer’ld ‘unger?” Wouldn’t it be great if he could do that? Death would be the most loved person in the world, he could get money and force people to do things. And because they love Death so much, they wouldn’t refuse when Death asks them to do something. Like taking their siblings for parts!

  
  


Sans snorted, though started to get a little worried. Oh boy, he sure hoped Death wouldn’t stay this way for too long. The plague had been popping back up more and more and if Death didn’t even remember how to make potions… Oh, that might be really bad.

 

“yea, remember? y’ got y’reself high with a potion? y’ jus’ gotta make, like… a reverse one.”

  
  


Death looked like he was thinking hard, trying to remember something on the tip of his tongue, but he shrugged after barely a minute. “i don’ kn’er ‘ow.” Death  _ remembers  _ making it, but he just doesn’t remember the recipe, the amount of things needed, or the words he was supposed to chant. It all just slipped away like sand does between your fingers, no matter how hard you try to save and contain it.

 

Death got up, making his way to the door and opening it. “maybe we can ask da sick people ‘ow ta fix dis.” Death offered, swimming weirdly as he went, like he was a baby angler fish again and he doesn’t know how to swim properly yet.

  
  


But Sans followed him quickly, grabbing Death’s hand so he wouldn’t get too far away. He was… a little anxious of letting Gaster see Death like this, not when Sans didn’t know yet if it could just be reversed quickly.

 

So he pulled him close, still far enough away from any guards, his voice low as he whispered, “if y’ remember ‘ow to undo this i can… show y’ my dick…” He mumbled the last few words, trying to ignore his bright blue face. He doubted Death would even  _ want _ to see it once he was back to normal, so… it didn’t matter,  _ right? _

  
  


“oohhh,  _ hell yea! _ ” Death cheered, hurrying back into his room and going to his work table, putting random ingredients into his empty cauldron. He didn’t even measure how much of what was put in, or what was put in in general.

  
  


Okay, now Sans  _ couldn’t _ ignore his bright blue face, covering it with his hands and groaning into them as he slowly followed Death into his room. Why did he have to be so enthusiastic about it! That’s  _ weird! _

 

Peeking through his fingers, Sans saw the way Death was throwing ingredients into the cauldron carelessly. “do y’ know wha’ you’re doin’...?”

  
  


“nope.” Death popped the ‘p’ cheerfully, mixing the cauldron with a big spoon. The mixture itself looked a sickly green, with sparks starting to pop from it, flying out of the mixture and into the air. Thankfully they always seemed to fizzle out before it could get far, but that didn’t seem to matter anymore once Death brought the spoon out. A big spoonful of the botched mixture there, heading towards Death’s mouth. 

 

“all done!” Death chirped, opening his mouth wide so the whole spoonful would fit.

  
  


“ _ no, _ jesus fuck!” Sans yelped out, before practically leapt into Death, knocking the spoon out of his hand, the bit of ‘potion’ on it spilling and slowly sinking to the ground, the liquid thicker than the water around them.

 

“don’ just drink stuff ya don’ know! could be dangerous, holy shit.”

  
  


“can i see i’ now?” Death asked, completely ignoring what Sans said and looking at his crotch instead, even making little grabby hands at it.

  
  


_ “no! _ ” Sans said, his tone almost shocked, hands going to cover his crotch, even if his dick was hidden in the sheith right now, not visible to anyone. “no! y’ didn’ make the potion, y’ jus’ mixed random stuff, that’s not how it works!”

  
  


“bu’ i made a per’tion!” Death whined, trying to get his hands on Sans’ hips to pull him closer. “i  _ did  _ make one, ser ya gotta der yer side a da deal. sh’er me, now!” Death bounced in place with impatience, trying to encourage Sans to just  _ show him his glowstick damn it _ !!

  
  


“i said i’d show ya if ya make a potion to  _ undo _ your, uh… your… weirdness…” Sans tried to push Death a little farther away,  _ not _ wanting him to grab his wiener! “y’re not gettin’ my dick as long as y’re like this!”

  
  


“bu’ ya promised!” Death flopped onto the floor, a sad blob. “i made da per’tion, dis isn’t fair!” The angler fish was now pouting, arms crossed as he laid on the floor, a grumpy high witch doctor.

  
  


“i never promised t’ show y’ for  _ any  _ potion!” Sans argued though. “is this one even  _ safe!?  _ is it gonna make y’ sober?” Though even if Death said yes, Sans had the feeling he didn’t want to let him try it… 

  
  


Death shrugged, like he didn’t really care all to much. “i don’ kn’er, maybe. i still made da per’tion ya wan’ d’ough.”

  
  


“well, ‘m not acceptin’ a  _ ‘maybe.’ _ ” Sans responded stubbornly, arms crossed. “i need a ‘yes. definitely.’”

  
  


Death straightened, up to Sans’ height. “ye, defer’nitely we’rks. now sh’er me yer cock.” Grabby hands commence once again.

  
  


“no! i don’ think i believe y’,” Sans responded, eyes narrowing at Death disbelievingly. “is it even safe? wha’ would happen if i were t’ drink it, do y’ even  _ know? _ ”

  
  


Death shook his head immediately once Sans suggested on tasting it, a part on Death screaming at himself to not let Sans try it. Though he soon became dizzy and had to sit down to not fall over. “ner, ner. ya ner taste. yer nah special like meee!”

  
  


Sans only scoffed, crossing his arms. “if ‘s not safe for me i’s not safe for you. an’ unless y’ manage to make a  _ safe _ potion t’ turn yourself back sober, ‘m not showin’ any dick!” Sans doubted his face would ever go back to normal, this whole topic turning it a bright shade of blue.

  
  


In defiance and in his own defence, Death stuck his tongue out at Sans, before flopping onto the other grouchily. “why ‘re ya ser mean ta me? i jus’ wanna see yer cock, why don’ ya let me see?” Death looked up at the eel prince, looking distressed and sad.

  
  


“why do y’ even  _ wanna _ see it!?” Sans almost screeched, his body tense and face flushed as he glared down at Death in confusion and frustration. Was this just his weird witch doctory curiosity? He sure took it pretty far!

  
  


Death groaned, flopping down on the bed again and looking at Sans with a mad pout, crossing his arms. “cuz i wanna!” Death said stubbornly, huffing as he flapped his tail at Sans, hitting his side. Forcing Sans to be pushed to the side, away from Death.

  
  


“o-ow!“ Sans uttered a little irritated, trying to slide away from the attacking tail, but still sticking close to Death. 

 

“well, like i said. i’ll show y’ when y’ cured y’reself,” Sans repeated, staying stubborn with this. He had  _ not _ been prepared of  _ actually _ showing Death his dick… 

  
  


Death furrowned, turning away from Sans and rolling as far as the bed allowed. His hands going to reach his beautiful babies, Snark and Tooth. “come ‘ere my lil’ ones, we don’ need snas, le’s fer’get ‘e exist.” Death had his back to Sans, completely ignoring the other fish.

 

The sharks didn’t seem to mind, they were fine playing with their master, even if they were worried about him and wanted to protected the vulnerable witch doctor. All the better actually, this way they would make sure Death was safe, with them, playing with them and not getting to any other trouble.

  
  


Sans, though, felt the words like a nagging piercing in his soul. “aw c’mon doc. don’ be like that, jus’ ‘cause i don’ wanna share my private parts…“ He tried to put some emphasis on that they were  _ private _ and  _ not for Death to see,  _ but he doubted the witch doctor would bother too much with that… 

  
  


And he was exactly right, Death didn’t care, only cooed at his Snark while he rubbed his nose hole with Snark’s snout. His right hand petting Tooth lovingly as his other hand pointed at the door. Not a single word was spoken, but it was obvious that it was meant to Sans. Death wanted him to leave.

  
  


And oof. That hurt. “come  _ on,  _ y’ don’ gotta kick me  _ out _ ‘cause a this… y’re bein’ overdramatic…” He just wanted Death to give in and let Sans stay, both because… He  _ had _ come to hang out with Death and getting kicked out just left a  _ really  _ bad taste in his mouth. But also because he wasn't sure just how safe it was to leave Death alone like this… 

  
  


Death bounced his arm once, putting more emphasis on Sans leaving, not even turning back to look at the eel prince. Snarks and Tooth happily taking all of Death’s love and affection, only coldness and bitterness left for Sans.

  
  


Sans was struggling. He was fighting with whether he should push more, should just leave, or if… he should give in. Do what Death  _ really _ wanted him to do. The thought sent shivers down Sans’ spine, enough to have his face flushed in a bright blue once more. But he  _ knew _ that was the only thing that would stop Death from rebelling like this. And… it was just a look, right? They were friends… It wasn’t  _ that _ weird… 

 

“will y’... talk to me again if i show you…?”

  
  


Death turned around immediately, staring straight at Sans with something intense. Letting the hand pointing to the door fall, Death gave Sans a firm nod, something else hidden in those dark orbits. The sharks seemed to suddenly be interested too, seeing Death so focused on Sans. Was Sans gonna do something important? If so, they should watch him right? 

  
  


The intense attention on him only made Sans more nervous. But god damn it, he had made up his mind, he can’t very well back out now.

 

His face was a vibrant bright blue, looking away and avoiding any eye contact as slowly, very slowly, he unsheathed his dick, soft and bright blue, a hint brighter than the rest of his eel body.

  
  


Death turned around completely to face Sans, watching the eel cock come out into the open, his eyes taking in every detail, putting it to memory. “facinad’in’...” Death whispered, leaning in a little to get a better look. Though he was the only one that looked interested, the two sharks behind him didn’t seem to interested to see what happens next.

 

The eel one is taking out their dick? So that would mean intercourse with their master. Something they would want to avoid watching.

 

The sharks started to swim very slowly away, unsure if they should leave or not, on one hand their master would soon be having sex, but their master is not in the right mind right now. Is it wise leaving him alone, even if it’s with Sans?

 

“i wanna touch i’.” Death said, one hand reaching out.

  
  


“ _ no! _ ” Sans responded  _ immediately _ , his voice almost a hoarse gasp. He quickly covered his dick with both his palms again. “no, no touchy! touchy wasn’ part a the deal!” He might’ve finally agreed to show Death - which was embarrassing enough already - but he absolutely was  _ not _ ready for any touching.

 

“why do y’ even…  _ wanna!? _ ” It was mind boggling to Sans, he had thought that was the last thing the witch doctor would be interested in. He had  _ never _ seem like the type that would want to look at  _ anyone’s _ dicks, let alone touch them, yet here they were… 

  
  


“babies…” Death muttered, making both of the sharks move. One bumped their side into Sans’, forcing both hands to be pushed to the side from the sudden aggression. While the other pushed Sans forward, forcing Sans closer to Death.

 

Who reached out and grabbed Sans’ soft dick, feeling it over with his fingers.

 

“t’ank ya.” Death muttered to the sharks once again, quite happy with their compliance.

  
  


Sans, meanwhile, was staring at Death with wide eyes and a burning face, feeling finger’s on his dick that felt… not as wrong as he would’ve first expected, and to Sans’ shock, he could feel it grow the slightest bit harder.

 

That was, until Sans quickly backed off, trying to get out of reach. His hands were covering his mouth now, muffling the quiet groaned out, “death,  _ no… _ ”

  
  


“death yes.” Death answered back, smiling widely at Sans. “t’ank ya snas, i really ‘ad a blas’.” The smug bastard was smiling widely at the eel prince, looking like a king making his checkmate move.

  
  


Sans only gave him a nod, swallowing heavily as he sheathed his dick again. The whole ordeal had left Sans with a feeling that he… couldn’t  _ quite _ place. But oddly enough he didn’t want to hide from Death for the rest of his life, and instead decided to stay. Though he  _ did _ go to Death’s bed to pick up a pillow and groan into it.

 

“ _ whyyyyyyy!? _ ”

  
  


Death just watched Sans with a lazy smile, happy that he won their little game. Slowly, lazily, Death straightened out on the bed, his head now laying on a pillow. His arms reached out to Sans in offering. “‘m tired, nap time?” His tone was light and innocent, like nothing before happened.

  
  


Sans gave him a glare, face still bluer than the ocean they lived in. But he followed Death into the bed, tossing the pillow into it roughly, before using Death’s chest instead of it, burying his face in there and groaning.

 

“y’  _ suck. _ ” He grumbled, tone angry, but his motions gentle as he very hesitantly moved his arms around Death.

  
  


“da ya wan’ me ta? i guess dats wha wives der, righ’?” Death murmured, his hold on Sans tightening.

  
  


Sans buried his face even deeper into Death’s chest to hide his brighter blush, but he let out a small, exhausted chuckle.

 

“where’s the wife thin’ comin’ from now?”

  
  


“dis, righ’?” Death asked, moving one of his hands towards Sans, showing him the ring Sans bought him when they went to town together. “weddin’ ring, ye? dats why i wan’ yer dick, dats wha wives der.”

  
  


Sans looked up from Death’s chest, looking at the ring in both surprise and recognition. Is  _ that _ what Death thought? That Sans had really been… No. It’s just the potion talking, right? Death  _ knew _ he had been playing, they  _ both _ had been playing…

 

“‘s not a real weddin’ ring,” Sans chuckled, trying to keep it light. “c’mon death, y’ know we both had been playin’.”

  
  


“we were?” Death asked, his face falling into one of sadness. “b-but… does dat nah mean ya like me?” Now tears were gathering in the corners of Death’s sockets, his mouth quivering at he stared at Sans with a face full of heart broken and sadness. His body shivering a little as he clutched onto Sans tighter, like Sans would just disappear.

  
  


Sans’ eyes were wide in surprise and hurt. “no! death,  _ no,  _ tha’s not what i meant!” Sans quickly trying to reassure him. Sans’ hands went to Death’s cheeks, squishing them to comfort him. “i like y’, i love hangin’ out with y’ an’ i know y’ get me. y’re so much fun to be around. y’re just not… y’ know. my  _ wife… _ ”

  
  


“but… but…” Death whimpered, the tears in his sockets were getting bigger, his body starting to hitch. 

  
  


And oh, the sight hurt Sans more than he first thought. He wiped those fat tears with his hands, hugging Death close.

  
“c’mon, y’ big goof, don’ be like that. do y’ really wanna be my wife that bad?”

  
  


Death’s face was snuggled into Sans’ neck, pressed as close as Death could. Nodding twice into Sans before moving away slightly to be looking at Sans’ face. Giving the poor eel prince a puppy dog face, almost pleading for Sans to say they were, that they could be…

  
  


“fine!” Sans told him, giving him a nod, already regretting what he was about to promise. Did he really learn  _ nothing _ from the dick spectacle? “when y’re sober again, we can marry, an’ you’ll be my wife, yea?”

 

Again, he doubted Death would still want that once he is sober.

 

And  _ that _ sure worked out well last time, didn’t it… 

  
  


But Death had none of those concerns, he was exactly the opposite. His smile growing extremely wide as he hugged Sans close, snuggling into him, his arms holding him close. “yaayy!! t’ank ya snans, ‘ll be da bes’ wife!” His face plastered into Sans’ neck once again, leaving a total of three little kisses on Sans’ neck.

  
  


Though Sans’ face was still flushed, it was softer now, and he didn’t feel as tense anymore. He snuggled back into Death, accepting the kisses, even if he thought they were a little too intimate… It was easier to do that than to stop him.

 

...Was he taking advantage if he was just letting Death run his course? No… right? It wasn’t like  _ Sans _ was doing anything to him, and if it  _ really _ would get too far Sans would stop him… 

 

“le’s nap,” he decided to just tell Death, relaxing into him.

  
  


“ye.” Death easily agreed, already getting himself in a comfortable position pressed to Sans, going lax on the other. “night.” Death murmured, letting himself relax into a blissful sleep.


	10. the plague is my new son

Sans woke up more than confused. Not just did he not recognize where he was at first, but he also woke up to a face  _ unsettlingly _ close to his, almost causing him to wake up in a scream. But instead he just blinked at Death with wide eyes, taking a full minute before recognizing him, remembering what was going on.

 

“uh… mornin’...?” He offered, despite it probably being some time around the afternoon, if not even night.

  
  


“when ‘re we gonna ‘ave babies?” Death asked straight out, ignoring what Sans said in favor of answers.

  
  


Sans blinked at him surprised now. What did he just ask?  _ Babies?  _

 

As soon as the words settled, Sans’ face flushed up once more. “death,  _ what!? _ no! no babies yet, ‘s  _ too early! _ ”

  
  


“‘m jus’ askin’ when.” Death huffed, his fat cheeks puffing out even more. “ser when? when da we make da babies?” Death asked again, his arms wrapping around Sans tighter, pressing their bodies even closer. The witch doctor’s tail trying to wrap around Sans’ tail, though it was too thick to mend like that.

  
  


Sans’ sucked in a sharp breath, the closeness almost feeling suffocating, having the young eel squirm underneath him, feeling hot.

 

“i ‘dunno, d,” he told him, his voice a little hoarse. “do… do we  _ gotta _ make plans for that  _ now…?” _

  
  


“‘s d’ere somet’in’ wrong wit’ dat? we ‘re gonna marry some day, ser why nah?” Death asked, letting his head lay down into the pillow, half his face covered by the fluffy object. His one exposed socket was looking up at Sans hopefully, softly, like he was very comfortable where he was. With Sans, in his arms and talking about something so intense.

  
  


“we can talk about that later…?” Sans suggested, his own tone hopeful as well. “after we married? tha’ seems like a good time, right…? right now we… we don’ even know when we’ll marry! ‘s too early to plan.” Oh, and how he hoped Death would accept that. He really did  _ not _ want to make more promises than he already had, especially not about  _ babies. _

  
  


“okay…” Death muttered, snuggling into Sans a little more, wanting less distance between them. Though it seemed he wouldn’t be given that, because two figures hovered over them. One grabbing Death by putting his tail into their mouth, being mindful not to hurt the witch doctor. Before they pulled down.

 

“weeee.” Death said, slightly cheerful but sorta monotone. Death slid out from Sans’ grip and off the bed. Where two sharks cornered him and started to mess with the poor witch doctor. The angler fish himself snickered as he was attacked by needy sharks, wanting his attention desperately. 

  
  


Sans finally slowly got up, his face still flushed brightly, but he started to gather back his composure. He quietly watched Death play with the sharkies, his mind wandering.

 

How long would Death stay like this? It’s already been a couple of hours and a good rest… And Death clearly didn’t seem to remember how to make potions…

 

Sans started to grow nervous and uneasy the more he thought about it, his tail slowly starting to move without his consent.

 

Death, so far, way the only thing keeping the plague contained. If he fell out of order, they couldn’t cure the sick any time soon, and the longer they stayed, sick, the more the plague would spread…

 

Sans, now, was up himself, slowly starting to pace back and forth, the more he got into these thoughts, the more he started to pace. But his tail was long and Sans was young, and slowly but steadily it dragged behind Sans, too slow to catch up, curling itself around Sans. Until eventually, finally, it got too knotted up for Sans to not notice. Surprised, the prince looked at his own tail trapping him, only the tip able to wiggle barely, not helping at all as Sans slowly sunk to the ground, unable to move.

  
“uh… uh!  _ help!? _ ”

  
  


Death, Snark and Tooth all looked to Sans, watching him fall painfully slow to the ground. The water gently lulling him to the ground, cushing any pain Sans might have felt if he were to fall on land. 

 

Though that didn’t seem to stop Death, giggling a little as he made his way to Sans. Scooping him up into his arms and laying on top of the downed prince. “i gotcha, yer mine!” Death teased, chuckling evilly at Sans before ducking his head into Sans’ neck. His hands tickling Sans’ side as his face tried to nuzzle into Sans’ neck, trying to tickle him there too.

  
  


“no!” Sans gasped, the millisecond before he already started grinning, soon followed by a tortured chuckle. “noooo! y’  _ fiend _ , how could y’ betray me like this!” He was desperately trying to wiggle his entangled tail, but was unable to free himself, let alone when he was trying so hard not to laugh, his stomach already hurting with it.

  
“stooo _ oooop! _ ”

  
  


“ne’vvaaaaaaa!” Death snickered, grinning like a mad man as he watched Sans suffer, wiggling around helplessly, unable to fight against Death’s forces. “yer a’ my mercy!!” And he was, because Death wasn’t going to stop any time soon, in fact he was just getting started. 

 

“ner bow be’fer me, princy!” Death laughed evilly, taking advantage of the poor prince, his poor prince.

  
  


“i  _ caaaaan’t _ ,” Sans whined desperately, worried about what Death will do to him. He tried to push Death off him, crawl away with his arms, but it was hard to muster up any strength when the angler fish was  _ on top of him _ and also  _ tickling him.  _

 

Helplessly Sans looked at the two sharkies. “tooth?  _ snark? help, please? _ ” He begged between whimpers and laughs.

  
  


The two sharks looked between their mischievous master, to the new friend they gained since coming here, deciding on who to help, who to disobey. In the end, they decided Sans knows best, Sans was taking care of their ill master. They should listen to Sans.

 

So with one gently pushing a shocked Death away, and the other one helping Sans up by nudging him with their snout, they managed to get Death off. 

 

Death himself wasn’t very happy, whining to Tooth, who pushed him away from Sans about why they would betray him this way. “i t’ought ya were only loyal ta me!” Death said in outrage and hurt, making Tooth coo and press their snout to Death in a comforting manner.

  
  


Sans, meanwhile, quickly used his hand to untangle his tail, letting out a sigh of relief when the knot eased up. He quickly hugged Snark, before wiggling over to Tooth to pull him in, too. “thank y’ guys. i owe y’ my life.” He said, hugging both sharkies tight to show all of his gratitude towards them. He thought he would die there!

  
  


Death looked at the hug pile, seeing his babies and Sans hugging together, looking mighty happy. Without him… happy to work against him… while Death was alone as they celebrated in his defeat. Death sniffled as he curled in on himself, forming a ball like he was sushi. With his face pressed into his tail, the witch doctor hid his hiccups.

  
  


Sans noticed, though, the sad sight hurting his soul. “n’aww, don’ be like that y’ goof,” he cooed, before wiggling closer to Death. He didn’t exactly have the arm span to pull another person into the hug, but he still vaguely tried to move to squish Death into it between the two sharkies, wanting him in there as much as them. What would a celebratory cuddle pile be without the defeated villain in it?

  
  


Death looked up at Sans, hope in his sockets. Before he was squished even more by two babies, trying to cuddle into him. Death happily joined into the hug, his smile growing as he snuggled into the others. “hehe, t’ank ya ‘ubby!” 

  
  


Trying to ignore Death calling him his husband, Sans just decided to cuddle the anglerfish a little more. He noticed the clock Death had hidden behind some plants in his lair, noticing how late it was. Huh. So they  _ had _ napped through the afternoon.

 

“y’ think i’s time for bed?” Sans tried to offer, realizing that they  _ had _ just napped, but… well. More sleep never hurt. And maybe Death would wake up more sober if he did… 

  
  


“wha time ‘s it?” Death deflated a little, looking like a child being told by their parents that it was time for bed, and when their not tired too! The mutiny!!! 

  
  


“like, four in the mornin’,” Sans mumbled. Okay. So maybe they had slept a  _ bit _ more than just through the afternoon. “an’ i got class tomorrow…”

  
  


“snas i don’ sleep t’rough da night…” Death said, giving Sans a frown, “i sleep ‘n da day.”

  
  


Sans hummed thoughtfully. “well… i kinda gotta sleep,” Sans mumbled a little apologetically. “so, uh… bye…? i’ll be back tomorrow, don’ get y’reself in trouble, yea?”   
  
He didn’t feel entirely comfortable leaving Death alone, but he  _ did _ have to sleep… So a little hesitantly, Sans turned away, heading out of the room.

  
  


“bye bye, snasy. ‘ll ger make da per’tion ya wan’ed me ta make!” Death got up and waved Sans away, a promising smile on his face.

 

But as he waved Sans off, the Snarks and Tooth had other ideas. Moving quickly and getting in Sans’ way, blocking off the way out, pushing Sans away from the door and towards Death. They didn’t want their vulnerable master to be alone while he was like this. Sans would protect him, Sans  _ should  _ protect their master, always.

  
  


Sans was surprised, confused at first. But he looked over to Death, his stomach churning at the thought of leaving him to make potions all by himself…

 

“actually, ‘ow ‘bout a sleepover?” Sans finally suggested, a hand absently going to one of the sharkies heads in a silent thanks that they stopped him.

  
  


“oohh, sleeper’ver? dat sounds fun!” Death already was draggin Sans to the bed, giggling evilly. “i can beat ya ‘n a game a pill’er fights!” Before Death let go on Sans and grabbed the nearest pillow, hitting Sans straight in the face.

  
  


But Sans wouldn’t let himself be defeated that easily, grabbing the pillow in his face and already getting ready.

  
“beat me?  _ you? _ please, i lived with a little brother for thirteen years, ‘m a  _ master! _ ” He scoffed mockingly, getting ready for  _ war. _

 

-

 

Sans had ordered breakfast to Death’s room for all four of them the following morning. All of them being able to enjoy breakfast peacefully, Death and Sans on the bed, eating their sandwiches while the sharks were given a bowl of high protein meat. Well, it would have been peaceful if the king didn’t interrupt them…

  
  


Knocking the door twice, king Gaster had let himself into the room, surprised to see Sans there. Even more surprised when the prince looked at him with wide, startled eyes.

  
“Oh no…” He already began, knowing those deer-caught-in-the-headlights kinda look. “What did you  _ do? _ ”   
  
“i didn’ do anything!” Sans defended himself quickly.   
  
Gaster gave him a clearly disbelieving look, but then looked towards Death, deciding he had bigger problems right now. “There have been five more people sent to the hospital last night, all sick with the plague. Do you think you can make some more cures, maybe some extra to keep in store?”

  
  


Death blinked at Gaster owlishly, confused as to what the king was asking of him. “‘s dis a trick ques’ion? cuz if i’ ‘s den i kn’er da answer.” Death pointed at Gaster with so much confidence it would challenge the humans on land. “da answer ‘s ten, right?” Death said proudly, looking like he answered a million dollar question and getting it right while everyone looked at him in awe.

  
  


Gaster looked at Death befuddled, shocked, confused as to what’s going on. “Death… The plague? Do you remember the plague?” He asked, very confused.

  
  


“plague? dats my son right?” Death looked to Sans. “our son? plague?”

  
  


Sans was covering his face in embarrassment and awkwardness, getting a very confused look from his father.

  
“‘e’s… under the influence a some pufferfish poison potion…” He mumbled out, before very quickly adding, “‘s  _ not _ my fault! ‘m just tryin’ to make sure he’s not gettin’ in any trouble!”   
  
“ _ Pufferfish poison!? _ ” King Gaster asked, absolutely shocked. “Oh no, no Sans, please tell me you’re joking? He’s the only one that knows how to cure the plague!”   
  
“ _ relax! _ ” Sans told him, feeling more panicked as Gaster panicked. “‘e’s not gonna be like this  _ forever! _ we jus’ gotta… stall ‘till ‘e’s back to normal…”   
  
Gaster was quiet, but still looked unsettled. He looked back to Death. “Death, you don’t remember how to make cures? The cure for the plague? Or for pufferfish poison?”

  
  


But Death wasn’t interested in his words anymore, more focused on the long tail Gaster had. Getting up from the bed and leaning towards Gaster, grabbing the dark eel tail. “ooh, pre’dy wiggly noodle!” He said, taking it close and hugging the tail to his chest like it was some sort of toy.

 

Then the influenced witch doctor looked to Sans. “can we keep em? i promise ta take ger’d care a em!”

  
  


Sans couldn’t help but to let out an amused snort at that, even more so when Gaster looked at him shocked, almost offended. 

 

“tha’s my dad, idiot,” Sans decided to tell Death. “we can’ keep him, but y’ can visit him any time.” Sans, then, wiggled his own tail at Death, trying to entice him with it, as he could already see Gaster getting slightly irritated at the whole situation.

  
  


Thankfully Death took the bait, letting go of Gaster’s tail and tackling Sans’, like it was going to suddenly move away from him if he didn’t catch it quick. Death was rather pleased when he caught it on the first try, holding Sans’ tail close like it was a treasure. “i gotchu snansy!” Death almost cheered happily, his own tail wagging a little in excitement, looking at Sans for approval.

  
  


“y’ did!” Sans agreed, his tail slightly curling around Death’s arms.

  
Gaster mellowed down slightly as he watched them, surprised to see them this way, this comfortable and playful. It was… kind of nice seeing them like this. He let out a sigh.

  
“Very well… I’ll try to keep the plague from spreading until Death is back to normal. I’ll leave him in your responsibility, Sans.” He felt like Sans was already doing a good job with it, and others might not quite have the patience… “Make sure he stays safe, yes?”   
  
“‘course, pops!” Sans told him, just glad he avoided a lecture.

  
“You have class today. Make sure to attend this time,” Gaster added, before finally giving his farewells and leaving the room.

  
Sans let out a groan. Class! Who  _ needs  _ that!?

  
  


“‘s class mean ta ya? i can’ beat dem up.” Death volunteered, raising his hand like he wanted Sans to pick him for the job. To give some pay back to class, who is annoying his friend!

  
  


Sans snorted surprised, not having expected that, but he shook his head no. “y’re gonna have to go there with me, though. don’ wanna leave you alone.” He had the odd feeling that leaving Death alone in a room of dangerous potions was a very bad idea. And besides… maybe having Death there with him could be kind of fun… 

  
  


Death hummed, moving towards Sans and getting dangerously close to Sans’ face, looking like Death might tip over to the side if he wasn’t careful. “can i ‘ave fer’d  if we ger? ‘m ‘ungry snas.” The feeling came all of the sudden, the munchies. Death was experiencing the hunger you get when your head is in the clouds, high into the sky.

  
  


Sans was smirking at him a little amused. “y’  _ just _ ate,” he said, motioning towards the plates and few pieces of their breakfast still left on it. “but sure. why not. le’s go to the kitchen, steal some snacks, then head to the class room, yea?” Food  _ and _ Death in class? That definitely sounded a lot more enjoyable than his usual boring classes.

  
  


Death happily followed Sans, his tail wagging more than it normally did as he swam along. Like he was an excited puppy waiting impatiently for treats, to get rewarded in some way.


	11. is this now a court case?

Making a quick trip to the kitchen, Death and Sans grabbed as many snacks as they could afford to steal, having to dodge Grillby as they did. Before finally heading to the classroom, Death holding a basket full of snacks, already munching on a sweet cookie. 

 

Sans’ teacher was rather surprised, seeing the witch doctor swim right in like nothing was amiss. Even having a basket full of food, the prince eating from it too. Knowing Sans, the eel prince would be distracted the whole lesson if the basket were to stay, and even more if Death were to stay too.

 

Mr. Karb heard the rumors of the prince proposing to their new witch doctor, the town is going crazy about it.

 

“What is this?” He asked, mostly expecting an answer from Sans.

  
  


“the doc’s out of order. gotta watch him ‘till ‘e’s better.” Sans decided not to give his teacher too much detail, not wanting anyone else to know Death was under the influence of his own potion, worried that others might think of him as careless or a bad witch doctor. 

 

“don’ worry, teach, ‘ve got  _ all _ my attention on y’re class.  _ always. _ ” There was definite exaggeration in Sans’ tone, mocking his own disinterest in most of the things he had to learn here.

  
  


Mr. Karb didn’t seem fully satisfied with that answer, his face changing to one of doubt. Before looking at said witch doctor, seeing him go on top of one of the desks and lay there like it was a bed, hugging the basket like it was his baby. 

 

“Uh, huh.” The teacher muttered, but decided to just start with the lesson. “Alright, but I expect you to remember all we are going to learn today, Sans.” He raised his finger at Sans, like he was ready to scold him.

  
  


“sure,” Sans responded, but his tone was absent and he was watching Death with a big grin, every once in a while reaching into the basket to get a snack.

 

And it didn’t get any better any time soon either. Mr. Karb was telling him about the different types of monarchy and their historical significance, telling Sans about many different kingdoms and leader’s and big events that resulted out of their leader’s actions. 

 

“Your father is a good leader, Sans,” Mr. Karb told the young skeleton. “Wise and caring for his people, always looking to do the best thing for his kingdom. You’ve got a lot to live up to when you’re king.”   
  
“uh-huh,” Sans responded, barely hearing a word the fish was saying. He was holding a kelp snack over Death’s face, watching him struggle to reach it.

  
  


Death himself was wiggle like a worm on the desk, his upper body going up to try and bite the kelp snack, but was never high enough. Death didn’t have the energy to go up that high and Sans lifting it higher every time the angler fish got close.

 

In the end Death whined, ringling around the desk, flailing in frustrating as he whined as sans, pouty and annoyed. “neeeerrrr, sssnaans!” Which unlucky caught the attention of Sans’ teacher. 

 

“Sans, focus.” He almost hissed, already seeming like he was going on a short fuse very quickly.

  
  


Sans gave the teacher a sheepish grin, finally lowering his arm and letting Death have the kelp snack, gently petting his head.   
  
“‘m listening, ‘m listening,” he lied. “pops’ good, long live the king an’ that kinda jazz. don’ be a tyrant or you’ll get stab-poisoned by a lot of people.” Though he wondered how far he’d get as a tyrant. Not that he  _ wanted _ to be one, Sans wasn’t a cruel person, but if he’d be ruling with  _ Death, _ a powerful witch doctor that could cure almost-

 

Sans froze that line of thought, his face flushing in a soft bright blue. He wasn’t  _ going _ to rule with Death! Sure, Death might still be his witch doctor when the time comes, but that’d be  _ it. _ Death was influencing him with all his talk about marrying and kids… 

  
  


Mr. Karb huffed, but continued, begrudgingly accepting that Sans at least got the most important bits. All while Death slipped away from the desk he was on, going to the teacher’s desk while they were pointing something out to Sans on a map. Snapping his fingers when Sans would lose interest with the map. 

 

Death went up to the desk, finding something that looked like a pencil sharpener, decorated in painted clams. The witch doctor “oohh!” like a little child, sticking his clawed finger into the little whole. Shivering when he felt the blades starting to move around his finger, filing his sharp clawed nail.

 

“hehe, tickles.” Death muttered, a dopey smile on his face.

  
  


Sans, having been struggling with looking at the map and keeping an eye on Death, let out a horrified gasp once he looked back at Death.

 

“death,  _ no! _ ” He practically screeched, dashing forward to grab Death and pull him away from the pencil sharpener, into his chest. 

 

“jesus fuck! are y’ ok!?” He was keeping Death close to him protectively, one hand trying to go for Death’s hand to see if he was hurt.

  
  


But it wasn’t, there was no blood or even a scratch. The only thing different was Death’s nail, shorter than all the other nails on his hand. “ler’k snas, ‘s sharp!” Death chirped, showing Sans the filed finger nail.

 

“Sans, what in neptune’s name is happening!? Did our witch doctor really stick his finger in a pencil sharpener?” The teacher asked, looking at the new kingdom’s witch doctor with a judging, confused face. Like he was questioning Death importance, his professionalism and sanity. Oh no, they got a crazy witch doctor, didn’t they?

  
  


Sans meanwhile was examining Death’s finger closely, sighing in relief when he saw it was really only filed to be sharper. “y’re such an idiot,” he mumbled a little annoyed, his face nuzzling into Death’s neck as he kept him close. He hardly even heard the teacher’s words, simply going back to his seat with Death in his arms.

 

“‘e’s… under special conditions right now,” Sans decided to tell the teacher, ignoring the judgmentalness in his voice.

  
  


“He is distracting you.” Mr. Karb said annoyed, crossing his arms as he looked down at the two. His sockets narrowing as he watch Death struggle to slip out of Sans’ grip.

 

“ner, neeerr!” Death complained, pushing Sans’ face away as his fin tried to wiggle free of Sans’ arm, feeling confined and restrained.

  
  


“‘s not like i’m missin’ anythin’ interestin’ anyways,” Sans simply scoffed, loosening his hold on Death a little, but still keeping his arms around him, ready to stop him if he were to get into any more trouble. 

  
  


But it was enough for Death to slip out, swim away from Sans and prowl around the room floor, swimming barely an inch above the floor, like he was looking for little stowaways.

 

When he passed objects his forehead antenna and make feelers could be seen, like it was a replacement of the iconic shark fin. Looming around, ready to strike, readying your demise.

  
  


“I don’t like your attitude Sans, you have class for a reason. Of course you need to listen, what do I tell your father if you don’t know these things?!” The teacher began scolding the young prince, talking about the importance of doing what is expected of him.

 

All the while Death started to prowl around the area where the teacher’s clown fish tail swam ever so gently. Like the colorful tail was baiting the angler fish, like the teacher wanted Death to pay attention to it.

  
  


“tell ‘im i’ll be my own eel,” Sans told the teacher easily, slowly following Death, trying to get his attention back, still talking to the teacher. “i’m seventeen, i won’ be king ‘till years in the future. ‘till then i’ll already forgot everythin’  _ anyways, _ so wha’s the point?” If he could at least learn something  _ interesting _ or  _ useful _ .

  
  


“ _ Sans _ , everything we learn here is important, you need to be a smart king, a wise king, a kind king that knows how to protect his kingdom and loved ones. It is wise to know our history, history of fallen kingdoms to learn from them. This is  _ all  _ important to you becoming a great k- aaAAA _ HHHHHHH!” _ Mr. Karb screamed as loud as he could, flailing away from the witch doctor.

 

Death had made his way to the teacher’s tail, admiring the tail for a few moments before biting down on it with his sharp angler teeth, his jaws locking hard. The teacher swam to try to get away, but Death was latched tightly on his tail, making the poor teacher scream in pain and urgency. “Sans!  _ SANS _ ! Please help, get help!! AAAHHH, it hurts so much!” 

  
  


“i don’ know…” Sans hummed doubtful, arms crossed. “‘m  _ so busy _ studyin’  _ the past _ an’  _ history _ an’ shit. i don’ remember y’ gettin’ bit  _ three hundred years ago. _ ” He was glaring at the teacher with a shiteating grin. Though his eel tail was whipping in unease, the only thing breaking his image of calm and smug.

  
  


The teacher looked rather surprised, and growingly desperate as he tried to throw Death off his tail with hard swings of said tail, but it didn’t work, Death held strong. “Sans, this is not a game!” The teacher screamed in agony, in the end deciding to hit Death. At first Hitting Death’s head with his fist, but then grabbed the pencil sharpener and slamming it down on Death as hard as he could. Screaming and yelling the whole time, cursing the witch doctor, but the angler fish still held strong.

  
  


Though as soon Sans saw the teacher  _ hitting _ Death it was like a switch flipped in his head, going from nervous to  _ furious. _ He practically  _ slammed _ into the teacher, knocking them to the ground roughly, jaw opening to let out a furious hiss. He was tempted to clench them on the teacher. But knowing how angry Gaster would be, how tempted Sans was to leave  _ more _ than just a small wound… he held himself back.

 

“ _ stop hurtin’ ‘im, _ ” he growled menacingly.

  
  


“ _ He’s hurting me!!! _ ” Mr. Karb screamed back, not stopping in trying to get Death to let him go. The angler fish’s teeth having sunk down deep into the base of the tail, tightening every so often or adjusting his grip to hold on better.

 

“Let me go!!!” The teacher screeched, tears falling down his face now as he slammed the pencil sharpener down hard onto Death’s head that it broke. Finally making Death let go and retreat, swimming away from the teacher and behind the desk. Though it was really hard getting there, the hit to his head making him wobble and lean from one side to another, like he was ready to crash.

  
  


Sans practically threw the teacher away, his long tail slapping him as Sans turned to dash after Death, quickly collecting him up in his arms, examining his skull for any wounds or fractures. He knew well enough how much it hurt to fracture your skull…

 

“are y’ ok!?” Sans asked, his voice loud and worried. “are y’ hurt? i can bring y’ to the nurses, or i can get ‘em to come here! do y’ think y’ can move…?”

  
  


“shhh…” Death shushed him quietly, rubbing his tender head gently, trying to sooth out the pain. “ow…” Death’s tail curled up around Sans’, pressing his face to the eel prince’s chest, trying to hide from Sans’ loud voice and the brightness of the room, both making his head hurt more.

 

But he didn’t have much time to recover, because the teacher schreeked through his pain and tears, yelling at Sans and Death. “Get that  _ thing  _ out of here! He is no longer allowed to enter a  _ fin  _ in here! I will make sure the king hears about this, about that stupid creature!” He spat through the pain, his hands putting pressure on his wound, trying to keep all the blood in.

  
  


“yea? well have fun tellin’ ‘im about  _ this! _ ” Sans spat back, flipping the teacher off before picking up Death and leaving the classroom. 

 

He was heading to the nurse’s quarters, keeping Death close to his chest, careful and gentle. When he finally arrived there the nurses and doctors looked at him surprised.

  
“My prince?” One of them began. “What are you doing here? Are you sick?”   
  
“one a my  _ crazy _ teachers was hittin’ death over the head,” Sans grumbled, swimming past them and gently placing Death on one of the beds. “can y’ help ‘im?”

 

The staff looked a little confused, but soon one of the doctors turned to Death, feeling over the witch doctor’s skull. “How are you feeling, Death? Any waves of dizziness? Vomiting?”

  
  


“i see many snas’, i kn’er dats bad.” Death muttered, moving his arms to be over his face to cover them from the harsh light. “t’ern da ligh’s off, dey hurt.” It was like the light was burning into his sockets and making his head throb even more. His tail moving around restlessly, flapping around like it was trying to feel over everything, feel for something. 

  
  


“He might have a concussion, but it’s hard to tell,” one of the doctors said, immediately dimming the lights. One of the nurses brought the doctor package of pills. “Take this, it should relief any pain,” the doctor said, guidine Death to sit up and swallow the pill. “We’ll keep you here for today, but if you’re feeling better later you can leave again tomorrow. For now you should focus on resting.”   
  
Sans was watching them anxiously, moving close to Death’s bed. “how’re y’...?” He asked, his tone wary.

  
  


Death moved so his head was facing Sans, yet his eyes stayed closed. One hand reaching out to Sans, wanting to feel the other there, physically there. “snas?” He whispered, his tail curving so it patted towards Sans, once touching the other the witch doctor’s tail tried to wrap around Sans’ tail.

 

One of the doctors then took note the blood in Death’s mouth, leaning in to get a better look. “Is that his blood in his mouth?” They asked, already making one of the nurses get cleaning material for Death, like swabs and medicine.

  
  


That only made Sans more anxious. He curled his own tail around Death’s, trying to soak in his warmth like it was his only reminder he’d be okay. “‘m here,” he told him, his eyes never leaving Death. “y’ll be ok, yea? y’ gotta be ok…”    
  
He watched nervously as the doctors began wiping the blood from Death’s mouth, pumping out if it collected in it, getting more medicine for Death to take.

  
  


Death was growing rather sleepy as the drugs took effect, lulling him into a drugged induced sleep. Around the same time a guard came in carrying Mr. Karb, who was whimpering in pain. All until he saw Death in one of the medical beds, pointing at the angler fish and looking at the guard. “Him! He was the one who bit me! He wanted to eat me, arrest him!” 

 

The guard looked rather surprised, even the doctors looked back and forth between the witch doctor and the teacher. Though everyone noticed how Death’s mouth was bloody and the teacher’s tail had a bloody bite mark around the base of it.

 

“He attacked me, he bit me out of nowhere and the prince refused to help or call for help!” Now all the adults were looking unsure, not wanting to call the poor teacher a liar but not wanting to go against one of the royal family.

  
  


Sans straightened up, his eyes cold and distasteful. “watch your mouth around royalty,  _ peasant. _ i won’ have you slanderin’ my name. now either be quiet an’ take your treatment, or leave my castle.” Sans held himself high, his voice strong and harsh. He was sick of the teacher, was sick of hearing him yell and complain. If he would’ve acted more civil, Sans would’ve helped him, but he had not. 

  
  


Death whined from the bed, curling up on himself when Sans’ voice boomed through the whole room. The doctors shushing the angler fish, not wanting Death’s behavior to sour Sans’ mood even more.

 

“You don’t even  _ care  _ about your name, about your duties and responsibility! Don’t dare use your status when you don’t even respect it!” The teacher spat out, completely done with the younger prince. The guards and doctors didn’t dare speak up, knowing the teacher held truth to his words… but Sans was right there.

 

Mr. Karb looked at the guard, furious. “Bring me the king, I’m sure he will resolve this, put his ungrateful son in his place!” The guard hesitated, but did as told, hoping the king with stop all of this.

  
  


Sans’ tail was whipping with frustration, knowing how angry Gaster would be, but refusing to give in to any of them.

  
The king arrived only minutes later, looking unhappy with being disturbed. “What is the meaning of this?” He demanded from the teacher. He usually wasn’t summoned, if the teacher needed to tell him something he would ask for a hearing with the king, not  _ summon _ him. 

  
  


There, the teacher told the king what happened. From Sans and Death coming into class and Sans not paying attention at all, to Death’s antics. He talked about how Death bit him out of nowhere, and how Sans refused to help. Then proceed to threaten him when the teacher hit Death. “That monster was biting into my flesh,  _ a predator  _ was biting into me and Sans refused to call for help, or try to get Death off. But he gets angry when I try to get that thing off me?! That’s outrageous!” 

 

Because of his anger, the teacher didn’t miss on telling Gaster what Sans said about his classes, how he didn’t care about the lessons or what they held and didn’t want to take any blame what’s so ever on why he didn’t know the material. Yet used his status to shut the teacher up when clearly Mr. Karb was attacked for no reason by not only Death, but Sans too.

 

“Just look at this? This hurt like hell and the prince didn’t care at all! Only cared about that  _ thing  _ when it was what started everything!” The teacher pointed at the very nasty looking bite that was currently being treated, not even calling Death with ‘he/him’ pronouns, instead calling Death a ‘it’, a thing.

  
  


Gaster was clearly unhappy. Not just with Sans, but with the whole situation, glancing from the teacher to Sans to Death, seeing the witch doctor lying in bed, looking like he was knocked out. His gaze turned back to Sans.

  
“So what is your view on this story?” He asked, not missing how seething Sans looked, glaring daggers at the teacher.

 

“i was tryin’ ta make sure death was ok, wouldn’ get ‘imself in danger,” Sans told him, tough his eyes were trained on the teacher. “‘e kept tellin’ me i wasn’ payin’ attention, kept shittalkin’ me like i didn’ know shit. i don’ see why i should help someone who keeps tryin’ to undermine me. i  _ ‘attacked’ _ ‘im as a warnin’, to stop hurting death, an’ he didn’t. if anything, ‘s him that deserve to be punished for disrespectin’ the crown.”   
  
“I’ll be the judge of that,” Gaster reminded Sans harshly, but he didn’t look exactly friendly when he turned to Mr. Karb either. “You will be dismissed from your duty of teaching Sans and I’ll make sure Death won’t bother you anymore. I will look away from you hurting my witch doctor, but you are  _ not _ to spread bad word about either of them. Keep in mind that they both still outrank you by far, and disrespecting my son  _ or _ my witch doctor is disrespecting me. You are dismissed.”

  
  


The teacher didn’t look happy about that at all, looked outraged even, but held his tongue.


	12. getting a babysitter for the babysitter

By the time Death woke up, it was the next morning, the sun rays were annoying the potion induced angler fish beyond belief. He sat up with a groan, rubbing his head as he tried to collect himself, or as much as he could at least. “mmhh, huhhhhrrggh…” Death groaned.

  
  


Sans was still by his side. The doctors had allowed them to move Death to his room eventually, the complaining and screaming of the teacher not doing him any good, but Sans had not once left his side. He was bent lying on top of the covers, one arm loosely on top of Death, looking nowhere near comfortable.

 

For Sans, it had been a long night. While Mr. Karb might have not been punished, Sans didn’t get as lucky. Gaster had forced Sans to more and stricter classes, immediately going to find new teachers for him. Additionally Sans had to write him a five-page-minimum essay - or  _ novel _ , as Sans called it - about what Sans would do if his people were suffering from famine.

  
Sans had been lectured for almost three hours about the importance of his classes, about the importance of respecting his  _ people _ as much as they had to respect him. About how he needed to be kind and not look away if others were hurting.

 

But he didn’t take away his right to watch Death. “You’re trying to protect him,” Gaster had said, his voice having fallen softer. “And that’s admirable. I know you’ve got a kind soul, Sans. I trust you to take care of Death as best as you can.”   
  
But he  _ wasn’t _ allowed to take Death to class anymore. Though that would be a problem for later. Right now Sans was grumbling, burying his face into Death’s tail, trying not to wake up.

  
  


Death looked down at the monster on his tail, at first not knowing what he was seeing, not sure what he was looking at. But he realized eventually that it was Sans, that he was in Sans’ room and that Sans was sleeping on him on one side while Death can barely make out shark fins from the side of the bed. The witch doctor guessed that his sharks were sleeping on the floor for some reason, it rubbed him the wrong way how his babies would sleep on the floor and not the bed, but he wasn’t willing to make a big fuss out of it now. 

 

So as gently and quietly as he could, which ended up clumsy and not so gently, get out the bed. Death managed to get out, the sheets no longer trapping him inside and Sans’ head flopped onto the mattress. For some reason, he felt like looking outside, look everywhere and see  _ all  _ his surroundings. Like he needed the feeling of exploration badly and was willing to do more than he needed to to get it.

  
  


But Sans started to let out small whines as soon as the body left him, and finally slowly started to rouse. He blinked tiredly, confused at first, remembering someone next to him. Then he turned around, seeing the other skeleton at the window.

 

“...death?” He asked, his own voice groggy. “where’re y’ goin’?”

  
  


Death didn’t answer, he tried to swim out the window, emphasis on tried. His round and thick lower body was to big to go through, making him get stuck halfway through the window. The witch doctor wiggling and flailing about, trying to get to the other side. “eeeeeeeeeeeee!” Death whined like a whining child, trying to somehow make it past, push his body more. Like if he believed enough, he might be able to squeeze through.

  
  


But Sans only let out a groan, dragging himself out of bed like the tired parent of said whining child. “why can’ y’ just stay in bed like normal sick people,” Sans groaned, slowly swimming up to where Death was stuck and putting his hands on Death’s hips, trying to pull him out.

  
  


Death seemed to whine even more when Sans was trying to pull him back into the room, wiggling around like a worm fighting for his life. “nerrr! neeerrr, don’ eat meeee!” Death cried, trying to slap Sans with his tail fin. “i tas’e like bad stuff!”

  
  


“‘s me!” Sans tried to tell him, though he did let go when the tail slapping started. “sans? y’re friend?” He paused, thinking over his worth and how long it would be worth arguing about who Sans was. He let out a sigh. “sans, y’re…  _ husband? _ ”

  
  


“ohhhhh!” Death said, stopping all squirming. “ok, den  _ ya  _ can eat me. bu’ only ya can eat me out, ok? ner one else.” Death told the other, like he was making it clear he doesn’t want this rule to be broken. And with that, Death’s back arched a little to make his butt stand out more, like he was offering himself to Sans. The tail fin even began to wag very slightly, showing clearly that Death was maybe a little excited for this to happen.

  
  


Sans let out a sigh, deciding to not even think too much into it. Instead he just put his hands back on Death’s hips, trying to pull him out of the window. “‘m not eatin’ y’ out,” he told him in between little grunts of pulling on him. “‘m just tryna get y’  _ out. _ ”

  
  


Sans managed to pull Death back in, the angler fish clinging to Sans as soon as he could. cuddling into the eel prince like he couldn’t get enough of him, needing more and more from him,  _ wanting  _ more yet doesn’t know how. So Death had to settle with clinging and hugging Sans close, trying desperately to get closer somehow, to somehow be one with Sans. “snas…” Death muttered, the angler fish’s voice holding need, a whole lot of neediness and want. Like he was suffering if he didn’t get Sans’ attention, that he was both happy to be with him yet sad that he wasn’t getting more.

 

Death just wants Sans. More of Sans, more of everything of Sans.

  
  


The emotion, the need in Death’s voice took Sans by surprise. He held him closer, arms wrapping around the angler fish to nestle his smaller, roundish body into Sans’, before Sans’ long tail curled around Death as well.

 

“don’ worry, i’ve gotchu,” he hummed, hugging him close. “how’re y’ feelin’? your head’s sore in any way?”

  
  


“mmh hmm.” Death confirmed, nodding a little as he angled his head up so he could start peppering kisses onto Sans’ chin. Humming happily as he did so, slowly making his way up til he was at Sans’ mouth, giving Sans passionate kisses. It wasn’t a sweet, soft or quick kisses, no. Death was full on giving Sans passionate kisses, with a few peaks around Sans’ face between them. “mmhh, snas. ya got a nice chin…” Death muttered to the other, rubbing his body against Sans’. Not in a sexual way, the witch doctor mostly just wanted to feel Sans close, liked the feeling of Sans against him. It felt very nice and the feeling made Death so excited and happy that he couldn’t stay still, rubbing himself to Sans to somehow satisfy the feeling.

  
  


Sans, meanwhile, felt hot and flushed, trying to lean away a little to keep a respectable distance from Death, but finding himself impossible to. This was so awkward, how would he ever look at Death normally after all of this…?   
  
“do y’ think y’ll be fine…?” Sans asked, trying to ignore the comment on his chin and instead focus on Death’s headache. “i can ask for more meds if y’ need ‘em?”

  
  


“neeerr, stay wit’ me.” Death whined, holding onto Sans tighter like the other was going to disappear from him any second. “i don’ need anyt’in’ but yer.” With that, Death’s body curled around Sans’ as best as his none flexible body could. Continuing to pepper Sans with many kisses, Death’s hands starting to roam around Sans’ body gently like he was feeling over everything with a critical eye. Like he was trying to memorize every curve and scale on Sans’ body, putting it to memory so he could admire it at any time, even when Sans wasn’t with him.

  
  


And, as awkward as it might be, it also felt… nice. And Sans found himself leaning into the touches, letting Death explore his body like that, letting Death feel his presence, letting him know he was there.

 

_ But he wouldn’t be for long… _

 

“‘ll have to go to class later…” Sans mumbled, his voice quiet and apologetic. “‘m gonna leave y’ with grillby. pops ‘s busy an’ paps is in class, too…”

  
  


Death looked at Sans in shock, even hurt. His hold tightening around the other as he gave him one of the most pitiful looking looks, like this physically and mentally hurt him. “yer…  _ leavin’  _ me?” Death whispered, his voice cracking halfway through the question. “please ner.”

  
  


Sans soul almost felt like shattering. “jus’ for a few hours… i’ll come back as soon as class is over!” He promised, hoping Death wouldn’t make a too big scene out of this. He wasn’t sure he could handle this. He already hated leaving Death enough as it is, he couldn’t handle Death making it even harder… 

  
  


Death whined sadly, snuggling into Sans like it would change Sans’ mind if he looked sad enough. ”bu’ ‘ll be sad wit’ ou’ ya…” Death muttered, like this was a real reason for Sans to stay, to not leave him.

  
  


“d’aww, death… ‘m sorry,” Sans mumbled, hugging Death to his chest even more. “‘ll be sad without y’, too… but we’ll be even happier when we see each other, yea?” 

  
  


Death frowned, but nodded, seeing the truth in Sans’ words. “ok…” Death muttered, looking down and glaring at the floor, like it was it’s fault that this was happening. He was like a child being told he can’t do what he wanted to do and has to do chores first. Worst. Day. Ever.

  
  


Sans was gently petting him, caressing the angler fish in his arms. He slowly got up, carrying Death as he got out of his room. 

 

“le’s get breakfast before anyone leaves!” He decided, trying to lighten the mood a little again. He carried Death to the kitchen - for once devoid of Grillby, though Sans knew where he was stationed for today. But there were sausage rolls, some salads, and pancakes scattered around, of which Sans quickly took a few for both of them, seating them at the dining room close by.

  
  


Death stayed near, but didn’t hesitate to grab some food. He did sleep through the entirety of yesterday, only being awake in the morning when he went to class with Sans. With a face full of food, Death turned to Sans and poked his arm to get his attention. “fire?” Usually the fire imitating fish would be here, shooing them away or sneaking them food.

  
  


“‘e’s stationed somewhere else today,” Sans let him know. “y’ll see ‘im later, though.” Oh, Grillby was going to have a workout… The lionfish hadn’t exactly seemed in any way troubled with the task of taking care of Death, telling the prince it was his pleasure, but once Grillby would see how Death could be… curious and whiny, unworried about getting into any kind of trouble. Oh, the poor guard.

  
  


Death didn’t answer besides a nod, his mouth so full that that couldn’t even close his mouth, not to mention chew. So he was stuck trying to chew something he couldn’t, his sockets were tightly shut as his hands went to his cheeks, trying to push the food down enough to be able to chew, but failing. 

 

His mouth was starting to hurt…

  
  


“oh my neptune,” Sans chuckled gently, reaching into Death’s mouth and pulling out enough of the food so Death could chew again, making sure to steer as far away from any spit as possible. “there, y’ idiot. try now.”

  
  


With his mouth now having more room, Death was able to chew and swallow the food in his mouth. Before turning to Sans and giving him a beaming, admiring smile, like Sans was someone he looked up to. “t’ank ya ser much snas!” Death cooed, leaning to Sans and cuddling him close, so grateful for all of Sans’ help, for how kind the other was. How well he took care of Death, maybe not even realizing all that he is doing, even simple things like this.

 

Peppering him in kisses, Death sung praise of Sans, cuddling close and giving Sans looks of love and appreciation. 

  
  


Sans was cuddling Death back, truly not realizing just how much Death thought of him. But he didn’t need to. He kinda enjoyed this, just cuddling with Death, eating pancakes and sausages, just enjoying the closeness, enjoying their time before Sans had to leave.

 

“so... y’ said y’ had family, right?” Sans hummed, tone quiet and soft. “tell me ‘bout ‘em.”

  
  


“dad ‘s da bes’ ‘unter ever! can track anyt’in’! an’ bra’der likes medicine, taught em some potions too!” Death looked rather proud of his family, not only is his father the best hunter he ever met, but his brother likes to experiment in the medicine field. But nothing makes Death prouder than how the witch doctor himself taught his brother some neat tricks to help his healing cause. Making Death feel like his brother was a unique package, one to admire and be jealous of.

  
  


Sans was listening to him with a soft smile, trying to imagine them. Imagining two huge angler fish, bigger than Death mostly because Death was already so tiny, there couldn’t possibly be a smaller angler fish. He imagined his father with those large teeth and piercing eyes, the light on his head to lure in his poor victims, vicious and heartless… He imagined his brother a bit more like Death, though the image of vicious teeth and menacing lights wouldn’t leave him. Bags full of herbs and books, glasses because clearly all smart fish had glasses…

 

Sans snorted at that last thought. Okay… maybe Sans was a little biased. But he was sure Death had a nice family.

 

“i used t’ have a mom,” Sans began telling him. “i liked her a lot. spoiled me t’ bits. an’ by that i mean, let me do what i liked as a kid, which was really all i wan’ed. she died after papy was born - like  _ right _ after. which might’ve been for the best. she wasn’ really that good of a mom in the end…” That didn’t mean, though, that Sans wasn’t heartbroken when it happened. He remembered crying for weeks, denying the death of his mother, just asking over and over and over again when she would come back.

  
  


Death huffed, before pulling Sans in close. “‘ll be yer mum.” Death volunteered, “i can spank ya.”

  
  


“don’ spank me,” Sans snorted a little shocked. “otherwise y’ can be my mom. y’re a cooler mom anyways.”

  
  


“ok, ner spankin’.” Death agreed, but his hand went down to Sans’ butt, grabbing a handful and squeezing. Clearly telling Sans what Death wanted to replace the spanking with.

  
  


Sans squeaked startled, before throwing Death a warning glare. “no squeezin’ either. moms don’ squeeze. moms don’ do butt stuff in general. no butt stuff.”

  
  


But Death only responded with wiggling bone brows, clearly not regretting his actions. “‘m yer  _ mummy  _ dat  _ spoils  _ ya.” Death purred seductively, sending of clear sexual vibes. “yer mummy wife.” Sans calling him ‘mommy’ in the bedroom sounded pretty hot if you asked Death, he wouldn’t mind at all spoiling Sans silly.

 

With that thought in mind, he continued to grope Sans’ butt, messaging it gently but still being firm enough to show how serious he was trying to be.

  
  


“nooo,” Sans complained, though his tone quickly turned into more of a whine. “not that way!  _ no kinky mommy stuff! _ ” He still didn’t entirely get  _ why _ Death was being like this! Was it part of the potion? To make Death weirdly horny and attracted to him? It definitely was more than just  _ pufferfish poison. _

  
  


Death giggled a little as he closed the distance between them, his mouth so close to Sans’. “ye, all da kinky.” Death whispered, before taking Sans’ mouth with his own, his tongue slipping out and meeting Sans’. The hand groping his butt started to feel over the rest of the area while his other hand kept Sans close, running down his back and shoulder.

  
  


The sudden kiss, the closeness and intimacy, took Sans by surprise, giving him almost a dropping feeling in his stomach. But, oddly enough, not in a bad way. His eyes were half lid, face flushed, and he couldn’t help but to let out small moans and gasps, involuntarily giving Death full access to claim his mouth, feeling the other’s tongue on his. And oh, how soft it was, how warm and close Death felt, fitting into him like a puzzle piece, giving Sans something he felt he was missing.

  
  


Death guided Sans’ hands to loop around him, before going back to Sans’ person. Both of their bodies pressed flush together as they made out, Death taking the lead as he drove Sans into a whole new fantasy. One of them together, one of only them, loving each other and being there for one another.

  
  


And, as weird as it was, for a moment Sans got into it. He ended up closing his eyes, ended up looping his arms around Death, holding him close, letting Death kiss him, even reveling in the nice feeling of it. It was wrong,  _ so wrong, _ Death was influenced, he didn’t actually want this. But neither did Sans, right? Right now it was just so hard to fight it, to push him away when his body felt so nice against his, to pull off his hands when his touched felt so good.

 

“... _ death, _ ” he moaned softly around Death’s mouth, unsure what he even was trying to say. That this was wrong? That they should stop?   
  
Sans didn’t get a change to elaborate. He almost screamed, when all of the sudden  _ Grillby _ was there, the lionfish looking almost more like a deer caught in the headlights than Sans did.

  
“it’s not-! ‘m not-!” Sans was stammering, unsure what to say. Unsure what he  _ could _ say around Death.

  
“So… the rumors are true…?” Grillby asked, looking genuinely surprised. “You’re engaged to the witch doctor?”   
  
“enga-  _ what!?” _ Sans asked, genuinely shocked.  _ Those _ were rumors going around!? He wasn’t kissing Death anymore, but the angler fish was still in his arms, peppering his neck with love bites and hickeys. Sans eyed him warily…

 

“i, um… he’s… under potion influence right now…?” Sans tried to explain, giving Grillby a begging, desperate look not knowing how he could explain this without upsetting Death. So he added a quick, “he’s  _ really _ excited for our ‘ _ wedding,’”  _ subtly making quotation motions with his fingers, only for Grillby to see.

 

The lionfish’s eyes widened in realization, and a little in surprise that the prince was willing to go  _ this far _ to not let Death know they weren’t actually getting married. Was Death dangerous when upset…? No. Sans was probably just this caring.

  
  


“we’re gonna ge’ married!” Death cheered, hugging Sans close as he gave him loving kisses all over his face, tail fin wagging excitedly. Already thinking about the big day, how it would go, the special slow dance with Sans, the oh so amazing cake. Oh. My. Neptune.  _ The cake _ .

 

“snas!” Death said in slight urgency, like Sans  _ needed  _ to hear this. “da cake ‘s da bes’ part, ye? ‘t ‘as ta be!” There was no way Death was going to allow them to have a ‘just ok’ or bd cake. Never, he would never let that pass.  

  
  


Sans snorted surprised, but gave him a shrug. “sure, cake’s gonna be the bomb,” he told him, deciding to just play along. But if he was already playing along, he might as well go all the way, right? “though i thought the  _ best _ part would’a’ve been the wife. or at least the honeymoon?”

  
  


“‘ow ‘bout cake an’ ‘oneymer’n?” Death offered, making a very interesting compromise. Honestly, it was starting to make Death slightly horny, the very thought was toxicating and impressionable. “i wan’ yer cock n’er.” Death stated, his hand going to Sans’ shaft, rubbing where the dick was hidden away.

  
  


“Oh-! Oh, okay, Death, I think it’s time for you to come with me,” Grillby said, the lionfish taking pity on Sans, whom was flaring up in a bright blue, not having expected Death to get this bold.  _ In front of Grillby. _

 

The lionfish gently put his hands under Death’s arms, pulling him off Sans.

  
  


But the second Death was parted from Sans, it was like Grillby took away his heart and soul. Because Death reached to Sans with both hands and cried out for him, his tone holding one of complete sorrow and heartbreak. It was like Death’s whole reason of happiness and love has been taken from him, could see it slowly slip from his fingers and be out of reach, but still close enough to tease him of what he  _ could  _ have. “snans,  _ neerr _ !” Death called out to Sans, his tail trying to wack Grillby away to be able to slip out of his grasp and make it to his husband that he loved.

  
  


Sans gasped at the sudden drama, quickly swimming up to him, nuzzling his face. “don’ worry death! grillby’ll take good care of you. i’ll come  _ right _ back to y’ once i’m outta class, yea?”   
  
Grillby nodded, confident that he could have some fun with Death. Sans had already warned him that Death would be… fickle. Easily distracted, quick to get himself in trouble. But he could deal with him, surely.

  
  


Death whined, seeming very unhappy that this was happening now, but it looked final, so Death relented. Though he didn’t seem happy about this at all, crossing his arms and pouting in Grillby’s hold. “den yer mine ‘gain?” Death asked, looking at Sans hopefully, not wanting Sans to disappear from his life.

  
  


“yup!” Sans confirmed with a firm nod. “all yours. but first i gotta go to class.” As much as he hated it as well. “bye, d, i’ll see y’ later, yea? be good.” And with that the young prince finally swam off, leaving Death in Grillby’s arms.


	13. dont make promises you'll regret sans...

The lionfish finally let go of Death, looking at him curiously.

  
“So, I’m stationed over at the library today, I brought a bunch of stuff for you to spend your time with,” he told him, waving Death along towards the library.

  
  


Reluctantly, Death followed, looking back every so often in hopes Sans would come swimming back with his arms wide open for Death… but it never happened. They reached the library sooner than Death expected, but he didn’t make to much of a fuss when he was sat down at one of the tables. There was many things on the table waiting for him, from books to read, crayons and blank paper, and snacks to keep Death busy, but in this case it only made Death frown.

 

Grumpily, Death took a crayon, looking at the red coloring material with a critical eye, like it held a secret. Testing it, Death made a straight red line down the blank paper, staring at it so hard that it seemed he was trying to burn holes into it with just his stare alone. “‘ow ler’ng til i get snas?” Death asked Grillby, not removing his eyes from the paper.

 

“His father put him into extra classes,” Grillby told the angler fish, remembering when Sans had come to him, unconscious Death in his arms, ranting about his father. “So around five hours, I believe? He’s got fencing, physics and enhanced biology now.” At least the latter two sounded like something Sans might enjoy, though he’d probably hate the fencing.

  
  


Five hours?  _ Five hours!?!?  _

 

Do they really expect Death to really wait five whole hours!? It was outrageous, it was unthinkable. How can they possibly do this to him, what has he done to deserve this? The very thought of waiting so long made Death’s blood boil, made him absolutely blue in anger and frustration.

 

Before anyone could realize what was happening, Death grabbed the box of crayons and starting waving it around aggressively, launching crayons around the room. When all the crayons were gone, Death threw the box and started to tear every page he could get his hands on. Making it into confetti, the room soon turning into one of destruction and chaos, the exact opposite of what a library should be.

 

The librarian screamed as she watch Death make a mess of her precious library, screaming shock and horror. “Guard, do something!!!” She begged, looking at Grillby for his help.

  
  


Grillby was shocked, quickly rushing to catch any flying objects, save pages and books from the destruction, and generally just do some damage control. But Death was  _ vicious, _ and it was nearly impossible to both fix  _ and _ stop the destruction fast enough. So he focused on the latter, quickly going to catch Death and  _ grab _ him tightly.   
  
“What are you doing!? Come on, Death, there’s no reason to be upset! Let’s calm down.”

  
  


“fr’ive  _ ‘ours _ , dats ser ler’ng!” Death hissed, beating his thick meaty tail at Grillby’s hitting him hard enough for the other to loosen his grip. Unwillingly letting Death slip away, where he started to swim away, out the library and through the halls. “snnnaasss, w’ere ‘re ya?!”

  
  


Sans, meanwhile, was in his class, working through an hour and a half of history, when suddenly something caught his distraction. A scream, a loud yell that sounded like  _ Death _ , rapidly coming closer, before suddenly getting farther away again. And, as if that wasn’t weird enough, moments later he heard another scream, calling out for Death this time, coming closer before getting farther away once more.

 

Immediately, Sans raised his hand.

 

“miss plum, may i leave class to avoid a catastrophe?”

  
  


“No, Sans. You have a lot of work to do.” The old mermaid tsked at Sans, moving her index finger side to side to show her disapproval.

  
  


Sans eyed the door nervously, before looking back at his teacher, uncertain. “...may i get this written so the king’ll know who’s responsible for the catastrophe?”

  
  


The old woman paused, looking back at the door where they heard two people swim past screaming their lungs off, before sighing. “Go, but come back soon. Any time off will be continued once your back.” She said, waving Sans off.

  
  


Sans didn’t hesitate. He immediately rushed out of the classroom and after where he could  _ still _ hear distant voices coming from. Sans found not just Death, but also a very shocked looking Grillby, close to a broom closet, the witch doctor throwing cleaning supplies in his tantrum. Feeling dread for both the destruction and also Death getting hurt, Sans quickly stepped in, rushing into the scene and wrapping his arms around Death from the back.

  
“ _ death, _ what’re y’ doin’!?” He asked, his tone shocked and worried.

  
  


Just like how Death cured the illness from citizens, Sans cured Death of any aggression and rage. The angler fish turning around and going limp in Sans’ arms, a small pleased hum could be heard from him as he wrapped himself around Sans. “snas, i missed ya!” Death cooed, snuggling close to his perfect husband.

  
  


Sans sighed and relaxed once Death did, hugging him close. “i missed y’ too,” he told him, nuzzling a little into the side of Death’s face. “what’re y’ doin’, silly? was grillby tormentin’ y’?”   
  
“I  _ wasn’t _ , I swear!” The lionfish argued, but Sans would rather hear it from Death.

  
  


“ye, ‘e said yer would be gone fer  _ fr’ive ‘ours! fr’ive!!! _ ” Death said outraged, like the whole thing was bullshit and no one was noticing it. Like Death was the only smart one that woken up from this lie, living in a world where everyone is still in that lie. It was crazy how anyone thought that they could steal his husband for five hours! “dats ser mean a em!” 

  
  


Sans cooed sadly, hugging Death a little more. “but ‘s true, i got class, death. ‘s only been like fifteen minutes…” He thought over his options,  _ really _ wanting to avoid a disaster… How could he let Death alone for  _ five hours, _ if he already threw a tantrum like this after fifteen minutes? He had to get Death to promise it…

 

“a’right, how bout this. if y’re nice an’ behave while ‘m gone, i’ll reward you once ‘m back?”

  
  


“ya will?” Death asked, looking up at Sans’ face, interested. "wha can ya give me? w’en ya ‘lready gave me da perfec’ ‘usband?”

  
  


Sans actually couldn’t help but to blush, looking away sheepishly. “well… tha’s for y’ to decide, isn’ it?”

  
  


“yer time, i wan’ all yer time.” Death said, moving closer to the other to place loving kisses on Sans’ face, holding him close.

  
  


“i’ll give y’  _ all _ my time,” Sans promised, letting himself be kissed. “once ‘m outta class. does that sound good?”

  
  


Death frowned, not liking this at all. So he shook his head, refusing to loosen his hold on Sans at all, needing,  _ wanting  _ Sans close now and forever. He didn’t care about classes or whatever Sans had to do, his own wife should be more important than any of that. Death should be one of the most important things to Sans, he can’t classes over Death! “ner, mine!”

  
  


Sans looked a little disappointed, humming as he thought over his options a little more. Before finally letting out a sigh, deciding to be  _ very _ careful with his words.

 

“if y’ behave till ‘m outta class, y’... y’ can touch me. anywhere y’ want.  _ but just touch! _ ”

  
  


Death paused, thinking over Sans’ words carefully, weighing how much he will get out of that. On one hand, Death could touch Sans  _ anywhere  _ he wanted, but on the other hand…

 

“ner, i wan’ ya ta touch  _ me _ .” Death said, moving his hands to place them on his own butt, “touch me ‘ere, snas.”

  
  


Sans gasped, spluttering a little as his hands were suddenly moved to Death’s butt, pressed to it so much Sans couldn’t help but to squeeze a little, his face flushing. But… oh well. He figured this wasn’t the worst outcome.

 

“a’right,” he decided, though his voice was low and soft. “i’ll touch y’ there. but  _ only _ if y’re good till i’m back.” And with that he pulled his hands back once more.

  
  


Death nodded, laying his head on Sans’ chest and snuggling into him, happy with the new promise. “okay snasy. i ler’v ya…” Death muttered, his hands wrapping around Sans tightly as he pressed their bodies close, loving this moments to bits.

  
  


Sans eyes widened as he froze in shock, and even Grillby let out a small gasp. Sans eyed Death for a few moments, the words hanging in the air so thick and meaningful. No. He didn’t  _ actually _ mean that, right? He was just under the influence of the potion…

 

Sans gently pet Death’s back, humming a soft noise rather than answering.

  
“i gotta get back t’ class, death,” he said eventually, his voice soft and apologetic. 

  
  


Death nodded once more, before leaning in and putting a gentle kiss on Sans’ mouth, only then he allowed Sans to leave. “bye bye snas!!” 

  
  


Sans’ face was flushed a bright cyan, before he nodded and swam off, only stopping once he was beside Grillby. He looked up at the lionfish expectantly. “take good care of him,” he said, his tone holding a sense of seriousness he usually wouldn’t have.

 

“What are we supposed to do?” Grillby asked Sans before he had the chance to leave.

 

“uhh, i ‘dunno. make ‘im draw or somethin’. cook maybe? he makes potions an’ y’ cook, so maybe y’ can mix somethin’ up. i really gotta skedaddle, dude.” And he swam off with that, hurrying a little more as he imagines the teacher’s annoyance.

 

Grillby only watched after him, crossing his arms as he thought over his options. Then he turned over to Death.   
  
“So… would you wanna bake something with me…?”

  
  


Death lit up, smiling so wide that his sharp teeth were exposed. “can i make somet’in’ fer snas?” Death would absolutely love making something for Sans, seeing his excited expression, loving his cooking. Sans does so much for him, Death wants to do everything in his power to do something good for the person that protected and cared for him so much.

  
  


Grillby chuckled amused, seeing Death as so adorable, wanting to do something nice for Sans. “Of course,” he told him, waving him along as he headed towards the kitchen. “Is there anything specific you want to make? It doesn’t  _ have _ to be baked goods, anything works.”

  
  


“i ler’v sweets, dat means snas likes sweets ta. i wanna make cer’kies, cer’kies wit’ ‘eats!” To even prove his point even more, Death used both of his index fingers to draw a heart in the water, each half drawn by one finger at the same time.

  
  


Awww, Grillby couldn’t help but to coo a little. “Alright!” He said, giving him a firm nod. “We’ll make cookies.” He started swimming around the kitchen once he arrived, maneuvering himself around in that place like the kitchen staff themselves, getting materials and ingredients ready for the cookies, even getting a handful of colors of frosting for Death to play out his creativeness with.

 

“Have you ever made cookies before?” Grillby asked him once he got everything together.

  
  


“das poisa’n cer’kies coun’?” Death asked, pausing in his excited bouncing to look up at Grillby, the question feeling heavy on the angler fish’s shoulders. Like this would define if he was a good cook or not.

  
  


“Uhm…” Well. What else should he have expected? “I’m not sure,” the lionfish admitted. “I suppose they  _ were _ cookies… Just leave out the poison this time, yes?” 

  
  


Death cheered happily as he grabbed a spoon and a ladle and started to bang the butt of the utensils on the counter, like a child waiting for their food at the dinner tables, chanting for their meal. “cer’kies! cer’kies! cer’kies!” 

 

They were going to have a fun day…


	14. death probably made out with one of those cookies...

To say everything went wrong was an understatement. It only started off as a slight annoyance when Death added ‘extra’ ingredients to make the cookie dough taste better. Having to make many batches of batter until finally they had one that wasn’t  _ completely  _ awful that they could both agree on. And that only taken an hour!

 

But then Death had to touch the oven when he saw Grillby preheat the oven, playing with it excitedly until it caught smoke. Grillby had to pull Death away from the oven before it made a small explosion. The cookies were completely rock hard, they didn’t even look like cookies, more like coal.

 

After making  _ another  _ batch, they had to use another oven, Grillby making sure to not let Death near the oven this time. As they waited for the cookies to bake, they made icing for the cookies. Death wanted to make the cookies have Sans’ face in the middle, and little heart around Sans’ face. They decided with the colors black, blue and white. Black for the line out, white for the background and blue for the many little hearts around Sans’ face. Though they ran into some trouble, if it was a mistake letting Death near the oven, then it was just as equally a mistake to let him near a mixer. Breaking the mixer and forcing them to mix it by hand, mostly Grillby because Death was very weak in his state.

 

Finally, when the cookies were done, they waited for them to cool before Grillby let Death go crazy and put all the love he had for Sans into these cookies. The whole time Death was grinning wide as he colored and drew on the cookies.

 

Once they were done, it was only twenty minutes until Sans got out of class, which made Death ecstatic. But Grillby decided they should eat, having worked so hard for maybe the most hardest five hours of his life. Together, they ate their sandwiches as they waited for Sans to leave, only then Grillby let the excited angler fish go. Of course he made sure Death had the cookies before he went bolting to Sans, putting a clean kitchen towel over the cookies so they had a smaller chance on falling or getting damaged or dirtied. Grillby followed close behind Death, just to make sure he was going the right way, unless he wanted to face prince’s anger.

  
  


Sans was happy - and tired - when he finally got to leave class. Exhaustedly he dragged himself out of the classroom, brightening up once he thought about Death. He wondered where he was. He lowkey had expected Death to wait for him outside the classroom, but seeing as he wasn’t there right now, Sans figured he was somewhere else. Were they back in the library Grillby had told him he was stationed at?

  
  


That was until he heard Death screaming from down the hallway, a small glow at the end of it that was getting bigger, before Death’s shape, and even Grillby’s could be seen. The angler fish was holding a cloth covered plate in his hands, his smile as wide as it could possibly be, racing to Sans at the highest speed he could in his potion induced state.

  
  


Sans turned to Death now grinning widely, swimming towards him as well. “death!” He called out, so happy to finally have him back again. Sitting in class for five hours, anxious that something might be wrong at any time had been agony.

 

“i missed y’!” He said, once he finally reached Death, wrapping his arms around him, mindful of the plate he was carrying.

  
  


“i missed ya ter!” Death cooed, peppering Sans’ face with kisses. “i made ya cer’kies!” He said excitedly, throwing away the towel to show Sans the cookies he made. The heart shaped cookies were… nice? The shapes of some weren’t the best, but at least was recognizable as a heart. The icing wasn’t that great either, the white icing that was acting as the background looked like it dripped over more than it should have, Sans’ face and the many little hearts looked like a child had drawn them, but it was still better than average. Death did a good. Death knew he did a good, that’s why he is so excited in showing these bad boys to his lover.

 

“see, dey got yer face!” Death pointed to the cookies with one hand, looking from the cookies to Sans, back and forth.

  
  


Sans eyed the cookies with an excited gasp. Sure, he had told Grillby to cook something with Death, but he hadn’t expected Death to come back with cookies for him!   
  
“i love ‘em!” Sans told him happily. He didn’t care if the cookies might not look the best, he could tell how much effort Death put into them, and how excited he was about showing them to him. Sans immediately grabbed one, biting into it with no concern.

 

The taste was… something. Not good. Not unbearable either. Sans decided to give him a bright smile. “‘s great!”

  
  


Death gasped ever so happily, absolutely bursting in happiness and love. His tail fin was wagging so hard that it shook Death’s whole body. He had the biggest, most happiest smile he ever had, and his eye lights appeared. Never has Death’s eye lights ever was shown, his sockets only filled with black darkness. But here, now, Death was looking up at Sans with not just eye lights, but huge expanded sparkling eye lights. They were so big they almost took up Death’s whole socket, the white sparkling with something genuine, like Death was literally seeing sparkles and love around Sans.

 

And as far as Death was concerned, he was.

 

“ya ler’v em!” Death said in absolute joy, looking to Grillby to see if he was also seeing this amazing moment, then back to Sans, unable to keep his eyes off him for that long.

  
  


Sans’ soul burst at how cute Death was being, absolutely shaken by those wide, sparkly eyelights, so pure and beautiful. Oh, he didn’t care right now if he was only playing along with Death to keep him behaved, if he was only telling Death the cookies were good to make him happy.  _ This _ was so worth it, and Sans  _ loved _ seeing Death like this, so joyful and happy.

 

He wrapped his occupied arm around Death once more, planting a big kiss to the corner of Death’s mouth. “i  _ do! _ he confirmed, hugging him so tightly. “i  _ love _ ‘em! thank y’ so much, d!”

  
  


Death squeezed happily when Sans gave him a kiss, feeling the love that came from it. And oh how it made Death proud, made Sans so happy that he would kiss him, give him praise and love. The witch doctor has no regrets at all, so happy that he could do this, could make this happen, to give something to his precious Sans. “yer welcer’m!” Death cheered, smooching Sans right back.

  
  


Sans glanced over Death’s shoulder towards Grillby, seeing the fiery lionfish watch them with gentle eyes. “thank y’, grillbz,” he told him, before nuzzling his face into Death happily. “so… i think i promised someone all a my time, didn’t i?”

  
  


Death perked up at that, “an’ touchies!” Death reminded, looking more excited for this promise than the other. “can i give some a d’ese ta da ‘appy pappy an’ kingy?” Death lifted up the cookies to show what he was talking about. “den touchies? ‘n bed?” 

  
  


Sans snorted at the idea of Gaster trying one of these…  _ special _ tasting cookies, but he gave Death a nod. “hell yea! le’s go to pops right now, he should be in his throne room.” And with that he took Death by the hand, pulling him along as he headed towards the throne room.

 

The guards let them in without questioning, the king looking towards Sans surprised when he suddenly waltzed in. Asgore was with him, and the two almost looking like they’ve been caught doing something scandalous - probably flirting.

  
  


“i made cer’kies!!” Death yelled towards them, snuggled up to Sans’ side as he lightly waved around the plate. “fer snas!”

  
  


“Oh!” Gaster said surprised, and you could hear a small coo from Asgore. “That’s sweet of you!”   
  
Sans nodded as well excitedly. “they’re amazin’, too. y’ should try one.”   
  
Gaster looked delighted at that suggestion. “May I?”

  
  


“ye! ye!” Death chirped, swimming towards Gaster excitedly and holding the plate out for Gaster to grab one of the… beautiful cookies he made today.

  
  


Gaster smiled at the cookie. It looked like something a child would do for their parents in pre-school. Maybe a little better than that. But it looked very sweet. 

 

He didn’t notice Sans’ smug excited grin as he finally bit into the cookie, and… He had to try not to twist his face. The smile he gave Death looked almost tortured. “It’s… great!” He told him. “Why don’t we share…? Here, you can have the other half.”   
  
Sans, meanwhile, was snickering quietly.

  
  


Though Death didn’t take the cookie, instead he shoved the plate full of cookies onto Asgore and latched onto Gaster. Snuggling into the other skeleton and nuzzling him affectionately, humming happily. Death glanced at Sans, giving him a bright smile. “snas, snas! law fa’der ler’vs dem, jus’ like ya! law fa’der likes me!”

  
  


“Law father…?” Oh, but Gaster did already know about Death’s false beliefs of them marrying, the word just took him quite by surprise. Especially when Death was being this affectionate, too, but he gently put an arm around him, giving him a pet.

  
  


“ye, ya my law fa’der.” Death lifted up his hand to show Gaster the ring Sans had gotten him. “ya like me, righ’?” Death looked up at Gaster with his hollow sockets, almost like you knew his soul was on the line and it would break if Gaster were to say no.

  
  


But Gaster never intended to disappoint him anyways. “Of course,” he said confidently. “I’d be honored to have you in our bloodline. Sans couldn’t find a better prince than the witch doctor.” And Gaster wasn’t lying either. He respected Death a lot, and having him, the hero that saved his entire kingdom, as part of his bloodline would be more than just an honor.

  
Sans, though, was still embarrassed by those words, covering his blue face as he groaned.

  
  


Death gasped happily, preceding to cling to Gaster tightly, his tail fin trying to wrap around Gaster’s as he nuzzled his face into the side of the king’s face. Even giving Gaster a smooch on each of his cheeks, “‘on’er ta ‘ave law fa’der ta, yer great!” Death cheered, snuggling close to Gaster, like he was his big life sized teddy bear.

  
  


Now it was Gaster’s turn to blush slightly, his face tinted in the softest yellow. God, Death really  _ was _ too sweet like this.

 

But Gaster was soon to be released from this, as Sans quickly swam up to them tugging on Death. “wha’ about me…?” He said, making his voice sounded small and fragile, like he was hurt.

  
  


Death gasped, like Sans hurt was an outrage and an offence on life itself. Letting go of Gaster completely and clinging to Sans tightly, his arms and tail wrapping around Sans and holding him close, planting many big kisses on Sans’ face. “neeeerr, ‘ere snasy ‘ere. muah muah!”

  
  


Satisfied Sans hummed as he nuzzled into Death, happy with the attention. His tail wrapped around Death’s, feeling the angler fish’s closeness. Only after a few minutes did he talk again, asking, “so, y’ wanna head t’ papys room next?” Honestly, Papyrus would probably even love the cookies… 

 

Death nodded as he hummed a confirmation, happy in Sans’ embrace once again. 

 

Gaster eyed the two curiously, surprised to see Sans this way. Sans had told him he was playing along for Death’s sake, though it looked a little bit like more than that. Sans looked genuinely happy in Death’s arms, not minding the affection at all.

 

It was… adorable.

  
  


Together, Sans and Death made their way out, Death having snatched the cookies from Asgore and letting Sans carry him out. They went to their next destination, which was Papyrus’ room. They didn’t even bother in knocking before entering, Death already cheering to Papyrus before the other can understand that his privacy was invaded.

 

“ch’ry da cer’kies i made fer snas!” Death demanded, swimming up to Papyrus and showing him the plate of cookies he made for his love.

  
  


Papyrus startled at first, but he recovered quickly. “COOKIES???” He asked surprised, before seeing the crudely drawn heart-sans cookies. “AWWW, THEY’RE ADORABLE!!! CAN I TRY ONE?”

  
  


“ch’ry da cer’kies!!” Death yelled, shoving the plate of cookies into Papyrus’ face. Making sure the youngest prince has at least one before cuddling back into Sans, clinging on his side like a leech. 

  
  


“OKAY!!!” Papyrus agreed happily, taking one of the adorable cookies. “THANK YOU!!!” Sans was watching Papyrus intensely as the youngest bit into it with much gusto, and, as the first one of them, didn’t make a face. Instead his face  _ lightened up _ even. 

 

“WOW!!! THESE ARE AMAZING!” He told him happily. “YOU MIGHT JUST BE AS GOOD AS A CHEF AS ME!!!”

  
  


Death looked up at him shock and amazement, like Papyrus just handed him a medal that is super awesome and rare and totally something he should be proud of. “really?” Death whispered, his voice jolly and happy as he bounced in Sans’ arms. To excited and proud to stay still, practically vibrating in the prince’s hold.

  
  


Sans was snickering, snuggling his Death close into his arms.   
  
“YES!!!” Papyrus agreed happily. “YOU HAVE A LOT OF POTENTIAL!!! WE SHOULD BAKE TOGETHER SOME TIME!”

 

Oh, Sans was not sure this would be a good idea… 

  
  


“yeeee!!” Death agreed without hesitation, already looking like he wanted to do it  _ now _ .

 

Sadly, things couldn’t always go his way, because a guard swam in. “My princ- oh! My  _ princes _ , food is ready. Please make your way to the dining room with your father.”

 

Death glared at the guard and held Sans close, before looking at his husband. “yer gonna leave ‘gain?” His jolly tone dying out and replaced by one of disappointment and sadness.

  
  
But Sans immediately shook his head no. “prepare an extra plate for the witch doctor,” Sans told the guard. “‘e’s eatin’ with us today.” The guard left with a - albeit a little surprised - nod.    
  
Sans and Papyrus decided to follow him soon after, Death still in Sans’ arms as they headed towards the dinner room, all of them having dinner together.


	15. this is why you shouldnt anger an influenced witch doctor

By the time Sans and Death made it to the prince’s room, Death was already giggling, but it wasn’t innocent or one of goofiness. No. It was one of evilness.

 

“ya promised.” Death reminded, snuggling into the sheets and patting the spot next to him, wiggling a little in the sheets excitingly.

  
  


Sans, not sure what Death was so giddy about, joined Death in bed easily, snuggling under the blankets next to him. “wha’ did i promise y’?” He asked curiously, not remembering what he’s talking about. He was full and sleepy and ready to knock out.

  
  


Death went to lay on his front, before wiggling his fishy butt around, or mostly towards Sans’ direction. “touch ‘t snas, touch ‘t real noice~”

  
  


Sans’ face flushed in a bright blue.  _ Oh, right. _

 

Hesitantly Sans moved his hands towards Death, gently reaching for the butt, or at least where a butt would be on an angler fish, face flushing at it.

  
“...y’re so weird sometimes,” he mumbled embarrassed, but he was touching the squishiness, giving it a slight squeeze.

  
  


Death scooted closer to Sans, until he was laying right on him. Sans having to wrap his arms around Death to get to his butt, all the while Death curled around Sans, getting comfortable. Except Death’s hands took a quick detour, grabbing Sans’ own hands and pressing harder into his flesh, forcibly making Sans squeeze and touch him harder, better, faster, stronger~

 

“yeeeee, snass~” Death cooed, hiding his face into Sans’ neck, pushing his butt into Sans’ touch.

  
  


Sans’ face was burning, eyes wide and so embarrassed. Oh, Death was going to kill him once he was back to normal, wasn’t he? But if he wouldn’t touch him… Death was probably going to kill him  _ right now… _

 

Ugh, why did things have to be so complicated.

 

And why did Death’s butt have to be so nice… 

 

Slowly Sans curled his eel tail around Death’s body, his flushed, frowny face hidden in the angler fish’s shoulder as he touched up Death’s butt more.

  
  


They stayed this way for who knows how long, cuddling into each other as Sans touched Death. Soon enough they both fell asleep like this, with Sans’ hands having a loose grip on Death’s butt. Both curled around each other and sleeping happily.

 

-

 

When a maid came in and opened the curtains to Sans’ room the next morning, Death hissed at them like a cat. Holding onto Sans close as the maid told the young prince that he should get ready for his classes. 

 

Oh no, Sans is going to leave him again? Was Death going to be alone for another  _ five hours _ ?! With no Sans. 

 

“ner!” Death growled, almost biting the maid’s fingers off when she tried to shake Sans awake. The maid screamed in shock as she backed away, holding her hand close to her chest as she stared at Death, scared. 

  
  


Sans grumbled in annoyance, hugging Death a little tighter and grumpily hiding his face in the other’s neck. “nnnhh, wha’ is iiit…”   
  
“My prince… it’s time for your class,” the maid said, her voice  _ very _ wary of the angler fish.

 

Sans, meanwhile let out a tortured groan. But he rolled over until he was on his back, before getting up. Then he paused, turning back around to Death.

 

“uh… i think grillby’s around the garden t’day,” he mumbled towards the witch doctor, offering him his hand. “i’ll bring y’ there, yea?”

  
  


Death took Sans’ hand instantly, but instead pulled Sans into bed again, giving him stern yet disheartened look. “ya per’mised ya wouldn’ ler’ve me ner mer!” 

  
  


Did he? “aww, death…” Sans grumbled, still tired and groggy, having a hard time arguing. “i got school… please jus’ lemme leave? i’ll be with y’ all day once ‘m back, d.”

  
  


Death whined as he was dragged out of bed, being pulled out of the room and into the hallway. The whole time the witch doctor wasn’t making it easy for the eel prince, lagging behind and even letting his body go more slack to go slower. Forcing Sans to use more and more force to drag the unwilling angler fish along. “bu’ i don’ waannnnaaa!” Death complained, his lower body actually dragging across the floor.

  
  


“it’ll be fine,” Sans argued through grunts of dragging Death. “it’ll be good. how will we properly appreciate each other’s times, if we can jus’ see each other  _ all _ the time. nah, we gotta part sometimes, love. tha’s the only way t’ keep thin’s fresh.”

  
  


“i don’ wan’ fresh! i wan’ dir’dy an’ nasty!” Death argued back, his frown growing wider and meaner. 

  
  


Sans snorted a little amused at the double meaning of this. “well,” he said once the back exit they were heading to came closer. “then the garden’ll be perfect for that, right?”   
  
Grillby was already there when Sans arrived, glancing at them a little surprised. “Class again?”   
  
“yea,” Sans told him. “watch ‘im for me?”   
  
“Sure. I’m sure I can occupy him somehow,” Grillby agree, already glancing around for activities. Death was a witch doctor, right? Maybe he’d enjoy picking plants for his potions…

 

“a’right death. i’ll see y’ later, ok?” Sans told the angler fish, pulling him into his arms before he left to hug him. “be good.”

  
  


“ner.” Death almost growled, holding tightly onto Sans like the prince was his life source. “ne’va.” Five hours was a long time, a long time Death didn’t want to go through again, last time was a miracle that Death managed to get though. But again? And for how long? Something Death wasn’t willing to find out, that’s for sure.

  
  


“you’re a big boy,” Sans tried to argue though, struggling to peel Death off him. “a big strong boy. y’ can do it!” 

 

Grillby noticed his struggling and gently but firmly grabbed Death under his arms, freeing Sans from the angler fish’s grasp. Sans took the opportunity immediately, turning heel.

 

“thank y’ grillbz! bye death see y’ laterloveyoubye!” And he rushed off hoping things would turn out fine…

 

The lionfish, meanwhile, was left with a ticking time bomb in his arms.

  
  


Thankfully, the time bomb was delayed just a little bit by Sans, because the prince’s last words left Death a cooing mess. Curling up on himself as he giggled happily, holding his cheeks with his hands as he swayed side to side. 

 

Hehe. 

 

He said he loved him.

  
  


Grillby was chuckling a little, pleasantly surprised by this reaction over the whines and cries he had expected.

 

“So!” He decided to say to Death. “Are you ready to pick some plants? The garden has all sorts of algae and weeds and over stuff, I’m sure you can find something real interesting!”

  
  


“i ‘lready did!” Death told the lionfish slightly irritated. The time bomb starting to count down again. “wit’ da princes!” 

 

Death wiggled himself out of Grillby’s hold, making some distance between them. “i wan’ snas!” Death demanded, “‘m ‘is wife, i wan’ my snas back!” 

 

_ So he could tell Sans that he loved him too back. _

  
  


Grillby looked a little more troubled at that, not sure what to do or say. “...Well, prince Sans has to go to his classes,” Grillby simply told him. “The  _ king _ ordered him to… Neither of us can really defy him.”

  
  


“well  _ i  _ can!” Death yelled back, his teeth bared. “brin’ me ta kingy!” Death demanded, glaring daggers at Grillby, like he was the one who liked taking Sans from him, the one that enjoyed keeping them apart.

  
  


“What!? You can’t just-”  _ Can he, _ though? Death  _ was _ the royal witch doctor, and… officially  _ probably _ outranking him? The guards  _ were _ supposed to notify the king if someone requested an audience with him…

 

Grillby let out a sigh. “Alright. I’ll bring you to him,” he decided, leading the way to the throne room. The guards in front of it looked at Grillby, surprised to see the lionfish escort someone here when he had been stationed in the  _ garden. _ But they made room for him.

 

Grillby knocked, before opening the large doors, king Gaster catching his attention and eying the guard expectantly. 

  
  


Death pushed Grillby to the side as he swam in, glaring at Gaster angrily. As he made his way to Gaster, he didn’t wait to speak his mind. “ya mean law fa’der! derin’ t’in’s dat make me mad! shame on ya!” Death’s feelers were standing higher than normal, an offensive move on the angler fish’s behalf. Just like the sharp needle like teeth that were bared at Gaster, the witch doctor wasn’t near Gaster yet, but he did give off the vibe of someone who was angry and wasn’t going to back down.

  
  


And Grillby reacted immediately, startled, trying to go for Death and hold him back. “I am very sorry, your honor! The- the witch doctor requested to see you-”   
  
“It’s alright,” Gaster told Grillby, but there was exhaustion in his voice. The king was not too surprised about Death’s reaction, not in this state. He motioned Grillby to let go of Death, before motioning Death to come closer to him.

 

“What’s wrong, Death?” He asked the angler fish. “What did I do?”

  
  


Death shook the lionfish off him before swimming the rest of the way, stopping right in front of the king, clearly upset. “ya take my ‘usband ‘way  _ ‘gain! _ fer  _ fr’ive ‘ours! _ why ya like ‘urtin’ me!?” Death yelled at the older skeleton, banging his fist on Gaster’s chest.

 

The punches weren’t very hard at all, Death doesn’t want to  _ hurt  _ Gaster. He would never hurt his own law father and the real father of his dear husband. Besides… Gaster liked his cookies, he  _ has  _ to be a good person!

  
  


And Gaster couldn’t be mad at Death, no matter how outraged some of his guards seemed. He gently put a hand on Death’s back, trying to somehow calm him down.

 

“Sans has to learn how to be a good ruler one day, Death,” the king told him. “It’s not something I can let him slack on. It’s important.

  
  


“bu’ i wan’  _ snaaaaa _ **_aaaaaassss_ ** _!”  _ Death screamed, the scream itself was high pitch and sounded more like a screech than anything. But what really surprised everyone was that all the windows in the throne room shattered at the same time, even some of the pillars now sported cracks going along the top to the bottom.

 

But it didn’t stay that way for long, because Death wasn’t done. The witch doctor’s body grew brighter, different colors started mixing into Death’s cobalt blue ecto, making a aurora effect. “ **_i wan’ my ‘usband!!!_ ** ” Death screeched, tears starting to pool into his sockets, the pillars now looking like they were  _ dissolving _ . Like acid was thrown on them and was being eaten away rapidly. The floor started to move, making ripples like the ocean surface. 

 

It looked exactly like a water drop falling into a bigger body of water, the one drop making many circles on the surface as it spread. Except Death was the drop, and the floor wasn’t calming, only growing with Death’s rage.

 

The whole time Death was clinging to Gaster desperately, the king himself was unharmed and clear from any destruction. Either because he was so close to Death and was basically in the eye of the storm, or Death was making an effort to not hurt Gaster at all, even through his tantrum. No one knows, nor was it something anyone was concerning themselves about quite yet, more worried about their current surroundings.

  
  


Gaster was watching the scene in shock, guards rushing around, scrambling to keep the pillars together or get help.

 

“Death!” The king called out horrified. “Death,  _ please _ , stop!” But it was like the witch doctor didn’t even hear him, his tantrum continuing, crying out for Sans, the destruction not even slowing down. 

 

Gaster found himself in a dilemma, unsure on what to do. Until finally, he gently shock Death by his shoulders. “Alright, alright, I’ll shorten his class time!” He told him almost frantically. “ _ Please,  _ don’t destroy my  _ castle! _ ”

  
  


The destruction eased slightly as Death stopped wailing to look at Gaster. His sockets teary as he stared into Gaster with big sad sockets. “can i ‘ave em ner?” The witch doctor’s hands holding onto Gaster tightly, like he didn’t want Gaster to go away.

  
  


Gaster eyed Death, clearly struggling…  _ Five _ hours already weren’t  _ that _ long, and Sans  _ did _ need to learn about his royal duties… Though maybe if it only was while Death was in this state…

 

“How about I shorten it by two hours,” the king offered, his tone careful. “Sans’ll be in class for three hours, then get back to you. And while he’s busy, I’ll make sure Papyrus will be free to spend time with you. Does… that sound okay?”

  
  


Soon after, everything Death’s out of control magic touched stopped. The floor stopped moving, the pillars stopped dissolving, and the shatters windows…. stayed shattered. All of this happened while Death looked down glumly, but nodded slowly as he sniffled. The witch doctor leaning into Gaster and hiding his face in the other’s chest as he hugged the king. “i miss snans…” Death muttered, his shoulders hitching every so often.

  
  


A little surprised at the sudden closeness, Gaster moved his arms around Death slowly, holding him in a hug like he was consoling a child. And that’s almost what this felt like, wasn’t it for the wavey deformed floor, the way the pillars looked like they were about to crumble any moment… The guards were already on it, calling people for repairs immediately.

 

Gaster, meanwhile, sighed as he held Death.

 

“It’s okay. You’ll see him again, don’t worry. Why don’t you go do some puzzles with Papyrus? I’m sure he’d love your company…” Gaster hummed a little thoughtfully, before adding, “he’s in his own classes at the moment, but you can tell him he may be dismissed and return to them later. I’ll make sure Sans will be back with you after his three hours.”

  
  


But Death shook his head, clinging to Gaster tighter, his tail trying to wrap with the older skeleton’s. Death looked up, looking like he would start crying at any moment, his chin touching Gaster’s chest. “can… can i stay wit’ ya…?” Death muttered, his voice meek and vulnerable. 

  
  


Gaster was about to tell him that wasn’t possible, that he was busy and needed to focus, but… Seeing Death like this, in his arms, eyes so big and watery… It reminded him of when his own boys were kids, of when he rarely found time for them… “Very well,” he sighed, hugging Death a little. “You may stay. But I’m doing very important work, so try not to disturb it too much, okay?”

  
  


Death easily agreed, curling up around Gaster as he snuggled into him like a love starved puppy. Relaxing into the father of his lover, slowly starting to cheer up and soon cuddle Gaster with much love and gusto.


	16. this crown is so heavy it will break a neck

Gaster was carrying a very happy Death in his arms, heading towards Sans’ room. The three hours were over, and a guard had been notified to fetch Sans from his classes and drop him in his room.

 

Death had been… very well behaved during those three hours. He was cuddly, never letting go of Gaster, not even when he had told him he could head over to Sans, but he hadn’t once even disturbed him a little.

 

“pops?” Sans asked surprised when they finally came in, the prince sitting on his bed. But his eyes brightened quickly as he saw who was in his father’s arms. “ _ death!” _ He called excited.

  
  


The second Death heard Sans’ voice, he  _ finally  _ let go of Gaster after three long hours together. Death lets it all go the second Sans was here, the moment he saw his dear husband again.

 

Now, Death clung to Sans like it was dear life, peppering him in many kisses and whispering sweet words of how he missed him, how he loved the eel prince and wanted to never part from him ever again. But it didn’t stop there, Death even told Sans how great he is, how amazing and special Sans was, how he was the best husband and  _ only  _ Death’s husband.

 

“mine.” Death whispered to the other, never stopping his assault of kisses no matter how much Death whispered to Sans in between them.

  
  


“d’aww,” Sans cooed, feeling the love and affection radiating off Death. He was hugging him, cuddling him tight as he was welcoming the barrage of kisses. “i missed y’! missed y’ a lot.” And he did. Even  _ if _ Death was being exceptionally affectionate, a little too forward and…  _ intimate _ at times, Sans still found himself loving every minute he could spend with him.

 

“so… how come i got an early pass?”   
  
“About that…” Gaster began, before he explained Sans about the situation. About Death’s tantrum - to which Sans had cooed at Death, hugging him even tighter and telling him he was a whiny baby - to their eventual arrangements.   
  
He had already worked out a new schedule for Sans, going through it step by step with the prince.

  
  


Death had been happily cuddling up to Sans the whole time, very content with where he was. Only until he saw something sparkly out the window that caught his attention, making the angler fish curious as to what it was. Gently, Death slipped out of Sans’ grip to make his way to the window, looking outside. Now seeing what looked like a sparkle as a shine now, like the light reflecting off something. 

 

Moving forward, Death tried to push himself out of the window, his gaze focused on the shiny. Until he got stuck, the window not big enough for Death’s lower half to come out.

 

Curse his sexy thick bottom half!

 

The shiny moved, catching Death’s attention again, practically making him forget about his little problem. “shiny!” Death called out to the shiny, like it could hear him. Maybe Sans will know what it is… “snas, a shiny!” Death called to his lover, his tail wagging as he saw the shiny get closer.

  
  


“...shiny?” Sans asked, his voice sounding distracted and confused. But as he glanced over to Death it was like everything he had been talking about before with Gaster was gone. He let out a surprised, amused snort, swimming up to the stuck angler fish and carefully grabbing his waist from behind. 

 

“what’re y’ doin’, silly?” He asked as he positioned himself to pull him out.

 

Gaster, meanwhile, was watching this both in surprise and a little in concern. They almost had let Death go just now… 

  
  


Death didn’t react to Sans’ pulling, only the shiny that was getting closer. Until Death was able to fully see what it was… “ooohhh, da shiny ‘s sher’p! i like it! ey man, i like yer shiny!” Death waved at the merman that was getting closer, the shiny point aiming right at the witch doctor.

 

“yer gonna t’row i’? oh! yer wanna give ‘t ta me, ye, i wan’ ‘t!” Death said excitedly, his hands reaching out for the object the person was planning to throw at him.

  
  


“ _ Throw…? _ ” Gaster asked, dread suddenly thick in his voice. “Sans, pull him in,  _ now! _ ” But Sans was already on it with his own urgency, pulling at Death’s waist  _ frantically _ once he heard the word ‘sharp.’ And once Gaster joined him, helping him pull at the witch doctor, it didn’t take them more than a second to finally get him dislodged from the window, all of them falling back, before a harpoon came flying through the window, right over their faces.

  
  


Death squealed as he saw the harpoon, getting up and hurrying to the weapon that was stuck in the wall. The angler fish grabbing onto it and holding it close, giggling happily. “t’ank ya noice man!!” Death yelled out the window to the merman that oh so kindly gave him a shiny.

  
  


Gaster, meanwhile, was already yelling at guards to get the merman, ten of them storming out and to where the harpoon had come from.

 

Sans was rushing over to Death - after closing the window - hugging him tight. And, in the process of that, pulling him a little away from the weapon. “oh neptune, are y’ ok!?” Sans asked, holding Death close to his chest. “y’re not hurt, are y’? did the harpoon graze y’?”

  
  


Death struggled to hold onto his new shiny, looking at it up and down with a happy smile. “snas, i got a shiny! dis ‘s ser c’erl!” Death moved his arms so Sans could look at his cool new shiny sharp thingy. 

 

His finger going to the tip to poke it, but the second Death did he yelped and took his hand back. “ow!” Death stuck his finger in his mouth, sucking at the injured area hard.

  
  


Sans huffed, quickly yanking Death further away from the harpoon. “careful! ‘s dangerous…” Sans mumbled, his voice both worried and angry. He had almost forgotten that there were people after Death, but the fact that they now were as bold as to attack  _ right _ at the castle? It was insane! Did they have a  _ death wish!? _

 

“show me,” Sans said, gently tugging Death’s finger out of his own mouth, seeing it slightly tinted in it’s blue blood. He kissed the cut top of it, tasting the magic essence on his teeth. “be more careful, ok?”

  
  


Death hummed, nodding to Sans before he pressed his whole body to the other. “i ler’v ya, snas…” Death muttered, securing himself into Sans’ hold.

  
  


Sans hummed comfortably, enjoying the closeness. He watched as one of the guards came in and took the harpoon for inspection, leaving Sans’ room, but leaving the door open. With a bit of an annoyed huff - paranoid that something might attack them again if he left any openings - Sans dragged himself over to the door, holding Death in one arm. He slammed it shut, turning heel to leave, only for his tail to drag slower than his body moved, hanging between door frame and door.

 

Sans let out a pained yelp, quickly sinking to the bottom as his tail painfully got squished by the door.

  
  


Death gasped, hurrying over to the door with teary sockets, yelling. “neeeerrr, snassss!!” Death cried, opening the door and grabbing the wounded tail.

 

Quickly, Death did the first thing he did when he hurt his finger, put it in his mouth. So now part of Sans’ tail was stuffed into the witch doctor’s death trap of a mouth, careful not to stab Sans’ tail with his many deadly teeth. All the while the rest of Sans’ tail that was not in Death’s mouth was trapped in the angler fish’s arms. Death holding on tightly so Sans wouldn’t pull away, so Death can suckle on the poor abused tail to try and sooth the pain, tears still in his sockets.

  
  


Sans, having at first been whimpering in pain, now was looking up at Death a little in confusion. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this, about his tail just being crammed in the other’s mouth, feeling the other’s tongue on it, feeling him suckle on it… He didn’t even understand  _ why _ at first.

 

But it didn’t take long for the pain to subside and make room for a warm, soothing feeling, Death’s healing magic sweeping the pain away like a wave would sweep away sand. The prince relaxed into Death’s hold, moaning quietly in content, comfort.

 

“tha’s good…” He hummed, leaning himself into the witch doctor that was helping him.

  
  


Death made some worried humming noises at Sans as he continued to suckle, his intense emotions making him able to actually use the little healing magic he was able to do. Death was glad that his magic didn’t fail him now, even when it did the second he got the potion inside him. The only other times he was able to do magic was when he was over emotional and out of control, making the magic more destructive than it should be, just like the throne room…

 

But here, right now, Death’s soul and magic had the same goal, the same need. He wanted to sooth away  _ any  _ single pain Sans would have, lull Sans into a peaceful warmth. No pain taking up any part of the prince’s body, only love and warmth.

 

That’s how Sans’ life should  _ always  _ be…

  
  


And Sans felt it, every little bit of it, of the magic, the thick emotion in it, almost lulling him in a relaxed trance. He was kissing Death softly, his chin, cheeks and eventually the corner of his mouth, mumbling his appreciation to him. 

 

It was then that Gaster swam in and saw Sans slumped onto Death with slightly enlarged eye lights, kissing him slowly, his tail stuffed into Death’s disproportionally large mouth.

 

“I-...” The king began, not sure what to make out of this scene. “I… okay… sure. I, uhm. I suppose I’ll give you two some privacy…” And he turned around, leaving the young prince and the witch doctor to do… whatever it was they were doing.

  
  


Death looked at the door curiously, stopping his sucking to watch Gaster leave. The witch doctor let the tail slip out of his mouth as he waved the king goodbye, calling out for the older skeleton as he left. “bye kingy!!” 

  
  


The king looked at Death a little confused as he left, but decided to just give him a wave as he left them be. Sans, meanwhile, now slowly wrapped his in slobber covered tail around Death, curling completely around the witch doctor and trapping him with him as he covered him in big, grateful kisses.

  
  


Death hummed happily as he laid down with Sans, snuggling into the other with joy practically radiating off him.

 

-

 

Like promised, the next day Death was brought to Papyrus while Sans was gone, the younger prince excited to have someone around. He had already a lot of activities planned, from making a cake together - which turned out disastrously great - to building a whole little parkour in the garden that Death stumbled and thundered through with no grace, the prince cheering him on excitedly.

 

But it didn’t last for too long. The next day already, Gaster was unable to reschedule the young princes classes, being forced to find someone else to take care of Death. Except, in the end, that someone else turned out to be himself.

 

He was signing papers thoughtfully as the small witch doctor was sitting in his lap, watching his pen move.

  
  


“yer fancy.” Death told the older skeleton, nibbling on his little cake bites the baker made just for him. The witch doctor looked up at the skeleton, holding out a cake pop to Gaster’s mouth, silently offering it to the other. Gaster has been working hard for the past hour, Death thinks it’s only fair. “can i be jus’ as fancy as ya?” 

  
  


Absently Gaster took a bite of the offered treat, barely even looking down at it, still focused on his work. But he did hear the other skeleton. “Of course,” he told him, one hand gently going to pet Death on his head. “You’re going to be just as fancy - if not fancier - as a queen one day. That is, if you’re truly planning to marry my son.”

  
  


“yes! i am! snas ‘s mine!” Death huffed, like he was offended that Gaster would ever think that they  _ wouldn’t  _ marry. Death was never gonna let his eel lover go, never ever. “i ler’v em an’ ‘e said ‘e ler’ved me!” And who could argue with that? Death could never imagine them not marrying if they loved each other. Even if Sans only said it once, he still said it, and Death was oh so happy when he did, he clung to those words like they gave him the will to go on and live another day.

  
  


Gaster was surprised to hear Sans said it back, but decided not to dwell on it. He figured his son would eventually have to say something like that to please Death. But then again, Sans  _ did _ look very comfortable with the witch doctor…

 

“Well, then you better prepare to be a mighty queen one day!” Gaster told him with a little more playfulness in his tone. “Sans will need someone to help him rule.”

  
  


Death held onto that, his brain working hard to connect dots, until… “does dat mean i gotta der classes ter? ta be da bes’ queen?” If he is going to rule with Sans, wouldn’t he have to learn too? Sans is learning to be a king, so it’s only fair if Death does too. “can i ‘ave classes fa’der?”

  
  


Gaster chuckled in surprise, his face flushing slightly when he heard the witch doctor call him ‘father.’ Nothing added. Just  _ that. _

 

But he decided to not dwell on it, instead focusing on the question, though he figured it did make sense… If he  _ were _ a legit candidate to marry his son, he would be having classes right now. But Gaster  _ and _ the whole castle knew that Death was under an influence, and that Sans was only trying to humor him…

 

“I suppose so,” he told him. “I… suppose I have you enroll in classes once you’re not… intoxicated anymore, yes?”

  
  


Death didn’t seem to happy with that, not liking that he wasn’t doing any classes while Sans had to suffer doing them by himself. “bu’ why? i wanna sh’er snas i can der ger’d fer em!” Then Sans can praise him, tell him what a good job he did, cuddle him, kiss him, maybe even tell Death he loved him again.

 

Death would like that very much…

  
  


Gaster was chucking, petting the witch doctor consolingly. “Don’t worry, Sans knows. You’ll have classes soon enough, for now just enjoy your free time.” He was worried that Death might terrorize teachers again if he gave him classes  _ now. _ He wasn’t even sure if the witch doctor was fully aware what ‘classes’ meant. “How about you just… stay with me? Ask me what you want to know. I’m a king, after all, I’m sure I can teach you a thing or two myself.”

  
  


Death looked to have brighten up, looking at Gaster with a new light. “ser if ‘m queen, can i tell snas wha ta der, ta? queens ‘re be’der an’ stronger dan kings, ye? cuz dey ser scary?” Death had seen many couples with the male cowering under the female. The wife wearing the pants in the family, having the final say in everything, her word above the husband’s.

 

Even when they have children, the scariness in the wife goes up another level to  _ mother _ , the husband not being the only one under her rule anymore. Now there is children in the mix, while the mother is the one that will protect her family with her scariness. 

 

Death was scary, he knew that. He would be perfect for the role! “‘m scary, ‘m da perfec’ queen!” And with the added bonus of queen, Death would be even scarier than a wife. Now all he needs to become the scariest is to bare Sans’ children.

  
  


Gaster was laughing, not having seen things this way, but he figured Death wasn’t all too wrong. And he wouldn’t be surprised to see Death having the final word in their ‘relationship.’ Still. “You would rule hand-in-hand, working together. Neither of you have the first or final word, you both make your decisions and rulings together,” the king told him, remembering the days when  _ he _ had a queen. “But yes, you  _ would _ make a great queen. I’m sure you would be very well at keeping people under your control.”

  
  


Death was giggling madly, already imagining himself ruling over people, telling them what to do and punishing people that refuse him. All of them his play things, like pawn on a board chess. Death and Sans the king and queen piece. 

 

The witch doctor looked up, a little higher than Gaster’s face, seeing the shining crown on his head. Curious, he touched it with a single finger, feeling the smooth surface. “fa’der…? can i ch’ry dat?” Death almost whispered to the older skeleton, poking the crown so Gaster knew exactly what he was talking about.

  
  


“Hm?” Gaster glanced up, only seeing Death’s arm reaching over his head. But it was enough for him to know what he was talking about. “Very well, but be careful, yes?”   
  
Slowly Gaster reached for his crown, taking it off and placing it on Death’s head. It was a little big on the small witch doctor, almost sliding over his head, but barely staying put.

  
  


Death adjusted it on his head until it felt right, a big smile starting to form on his head before looking back at Gaster. “can i sit on da chair like a real queen?” Death asked, pointing at the throne Gaster and him were sitting on, his tail wagging hyper actively. 

  
  


“Sure,” Gaster told him with a chuckle, slowly getting out of his throne, holding Death in his arms, before he let go of him to sit down himself. “But be careful. It’s a lot of responsibility.”

  
  


Death sat there, looking straight ahead as he took everything in. The weight of the crown on his head, the intimidating and important chair that was under his body. The big, still half destroyed, throne room going for longer than Death remembered. He felt so important, like he was the biggest most special thing in this room, in the world.

 

All these things…. felt too much. Everything having to be run by him, everyone looking at Death for what he had to say. He didn’t want all this attention, he didn’t want all this pressure!

 

After five seconds in the chair, Death got up as fast as he could and took off the crown. Shoving the crown back into Gaster’s hands and curling up around the other monster to cower away from the responsibility. “i don’ wan’ it ner mer, ta much per’ssure!” 

 

He wasn’t ready for all that responsibility, all that importance and guidance. He just wanted to cuddle, not this!

 

  
Gaster froze for a second, before letting out a lighthearted laugh. He put the crown back on his skull, then picked Death up into his arms, sitting back down into the throne. “That’s alright. You’ll grow into it,” he told him, gently petting the young witch doctor. “You don’t have to carry this pressure quite yet. For now, I’ll carry it for you.”

  
  


“yer da bes’ fa’der!” Death said from his spot pressed to Gaster, his tail starting to wag once more. “an’ da bes’ kingy!” The witch doctor leaned in to give the current king a nice big hug, also leaving a little peck on Gaster’s cheek to show his appreciation to the skeleton that works really hard for all of them.

  
  


Gaster hummed happily, hugging Death back, giving him a small kiss on the top of his skull. “Thank you, Death. You’re the best yourself.”


	17. tea time is best time

A week, today marks a week of Death being… unwell. This was the seventh day of Death being under the potion’s control. Some maids and guards were starting to talk that maybe… this won’t go away by itself. That Death needs a cure to go back to normal, yet the only person that can make a cure was under the potion himself.

 

Death ignored all of them as he swam by them, making his way to the throne room and barging right in, the guards barely even trying to stop him anymore.

 

“i wan’ classes!” Death demanded, swimming up to Gaster with a pleading look. Like a child in a store asking for a toy from their parents.

  
  


Gaster looked at Death startled and confused. But it didn’t take too long for him to remember their conversation, to remember Death asking for classes. “...Like I said. I’ll enroll you in classes once you’re well and not intoxicated anymore, yes?”

  
  


“bu’ i wan’ ta sh’er snas i did a ger’d ta’day! i wanna sh’er ser ‘e could be proud!” Death whined, laying his head on Gaster’s lap as he let out a long sad whine.

 

He just wanted to impress Sans, give him something in return since Sans is working so hard to become the best king for him. It’s only fair!!

  
  


“I… I’m sure Sans will be proud of how good you did just by behaving well, yes?” Gaster offered, a little lost in what to do. But he was petting the skeleton in his lap, trying to console his witch doctor. This was like raising a child all over again, except the child could turn out deadly once it were to throw a tantrum. “You don’t have to go to classes for him to be proud…”

  
  


“bu’ i wanna  _ impress  _ em!” Death looked up at the king, looking like a sad puppy that was just kicked over and over again. “please, fa’der?” Death pleaded, becoming one with a puppy and giving Gaster a puppy dog look.

  
  


Oh and how could he say no to  _ that _ look…? Gaster sighed, giving Death a small hug. “Fine. I’ll contact the teachers and have them prepare a class for you, okay?” He was already thinking over who to call… He doubted Death could do any tougher classes right now, so maybe he should start with the simplest classes. Something he had Sans and Papyrus do when they were toddlers or very young children… 

  
  


Death squealed in absolute delight, launching himself into Gaster and giving him many cuddles, throwing in a few kisses to make Gaster feel special, like he should. “t’ank ya, t’ank ya,  _ t’ank ya! _ snas ‘s gonna be ser proud a me!” Death giggled, his tail whipping around so fast that it almost slapped both Gaster’s and Death’s faces.

  
  


“You’re welcome,” Gaster chuckled, hugging Death comfortably. “Now go back to Papy while I plan this. I’ll have a guard come and get you once it’s time for your classes, okay?”

  
  


Death cheered, giving Gaster one final squeeze before swimming off, giggling the whole time as he left the room. Bolting to the youngest prince to tell him the very good news.

  
  


And Gaster went immediately to work. He went through his files, reading through all the candidates to evaluate who would be best to deal with the angler fish. In the end he settled for Sans’ preschool teacher, a narwhal mermaid lady who was both patient but also still strict enough to keep rebellious children such as Sans - and Death in this case - in check. He had one of the guards summon her, discussing the situation with the teacher and telling her what kind of things she could do with Death.

 

She was very understanding, laughing when she heard how badly Death wanted those classes. “It’s always nice to see people want to learn,” she had told him, agreeing fully on being his teacher for the time being.

 

By the time everything was settled and set up, Gaster had sent a guard to fetch Death and bring to the classroom.

  
  


The angler fish jumping up as soon as he was told, making his way quickly to the class he would now learn in. Swimming in, he saw what he assumed was his new teacher, his tail wagging as he went up to her. “‘re ya gonna class me?” Death asked excitedly, his smile so wide you can see his whole rows of sharp needle like teeth.

  
  


But the narwhal lady wasn’t startled at all. She had seen Sans through his teething phase, she had been through it all. “I am!” She told the witch doctor instead, motioning to a little table she had prepared for him, pulling one of the chairs for him. “Why don’t you have a seat?”

  
  


“ye!” Death cheered, taking his seat that his new teacher invited him to. Almost vibrating in his seat as he watched the narwhal take her own seat. “wha ‘re we gonna der? i wan’ somet’in’ dat will impress snas! will dis impress snas?” Death asked, looking more excited for classes than he should be.

  
  


And the teacher was very excited to see that. “I’m teaching you noble manners today,” she told him, from the other end of the table. It was decked as a little tea party table, with a fancy tea pot and cups and everything. “Why don’t I pour you some tea?”

 

“ye, tea!” Death cheered, clapping his hands in delight as he bounced in his seat.

 

-

 

A couple of hours later, Sans was finally getting out of his own class, planning to head straight to Papy’s room and fetch Death. But before he could, one of the guards stopped him.

 

“The king instructed me to let you know that Death is waiting for you in his class room,” they told him, before giving Sans the room Death had his ‘class’ in.

 

But Sans didn’t remember  _ Death _ having any classes…   
  
Curiously he swam towards the room where the guard had sent him to, forgetting to knock as he barged into the room, his old teacher Miss Nara and Death sitting across each other on a tea table.

 

“wha’... did i miss?”

  
  


Death looked over to the entrance, his face brightening up when he saw Sans. “ _ snas _ !” The witch doctor called out for him, getting up and tackling Sans to the ground. “‘m ler’nin’ ta make ya proud! ler’k, ler’k!” Death pointed at the table Miss Nara was still sitting at. 

 

The angler fish dragged Sans over, showing him the set up. “‘m ler’nin’ ‘ow ta manner!”

  
  


“y’re havin’ a tea party  _ without me?! _ ” Sans asked in fake offense, shaking his head. “how could y’? but ‘s alright, i forgive y’ because y’ wan’ed to make me proud.” He leaned deep into Death, giving him a little smooch. “‘m very proud of y’.”

  
  


Death leaned right into it, making happy noises as he soaked up the praise. Before looking at his teacher. “ler’k miss nana! snas ‘s proud, i did ‘t!” Death cheered, hugging Sans close. 

  
  


Miss Nara smiled at the two happily. “You did great, Death,” she said, before getting up and fetching another chair. “Why don’t you join us, Sans?” She asked, sitting him down next to Death. “Now, Death, why don’t you show him what you learned?”

  
  


Death gasped, like Miss Nara just gave him the best idea ever to be thought up. “ye!!” He agreed instantly, pulling the chair for Sans to sit down, like a true mermaid with proper manners. “sit!” Death told his lover.

  
  


Sans chuckled amused, but obliged, sitting down on the chair that was pulled for him. “ooh ‘m i gonna get spoiled now?”

  
  


After Sans was nicely in his seat, Death sat down in his own seat and picked up the teapot. “tea, snas?” Death asked, ready to pour Sans a cup the second Sans agreed.

  
  


“i’d love some,” Sans agreed, the smile on his face huge and happy. He really  _ did _ feel like he was being spoiled and he loved it. It was absolutely adorable.

  
  


Death poured Sans a cup of tea, trying to keep his wagging tail from hitting anything from under the table. He then did the same for Miss Nara, before finally setting the teapot down. With as much manners Death had recently learned, he gracefully picked up his own cup and sipped it, his pinkie in the air.

  
  


Sans was giggling the whole time as they had their little tea party, Miss Nara sometimes reminding them on certain manners or traditions, guiding them along. Eventually she decided to teach them about couple appearances, giving them advice and little tricks on how to appear well as a powerful and sweet couple to others, throughout which Sans kept his bright blue blush the entire time.

  
  


But Death had the widest smile, loving every single lesson and taking everything to soul. Putting every word she said to memory so he could stand tall next to Sans one day, when they were married and happily king and queen.

 

But all good things must come to an end, Miss Nara calling the class session finished for today. With Death’s lesson, and Sans’ now extra lesson done, they were finally free to go. Holding hands the whole time as they swam out, both of them swimming close to one another. 

 

“i liked da tea par’dy, we should der ‘i ‘gain. bu’...  _ ‘lone~ _ ” Death winked, his voice suggestive and lustful. 

  
  


Sans only snorted at the tone, giving the hand in his’ a soft squeeze. “i wouldn’ mind that,” he hummed, his tone matching Death’s, albeit not  _ quite _ as lustful. He  _ did _ have a lot of fun with Death, even  _ if _ the last part had been a little embarrassing for him… The tea party had been nice and Death had been behaving very well. It had been nice… 

  
  


Together, they made it to Sans’ room and snuggled up in bed. It was midday, but they didn’t care, they had video games and a whole bed to cuddle into together. Today was going to be a lazy day, where they chill all day, play some games, cuddle, and let the guards come in and spoil them with food. It was the perfect way to end off the week, happily together and content.

 

“i ler’v ya snas.” Death whispered as he laid there, staring at Sans with a look close to admiration.

  
  


“mhh, i love y’, too,” Sans responded, the words coming naturally, the young prince not even realizing he was saying them. He simply cuddled into Death, enjoying the closeness and loving the company.

 

-

 

The next day, Death groaned as he was woken up yet again by a maid, telling Sans yet  _ again  _ that he should get up and get ready for class.

 

Slowly, the angler fish sat up, rubbing his head like he was trying to sooth away a growing headache. Once the maid left, Death opened his eyes, looking around to see… Sans’ room. The room Death had been sleeping in for a week, with a light blush, Death looked to the monster beside him. Seeing Sans, in bed, with him. Or more like Death was in bed with  _ Sans _ . This was his bed after all.

 

As everything started to sink in, dread seeped into him more and more as he recalled everything that happened throughout the week, remembering  _ everything _ . And sadly, Death wasn’t intoxicated anymore to not feel bad about it at all. Death was okay now, Death was back to normal.

 

His potions, his potions are only powerful enough to last a whole week. Of course Death has an antidote he would usually give Sans once he was good and done, but his stupid potion induced self forgot completely about the damn antidote! Even when people asked the witch doctor if he had one, his dumb ass self didn’t even think to drink it!

 

Death groaned, his hands going to cover his face as he curled up, the back of his hands touched the tucked up tail. Feeling like such a fool for how he had acted the whole week, how he clinged to Sans like a lost puppy and even whined constantly. He grabbed Sans’  _ dick  _ for crying out loud, what was even wrong with him!?

 

Fuck, he even sat on the king’s lap and declared how he was going to marry Sans! Kissed the said eel prince so many times Death couldn’t even count! Why? Why did he do all that? Why Sans? Why act this way only to Sans? Why act this way at  _ all _ !?

  
  


Sans let out a groan himself, the young prince missing Death close to him. He rolled to where Death was sitting at the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around the witch doctor’s waist. Odd, usually it'd be the other way around. 

 

"d, wha's a matter…?" He grumbled groggily. 

  
  


Death froze, feeling Sans’ arms wrapped around him, the feeling and weight of those arms even  _ touching  _ him was a reminder how long he had spent in them. Searching to be in those same arms that were wrapped around him right now, how happy and safe he had felt when he was in Sans’ arms, how he always wanted to be in them. Now… he felt disgusted. How he had practically forced Sans to act this way, how those same arms that once made him safe and loved. Now made him feel embarrassed and ashamed of his own actions, because his actions alone made those arms wrap around him.

 

With his soul pounding in his chest, he got up, affectingly forcing Sans to let go. Before swimming out the door, going straight to his own room. He had potions he was long overdue in making.

 

Fuck. He messed up big time...


	18. dont look at me, im ugly!!

Sans meanwhile was watching Death leave, suddenly so frantic. He was confused, startled. Fuck class, he had  _ Death _ to worry about right now. 

 

As soon as he got his bearings back Sabs got up and chased after Death, just barely seeing him disappear into a corner leading to the hallway Death's room would be in. Sans wasn't too sure why Death would suddenly want to go there, the entire time Death had been just fine staying in Sans' room. But he didn't questioning that right now, instead he went barreling into Death's room. 

  
  


Only to be stopped when Death grabbed his tail, pulling him hard until Sans was flung back outside. Without wanting to make any eye contact, Death closed and locked the door. All the many locks Death had installed on the door working like a charm, ten huge locks to be exact. Death didn’t stop there either, he went to his other door leading to his office, locking that room from his private chambers as well. 

 

He didn’t want to see Sans, he couldn’t. Not after forcing Sans to always be with him, cuddle him, sleep with him, kiss him,  _ grab his dick _ . No, he can’t look at Sans, he couldn’t even face him at all. 

 

Death just wants to make a whole batch of potions that would cure this damn plague and leave him alone for a while. Let him hide in his room for days, not seeing anyone. He really doesn’t want to see anyone, just make things, make anything. He wants to spend all his time alone making as many things as he wants. Anything so he doesn’t have to think about all the things he has done.

  
  


But Sans was clueless, not knowing what was going on, why he was suddenly locked out. He was startled, worried,  _ scared.  _ Frantically he knocked the door. 

 

"death wha's goin' on!? please lemme in?" 

  
  


But there was no response, only the noises of things being moved. Death was doing something in there, and judging by the sounds, it sounded like he was on a mission.

  
  


And the noise only made Sans more nervous, knocking the door more frantically. “death?  _ please, _ wha’ the fuck  _ happened?! _ ” But he got no response. Nothing. And the longer he spent with his head to the door, trying to listen for any sounds, the more anxious he grew. There were  _ so many _ dangerous potions in there, what if he got one onto himself? What if he’ll get attacked again!?   
  
“a’right fine. death, i’ll be right back. ‘m getting the guards t’ break down the door,” he said, waiting only a second in case Death would stop him and just open up for him, before rushing off.

  
  


Death sighed, waiting a little to make sure Sans was far away from the door so he wouldn’t get hurt. After being sure Sans would have enough time to get far enough, Death’s hands glowed, his sockets narrowing at the door before he let his magic go free.

 

-

 

When Sans came back with the guards, the door was covered in spikes, looking like they originated from the floor, bending in shape and covering any access to the door. The guards looked unsure.

 

“Uhm… what do we do, prince?”   
  
Sans was glaring at the spikes in frustration, unsure on what to do himself. “can y’... break  _ those _ down?”   
  
Some of the guards went to the spikes, shoving and knocking on them a little to test, before turning their heads to Sans, shaking their heads no.

 

Sans groaned, swimming back up to the door, trying to wiggle himself through the spikes, but finding no way through. He let out a sigh.

 

“death,  _ please. _ ‘m worried ‘bout y’, wha’s goin’ on…?”

  
  


But still no response, just the sound of the witch doctor moving around and doing something.

 

-

 

They had tried everything they could think of, from trying to go around by using the office, but it was once again blocked off with spikes. To the windows, but they were bared and Death’s giant shelves were standing in the way. They could maybe saw the bars away, but then they would have to deal with the shelf. The one that was very heavy and tall that had thousands of potions and ingredients on it. If they decide to mess with it, it might lead to the shelf being tipped over and can even fall on Death, not to mention the potions that would break and spill onto him as well.

 

There was no way in and it has been two hours since Death had locked himself in the room, not saying a single word to Sans or anybody.

  
  


King Gaster had, at some point, gotten wind of this, though rather than being able to  _ do _ something, he had spent most of his time consoling Sans. The young prince was worried sick, never leaving the door for more than ten minutes, always calling out for Death, begging him to let him in. He knew Death was…  _ there. _ He could hear the noises and there were no signs of anyone breaking in, so Death had to be there, had to be fine, but… he didn’t know what was going  _ on _ and it was  _ scary. _

  
  


Meanwhile, Death was finishing up the last few vials, waiting for them to finish brewing so he could enchant them. All while he packed the finished ones in boxes, three in total, ten for each box. Once he finished putting the twenty in the boxes and stacking them, Death put the last box on top, slotting it into place so it won’t slide or shift. There were already five in the last box, the last almost done brewing.

 

Death watched the bubbles of the healing liquid, waiting for it to get to the perfect color before finally taking them out. He spoke quiet words to them, his hands waving around them with black mist. Soon the five last vials sparkled, like they had something  _ special  _ to them.

 

Placing them in their own little slots, Death closed the lid of the final box, sealing them all. Once that was done, he sighed as he picked them all up. Letting out a quiet “oof.” when the weight went completely into his arms. It wasn’t light, that’s for sure, and Death wasn’t physically strong either, so this wasn’t the most funnest thing he could be having right now.

 

But nothing could compare to what he was about to face, wincing as he faced the door. With a nod to his head, Death sighed as he heard the spikes retracting and saw the doors opening by itself.

 

Holding his head high, Death swam out the door, his destination:

 

The hospital.

  
  


But it didn’t take long before Death would be interrupted. Sans’ eyes went wide in shock and surprise, the rings under his sockets showing just how exhausted he was from what had been only two hours. 

 

_ Immediately _ he got up, rushing towards Death, arms stretched out for him, trying to tackle him, catch him in his arms.

  
  


Except Death dodged it so fast like Sans was the plague himself. The boxes were hard to hold if he moved around alot, they already were so heavy. The guards tried to grab the witch doctor, only to be forced away by a light wave. It was like a tide had come from Death and went from all directions, forcing all the guards away.

 

The witch doctor didn’t stop moving once, his sockets set onward, to where his mission was. He came to this kingdom for a reason, and now it’s time to fulfill that.

  
  


“death  _ why’re _ y’ runnin’ from me!?” Sans called after him, his voice both dripping with hurt and offense. But he wasn’t going to just let go this easily, chasing after Death, catching up with the slower angler fish with ease. “wha’ did i  _ do!? _ ”

  
  


Death looked away from the prince, his cheeks going a deep shade of blue. But the witch doctor refused to say anything, how could he? He did so many embarrassing things, it was taking everything in him to face the other monster.

 

While trying to ignore the eel prince, Death made his way to the entrance of the castle that lead to town. Where the hospital would be, where he could drop the cure off and hide for a whole week. That was enough time for a week’s worth of embarrassment. 

  
  


But Sans wasn’t going to let that happen so easily. Quickly he rushed in front of Death, blocking off the exit as he glared at the witch doctor. “ _ what _ is goin’ on, death!?  _ talk _ t’ me dammit!”

  
  


Instead of answering, Death jerked his head to the side, sending Sans flying to the wall. Where Death easily swam right past him, the guards looking in shock before going after Death, some going to see if Sans was alright.

 

But the second they went close to Death, another wave pulsed out of Death and sent many guards flying, some even screaming in shock. The angler fish swimming right past like nothing was wrong, straight into town.

  
  


“ _ death! _ ” Sans cried after Death in absolute frustration, ignoring the guards that were asking him if he was fine. He got up, almost going after him  _ again _ , before he stopped. He let out a frustrated grunt, turning to the guards.

 

“shadow ‘im,” he told them, not looking at any of them, instead having his eyes focused on the floor. “make sure ‘e’s ok, but don’ let ‘im see y’...” 

 

The guards nodded, taking off quickly before they would lose Death. Sans, meanwhile, did not know what to do anymore. He went back to where Death’s room was, letting himself in and throwing himself into the bed, groaning into a pillow that wasn’t his own.

 

-

 

Death made his way through town, ignoring or even growling at anyone that tried to talk to him. Until finally he made it to the hospital, going up to the desk and placing the boxes on the counter. The women behind the desk looked shocked, looking up at Death speechlessly. 

 

“da cure.” Death muttered, “fer da plague.” Death motioned with his head to the boxes. The women brighten immediately, getting up quickly and calling for the doctors, before turning to Death. With a big hopeful smile, she said with the most genuine tone to Death. “ _ Thank you _ , really, thank you so much!”

 

Death nodded, mission complete. 

 

The witch doctor turned tail and left, going straight to the castle, his tail slightly dragging the way there. He noticed the guards, but as long as they didn’t stop him Death didn’t mind them too much. Just went past them and to the castle.

 

Once he made it back in, he went straight for his room, dodging anyone that wanted to talk to him.

 

There was a maid at his door waiting for him, standing at attention the second she saw Death. “Witch doctor sir, I wa-” The poor girl didn’t even get to finish, Death moving past her, his shoulder roughly hitting her’s, making her stop whatever she was planning to say. 

 

The angler fish opened the door and went in, but the girl tried to get his attention again. Only for Death to turn around and glare at her, before he roared in her face, his voice booming as he showed all his teeth. “ _ ler’ve me ‘lone! _ ” Death then shut the door on the girl’s face. Backing up and moving his hands up, making them rise with the spikes that were rising from the floor, blocking the door from both sides of the door.

  
  


Sans was looking at Death, wide eyed in shock. He was still on Death’s bed, tucked in and pillow squished to his chest for comfort. What was  _ wrong _ with Death!? Was this an after effect from his potion? Last time he saw Death, he was happily cuddling into him, enjoying a fun tea party, and now  _ this? _

  
  


Rubbing his tired sockets, Death turned around and slowly made his way to the bed, only stopping once he opened his eyes and saw a prince on his bed. With a loud, long groan, Death flopped onto the bed, dread already taking over his body.

 

Great, he just barricaded himself with  _ Sans _ . The one person he was trying to avoid the most.

  
  


Sans was glaring at Death in frustration, rolling to his side so he could properly face him. “tell me wha’s goin’ on.” He demanded, leaving no room for arguing. Death was going to talk to him  _ now _ and tell him what. The fuck. Was going on.

  
  


Death groaned again, rolling until his back was to Sans, his hands going to hide his increasingly blue face.

  
  


Sans, though, wasn’t letting this go easy. “death, don’ jus’ ignore me,” he grunted. “c’mon… ‘m  _ worried _ ‘bout y’.  _ talk _ t’ me!”

  
  


Death curled up a little, trying to swallow down his embarrassment to fucking tell Sans what the hell is happening. “my per’ions… ‘re per’werful enough ta last fer a full week.” Death muttered to the other monster.

  
  


Sans didn’t, at first, know what Death was trying to tell him. Not until he remembered just how many days had passed since the potion first got on him…

 

Sans’ eyes went wide.

 

“so… y’re sober again…?” He asked, his voice small and nervous.

  
  


Death nodded slowly, mustering up all his will power to turn around and face the eel prince. His cheeks as blue as they can possibly be, the angler fish almost glaring at him. His shoulders were trying to tuck Death’s head in as his hands stayed tucked to his chest, ready to go back up and hide his blue face. “ye…”

  
  


It was Sans’ turn now to grow blue, dread thick in his chest as suddenly everything started to make sense. He scooted away a little, not enough to fall off the bed, but enough to give Death some space, eyes glancing away as he was suddenly unable to catch Death’s.

 

“‘m… ‘m sorry,” he mumbled, his voice quiet. “‘m sorry i… i, uh… didn’ stop… this…”

  
  


“ner, ya couldn’ of.” Death muttered, looking down. At least he wasn’t the only one embarrassed or ashamed about this. “‘s jus’... me d’ough… i did a lot ta ya…” He did a lot of things to Sans, forced the other to do a lot of things… things Sans wouldn’t have never wanted to do.

  
  


“y’ were  _ high, _ ” Sans told him, though, not having expected the witch doctor to be the one to feel bad. “y’ weren’ in y’re right mind… ‘s ok, death, i know y’ didn’ mean any of that.” He  _ didn’t _ , right? Part of Sans… wasn’t so sure if ‘ _ know _ ’ was quite the right term, and was waiting for Death to give him a confirmation.

  
  


Death sat up, looking at the other like he was crazy. “sans. i told ya ta sh’er me yer dick an’ i grabbed i’ wit’out yer permission! on da firs’ day! snas, dats nah okay!” Death almost yelled at the other, like yelling would fix any of this. 

  
  


Sans’ face flushed into an even brighter blue as Death brought up what he almost had managed to suppress. “i mean… i  _ guess… _ ” He mumbled quietly into the blanket. “but ‘s… y’ weren’ in y’re right mind… y’ wouldn’ do that  _ now. _ ‘m not… mad at y’, death.”

  
  


“bu’ i made ya der t’in’s  _ ‘ll week _ ! i told everyone dat we will marry, an’ i kissed ya ser many times, an’ forced ya ta touch me!” Death went on, before he groaned and flopped into the pillows. “‘m  _ disgus’in’. _ ” Death muttered into the pillow, ashamed on how he violated someone.

  
  


Sans scooted back to Death, the words hurting his chest. And suddenly he was craving to have the angler fish close again. He carefully wrapped his arm around Death, pulling him into a gentle hug. “y’re fine, death,” he told him, face nuzzled into Death.

  
  


“i sat on kingy’s lap an’ called em dad, an’ kissed ‘is face. snas, i can’ sh’er my face ta anyone…” Death nuzzled into the other, a full week of constant cuddling to this one monster made it so…  _ easy  _ to just snuggle into him. It was natural, normal, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

 

“i t’ink yer dad acter’lly wan’s us ta marry…” Death muttered, pressing his face to Sans’ chest to hide his burning face.

  
  


But Sans was only chuckling, relieved that Death wasn’t fleeing from his hug. “‘e knows y’ were influenced an’ i wasn’ serious,” he told the witch doctor, not worried at all. “c’mon, don’ be so grumpy. y’re back. tha’s a good thing. y’re sharkies were worried ‘bout y’.”

  
  


“hehe…” Death laughed lightly, looking away. But his arms did wrap around Sans, pulling him close until their chests were pressing together, Death’s chin resting on Sans’ shoulder. “ner snas, ya should a seen em when i was ‘lone wit’ em. i’ was like ‘e was proud ta make me ‘part a dat.” Death chuckled, looking at the wall with an absent look.

 

Before he looked down, thinking over his words very carefully before speaking. “snas… ‘m glad i’ was ya… da one i clin’ed ta.” Death muttered, holding Sans close to him, like Sans would suddenly disappear if he didn’t. “ya ‘elped me, stayed wit’ me, played ‘long an’ per’tec’ed me… i remember all ya done fer me an’... all i can say ‘s t’ank ya… ser much.” 

 

Sans  _ did  _ do a lot for him. Stayed with Death as much as possible, worried for him, stayed by his side and made sure nothing would happen. Hell, Sans even saved his life from an assassination! He ate his horrible cookies and slept with him each and every night, keeping Death close and making him happy in any way he could. Sans really was looking out for him, and Death can only feel something warm swell in his chest at the very thought.

  
  


“aww…” Sans hadn’t expected that, hadn’t expected Death to  _ thank _ him. He’s only done what he thought everyone would do… He just did what was right. 

 

“don’ worry, d, i’ll always be there when y’ get high on potions again,” he said, his tone having a hint of teasing in it. “‘m serious, though. i’ll be there for y’. always.”

  
  


Death hummed, snuggling his face into Sans’ neck, his tail subconsciously wrapping around Sans’ with the witch doctor realizing. “snas, i… ya ‘ave my full trus’. fer now on i trus’ ya wit’ my life, ya can come ta me fer anyt’in’, okay? i… will be d’ere fer ya ‘n any way i can…” Death completely wrapped himself around Sans now, snuggling into the other like he did for the past week, not even realizing it himself.

  
  


And Sans didn’t mind it in the least, either. The words, the action, the closeness, everything made Sans feel warm and comfortable, cuddling into the witch doctor like it was the most normal thing there was. And to him, it was.

 

“y’ can trust me,” he promised Death. “an’ i trust y’, too.”


	19. does a mud bath make you clean or dirty?

Death had just finished making the amulet he had been working on for the past hour. Making sure it was nice and shiny, perfect for royalty, Death got up and went out. Sans had extra classes again so Death could wake up with no annoying prince to bother him. 

 

Making his way to the throne room, the witch doctor moved the guards aside as he opened the doors, making his way to the king. His expression wasn’t one of anger, but you can sure mistake it as one. But no, Death was serious, he was strong and he was standing tall. Of course he would considering the last time the king saw Death, when he was being the biggest fool that could even rival the court jester.

 

  
King Gaster eyed the newcomer curiously and surprised, Asgore by his side as they had been discussing the oncoming celebration in honor of the witch doctor. Even with the plague still persisting, they were still planning to throw a large feast for the whole kingdom. Maybe even  _ because _ the plague was still persisting, to remember that this was still an improvement, a step forward, and a reason to celebrate.

 

But he hadn’t expected Death to show up, especially not after he had barricaded himself last night with the prince.

 

“Death,” the king said, his tone holding surprise. “Are you feeling better? What happened yesterday?”

  
  


Death didn’t say anything right away, he went up to Gaster and reached for him. Holding the ends of the long thick string, the witch doctor reached around the king’s neck, hooking the ends behind him. Once Death hooked the necklace onto Gaster, he leaned back and grabbed the golden amulet hanging from the purple and gold string. Tilting his hand a little so Gaster can see the golden piece, presenting it. 

 

“dis will da’tec’ danger an’ f’erm a bubble ‘round ya, i’ will only take  _ one  _ hit ser make i’ count. da spell on dis will die af’der one use ser come straigh’ ta me when i’ does. ya got it?  _ one use _ .” Death looked straight at Gaster as he told him the very crucial information. “i tried ta make i’ ler’k all noice ta nah cramp yer style,” Death finally let go of it, letting it fall back onto Gaster chest. 

 

  
Gaster eyed the amulet curiously, surprised both at Death’s collectiveness and the gift. “You’re… back to normal?” He asked, his tone soft and curious. But even without an answer he gently took the amulet into his own, inspecting it. Even if Gaster couldn’t entirely tell if it was real gold or not, it looked valuable and special, and knowing how much power it held, it  _ felt  _ special. “...Thank you, Death. I appreciate this a lot. Why… are you giving me this all of the sudden, though?” Wouldn’t it make more sense for  _ Death _ to carry an amulet like this, him having been targeted for the past few weeks?

  
  


“a t’ank ya,” Death said. “fer da pas’ week.” Death waved a little at the last part, gesturing at past tense. Slowly, Death moved away, give put more space between Gaster and himself, slowly starting to drift off. “i ‘lready dropped da cure a’ da hospital.” 

  
  


Gaster was still a little taken aback, but he gave Death a nod. “It’s good to see you’re back to normal,” he told him with a friendly smile. “But, while I appreciate this amulet a lot, there is no need to thank me.”

  
  


“i would disagree, bu’ ‘m nah gonna figh’ er’ver i’.” Death said, before he started to make his out. “bye kingy.” He called, giving the king an over the shoulder wave as he made his way out.

  
  


Gaster gave him a small, relenting chuckle. “Very well then,” he said, already waving him goodbye as well. 

  
  


Death made another stop to Papyrus, giving him a book the witch doctor had gotten from his twin brother. The angler fish’s brother was a medic, even wrote down a lot of medicine for different things and how to make them. Of course the witch doctor wasn’t exactly willing to give up a gift from his brother, so he just copied it and gave it to the young prince.

 

There, everyone is happy. Death still has his brother’s parting gift, and Papyrus gets a useful present! Win-win!

  
  


And Papyrus loved it, too. He wasn’t particularly into medicine himself, but the book sure got him interesting in it, and Papy loved getting into new things.

  
  


Finally done with today’s errands, Death makes it to the door that Sans’ had classes in, waiting patiently until Sans comes out. Sans still had an hour left, but Death was prepared, he brought a book and was reading silently until Sans was finally free of stupid responsibilities. 

  
  


Sadly, now that Death was back to normal again, Sans was back to five-hour classes, finishing it off with fencing. He came out of the classroom exhausted, slightly battered, almost swimming past Death just from sheer exhaustion. But just before he could, he saw the skeleton in the corner of his eyes, brightening immediately.   
  
“death!” He called, excitedly, rushing up to the angler fish and pulling him into a tight hug.

  
  


“ew!!” Death complained, trying to wiggle his way out of Sans’ extra slimy arms. “snas, yer es’tra stinky an’ slimey, ge’ off!” Death managed to slip from Sans’ grip, but only because the slime itself was the reason Death managed to get away.

  
  


“d’awww,” Sans cooed disappointed, trying to reach after Death again, making little grabby hands. “are y’ sayin’ y’re  _ not _ totally turned on by me? all slimy after a rough workout~”

  
  


“ner.” Death said bluntly, trying to wipe as much extra slime as possible. “ger take a mud bat’, den we can talk ‘bout any physer’cal contac’.” Death pointed down the hall, where the mud bath rooms were located. Though, Death had a passing thought that Sans would have his own private mud bath room for himself, since he was the prince and all.

  
  


Sans snorted, but gave him a shrug. “a’right, sure. bath,” he said, taking Death’s hand as he lead the way. But, yes, he  _ did _ have a private mud bath room for himself, and that’s where he was leading Death to. There might not be a huge reason to be shy to show yourself during baths, with merfolk rarely wearing clothes at all, but Sans still preferred being undisturbed only with Death.

  
  


Death held his book tightly in his hand as he was lead away, his brow raising as he looked at their conjoined hands. “um… am i comin’ ta?” Death asked, already guessing Sans was going to take him with. Sans is just weird like that and it no longer surprises Death.

  
  


" _ duh _ ," Sans responded, only tugging Death along. But he slowed down after a little bit, looking back at the witch doctor he was dragging. "unless… y're not ok with that…" 

  
  


But Death shook his head, swimming up to Sans’ side as he gave him a lazy smile. “nah, ‘s c’erl. we did nastier t’in’s tage’der be’fer.” Death shrugged lazily, before squeezing Sans’ hand lightly, showing his silent support.

  
  


And Sans returned the smile for the gentle squeeze, pulling him along once more. "exactly," he told him. "we're jus' cleanin' ourselves off our sin." He said it extra dramatically, playful around Death. 

 

He lead Death to his room, then the little side room where you could change and slip into the heated up mud pool. Sans took off his crown and the emblem of his kingdom he'd wear around his chest, before already sinking into the thick mud, feeling the warmth soothe his sore muscles and the mud get rid of the slime. 

  
  


Death gently took off the many necklaces and belts he had, placing them right next to Sans’ items before getting in himself. Already coming close to Sans, leaning back and relaxing into the nice bath. He never actually bathed with Sans when he was under the influence of the potion, but he doesn’t really mind it now either. 

 

After being with Sans for a whole week, potion high, Death has grown rather comfortable with Sans. He barely questions Sans’ decisions anymore and oftentimes goes along with it happily. Even when it becomes something personal or private, Death feels safe with Sans, like nothing was wrong in showing Sans his vulnerableness. 

  
  


And Sans, oh Sans, he was so comfortable with this. He was relaxing into the mud like there was nothing wrong in the world, sinking until only his head was visible, leaning into Death’s side a little to enjoy his closeness more.

 

He stayed like this, just leaning to Death, relaxing into the warm mud for a little while, quietly and comfortably. Only after a bit, ten or maybe fifteen minutes of silence, did Sans look up at Death curiously, deciding he wanted to talk.

 

“i heard miss nara was disappointed to not see y’ in class t’day.”

  
  


“‘m nah gonna be a queen, ser i don’ see why i sher’d.” Death looked down at Sans, watching him silently, before sinking down to his height, both of their head’s touching. “why da i need da manners? ‘m a witch doct’er.”

  
  


Sans snorted, the bouncing of his shoulders causing for his head to slightly dip into the mud sometimes, the giggles creating bubbles in the bath. 

 

“i guess y’ don’,” he said, clearly amused. “y’re lucky. wish i was in y’re place.”

  
  


Death shrugged, a smug smirk on his face as he sunk down a little more. “mer time fer me ta stuff my face wit’ mer sugary ger’dness~” Death almost sang, already imagining the beautiful desserts that are in the kitchen, all those beautiful dishes that have gooey chocolate spilling from it. Oh, the beauty~

  
  


Sans was grinning at Death cheekily. He had noticed the dwindling number of sweets in the kitchen, and especially the kitchen staff’s complaining about it. 

 

“so  _ y’re _ the cake gremlin tha’s been stealin’ all the sweets,” Sans said, his tone clearly accusing, but playfully so.

  
  


“ye.” Death said, with no guilt or hesitation. He was not afraid to admit what he did, and he won’t stop just because Sans knows it was him. “i  _ ler’v  _ sweets, ‘s da most amazin’ t’in’ dat ev’a existed!” And Death sounded pretty confident, like nothing at all can change his mind on how he feels about his precious sweets. 

 

“righ’ snas?” Death had leaned into Sans, so Death’s upper body was laying on Sans’ chest, the witch doctor’s head resting between Sans’ shoulder and chest, looking pretty comfortable where he was.

  
  


Feeling Death suddenly on him, Sans swiftly wrapped one arm around Death, holding him where he was securely.   
  
“‘m more of a salty guy myself. chips n’ stuff,” he admitted. “but y’ can never go wrong with sweets either.”

  
  


Death stuck his tongue out, his face becoming one of bitterness. “nah, i got ‘nough salt ta las’ me a life time, i wan’ sugar.” Sugar is always better than salt. Well, in food wise Death means, personality wise, Death is the complete opposite. 

 

The witch doctor’s body sunk down even more, slipping from Sans’ grip and swimming under the mud. The only thing visible was his head antenna, moving around in the mud aimlessly, sometimes an occasion fin will peek through before disappearing again.

  
  


“oh?” Sans asked, tone playful. “where’d my witch doctor go?” He was wading through the mud, hands feeling all over the place like he was blind, trying to search for him. Even though he knew exactly where he was, the glowy little antenna perfectly visible, glowing a little brighter in a way Sans recognized from when Death had been particularly happy during his high.

  
  


Once Death noticed Sans was trying to find him, Sans could see the antenna actively trying to avoid him, moving behind the prince like he was sneaky. Though it did bob and flicker as he tried to get away from Sans, the antenna flickered just like it would when Death laughed, like it was flickering to the movement and rhythm of Death’s laughter.

  
  


“i think my little witch doctor is…  _ here! _ ” Sans said, before slamming into the mud close to where the antenna was, grabbing Death’s lower body in an embrace and pulling him out of the mud as he giggled victoriously.

  
  


Death made a noise of surprise as he was pulled out of the mud, into Sans’ safe arms. “aah! neeerr, ‘ve been caugh’!” Death moaned out in misery, like this was his final day of life now that Sans caught him.

  
  


Sans was cackling evilly, wiggling Death in his arms, before he let go. “my turn now!” He said, before quickly diving down into the mud, thinking he had the advantage, since he didn’t have an antenna like Death. But, what he didn’t keep in mind were the thin ribbon eel extensions on his forehead, usually used to attract pray while lurking, now giving him away to Death. And if that wasn’t enough… Sans’ body was too long for him to really  _ not _ be found as well. Death would just have to reach in and would probably feel  _ some _ part of his tail.

  
  


But Death played along, just like Sans did. He didn’t  _ know  _ he was visible just like Sans was, didn’t realize they both played along even when the other knew where the other was, but it was fine, it was just for fun. 

 

So Death happily started to move around, but it didn’t take much time at all to feel some part of Sans grazing his tail. Not exactly being the speedy one, Death casualty leaned down and grabbed which ever part of Sans he got, trying to figure out where the head would be and pulling Sans up. “wow, ya ler’k like a noodle!” Death laughed, until finally he was able to find Sans’ head. “‘s like yer a lil’ noodle! my noodle prince!” Death laughed, holding Sans close.

  
  


Sans snorted, wiggling and shaking in Death’s hold. “‘ey! ‘m no noodle, y’... you.. you  _ glowyfish! _ ” Sans said it like it was an insult, sticking his tongue out at the angler fish.

  
  


“‘m a gler’y fish!” Death said with pride, letting his whole body grow brighter. His cobalt flesh getting brighter with other colors dancing around in his blue ecto, like some sort of lava lamp. Before finally letting Sans go and sinking most of his body under the mud, the mud itself turning different colors due to the bright light.

  
  


Sans was smiling brightly, eyes sparkling at the beautiful sight. He wrapped his arms around Death as he sunk down with him, hugging him close. “y’re my glowyfish now,” he announced firmly, smile wide on his face, his tail slowly, comfortably wrapping around his glowyfish.

  
  


Death laughed, his own arms wrapping around Sans, his face snuggled into Sans’ neck. They sunk down enough for Death to be completely under the mud, with Sans barely peeking through the surface.

  
  


It was then that king Gaster came into the bathroom, having heard the young prince there, but not having expected anyone else there. 

  
“Sans, your teacher informed me that-” But he barely got any far with his words, before he already saw Death in the arms of his shocked looking son.

  
  


The witch doctor didn’t notice him though, busy trying to struggle his way to the surface of the mud where he can properly see. Though Sans holding him the way he was made it kinda hard, making the angler fish cling and flail as he tried to right himself. “ugh! com’mon noodle prince, i can’- arghh!” Death struggled, barely managing to get his face to the surface to see what the hell he was doing.

 

But once the angler fish looked to where the shocked prince was looking at, Death froze. Staring straight at Gaster, surprised. Before willingly sink down into the mud, letting his glow die down and hide completely into the mud, besides the still visible antenna.

  
  


Gaster, meanwhile, was holding back a laugh, hand covering his mouth as Sans’ face shot up in a bright blue.

 

“ _ ‘s not what it looks like, dad! _ ” He screeched embarrassed covering his own face as Gaster laughed.    
  
“Sure it isn’t,” he said, his tone clearly disbelieving. “I guess I’ll just leave you two to it, then. Wouldn’t want to ruin the moo-”   
  
“ _ ‘y already did, fuck off! _ ” Sans screeched, his tail slapping mud at Gaster that the king swiftly dodged by stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door just in time. Though Sans could still hear his father’s laughter as he left.

  
  


Death sinks down into the mud more, wanting to hide the embarrassment of what just happened. So much so that his antenna actually went under the mud, covering Death completely from the shame, never to be seen again.

  
  


“nuh-uh!” Sans said tho, quickly sinking down enough to be able to grab Death again and pull him up. “we’re sufferin’ together,” he decided, his own face still flushed blue, frowning as he refused to be left alone in this endless hell.

  
  


“neeerrr!” Death complained, wanting to sink back into the mud so no one can see him ever again. “le’ me disappearrrrrrr!” In the end the witch doctor cuddled up to Sans, like Sans could hide him in his arms. So no one can see or touch the angler fish ever again, protected by his prince.

  
  


“we disappear togetheeeeeeeerrrrrrr,” Sans meanwhile said, drawing the word long as he slowly disappeared into the mud with Death in his arms.


	20. Sans the builder, he can do it!!

Death was gently rubbing away the mud that stuck to his body with one of the softest towels. Towels here weren’t used like the towels on the surface, here, towels were always completely wet, and the only use for it was to wipe the mud gently from your scales, leaving a nice healthiness to it. 

 

“snas.” Death called to the other, “i didn’ jus’ wait fer ya cuz i wan’ed ta be wit’ ya, i wan’ed ta ask ya if ya could make somet’in’s fer me.” The witch doctor looked over to the prince, watching the other wipe himself down with his own towel. 

  
  


Sans was rubbing the mud off his skull as he let out a clearly exaggeratedly offended gasp. “so y’ only come t’ me when y’ need me for stuff? shame on y’, death. shame on y’. i thought we were friends.” 

 

He finished cleaning the dirt off him, feeling cleaner and fresher than before, placing the towel away. “wha’ did y’ need?”

  
  


Death took that as his cue, trying to explain his concerns as simply as possible. Death wants something that could extract ingredients and oils from things better. The witch doctor noticed some were more sensitive and vulnerable in getting ill than others, thus getting ill more. That got him thinking, after taking the cure a few times, they might grow an immunity for it. Death wants to stop that before it happens, he wants more powerful and concentrated ingredients for his potions. 

 

That is where Sans comes into play, making something that will help Death make stronger and better potions. 

 

“da ya t’ink ya can whip somet’in’ up fer me?” Death asked, “mashin’ t’in’s ‘sn’t gonna cut i’ ner mer.” 

  
  


“mmh, sure,” Sans said, already thinking over what Death needed, what he had and what he could do. “i guess ‘m goin’ back to the cave tonight. been a while.” He hadn’t really gone there since Death had been high, having been too occupied with an intoxicated witch doctor to go to his cave and make some new things.

  
Sans found his emblem and crown, clear of any mud, and put them back on, before twirling around to Death. “y’ comin’ with me?”

  
  


“can i?” Death asked, looking slightly more up beat, like he was excited to see Sans work his weird magic. All the while he put on his necklaces and belts back on, making sure all his trinkets were still securely on the strings. “i would ler’v ta.”

  
  


Sans gave him a happy grin, shrugging his shoulders. “sure! hell yea. y’ wanna go right now? i might jus’ finish it up t’night if we head there now.”

  
  


“ye. le’s ger.” Death agreed, motioning for Sans to lead the way.

 

  
And Sans did, excited to be sneaking out with Death again, heading to the human trash pile to scavenge and pick up a few things, before they both headed to Sans’ cave. The entrance was a little overgrown in weeds and such, but that was just fine by Sans. It hid it almost perfectly, and he could easily move them aside to slip in.

  
  


But once Death went through the hole, the witch doctor stopped abruptly, his lower half stuck. Being half in the hidden cave, while his lower body struggled to press through, Death placed his hands on the wall around him and pushed. “hunnngghhh!” Death groaned as he put force into it, his tail wiggling to free itself.

 

Why couldn’t he fit? He fit before! Did he get fatter since the last time he been here? Death doesn’t remember eating more sweets than usual…

  
  


Not noticing anything at first, Sans simply swam into the cave, dropping his new items on the pile and already searching for the ones he might need. Only when he had picked a few and stacked on his little working platform did he see the angler fish stuck in the entrance.

 

He didn’t recognize, at first, what was going on. But once he did, he snorted, giving Death a small grin.

 

“d’awww… stuck?”

  
  


“ner!” Death told the prince aggressively, giving one final push before he fell forward, freeing himself from the small hole.

 

The angler fish rubbed his hips, the scales feeling sore from being rubbed against hard rocks. “did i… get fa’der?” Death muttered, looking down at himself, trying to remember if his already thick lower body was thinner than it was now.

  
  


“aww.” Sans swam up to Death now, circling him a few times, before squishing Death’s sides a little. Hehe. That felt nice. Squish squish.

  
“nah, y’re good,” he told the witch doctor, giving his hips one final squish, before going back to his working station and already working on the first little device, something that could efficiently extract oils and juices from plants.

  
  


Death didn’t look to satisfied with that answer, he squished his body as he made his way to Sans, feeling extra fat that he didn’t remember being there before. “‘m fa’der….” Death muttered unhappily. He didn’t care too much about how he looked, but Death cared about his speed and agility, something he already struggled with. 

 

It would be easier to catch him now…

  
  


“ah, wha’ of it,” Sans only said, though, his long tail curling around the witch doctor close to him… and squishing a little again. His eyes were focused on the little cylinder he was crafting on, separating it’s inside into little chambers, one that would shred the material, and one that would squeeze the oil and juices and separate those from the chunky bits. “jus’ means there’s more on y’ to cuddle with. y’re…  _ bigger. _ y’ grew. good on y’.”

  
  


Death looked unhappily at his bigger lower half, giving it a frown. “bu’ ‘m sler’wer, easier ta catch….” Death muttered. Easier target if he was in a situation where he needed to run, to get away. It wasn’t something reassuring when the witch doctor was constantly being hunted, the enemy getting more and more bolder in their attacks. 

  
  


Oh, that actually caught Sans’ attention more. Death  _ was _ being targeted… “‘m gonna protect y’,” he mumbled a little absently, quietly, his hands now working on the device like he was on autopilot.  “‘m not gonna let y’ get hurt, death. not if i can do anythin’ ‘bout it.”

  
  


Death sighed, leaning towards Sans a little, putting a bit of his body weight on the other. Watching the prince at work, his hands moving like they knew  _ exactly  _ what they were doing. A lot like how Death’s hands were when he was making something himself in his own field of work. “wha’s dat?” Death asked, pointing at the spring near Sans. “wha does i’ der?”

 

It did feel safe with Sans here… he really hoped Sans was right, that the prince would protect him.

  
  


The prince snorted softly, gently keeping Death close to him. “ooh, y’re tryin’ t’ undermine me now? if i’ll tell y’ my secrets, i’d be out of a job soon, wouldn’ i?” He joked, eying Death amused.

  
  


“nah, i ‘lready got lots on my plate, i can jus’ ask ya ta make me t’in’s fer free.” Death said amused, a small smile on his face as his face laid on Sans, his cheek pressing to Sans’ shoulder, bouncing a little as Sans’ shoulders bounced gently with Sans’ laughter.

  
  


“i guess so. damn, ‘m really gettin’ exploited here, aren’ i?” Not that Sans minded at all. He loved doing this, and he loved that someone appreciated his work, used his work. Sans finished up the device, showing it off to Death as he had an arm wrapped around him. He threw a little piece of algae into it, showing Death the button to get it to shred it, then squish the juices out of it, and how to empty it.   
  
“‘s that how y’ like it?”   
  


 

Death examined it even after seeing how it worked, admiring it silently. “ye, i like i’.” Death said, his hand going to touch the new machine. “ i al’ser need somet’in’ ta burn, melt. like sand. an’ maybe somet’in’ ta crush easier?” Death used his hands to show what he meant, going from pressing his fist into the other hand’s palm to flexing his fingers. Death mentioned a few more things he needed, how he would normally extract things some certain items.

 

It was a lot that Death was asking for, if Death was being honest. But Death needed all this, to make sure every ingredient would be at it’s best. “can ya der all dat?”

  
  


“sure, i’ll do it!” Sans told him, not minding at all. He already began rushing to his pile of human things, his mind running in high speed, thinking of all these ideas, possibilities, everything what he could use. He began picking up some things, carrying it under his working station, before already turning back and grabbing more, the pattern repeating, all the while he mumbled ideas under his breath, gasping every once in a while when he had a new one.

 

His tail was dragging behind slower than he moved, swimming back and forth, back and forth, too often for his eely tail to follow along. And before Sans knew it, he began stumbling over his own tail, until…

 

He was tied up.  _ Again. _

  
  


Death watched as Sans fell, like he was in slow motion. Like it was a very dramatic scene in a movie, especially with the expression on Sans’ face, the prince acting like he was having the hardest, most painful fall ever. And it was painful, painfully  _ slow _ . It hurt  _ Death  _ just watch this idiot fall slowly to the floor, like he just taken the biggest of hits ever.

 

“wow…” Death said, staring at the downed prince with a plain expression, not even sure if he could believe what just happened. “jus’ wow.”

  
  


Sans, meanwhile, was whining, wiggling helplessly. “‘s not faaaaa _ aaaair, _ ” he whines, struggling to untangle himself. Curse his abnormally long body! Why would he even have it, all it was good for was scaring people from behind sometimes!

  
  


Death slowly went up to Sans, gently starting to untangle the poor tail, being very careful and caring to it, like the witch doctor didn’t want to hurt or cause Sans any discomfort. “yer an idiot…” Death muttered.

 

His hands managing to straighten out the slimey tail, even caressing it slightly, like he was trying to sooth away the discomfort Sans might have felt with his limbs criss-crossed together. “i can’ even believe wha i jus’ saw.” Death almost snorted.

  
  


Sans was pouting at him, but decided not to complain. He  _ did _ just help him after all… He simply moved back to his working station with an unhappy pout. Though… his tail wrapped around Death again, keeping him close to his side, gently but caringly.   
  
“‘s not my fault…” He simply mumbled, getting back to work. “tail’s just stupid long…”

  
  


“mmh hmmm.” Death hummed unconvincingly. “er cer’se.” But the witch doctor did go back to watching the other work, seeing the hand work like they had a mind of their own. It was quite fascinating, seeing them move. Death could watch them move all day, wondering what was going through Sans’ mind to make all this look so easy, so natural. The witch doctor could only imagine, since he was the same way with magic and potions, but machines were a complete mystery. Something he can understand in passion but not in the actual field itself. 

 

“tell me mer, ‘bout all dis.” Death gestured to what Sans was doing. “wha ya derin’ ner?”

 

He wished he had snacks, then this whole experience would be perfect.

  
  


“this lil’ motor’ll turn the plates fast enough t’ create heat an’ melt y’re sand,” Sans explained to him happily. “an’ this one can crush anythin’ from shells t’ rocks for y’, y’ just gotta turn this little crank…” He continued to go more into detail, explaining all the devices he made for Death, how Death would use them and why they worked the way they did. 

 

When he finally finished them up he asked, “d’ y’ wanna fetch some of the plants ‘n stuff y’re thinkin’ off? try ‘em out an’ adjust them right now?”

  
  


Death nodded, his hand giving Sans’ arm a little squeeze before he left. Struggling with the tunnel yet again, this time Sans could see the fat tail struggle helplessly before Death managed to push through. Leaving Sans alone for who knows how long to find the appropriate things to test the new machines out on.

  
  


Sans watched the chubby angler fish with a happy grin, finding himself already eagerly awaiting his return, before he ogled his own inventions a bit more proudly.

  
  


When Death came back, he made it known. Due to the angler fish’s struggles when he tried to get into the hidden cave yet again. This time his hands were carrying many things that ranged from shells, corals, plants, sand and even some recently dead fish. “snaaassss!” Death called from the tunnel opening. “can ya ‘elp?” Death asked, rather annoyed and slightly embarrassed. 

  
  


Sans smiled at Death happily, already swimming up to him. He took the things out of Death’s hands, placing them somewhere safely. But before Death even could squeeze himself in, Sans already came back, grabbing both of Death’s hands and happily pulling, not just out of the entrance and into the cave, but also into Sans’ arms, where Sans quickly wrapped them around him, giving him a cheeky grin.

  
“hey. how nice of y’ to come by~”   
  
  
Death huffed, but didn’t try to leave Sans’ embrace, only pout. Letting Sans lead him to the table of the many machines he had made, making a quick stop to collect Death’s findings on the way. There Death placed the items he had brought into the appropriate machine, doing it himself so he could get familiar with them. Sans there to make sure Death had done it right, before testing them out. 

 

Most worked fine, only a slight tweak to make sure it  won’t give in to the pressure, but one in particular didn’t work so good. It didn’t break per say, but it sure couldn’t handle crushing the items Death had brought. Which was disappointing to the witch doctor, since he himself breaks clams and corals by hand, smashing them into mush on a normal basis. 

 

“aww.” Death muttered, looking at the struggling machine trying to break the clam’s shell. “com’mon, i can der dis ‘n my sleep.” He huffed, like a mentor slightly judging his learning student.

  
  


Sans was glaring at the machine thoughtfully, wondering what he had done wrong. He had thought the force of the crank would be enough, but for some reason the weight seemed to give in when it was supposed to crush.

 

He was opening the device again, looking for any loose screws, but was struggling to find anything. That was until he removed the weight, feeling it under his hands, and… “‘s soft,” he said. It wasn’t  _ soft _ soft, it didn’t give in to normal touches, but it clearly wasn’t hard enough to crush. “huh.”   
  
Sans went back to his pile of junk, putting the weight back in there, searching for something else. Before he came back with another piece. He quickly cut through it with his tools, fitting it to the size, before attaching it to where the weight used to be and closing it up again.   
  
“ok! test run two, le’s go d-master.”

  
  


“d-mas’er…” Death almost scoffed under his breath, rolling his unviable eye lights before turning the crank. Seeing the weight not only crush the shell, but crack the bowl that held the shell. 

 

“uhhh.” Death looked at Sans, “i didn’ der i’.”

  
  


Sans was glaring at the bowl now, arms crossed. “do wha y’re supposed t’, dammit,” he grunted, but he got the broken bowl out, discarding it, before going back to his pile. Alright, so maybe porcelain was too fragile. He needed something more solid, something like…   
  


Sans grabbed a board of hard metal. Hm. Quickly he went back to his station, getting a long stick he used to heat up the metal and bend it into a bowl, placing it back into the crusher.

 

“there. not pretty, but should function.” Hopefully.

  
  


Once again, Death turned the crank, watching the machine crush the shell into nothing but dust, the process taking a good five minutes, but it saved a lot of time compared to how long it takes Death by hand.

 

The angler fish turned to the eel prince, smiling at him. “i’ wer’ks, snas yer ser smart.” Death laughed, going back to watching the machine crush the shell into nothing but thin, finely grinded dust. 

 

Nice.

  
  


Sans, meanwhile, was fist pumping the water in success. “hell yea!” He agreed, rejoicing in his win. How many new devices did he make just today? Three? Hell yea, he was being  _ productive. _

 

“le’s head back!” He decided after a little bit of playing around more with the new machines. He was already glancing out of the cave, seeing that the ocean surface has turned dark. They had spent longer in the cave than Sans first anticipated.

  
  


“kay.” Death agreed, but he didn’t move to grab the machines. His hands barely hovering over it before falling to the side. “eerr… ‘ow da i take i’?” The witch doctor asked, not wanting to hold it wrong to the point that the new beauties would break before they could even be used.

  
  


Sans grabbed one of the many plastic bags he would find in the ocean, filling it with seaweeds as padding, before carefully stacking two of the machines inside. He put the third one in an extra bag, so they wouldn’t be too heavy.    
  
“here, y’ carry one, i carry the other.”

  
  


Death gently grabbed the offered bag, and followed the prince out of the cave, struggling once again to get out of the awful tunnel. 

 

“snas, i t’ink ‘m ge’din’ a rash.” Death muttered, looking at his hips, where his ecto flesh was the fattest, seeing the blue ecto have a darker color to it, very slight scratches from the rocks he had to squeeze past.

  
  


Sans eyed the sore ecto a little worriedly, tenderly feeling over it. And, for once, not giving it a squish. “i can get y’ some creme from the nurses when we’re back,” Sans offered, not wanting Death to suffer from his too tight cave entrance.

  
  


Death nodded, making his way with Sans to the castle, chatting about the machines until they made it to the castle.


	21. Eyyyyyyy macarena!!

Making their way into the secret entrance, Death took the other bag from Sans as the prince went to grab the creme. Planning to meet back with Death in the witch doctor’s room.

 

The angler fish, meanwhile, was carefully setting up his new machines, finding a place for each one of them. He didn’t really want to move them much, to avoid breaking or moving something that shouldn’t be moved. But Death still wanted them to be accessible, easy to use when he needed them, especially if he was going to use them more often.

  
  


Sans, meanwhile, was doing his best to rush back as fast as possible, creme in his hands. The nurses hadn’t been too particularly happy about being woken up, but Sans hardly cared. He got the creme and he was rushing back to Death, barrelling into the witch doctor’s room as soon as he got there.

 

“i got the creeeeeeemeeeeee,” he cried out, holding it up like a prized trophy.

  
  


Death took it from the overly excited prince, giving him a thank you before opening the tube. Spreading a good amount, he started to rub the creme all around his thicker ecto flesh, making sure to really get the creme into his sensitive flesh. “‘re ya gonna ger ta bed ser’n?” Death looked to Sans, his hands still messaging the creme into his ecto.

  
  


The words broke Sans out of his trance, having been watching Death spread the creme over his sore ecto. He hummed a little disappointed. It  _ was _ very late…

 

“guess so,” Sans told him, slowly getting ready to leave. “goodnight, d. have fun with y’re new gadgets.”

  
  


“i will, t’ank ya snas.” Death called to the other, waving Sans goodbye as the prince left his chambers.

  
  


Though by the time Sans reached his room, lied down in his bed, he wasn’t tired anymore. He hadn’t been last night, either. Something just felt so… off. Sans found himself twisting and turning in his bed, trying to sleep but hardly managing to, and when he had woken up last night, he had felt empty and lackluster, like he hardly even wanted to  _ be _ awake.

 

The bed just felt so… empty. So cold. He missed the body close to him… Sans had been snuggling to Death in his sleep for the past week, it just… felt odd not to anymore. Was that weird? Was it weird for Sans to want to sleep with the witch doctor?   
  
No. No, they were friends, right? Death trusted him, and Sans trusted Death, there was nothing wrong with wanting to be close…

 

It took Sans another twenty minutes of convincing himself, before he finally got up, dragging himself over to Death’s room, where he sheepishly knocked the door.

  
  


Death didn’t open the door, he was very wary from the start. Who would knock on his door in the middle of the night? When everyone was asleep but Death? Nothing good, that’s for sure. So Death didn’t answer, only waited for the person to say something, if at all.

  
  


“... _ death? _ ” Sans’ voice came after a while, hesitant and almost a little guiltily. Was Death already asleep…?

  
  


“snas?” Death muttered, confused. Opening the door and looking at the sheepish looking fish monster. “weren’ ya gonna ger ta sleep?” The witch doctor looked behind the other, just to see if he was followed, before pulling the other in, closing the door right after. 

 

“did somet’in’ ‘appen?” Death’s feelers were already starting to stand higher in alert, his grip on Sans’ hand tightening in both wariness and comfort for Sans.

  
  


Sans snorted a little, but shook his head no. He kept his voice low and soft. “jus’ felt… i ‘dunno. lonely…” He wasn’t entirely sure how to word it, how to word his emptiness, his need for closeness, at least not with it sounding absolutely weird. “death, i… i, uh. i don’ like sleepin’ alone. ‘t sucks. can i jus’ sleep here…?”

  
  


Death paused, looking at Sans a little confused, like he didn’t understand what he was trying to tell him. Before he burst out in a fit of low snickering, pulling Sans in, towards the bed. “oh god, das da p’er lil’ noodle feel lonely?” Death teased, already pushing Sans into his bed, though he didn’t join him there.

 

Only looked down at the other smugly, “missed me ser much ‘e couldn’ sleep! haha!” 

  
  


Sans was huffing in offense, gently slapping Death with the tip of his tail. “shaddup! i can go t’ papy if y’re bein’ a dick about it!”

  
  


Death snickered as he made his way to his work space, sitting back down on his chair. Snark and Tooth only barely waking up when Sans laid on the bed, scooting towards him and snuggling into the eel prince.

 

“‘m wer’kin’, ‘ll join ya’ll ‘n a bit.” Death said, already working on breaking open a purple coral and scooping the gooey insides with a spoon. “‘ope ya don’ mind my babies keepin’ ya company fer ner.”

  
  


“no, i prefer them,” Sans told Death with a huff, before snuggling to the two sharkies. “y’re way better anyways. death’s jus’ a big meanie, ain’ that right?” He was squishing himself close to the big fishes, arms around them as much as he could fit them.

  
  


Both of the sharks didn’t really respond much, only relaxing into the cuddles as they fall back asleep.

 

Though Death scoffed, barely glancing at the three cuddling babies in his bed. “ser yer sayin’ i can’ ger ta my own bed an’ join ya ner?” Death asked, slightly amused.

  
  


Sans scoffed, giving Death a nasty glare. But eventually looked away with a pout. “y’ can join. ‘s y’re bed after all…”

  
  


“ger’d, cause i was gonna if ya liked i’ er nah, ner sleep. my baby noodle.” Death laughed gently, already getting back to work.

 

-

 

A few days passed since then, and it was finally time for the celebration. King Gaster had planned a big feast in the ball halls of his castle, everyone was welcome. The royal orchestra was playing music, while the kitchen staff kept supplying them with food. 

 

Death, though, was not there, had said from the very beginning that he wouldn’t be. Which the royal family respected. But that didn’t mean that Sans wouldn’t  _ bother _ Death.

 

The young prince barged into the witch doctor’s room, whining his name as he swam towards him, slowly sinking as he grabbed Death by his tail fin dramatically.

  
  


Death stared down at the whining prince, a small part of him wondering why a  _ prince,  _ who was supposed to keep his head held high, was laying at his tail fin whining for him. “ye, snas?” Mostly likely he did something and now required Death’s help to get out of it. “wha did ya der dis time?”

  
  


But Sans shook his head no, simply clinging to Death. “i jus’ wan’ed t’ ask y’ if y’ wanna steal food with me,” Sans told him, turning so he was looking up at Death - his arms  _ still _ clinging to the angler fish’s tail fin. “the party’s got a lotta nice stuff, but ‘s too crowded… steal with me?”

  
  


Now that caught Death’s attention, especially when food was involved. “i wan’ as many sugar trea’s as possible.” Death said, taking Sans’ hand off his tail so he could get up properly and swim towards the door. “le’s ger be’fer ‘s ta late.” Death was already making his way out the door, knowing Sans wouldn’t have any trouble in catching up, even if the witch doctor tried. 

  
  


“yeeeeee,” Sans cheered excitedly, already catching up with Death. They sneaked into the kitchen, both equipped with bags, stuffing them full with every treat and snack they could find while the kitchen staff wasn’t looking. It was good the two were as short as they were - even if the length of Sans tail made it a little harder - since it made it easier for them to hide behind the counters and not get caught.

 

By the end of it - two full bags of snacks later - they were heading out of the kitchen and back into the castle halls. Sans was snickering happily, an arm linked to Death’s, leading him through the halls. “y’ seen the chef’s face when she tried t’ get the plate of cupcakes, but y’ already stole ‘em  _ all? _ ‘t was priceless.”   
  
  
Death giggled evilly at the memory, knowing fully well the expression the chef pulled when she went for the cupcakes that were now in his bag. He will never forget that look of pure shock and confusion on her face, looking around aimlessly as she tried to spot where the cupcakes could have been misplaced. But no, they weren’t misplaced, they were  _ stolen _ . Never to be seen ever again.

 

Sadly, Death couldn’t think too much about it, because Death noticed they weren’t going back to his room? Where there was less chances of someone barging in than Sans’ room. “nah my room?” Death asked, looking to Sans a little confused.

  
  


Sans didn’t respond, but his smirk was growing a little. He only quietly kept leading Death, until, a few doors later, he pushed him into one.

 

The room was darkened, windows covered and the walls decorated with seaweeds and corals. There were already a few snacks on the little coffee table in one corner, a boombox playing goofy music close to it. And in the middle of the room were the sharkies, Papyrus, and even Grillby, holding up a banner that said, ‘THANK YOU FOR SAVING US,’ with the ‘SAVING US’ part decreasing in size with every letter as they were running out of space, until the ‘US’ was simply cramped into one corner. 

 

“i know y’ don’ like parties,” Sans told him, gently ushering the witch doctor into the room before he could leave. “but i thought y’ might enjoy one if i’s more y’re style…”

  
  


Death looks around the room, taking in the dark room with many treats, very few people, and a nice familiar, friendly aura surrounding the room. He looked completely shocked, looking at everyone before looking to Sans, the bag of treats slowly slipping from his fingers and gently dropping to the floor.

 

“ya did dis?” Death asked, before looking back at the other. “all a ya?”  _ Even the sharkies were in on it?!?! _

 

This was… so amazing.

 

Death never felt so special, so loved. Like people actually cared about what he liked and how he liked them. Cared about the real him, how they made the party to fit Death’s liking. It was a sweet and caring thought, to show appreciation even if Death didn’t want it originally. 

 

Wow, he sure did meet people that truly cared about him and what he wanted, did what they could to fulfill it in the right way, for Death.

 

Something swelled in Death’s chest, something warm and fuzzy. A happy feeling, one he only got with his family. He loved it, he loved that he found this in a place he least expected it. From the very beginning, Death had thought he would be the person no one liked, but only bared with because they needed him. But no, that was far from the case, if this party had anything to say by it.

 

“i ler’v i’.” Death muttered, a big smile growing on his face.

  
  


Papyrus was cheering, Grillby clapping happily, and Sans quickly squeezed Death in a tight hug. He had been worried Death might not like it after all, that maybe he’d be offended they ignored his wishes of not getting a party. But Death loved it, and Sans  _ loved _ that he did.

 

“this party’s all for y’. y’ get to do wha’ever y’ want!”   
  
“ME AND GRILLBY WILL HAVE TO GO TO THE BIG PARTY EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE, BUT WE’LL BE HERE AS MUCH AS WE CAN!!!” Papyrus told him, Grillby nodding as he already brought Death a place with come cream cookies.   
  
“I made the food, I hope it’s good.”

  
  


Death made a small ‘ooohh’ as he looked at the desserts, already grabbing a few cookies and stuffing them all in his mouth. “i don’ mind.” Death said once he swallowed, before looking to Sans. “ya gonna der da same?”

 

The witch doctor had to admit, it would be a little weird and awkward if they all decided to go to the bigger party at the same time, leaving Death alone at his own party. The thought sounded lonely, and it made Death’s soul drop for some reason. That he would be left alone at a  _ party _ , that was for him, without….

 

“snas?” Death almost whispered.

  
  


Sans shook his head no, squishing himself more to Death. “‘m stayin’,” he told the witch doctor. “for as long as y’ wan’ the party t’ go. ‘m not too interested in the big one either, an’ one prince’s enough.” Plus, he might look busy to the people this way. ‘Prince Sans is currently occupied’ had a nice ring to it. A nice ‘is useful’ ring.

 

“so champ!” Sans said, quickly letting go of Death and grabbing his crown now, placing it on Death’s head instead. “y’re the king today. wha’s y’re order, your highness?”

  
  


Only for Death to freeze up when the crown was placed on his head, like a child suddenly being put in the spotlight in class and they don’t know the answer to the question the teacher asked them.

 

“um…” Death muttered, losing his voice a little once all eyes were on him.

 

Oh god, what does one do at a party? Death never had a party with his family, besides letting the special someone have extra on their plate.

 

“i… ne’va been ta a par’dy…” Death told them, taking the crown off awkwardly and giving it back to Sans, slightly sheepish. “i don’ kn’er wha ta der…”

  
  


Sans snorted a little amused, but didn’t mind at all, only giving Death a gentle, encouraging pet on his side. Papyrus meanwhile was fiddling with the boombox, changing the song, which only gave Sans an idea. 

 

“a’right then,” he said, as he went to grab both of Death’s hands. “le’s dance then.”

  
  


Death followed Sans to the middle of the room, his hands squeezing Sans’ as he waited for the song to start. Staring at Sans a little unsure, slightly fidgety. “i don’ kn’er ‘ow ta dance… ‘re ya sure i should be…?” Death gestured to where they are. On the dance for, holding hands, getting ready to dance.

  
  


Sans, though, only gave him a happy, confident grin. “i don’ know how to dance either!” He said with no worry in the world, before the music started. Sans gave Death a last squeeze, before letting go of his hands, starting to dance… the macarena. Not necessarily good, but recognizable.

  
  


Death froze once Sans let him go, watching Sans move and dance a…. catchy sounding song. The witch doctor watched Sans do the macarena a few times, confused. Before hesitantly putting his hands up and trying to copy the eel prince, he was slower than Sans and the song, going out of tune but he tried. 

 

The angler fish looked confused and slightly timid, like all his confidence left him once he was on the dance floor. After a few times of trying, and still not following along, the glowing fish started to back away. Feeling like maybe this wasn’t the best idea, that he was just making a fool of himself and he  _ still  _ couldn’t do what Sans was doing.

  
  


But Sans was smiling at him, not a hint of judgement in his eyes. He stopped his own dance movements, instead swimming swiftly around Death and putting his hands around him, slowly guiding his arms along the movements. He made sure Death knew what Sans was doing, before speeding up ever so little, trying to get the cute angler fish into the rhythm.

  
  


With Death’s hands clinging to Sans’ own, the angler fish was able to memorize and do the dance, more and more Death was leading Sans’ hands while the prince’s hands only went along with the other’s. Sans’ job in teaching Death the moves proving successful.

 

“am i derin’ i’ righ’?” Death asked as Sans’ hands left him, letting Death do it by himself now. The angler fish doing what he was taught and starting to move to the rhythm of the song, a shy smile starting to form on his face.

  
  


And Sans was grinning at him happily, giving him two thumbs up, before continuing his own dance. “you’re doing amazin’!” He told him over the music and Papy’s excited clapping - though the younger prince  _ had _ been a little miffed at Sans’ untraditional dance choice. “y’re a natural, death!”

  
  


“i am?” Death asked, though he wasn’t really expecting an answer, mostly focusing on his dance moves so he doesn’t mess up. His shy smile starting to grow slightly bigger the more he danced, feeling his confidence slowly returning. The witch doctor kept glancing at Sans, his smile always seeming to be more genuine when looking at the older eel prince. “hehe, yer ger’d ta!” 

  
  


“thank you!” Sans said, his own grin wide and happy, a purely joyful laugh escaping him.


	22. *screaming at the screen here*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Content warning: NSFW at the end**

Together, Death and Sans danced a few songs together, before taking a break, both of them becoming extra slimy from the movement. Grillby had left after the second song, while Papyrus danced with them until they grew tired. The younger prince was on a roll, he didn’t want to stop quite yet, so the prince left too. To dance in the other party, promising to come back.

 

Death ate one of the cupcakes on the food table, laughing light heartedly. Death was smiling widely at the goofy fish right next to him, radiating an aura of peace and happiness. “hehe, yer ser goofy. ner ma’der wha ya der, ya ‘lways make wha ev’va ya der goofy.” No matter what Sans did, no matter if he tried to be serious or not, Sans never failed to look goofy or silly. 

 

Like he was a clown and could make Death laugh all day if he wanted to. Death was afraid one day the eel prince will realize his power and use it against the poor witch doctor. That would indeed be a dark day for Death, where Sans would make the angler fish weak with laughter, just for being himself.

  
  


But right now, all the eel prince did was stick his tongue out at him childishly. “i ain’ goofy! i jus’ know wha’s good an’ fun. _y’re_ the goofy one!” And before Death could disagree with him, Sans picked up a cupcake and stuffed it into Death’s mouth, before quickly making a break for it, running to the other end of the room, cackling happily and evilly, like he was running from a heinous crime.

 

He didn’t mind if Death called him goofy, to be honest. This was fun, this was nice. Sans was enjoying his time with Death, was having a lot more fun on this party - just with Death at this point - than he would’ve had on the big one. He wasn’t sure what it was, the music or the lack of a crowd… or maybe just the company he had - as little as it was… Everything was always a lot more fun with Death. A lot more bearable with Death. A lot more comfortable with Death… 

  
  


Death munched on his cupcake happily, before getting up and grabbing a handful of chips. Heading over to Sans, he wasn’t rushing towards him or trying to ambush. The angler fish was to lazy for that, besides, Death could never swim as fast and agile as Sans. There was no way the witch doctor can out swim him, especially if Sans didn’t want to be caught.

  
  


Sans, though, wasn’t _exactly_ planning to escape from him. He was wiggling a little, cackling and wiggling slowly out of the way, like he was trying to flee from Death but suddenly unlearned how to swim properly. Before Death finally _did_ reach him, and Sans dramatically fell into Death’s arms, like a fainting maiden, giving the angler fish a happy grin.

 

“y’ caught me.”

  
  


Death scoffed, letting them both fall to the floor, Sans’ head on Death’s chest, the rest of his body laying on Death’s. There, the angler fish held him close, feeding the eel prince a chip one by one. “goofy.” Death stated, firm and final.

 

The hand that was holding Sans close was gently petting the prince’s skull, like he was trying to make Sans’ stay in his arms comfortable and nice. So maybe… Sans wouldn’t want to leave his arms, happily content in the witch doctor’s arms.

  
  


And Sans truly was happy. He felt like there wasn’t a thing wrong with the world, comfortably snuggled into Death’s arms, munching on chips he was being fed. He felt like he was being spoiled silly, and that even though this party was supposed to be to thank _Death!_ Death was the one that should be spoiled!  
  
But Sans couldn’t help himself but to feel like Death, too, enjoyed this. Like he liked this as much as Sans did, and the ribbon eel simply decided to cling to that feeling, and cling to Death, happily munching on those chips.

 

“y’re great,” he mumbled through a mouthful of fingers - and chips. “y’re so cool n’ fun. thank y’. really like havin’ y’ here, i hope… i hope y’re plannin’ to stay.” At least for a bit… Sans really didn’t want to lose the angler fish. Not now, not ever.

  
  


Death’s body curled, the witch doctor’s head hovering over the prince’s face, not to far away, yet not too close either. All the chips in Death’s hands were gone, so the free hand that wasn’t holding Sans close went to his cheek instead. The hand gently touching Sans’ cheek, keeping the eel prince’s attention on him, and only him.

 

“an’ why would i leave, snas?” Death almost whispered to the other, his tail trying to wrap around Sans as much as possible without jointing or moving them too much, to not get out of the moment they found themselves in.

  
  


Sans’ own tail joined the motion, wrapping around Death smoothly and slowly as Sans leaned into every touch like he was starved of them. He wrapped his own arms around Death, keeping him in place, giving him the closeness he wanted so badly.

 

“y’re right,” Sans whispered softly. “y’re right. y’ wouldn’t.” _What about when the plague’s gone?_ “don’ leave.” _What about the attacks on him?_ “don’ leave… me… don’ leave me ever… ok?”

  
  


Death’s head went down enough so both of their forehead’s touched, their faces were so close. Both of them breathing in the same water, their gazes were locked to one another, lost in each other’s stare. Like if they looked away, they would both be suffering something worse than death itself. 

 

With the softest tone, Death whispered to Sans, “d’ere ‘s ner reason ta leave…” His arms going to wrap around Sans now, in response to Sans’ own having wrapped around him, like they were mirroring each other’s intentions, feelings, wants. “ner reason a all.” 

  
  


There was a strong need in Sans that was hard to describe. The need to hold Death tight, the need to keep him as close as he could. The need to feel his warmth, to smell his scent. The need to hear his breathing, to feel the soft beating of his soul. The need to… do more. To lean more into Death, his own soulbeat speeding up as he-

 

Sans’ arms tightened around Death startled as the door suddenly opened, Grillby standing at the entrance.

  
  


Death had straightened up the second he heard an outside noise. His back as straight as possible as he stared at Grillby, his arms petting go of the eel prince and going to his sides. Like he could save this, like if he put his hands off Sans, then Grillby might not think… whatever he is thinking.

  
  


“I brought some more snack- O-Oh…” The lionfish saw the two so close, so… intimate? His own face heated up a little. “Oh, my bad, did I… ruin a moment? I’m so sorry, I’m just… I’ll just, uhm… Bye.” He awkwardly scuffled out of the room, coming back a few seconds later to quickly leave the plate of snacks on the ground, and then leave again.

 

Sans’ face, meanwhile, was a burning bright blue, eyes wide in shock and embarrassment.

  
  


Death sighed, looking away from Sans, embarrassed beyond belief. His hands twitched on his sides, like they wanted to do something but the witch doctor wasn't letting them. Gently, Death pushed Sans off, muttering that he would like to see the snacks the lionfish just brought.

  
  


With the angler fish gone, Sans could feel disappointment swelling in his chest, but he swallowed it down. Instead he followed him to the new plate of snacks, finding more cupcakes, some mini pretzels, fries, and some cake pops. He took some of the fry, as well as a cake pop, offering it to Death, waving it around a little like he was trying to entice him.

  
Really, he… just wanted to get over the awkwardness somehow. He was feeling so nice before… 

  
  


Death glanced at the cake pop, his gaze locking onto it. Before he dived right for it, he too wanting to get over the weird heavy weight that suddenly was in the room. The witch doctor’s mouth opened wide as he chomped down on the cake pop, the little stick the treat was on broke in half from the force of the bite. The rest of the white stick disappeared into Death’s mouth, never to be seen again, gone.

 

Hmm, this one tasted good. “lemon?” Death muttered, pleasantly surprised on how the taste worked so well, it wasn’t so in your face to make a face, nor too little to not actually taste the lemon. 

  
  


Sans smiled at Death with a barely shy but happy grin, unable to hold back a snort. “more like wood if y’re askin’ me,” he quipped, referring to the stick Death simply ate with it. “‘s good? should i try one? are y’ sure i’s not… poisoned?” Sans was humming his words exaggeratedly thoughtfully, like he was already a king, eying the food with the suspicion of a tyrannical leader who’s been attempted to be poisoned at least seven times already. 

  
  


“poisoned.” Death said plainly, grabbing another and throwing it in his mouth. Oh, strawberry flavor, this one was super good too! _Maybe another one?_ Death thought, as he threw the third one in his mouth, loving the creamy taste of this one. “ye, poisoned, ‘lright.” Death confirmed, already grabbing his fourth.

  
  


Sans was laughing now, not minding Death hogging all the cake pops. Left more fries for Sans. “well, good thing i got y’ to get rid a ‘em then, right?” He chuckled, taking one of the cake pops and feeding it to the hungry hungry angler fish. 

  
  


Who ate it without any hesitation, munching through a lot of them at once. The taste wasn’t bad either, many flavors mixed together, it was really nice actually. Maybe having this in the morning with some coffee would be great!

 

“i don’ get ‘ow ya don’ like sweets much, d’ere ser ger’d!” Death complained, giving Sans a look. Like the eel prince doomed himself and for some reason liked that he did. Like, Sans must be crazy to not like sweets, it’s the best thing ever made! He was missing out, the prince was sure missing out on a full life of the good things in life, that’s why he grew up so messed up. So…. Sans.

  
  


Sans, though, looked perfectly fine, a fistful of fries in his mouth. “i like sweets,” he said through them, a few bits of half chewed fries flying out of his mouth as he talked. And that even though he doesn’t necessarily need to move his mouth to talk. “jus’ not _as_ much as y’. don’ y’ see? i’s fated. that way i won’ eat away y’re sweets, an’ y’ won’t eat away my fries.” He moved his hands in wonder as he explained, like he was telling him of some great, legendary miracle.

  
  


Though Death ignored him, grabbing a handful of fries and stuffing it all in his mouth, making a show to Sans, like he was trying to prove him wrong of the legacy. But before Death could say anything about it to the other, a very nice sounding song started to play, catching Death’s attention. 

 

“wha song ‘s dis?” Death asked instead, already feeling his hips starting to move. Something that both surprised and amused the witch doctor. Death wasn’t really into dancing, but with Sans… it felt natural, nice, like nothing was wrong with him suddenly getting into the groove of it.

  
  


“you don’ know this one?” Sans asked, having waited a few seconds, not just for him to recognize what song it was himself, but also to time his answer perfectly with the refrain which was… “‘s the _yyyyyyy-emmmm-c-aaaaa_ ,” he sang, awkwardly trying to dance the letters with his words.

  
  


Death stared hard at Sans and the weird movements he was doing, it took him a little bit, but Death was able to make out what Sans was making with his hands. But it still didn’t make any sense to him. What is “YMCA”? How do you even say that? Do you just say each letter like Sans is doing? Was that the real way to say this weird word. 

 

Soon, Death started to form the words with Sans, dancing to it with the prince. This was a silly song, Death realized, and it wasn’t supposed to be taken seriously, but it was fun and the witch doctor thought it would be fun to do with others. And by others, Death only means Sans, the angler fish would most likely only do these things with Sans. It would feel weird and awkward if it was anybody else, so out of place and wrong.

  
  


But Sans practically made it natural. He was dancing around Death with no shame, no matter how silly he must look, how badly he hit the notes as he sang along, how sometimes he would stumble over his own tail when he was trying to both circle Death, dance the letters, _and_ wasn’t taking his eye off the angler fish for even a second. He was having fun. He wouldn’t stop dancing for the life of him, not when Death was enjoying it so much, too, was coming out of his shell just for him.

 

“i’s fun to stay at the _yyyyyyy-emmmm-c-aaaaa,_ ” he sang again, his grin wide and movements exaggerated, unashamed and not shy at all to get close to Death, bump him playfully with his shoulder or hips sometimes.

  
  


Death tried to bump him back, his movements getting from slightly stiff to loose and free. Matching Sans’ as they danced, fully into the song until nothing mattered _but_ the song. Both of them dancing, nothing else around them but Sans’ awful singing and both of them moving to the music with no restraints. 

 

The angler fish laughed as he watched Sans, his hips moving more smoothly and with more flourish to it, managing to bump his hips with Sans’ a few times, even when it was a little difficult for Death to do so.

 

They danced through the song, and then the next, and next, and next. They just couldn’t stop, caught up in dancing together, alone, with just the music to rock their bodies. They danced until it started getting late, the angler fish growing tired of the constant movements. He didn’t really sleep this morning due to the whole castle getting ready for the party, so the witch doctor was ready to crash. Even if it should be the time for the poor angler fish to be fully awake, maybe a nap would do…

 

Death had slowly stopped his movements, laughing lightly as his hand went to Sans’ chest to pat it, to gain the prince’s attention. “‘m tired.” The angler fish said lightly, his head almost going to rest on Sans’ chest from how tired he was getting.

  
  


Sans was slowing down in his dance movements, arms instinctively going around Death as he got close. Now that he thought of it, he was pretty tired, too, though the thought of sleeping or napping didn’t even cross his mind. Napping meant he’d get less of Death, and as much as he loved napping, he… loved being with Death more right now. It was nice, comfortable and fun.

 

Sans was floating in the water lazily, tail curling the slightest bit around Death. “break?” He asked, his voice softer than the pillow he’d sleep on, one hand slowly moving to Death’s cheek, stroking it the slightest bit.

  
  


Death leaned into the other, into the touch. “hmmm, sure.” Death muttered, closing his sockets and leaning forward so their foreheads were pressing together once again. For some reason, the action making Death feel more closer to Sans in a emotional, physical _and_ spiritual level. Maybe because he was a witch doctor and thus, naturally superstitious. But in the end, Death didn’t care, it made him feel good and it made him feel closer to the eel prince in general. If he was being honest with himself, he could stay this way with Sans for a _very_ long time, getting lost in the feeling of Sans close, with him. Together…

  
  


Sans hummed into the closeness, loving every second of it. His soulbeat began to match Death’s, two souls beating as one, and for the moment Sans almost felt like he could feel it, could feel the emotions radiating off Death’s soul, the passion, the feelings.  
  
One of Sans’ hands carefully wandered over to Death’s ribcage, gently stroking over the bones that protected this monster’s soul, his own starting to glow faintly in a bright cyan under his ribcage, throwing soft light not just on his ribs, but on his chin, mixing with the blush on Sans’ cheeks. 

 

Before Sans knew what he was doing, he was leaning closer into Death, mouth parted the smallest bit. To take a breath? To say something? Maybe originally. But what Sans did, in the end, was to capture Death in a kiss, deep and instinctual, passionate and with no shame.

 

Sans was met with the same passion, once Death had a second to understand, the witch doctor pressed right into the other fish. Delivering a deep, loving, most passionate kiss. Like Death was trying to put all his feelings into one kiss, into the one moment where they were connected. The angler fish  _ wanted  _ to pass all those emotions and love through the kiss and into Sans. His little noodle prince… his Sans.

 

With just that thought, Death’s hands pressed Sans close, holding him so close, there was no space between them anymore. Their tail fins intertwined as their arms wrapped each other close, like the very thought of parting was the absolute worst thing that could happen to them.

 

  
Sans felt loved, felt so wanted and needed, the feelings spreading into him like a hot floodwave, making him feel warm, making him return those feelings, all the love, the want, the  _ need _ . He had one arm around Death’s neck, the other caressing his cheek, as Sans tried to deepen the kiss as much as he possibly could.

 

He let out a soft, heated moan, his lower side squirming a little against Death as a little well known friend of Sans made himself noticeable. And suddenly the squirming felt a lot more intense, sending jolts of pleasure up Sans spine, and…

 

Sans’ eyes opened, wide and shocked, and he almost choked on the kiss. He pulled back, just enough to retrieve his tongue out of Death’s mouth, though their bodies were still as close as ever.

 

“i- i… uh…”

  
  


Death blinked his sockets open slowly, like he didn’t understand why they weren’t smacking each other’s faces together right now. But once Death saw the expression on the young prince’s face, the witch doctor pulled back, their bodies no longer touching. “oh.” Death said, just a shocked as Sans was.

 

“haha… er. guess dat week, uh… sure gave me some odd… ‘abits i didn’ get e’ver yet?” Death laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with one clawed hand. Slowly backing away from Sans, from the situation. This was… awkward. Especially when he is trying to ignore the raging boner Sans was sporting.

  
  


Sans swallowed heavily, his own face flushed in a vibrant blue. He felt a knot in his throat and, if he was being honest, he was not sure if it was because of what just happened, or… because he hadn’t wanted it to stop.

 

No, no. Sans had just gotten into the moment. He was used to Death kissing him while he was high, and it just had felt natural to keep it going.

  
“yea, heh, uh… sorry. i guess i kinda got used to it, too, haha… no harm done, right?”

  
  


“ye!” Death easily agreed, seeming to be slightly more at ease once Sans understood, didn’t seem mad about this or even disturbed. But… Death was tired and didn’t want to be here anymore. Where Sans can see him, where Death can make even more mistakes and maybe he wouldn’t be able to easily fix it like now. “‘m gonna ger take a nap.” Death told him.

 

Already moving to the door, Death waved Sans off before rushing out, not waiting for a response before he left. Not wanting to  _ hear  _ one, he just wanted to sleep this off, to maybe forget this happened and hope Sans forgot too. It’s not like this was important to Sans, the prince most likely have a lot more things to occupy his time, certainly not waste time thinking about Death. Which is good, even better really! 

 

Sans is probably going to go to the big party and be where he belongs, where he can forget about Death for now.

 

Death sighed as he swam through the halls, thinking how Sans would never be in any relationship with someone like  _ him _ , a witch doctor, not royalty or well mannered. It was for the best…

  
  


Sans, meanwhile, was watching Death leave with a bit of a tug to his soul. But he didn’t follow. Instead he looked to his left and right, then quickly closed the door to their little party room and locking it.

 

He still had a little something he needed to take care of, as awkward as the thought of why it was there was… Sans quickly rushed himself into a corner where he felt at least somewhat private, shivering once he put a hand on his dick.

 

He couldn’t believe he had gotten hard from that. Couldn’t believe he had practically rubbed his boner against Death. Couldn’t believe the thick angler fish had felt so good against him, warm and soft, holding him like he was something special.

 

Sans let out a soft moan at the thought, ignoring that little part in his brain that told him he was driving into dangerous fantasy territories, and instead just driving himself on, trying to get off as quickly as he could to move past this…

 

Once he had come a few minutes later, panting and sticky, Sans went to the closest bathroom, cleaning himself off his shame. But his… issue had retracted itself into Sans’ pouch, and that was all the eel had wanted. So in an effort to distract himself from thinking too much about everything that had happened, Sans quickly joined his family at the big party.


	23. Stay with me

Death closed the door to his room, the sound was almost silent. His sharkies were the only thing that were making noises, preparing to lay down and nap at the foot of the bed, Death didn’t mind, he petted them gently before laying down himself. Getting all cozy, the witch doctor curled up on himself, his mind buzzing with everything that just happened.

 

How was he to nap like this?

 

Surprisingly, Death was able to drift off, but with the image of Sans, cuddled up to him and kissing him goodnight. It was a nice thought, a nice forbidden thought Death had. But he enjoyed it, even if he felt a slight weight to it, like he was doing something wrong, taboo. 

 

The witch doctor was in a state of light sleep for an hour, he didn’t feel a body hovering over him, he didn’t feel the ill intent until something stabbed him.

 

Death sucked in a deep breath as his sockets shot open.

 

There was someone on top of him, someone in a… guard uniform. A guard!? A guard was attacking him?!

 

Death flailed, but his body grew extremely weak quickly, the angler fish didn’t understand why, so he looked down at his body, feeling pressure there. The guard had stabbed him on the hip, the puncture wound wasn’t big at all, which surprised the witch doctor. That was until he saw  _ what  _ the guard stabbed him with, and it all made sense. His weakness, the very small stab wound, everything.

 

The thing that the guard stabbed him with… it was a paralyzing coral, a coral that would paralyze you if it comes into contact with you internally. The coral looked like a twisted unicorn horn, sharp and straight. The guard barely pressed the tip into Death, which meant only one thing. They wanted Death alive, they wanted to do things to him. Torture? Questioning? Ransom? Death doesn’t know, but it most likely isn’t good.

 

“snark! toot’!” Death almost screamed, not soon after two big forces came ramming into the guard. The guard screamed in surprise, before they tried wrestling Tooth away, but it wasn’t so easy shaking off an angry shark.

 

Snark on the other hand, went to Death. Letting the witch doctor put his arm around it’s body for support, before almost dragging Death out of the room. 

 

He needed to get to Sans.

 

There was no one he could trust but Sans, not even the staff could be trusted! No, he can’t go to any medical wing or let them do  _ anything  _ to him. Only Sans was trustworthy, he would be safe once he was with Sans, Death  _ trusted  _ him.

 

Telling the shark carrying him that he needed to go to Sans, Death let himself be dragged as the sound of the guard struggling with his other shark grew more distant. He didn’t feel great about leaving Tooth with the guard, but they all knew Death was the target. Someone had to stay behind and maybe keep them there, for Death’s safety. The witch doctor was only glad that he had such loyal and strong babies with him.

 

The sound of music blasting was getting louder, the beat making Death flinch every time, especially with his ever decreasing senses. His vision was starting to get blurry, and his hold on Snark was getting harder to maintain. But he powered on, he powered on as he made it into the ballroom, the crowd moving away in shock from Snark. Though they kept their eyes on Death, some even trying to chat with him, not seeing that something was wrong. It  _ was  _ a party, the crazy witch doctor could have just drunk a little to much.

 

Death didn’t care, didn’t have enough time to care, he needed to find Sans. Warm him, tell him not to trust anybody,  _ be with him _ . Death will be safe once he gets to  _ Sans,  _ he needs to find him!

 

Snark made a sharp turn that almost caused Death to lose his hold on the shark, the witch doctor made a noise of complaint as he tried to see where they were suddenly going. To his relief, he saw Sans ahead, with Papyrus and Gaster there too. It was such a relief to see them, especially Sans.

 

“snnn….n..s...a..ahh..” Death tried to call out to the other, lifting one of his badly shaking hands towards him desperately. “pl…..s….” Death almost whispered, only now noticing how pale he looked, his hand losing color.

 

Death’s body was almost black, barely any glow left. An angler fish always glows, at least a little bit, even when asleep. If they completely stop glowing, they were turn completely black all over, like how Death currently was. Almost completely black, just like his vision…

  
  


Sans didn’t hear the words through the blasting music, didn’t hear the witch doctor call his name. But he  _ did _ hear  _ something _ , and he  _ did _ notice the sudden commotion… Sans turned around confused, only for his eyes to widen in shock, his stomach to drop.

 

There was not a second where Sans doubted something was wrong with Death. He  _ knew _ Death hadn’t been drinking, and even so, he could see the exhaustion in Death’s eyes, the desperation. He rushed over to him immediately, picking Death up from the shark’s hold, almost shaking in shock. Death looked so…  _ weak. _

 

“wha’ happened!?” He asked, his tone quiet but scared. “wha’ do y’ need?”

  
  


Death’s hand weakly tried to grip Sans’ chest, but he was to weak, it looked more like the witch doctor was petting Sans’ chest instead of trying to hold on. “sn… don’.... tru..st…  _ ner one _ .” Death wheezed, his sockets having a hard time stay open, his whole body was slack while his breathing was the only irregular thing about him. Like he was trying desperately to breathe, but his whole body looked like it wanted to go into a peaceful sleep. The only thing physically wrong that one can see besides the black ecto was the wound on his hip.

 

Until Death’s hand went slack as well, falling on the witch doctor’s own chest as his head fell back, unconscious. 

  
  


Sans was shaking, holding Death in his arms, barely any smarter. He was scared and confused, wanted to ask Death so many questions, but he knew the angler fish was unconscious.    
  
By now Gaster and Papyrus had noticed what was going on, Gaster rushing to Sans’ side, while Papyrus and some guards were herding the guests to a different ballroom, making up excuses about there being a nasty spill that needed to be cleaned immediately here.

 

“What happened?” The king asked Sans immediately, raising his head to one of the guards. “Quick! Fetch the medical-”   
  
“ _ no! _ ” Sans gasped out quickly, Gaster looking at him confused. Sans kept his tone low. “n...no medical staff. death said… don’t trust  _ anyone. _ ”   
  
“...It’s someone in our castle,” Gaster said, keeping his voice just as quiet. He looked up at the guard again, giving him a handful or names of guards to fetch. A selected few Sans knew Gaster trusted. “I’ll have them search the castle,” he told Sans.

 

“death wen’ to his room,” Sans told him, his voice shaky. “search there.”

 

Gaster nodded. “Can you take care of Death? I’ll make sure to have your room protected.”

 

Sans gave him a firm nod, before rushing off, holding Death tightly in his arms. He made sure to go to his room immediately, no detours, nothing, and as soon as he was there, he laid Death into the bed.

 

He had a knot in his throat, feeling sick just at the sight of Death like this. He brought a rag from his bathroom, immediately getting to clean off the stab wound - but what else could he do? It wasn’t bleeding that much, didn’t seem to be too deep in general. He still kept the rag around it, stopping it from bleeding even a little bit.

 

But Death was still  _ unconscious, _ and he didn’t know what to  _ do.  _ Frustrated and scared Sans hoped it was just shock or exhaustion and… Death would wake up at some point.

 

So he waited.

  
And waited.

  
And waited, never leaving the witch doctor’s side.

 

-

 

When Death started to come around, his color returned before he himself woke up. His forehead antenna flickering a little as his sockets fought to open, his body trying to push himself forward, upright. The last few things the witch doctor felt before passing out being carried over to when he woke up, the alarm and danger still screaming in his head.

 

He was in danger.

 

He needed help!

 

Needed help from someone, who was it though? Someone important, someone like…

 

_ Sans _ .

 

Even if his body failed him, wouldn’t let him sit up, Death still tried. The angler fish looked like he was struggling from invisible binds keeping him in place on the bed, while his voice tried to call out desperately. “sss! ...snn...nss!” Death tried, his tone starting to have a pinch of growing panic, his antenna flickering red.

  
  


Sans let out a tired groan. He had fallen asleep at some point, lying in bed next to Death, though on top of the blankets rather than under them like how Death was. But his arms were gently around him, tail over Death’s.

 

He blinked groggily, trying to figure out what had woken him. Before he saw the angler fish’s glow, eyes widening.

 

“ _ death!? _ ”

  
  


“snnns!” Death tried to call back, his body wiggling weakly. His sockets were still closed, the best the weak angler fish could do was wiggle and struggle. He couldn’t properly form words yet, his magic was sluggish and still trying to wake up. “sssnn! snn _ nss _ !” Death’s tone was alarmed and calling, but at least the little bit of panic in his tone was gone, knowing Sans was right here.

  
  


“‘m here!” Sans told him quickly, trying not to make his own tone sound alarmed and alarm Death even more, but he couldn’t help it. He was worried, Death still didn’t seem to be able to do much. “‘m here, death. ‘m right here. y’re safe, i didn’ let anyone touch y’. get to y’.”

  
  


Death clung to every word Sans said, relaxing somewhat into the bed, as he tried to move his head to Sans’ direction. “nnnn… snnn...as..” Death murmured, his whole body trying to curl, trying to get closer to the eel prince. “wha…..’a.pp..nn…?” 

  
  


“i would wanna know that from  _ you _ ,” Sans said, his voice almost a shocked laugh, tears in his eyes. “what  _ happened _ t’ y’, death? who hurt y’...?  _ why? _ ”

  
  


Death made a small whining noise, like he was very unhappy that he was the one that was supposed to speak, explain. “geeerrr…...d” Death managed, not really willing to say more than he needed to.

  
  


It was hard, for Sans, to understand Death, but he had the feeling he knew what Death was talking about. “we found a knocked out guard, ‘ad his uniform stolen. death, were… y’ attacked by a guard?”

 

They had already searched the whole castle for the invader, but hadn’t come up with anything useful. None of the guards seemed suspicious, though clearly all of them were being watched extremely carefully, simply due to what they found.

  
  


Death hummed, confirming his attacker. He  _ was  _ attacked by a guard! And now that he is thinking about that moment more, the armor did look big on them, their body too thin. It was a surprise that Death didn’t hear them coming, with the loose way the person wore the armor, one could probably hear the clanking from a mile away. But… the witch doctor was asleep, and so were his sharkies.

 

His sharkies!!

 

“tooo….t? shhhhrr..k” Death started to struggle yet again as he called for Tooth, his sockets barely opening before closing right up again. His sockets to heavy to be able to stay open, no matter how hard Death tried. 

  
  


“they’re both here,” Sans told him, his voice soft. He didn’t dare to leave Death’s side, but he looked over to where the sharks were, having been napping in the room, motioning to join them in the bed.

  
  


The two sharks swam up to Death, making little whining sounds as they booped Death with their snouts. Both sharks were fine, no injuries at all, which relieved the poor worried witch doctor. “hmmmm.” Death hummed to them, enjoying their little noises they were making, their scoffing and gurgles, it was nice to hear, since he couldn’t see them at the moment.

 

“nnoice… sher’kssss.” Death murdered out, his voice slightly getting clearer. The angler fish moved his head to aim at Sans, speaking to him even when his sockets were closed. “ya.. ok?”

  
  


Sans was laughing, both in shock, surprise and relieved at hearing Death slowly recovering. There were tears in his eyes and he shook his head. “am  _ i _ ok?” He asked, unable to keep the amusement from his tone, even if his voice sounded a little gurgled, a knot still thick in his throat. “death, the better question is ‘re  _ you _ ok? y’ were stabbed!” He couldn’t believe him right now. He was lying in bed, practically unable to move, with a literal stab wound, and he was worried about  _ Sans! _

 

“‘m ok, dummy. ‘m jus’ worried about y’...”

  
  


“‘m ok.” Death murmured, his sockets finally starting to open the tiniest bit to look at the prince. “jus’... a fle...sh wound.” So maybe Death still wasn’t the best, long sentences or words taking more of his breath than he thought. But he was getting there, he was starting to say more at a time without getting winded. 

 

Though the angler fish tried not to let that stop him, as he looked at Sans seriously. His shaking hands petting the shark’s snouts. “ _ don’  _ trus’...  _ anyone _ .” He warmed him, his tone grave. “ _ ner one.” _ And when Death meant no one, he really meant it, not even the staff could be trusted. 

 

Death really missed his family right now, they would protect him easily. Not like Gaster, who can’t keep his damn promise of solitude. From an annoying prince to an actual attacker. Gaster failed in all ways with his deal when they first met, and to make matters worse. Because Death did his side of the deal, heal these people of the plague, now  _ he  _ was targeted.

 

It felt like Death was getting the short end of the stick all the time. And now that Death was really thinking about it, he hated it so much. He hated that Gaster couldn’t even handle his own son to leave Death alone, he hated how Gaster couldn’t deliver privacy and having any guests that was supposed to get  _ Death’s  _ ok through. The people that visits Death weren’t filtered as promised, Sans fucking sneaks into his room!

 

Of course, in the end the angler fish doesn’t mind Sans. But this problem was more than that, more than Sans. Death wasn’t  _ safe  _ here.

 

And why should he still stay here? When  _ he  _ was the one targeted! When  _ he  _ was the one that wasn’t getting his half of the deal! Death was getting nothing that was promised to him and even worse things on top of it.

 

Death growled, looking away from Sans. He needs to speak with the king, this was getting out of hand. He was laying on a bed paralyzed for crying out loud!

  
  


But Sans wouldn’t let Death mope and grump like this on his own, even if he didn’t know what he was thinking about, didn’t know what the growl was about. He put a hand on Death’s cheek quickly, gently turning Death’s back to him, before he scooted closer, pulling the witch doctor into a tight hug.

 

“y’re gonna be ok,” he promised, his voice soft enough you could barely hear it, yet it held so much emotion. “‘m not gonna let anythin’ happen to y’. ‘m gonna protect y’. ‘m gonna… do  _ anythin’ _ to keep y’ safe.”    
  
And he would. He regretted leaving Death alone, and he swore to himself he wouldn’t let it happen again. Not if there was  _ anything _ he could do about it.

 

Sans was already trying to make plans. He’d have to either stop class or move class to later hours and take Death with him,  _ especially _ if the  _ guards _ couldn’t be trusted. Maybe he could hide him somewhere…?   
  
There was a thick, nauseating fear that Death would leave. That Death would decide this wasn’t worth it, the attacks, dealing with the plague…

  
  


Death grumbled under his breath, his tail twitching a little aggravatingly, his face still twisted into a sour expression. The witch doctor was still not happy, he wasn’t complaining, but he still wasn’t happy. Already planning his words for when he meets with Gaster again, ready to hiss out at him and give him a piece of his mind.


	24. red lobster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> habby new year!!

They’ve been cuddling for an hour or two longer, Sans never letting go of Death, telling him he was going to be okay, that he wouldn’t let anything like that happen to him again.

 

His hold tightened when he heard a knock at the door, though relaxed again once he realized it was just Gaster.

  
“You’re awake,” the king said, relief obvious in his voice. “How are you feeling, Death?”

  
  


Death’s hold on Sans became tighter, his claws barely starting to press into the other’s bones. The witch doctor moved his face from Sans’ chest so at least one of his eye sockets were exposed so he could glare at the king. “could a been be’der.” Death almost growled, his tone obviously showing that the angler fish was in a very sour mood.

  
  


Gaster froze a little startled at the tone, but decided not to comment on it. It was only natural Death wasn’t feeling his best…

 

“We’ve found a guard stripped from his armor, unconscious in one of the closets. The guards stationed at your room have… gone missing. We’ve been scouting the castle for the intruder, everyone’s a suspect, but it looks like they managed to escape through a window.” The king decided to explain, bringing both Death and Sans up to date. “Death… what do you remember? What happened to you?”

  
  


Death scoffed, not surprised that they got away, with Gaster’s men, of course they would. “grea’, nah ser’prisin’.” Death sneered, before sitting up, letting go of Sans. He was feeling a lot better, able to move around and talk properly. 

 

The angler fish glared at the king, not hiding his anger at all, his antenna was glowing red, the red glow that was hitting Death’s face making the angler fish look more… threatening. “‘m nah ser’prised dat dey were able ta ge’ ‘way, wit’ ‘ow ‘ncompeten’ ya are.”

  
  


Gaster blinked at the angler fish, shock clear in his eyes. “Ex… Excuse me?” He asked, keeping his voice level.

 

Sans, meanwhile, tensed uncomfortable, his arms tightening around Death. He wasn’t surprised. He knew Death was angry. But he still had hoped this wouldn’t happen… 

  
  


“‘ow many times was i attacked ner?  _ ‘n da castle _ ? where we made a  _ deal  _ dat i would be safe, nah bo’dered?” Death asked, baring his teeth as he wiggled out of Sans’ hold to get up from the bed, standing tall while he faced the king.

 

“da deal was dat i ‘elp ya wit’ da plague, an’ ya give me pertec’ion an’ privacy. ya  _ ne’va  _ filled yer par’ a da deal. from da very beginnin’ i was bo’dered by  _ yer own son _ , ‘lways foll’erin’ me an’ stapin’ me from leavin’! ya were lucky snas was ok enough ser i didn’ mind ta much. bu’ dis!” Death gestured to his body, making sure to point at the wound on his hip.

 

“‘n my own room! where ya promised ta be my safe ‘aven! i ger ta ‘elp ya an’ all i get ‘n return ‘s stress an’  _ my life bein’  _ t’reaten!” Death yelled, his hands into fists. “tell me,  _ kingy? _ ” Death snapped.

 

“wha da i get fer stayin’ ‘ere? wha ‘s stapin’ me from jus’ leavin’? ta safety?” Glaring at the king, Death got so close that he was standing right in front of Gaster, their chests almost touching.

  
  


Gaster took a deep breath, eyes wide and clearly filled with dread. “Death, I am… I apologize. I haven’t been holding my promise up as much as I should have. You have done us a great favor and continue to do so - and I have put you in danger in return.” What was he supposed to say? Death was right, and Gaster couldn’t deny it. But he also couldn’t  _ lose _ Death, not when he was the only one that knew the cure for the plague.

 

“It’s… I have tried my hardest to keep you safe from attacks, but every time we learn to protect you from one, they come up with something new.” There  _ had _ been many attacks the guards had managed to avoid, even sometimes able to grab captives, but every time they would kill themselves before Gaster could even  _ attempt _ to question them. “The guards, the whole staff, is under observation right now, but… it’s only making matters more difficult… I don’t…” He didn’t know what to tell him, either. What to promise to make the witch doctor stay. What  _ could _ he promise at this point?   
  
But Gaster wasn’t the only one struggling. Sans was clinging to Death tightly, face buried into the other’s neck, feeling his throat tighten so much it almost made him sick. Why was Death talking about leaving him? After everything they’ve been through? After Sans had promised to protect him?   
  
“y’... promised y’d stay…” Sans mumbled into Death’s neck, his voice weak, barely audible, definitely not for Gaster. “y’ said… y’ wouldn’ leave me…”

  
  


Death’s glare broke, turning to one of uncertainties and... guilty. At first, Death didn’t now what Sans was talking about, confused on what promise Death has made to him. But no, it came back to him just as quickly, it didn’t happen that long ago anyways. Yesterday, today? Death doesn’t know, but he knew it was during the party, where they whispered to each other, all alone, clinging to each other. “bu’ snas… ‘m nah safe ‘ere. i can’ jus’ stay when i could die.” He doesn’t want to die, Death does  _ not  _ want to die.

 

Without even thinking about it, Death turned towards Sans, his hands going to lay on Sans’ hips, keeping the other close as he gave the prince a tired look. “i can’ keep gerin’ like dis…” he whispered, his head going to lay on Sans’ shoulder.

  
  


“ _ i  _ can protect y’!” Sans argued, his tone clearly desperate, eyes sad and wanting. “i’ll make sure y’re safe. i’ll- i- i won’ let y’ get hurt, death, you  _ know _ i wouldn’!”   
  
“Sans…” Gaster said, his soul hurting at the fear and hurt he could hear in the voice of his son. He sighed, trying to think of anything. “Death… Sans is fast and smart. He knows how to get himself out of danger.” Almost as good as he knew how to  _ get _ into danger. “If… you’re willing to stay I can arrange for you two to always be together. If something were to happen, Sans can get you out of it and into safety…”    
  
Gaster  _ hated _ the idea of putting Sans into danger. He was untrained, and by far not qualified for any ‘guard work.’ But Gaster wasn’t lying when he said he was fast and smart, Gaster  _ knew _ that. And he also knew his son was a lot more reliable than he liked to let on. While he might not necessarily trust Sans with official or formal things, he knew in his soul he could trust his son to protect those he cared about. And Sans,  _ clearly, _ cared a lot about the witch doctor.

 

“I would… still station guards with you,” the king went on, “but if you wish, I can refrain from doing that. I understand fully if you lost trust in my guards, and I assure you they are being thoroughly investigated right now.”

  
  


Death glared at Sans’ shoulder, his body pressing close to the other as he thought about it. “fine… ‘ll stay, bu’... i only wan’ snas near me, ner guards.” Like hell Death would want guards following him, especially not after what happened in his room. 

  
  


Gaster gave Death a nod, relief flooding his soul, and he could see by the way that Sans was snuggling into Death, that his son felt the same way.

 

“I won’t station any guards near you then,” he told him. “I’ll… promise to secure the castle as best as possible. Security will be increased, no one may enter the castle without thorough examination and a solid reason.” The party probably had been another reason why it had been so easy for someone to break in… 

  
  


Death grumbled as he was led to the bed by Sans, not stopping the other from laying him down. “okay…” The witch doctor muttered, fully letting himself be subdued into the bed.

 

-

 

A few days had passed since. Sans wasn’t leaving Death’s side, bringing the angler fish to class when he was still asleep - even going as far as to build a little sleeping corner in the classroom for him - and sticking to him for the rest of the day like he was grown onto him.

 

Death was currently in the process of making some potions, using the burner Sans had made him a while ago to burn some weeds, when a knock on the door interrupted them, Gaster letting himself in.

 

Clearly, he was about to say something, when his eyes fell onto the burner. Then roamed the rest of the room, brows furrowing.

 

Oh no.

 

Sans could feel himself starting to sweat, clinging a little to Death in dread.

 

“...Hello, Death,” the king mumbled, though clearly his tone sounded distracted.

  
  


“ye?” Death mumbled back, also distracted with what he was currently doing. He gave Sans a little pat on the head when he felt the other’s body tense, he didn’t really know why but he didn’t think much of it. It was Sans after all, he could never know with Sans.

  
  


“I see… you’ve brought more human tools into the castle,” the king said, trying to keep his voice calmer than he felt. Hadn’t he warned him not to do that? Humans were dangerous, and so were their tools, it was a hazard to bring them into the kingdom!

  
  


“ya ne’va said i couldn’ ge’ mer.” Death pointed out, still not looking at the king as he continued to work on his potions. “my per’tions ‘re mer powerful dan ev’a ner.” Death grabbed a bottle with greenish liquid inside, there was a tinner, more transparent layer over it, a lighter green. Death shook the bottle to mix the two different layers together before mixing it with the burned seaweed. 

  
  


“I didn’t,” Gaster agreed, eyes narrowing. “Though I wonder where you’re getting those from. You may have special permission, but anyone supplying you would be directly breaking the law. It is more important now than ever that we keep things in line.”

  
  


Death stopped what he was doing, his hands freezing in place before putting everything down, turning to the king. “i t’ink ya should t’ink be’fer ya speak. da person dat supplies d’ese beau’dies ta me ‘re al’ser da one savin’ ya. if i didn’ ask dem ta make d’ese fer me, yer people would grow immune ta my cure.” Death’s stare was hard, almost like he was judging Gaster hard in what he just dared told him.

 

“i don’ t’ink ya ‘ave a righ’ ta be picky, nah when d’ese beau’dies ‘re da reason my per’tions ‘re stronger an’ be’der dan be’fer.” After glaring at the king for enough time, Death turned back in his seat, continuing his work.

  
  


Sans was tense, watching his father, not saying a word.  _ He _ was the one Death was talking about, the one Death was covering for… 

 

Gaster narrowed his eyes at Death still, but eventually let out a sigh. “Very well,” he said, but he was clearly unhappy. “I trust you know what you’re doing. I hope this won’t go wrong…”   
  
Sans relaxed a little, arms still around Death, though, watching Gaster curiously, warily.

 

The king stayed for a little longer, asking about the cures and when the next batch would be ready, updating Death on the current stand regarding the plague. But eventually he left, and Sans finally relaxed wholly. He nuzzled into Death.

 

“...thank y’ for coverin’ for me.”

  
  


“course.” Death gruffed out, putting his newly made potion to sit out and set while he starts on the new batch of cures. His hands moving like they had a mind of their own.

  
  


Sans hummed happily, his head resting on Death’s shoulder, staying like that for a little while. Until, eventually, he could feel a slight pain in his stomach.

  
“deaaaaaathhhhh,” he whined, his face burying in the other’s shoulder. “‘m hungryyyyyy. y’ve been makin’ potions for  _ hooooours, _ ‘s time for a snack break!”

  
  


Death huffed, but placed everything in his hands down. Before getting up gently, making sure he doesn’t make Sans fall when he did. “sure, ‘m kinda ‘ungry ta.” Death muttered to the other, stretching a little to get himself out of potion making mode. His back cracking from being slouched for so long, his body complaining from the lack of movement for hours, but the feeling was rather enjoyable to the angler fish. Stretching after a long time staying still, it was both relieving yet pleasant to feel his aching body move again.

  
  


Sans was watching Death happily, before deciding to stretch his own, long body, the eel suddenly turning into a straight stiff line, almost reaching to the middle of the room.

 

“c’mon. maybe there’s still some waffles in the kitchen,” Sans said finally, grabbing Death’s hand quickly, before rushing off. But as excited as he was, he didn’t get very far. The closer he got to the kitchen, the noisier it got, and eventually Sans noticed that there was an unusual commotion in one of the halls.

  
  


“ugh, wha ner?” Death muttered, going behind Sans like the prince was his new shield.    
  
As they got closer, they saw a big crowd, everyone very excited and giggling under their breaths. There was someone in the middle of it all, their voice booming and demanding attention. He seemed to be telling a dangerous and adventurous story, the audience around him making noises of excitement and wonder as he told his tale.

 

It was another red firey water monster, just like Grillby. Except instead of a lion fish lower body, he had a rainbowish lobster half. His many legs moving him across the space in the middle of the crowd. 

 

It was Hearth, an explorer, a bard, a story teller. 

  
  


Sans snorted amused. He wasn’t new to Hearth, the bard came around every once in a while to tell his tales and capture the hearts of the maids. Sans eyed Death, giving him a comforting look to let him know everything was fine, before wiggling past the crowd to Hearth.

 

The maids and butlers quickly made room for Sans once they realized it was the prince trying to get past them, the eel happily giving Hearth a wave. “sup lobster boy. been a while.”

  
  


Hearth turned to greet the prince, his arms being thrown in the air with how expressive he was. “Prince Sans!!!” He cheered, making everyone cheer around him as well. “It is so nice to see you again!” 

  
  


Sans grinned, Hearth’s enthusiasm was infectious. “i see y’re already down t’ business stealin’ hearts again, eh?” He quipped, gesturing a little to the massive crowd.

  
  


“Of course!” Hearth laughed, “It’s only natural that an adventurer's heart stays free and forever wondering!” The lobster fish said, his voice booming. Until that is, he noticed someone hiding behind Sans. 

 

“Oh, who is this trying to hide from my view?” Hearth asked, his tone curious. To which Death shrunk back even more behind Sans.

  
  


“d’aww, i’s death. he’s a little shy,” Sans told him, before turning around, his long tail wrapping around Death loosely, comforting. “don’ worry, doc. ‘e’s nice, tells a lotta cool stories. y’ can trust him.”

  
  


But the second Hearth was able to fully see Death, he gasped loudly as he cried out. “ _ YOU! _ ” Making the angler fish jump in surprise before he was picked up.

 

Death’s hands flew up to Hearth’s arms to balance himself, while the lobster fish swung him around, laughing in absolute joy. “It’s you, it’s really you! I have been looking for you for  _ so  _ long!” Gaining the attention of everyone, curious to what Hearth was blabbering on about now.

  
  


Sans, though, was wiggling a little anxiously. He had  _ not _ expected Hearth to suddenly just grab Death and spin him around, and while he trusted Hearth enough, it still left Sans nervous and worried. He doubted he would’ve let him see Death if he would have known.

 

“hearth. hearth, please put him down,” he mumbled a little bashfully, his hands subconsciously moving to reach up to Hearth, making a little grabby motion, like he was demanding Death back.

  
  


Hearth went to look at Sans, giving him a bright smile as he hugged Death close to his chest, looking so happy and excited. “Sans, you have no idea who you have here!” Hearth said, almost breathless. The angler fish in his arms shivering as the many little legs brushed against his tail. It felt weird and gross, like a creepy crawly was going up your arm or something, but this time it was his whole lower half.

  
  


Sans had a hard time caring about Hearth’s history with Death, he wanted Death back and safe close to him.

 

“‘e’s our witch doctor an’ saved our kingdom,” Sans decided to answer the lobster. “can i have him back now, please?”

  
  


Hearth gasped, ignoring Sans as he put Death to arms length to look at the witch doctor. “You saved a whole kingdom  _ again _ ? Wow, you’re amazing!” Hearth laughed, which made the angler fish laugh nervously as he tried to wiggle away from the extroverted lobster. 

 

“There I was, in March kingdom, when the sleeping volcano awoke and threatened to kill us all!” Hearth started, pressing Death to his chest as he told the crowd the tale. 

 

Hearth spoke of when he was stopping by at the March kingdom, how he was stocking up on supplies and telling stories as usual. When the volcano that the kingdom was right next to erupted, causing the whole kingdom to be in a panic. As magma and rocks flew from the volcano, one of the bigger rocks were falling on the group Hearth was fleeing with. 

 

The group were all fleeing the kingdom together, many mothers holding their babies, young men trying to herd the group away, and the elderly, that were being helped. They were all about to be crushed by the boulder, when a lone fish came out of no where.

 

It was Death, he had a long glowing staff, he spoke words no one understood before the boulder went flying. Everything went backwards, like time was being rewound back, right into the volcano. Every bit of magma and rock was thrown back into the volcano, plugging up the top before the witch doctor made another motion. Forcing a hole to burst from the side away from the kingdom, there the magma flowed freely, harming no one.

 

But just as quickly as the witch doctor came, he vanished before Hearth could swim up to him and ask him his name. Hearth has been looking for the beautiful fish ever since, excited to finally tell him his thanks.

  
“And now I finally am able to tell you my thanks,  _ Death _ . I thank you so much!” Hearth announced, finishing his tale as he hugged the angler fish. The crowd around Hearth cheered from the amazing story.


	25. why are you asking for MY blessing?

Hearth had met Death before? In another kingdom he saved? Sans was wiggling irritably now. He wasn’t sure why, but for some reason the tale was making him feel irritated, even more annoyed with the lobster. He just wanted Death for himself, in his arms, not in the center with Hearth, for everyone to fawn over.

 

Finally Sans decided to just swim up to Hearth and snatch Death back. “tha’s great,” he told Hearth. “‘m glad i could get y’ reunited. anyways, we were ‘boutta get some snacks, so. see y’.”

  
  


Death clung to the other as he let him lead him away from Hearth. But his face was one of curiosity and confusion. Death remembered the day Hearth was talking about, but he doesn’t remember the other being there, maybe because he was too focused on saving everyone to really look. But it still surprised him, especially how much Hearth has clung to the memory, like it was something precious. Listening to Hearth’s story though gave Death some very unpleasant memories once the staff was mentioned…

 

Ugh, Death doesn’t even want to get into it.

 

“Oh, maybe I shall join you, I could go for a snack as well!” Hearth chirped, waving the disappointed group goodbye as he followed Sans and Death to the kitchen. “I would also like to get to know you more too! I didn’t even get to hear you talk!”

  
  


Sans wasn’t sure why, usually he liked the lobster. He was energetic, friendly, fun to be around and to joke with. But right now the thought of him following just… annoyed Sans to no ends.    
  
He didn’t argue, though, just looking ahead as he carried Death to the kitchen. “sure. whatever, jus’ don’t eat away our snacks.”

  
  


Hearth giggled happily as he stared the angler fish in Sans’ arms, giving him a wide smile. While the witch doctor himself was snuggled up into the prince’s arms so nicely, his mouth and nose hidden behind Sans’ shoulder as Death stared back at the following lobster. 

 

“So your name is Death, right?” Hearth asked dreamily, to which Death nodded.

 

“And you are the Core’s new witch doctor?” He asked, excitedly. To which Death nodded again.

 

“I’m Hearth, it’s really nice to meet ya!” Hearth tried to give Death the friendliest smile, to which Death nodded once in acknowledgement. 

 

“So any reason why the prince has his hands all over ya?” Hearth asked, his gaze going to how Sans was holding the witch doctor, how Death was letting him. How natural they both seemed to be, like they do this everyday. The thought irritated the lobster, so he tried not to think about it too hard and chalk it up as them being close friends. 

 

But Death, hid his face more behind Sans, for some reason. He was very reluctant to talk, like speaking would be giving in to this guy. Death didn’t understand why he became so shy all of the sudden, maybe because the explosive personality demanded so much that it made the witch doctor silent. He didn’t know, he didn’t care, he just hoped Sans would answer his questions instead.

  
  


“we’re engaged,” Sans said, almost with a dismissive huff, the old fib slipping off his tongue too easily for it to be an accident.

  
  


Hearth  _ and  _ Death looked at Sans surprised, like they couldn’t believe what the other just said. “Engaged?” Hearth said, his voice almost breaking, like his world has been crushed before it even started.

  
  


Sans snorted a little at the tone, glancing away to hide his small, satisfied smirk from Hearth. “‘m jokin’. insider i guess,” he decided to tell the lobster, though his tone held a hint of smugness to it. “i’m protectin’ death. from attacks ‘n stuff. can’t get into detail too much, ‘s pretty confidential.”

  
  


“Oh?” Hearth said, confused yet relieved. Before Sans’ words sunk in and panic rose from Hearth’s soul. “Wait…  _ attacks? _ Death is getting attacked?!” Hearth looked to the angler fish snuggled into Sans’ arms, alarm and panic in Hearth’s expression. 

 

“I mean, it makes sense, witch doctors are rare, but damn! Are you okay?” Hearth leaned a little to be closer to Death, like he was trying to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. Death nodded to the other, giving him an awkward thumbs up to really get it across that he was okay.

  
  


“don’ worry, i’m protecting him,” Sans assured Hearth, trying to suppress the annoyance in his tone. He really wished Hearth would just get back to his crowd of swooned maids and butlers rather than to bother them…

 

They arrived at the kitchen, the kitchen staff not even bothering to stop them anymore as Sans grabbed plates of waffles, whipped cream and some strawberries for them, bringing it all to the dining room where he finally let go of Death.

  
  


Death gently sat in one of the chairs, staring at the food with a blank expression. He wasn’t really in the mood for snacking anymore…

 

“So what kind of witch doctor are you?” Hearth asked, sitting next to Death and munching on one of the waffles. 

 

“er…” Death muttered, not sure how to respond. “‘m a… der'k wi'ch doct'er.”

 

Hearth squealed in pure joy once he finally heard Death’s voice, the accent sounding so beautiful and adorable. “So you are ‘evil’?” Hearth joked, making quote marks with his fingers when he said ‘evil’. 

 

“ner. nah ger’d er bad. jus’ der wha i wan’.” Death muttered, shrinking a little when Hearth fanboyed more of his voice, before freezing up when Hearth pulled him into a hug.

 

_ Why is this guy so comfortable!?!?! _

  
  


Sans, meanwhile, was less than comfortable. He was glaring daggers at the lobster’s hand, seeing  _ Death’s _ waffle in there,  _ hugging _ Death. This was supposed to be  _ their _ special snack time, dammit, Hearth had no business being here.

 

“anyway, me an’ death are  _ really _ close frien’s. ‘m pretty sure the people still think we’re engaged.” Sans forced a laugh at that, trying to sound natural and like he  _ wasn’t _ trying to rub it into Hearth that Sans and Death already had an established relationship.

  
  


“Oh, that reminds me!” Hearth perked up, grabbing Death’s hands and holding them close. “I have been dreaming of the day we finally met, and now that we finally did, I am so happy!” Hearth looked at Death lovingly, like they were having a special moment that only involved them. 

 

“Since you aren’t engaged to Sans, will you take  _ my  _ hand in marriage? We could be so happy together, traveling, seeing amazing things as we venture, make sweet love in the most beautiful of places~” 

 

Death sucked in a deep breath as he stared at the lobster with wide sockets, his whole face glowing blue, then his whole body, with touches of pink. Which caused Hearth’s face to brighten itself, looking a lot more pleased with himself with how flustered the witch doctor got. Hiding his face and curling up like the cutest thing in the world.

 

“i...er.. fuck.” Death muttered under his breath, to overwhelmed with the situation. 

  
  


Sans could feel jealousy flooding him, eyes wide and shocked. Immediately he swam between them, forcing Hearth to let go of Death’s hands, and glaring at the lobster.

 

“ _ excuse me!? _ ” The prince hissed at him, clearly pisses. “‘e’s our witch doctor! what makes y’ fuckin’ think y’ can just go ahead an’ steal him!? are  _ you _ plannin’ to heal the kingdom from the plague? i don’t fuckin’ think so!” 

 

He shooed Hearth away a little, his tail curling around Death protectively -  _ posessively?  _ \- as he held him close. “an’ besides. y’re not even close to bein’ in his league. death’s not up for grab to just  _ anyone _ .”

  
  


Hearth looked a little offended at Sans’ words, like Sans had no right to say such things. “What!? And who are you to say that about him? He can decides for himself, or is it a prince thing then?” The lobster huffed, crossing his arms and pouting at the eel prince.

 

Death shrunk down in his seat, like he was trying to slowly disappear under the table to not get involved in whatever those two are doing. This was out of control for him, he doesn’t want to get in between  _ that _ . Nope.

  
  


But Death wasn’t spared his involvement for too long, as quickly Sans squished the witch doctor to his side, glaring at Hearth.   
  
“‘m right,  _ right? _ y’ wouldn’ just settle for  _ him? _ y’re worth so much more!”

  
  


“er…” Death muttered, looking so very overwhelmed being put into this. “‘m… uh… ‘m uncomfer’table…” the angler fish tried to scoot away from the two, maybe grab the snacks there and make a break for it.

  
  


Sans only gave Hearth a nasty glare, already thinking ahead of Death as he grabbed the plates of waffles. “see! y’ made him uncomfortable,” he huffed offended. “we’re leavin’ now.” And they were. Sans was leading Death along, heading back to the witch doctor’s room, plates in his hands.

  
  


The witch doctor holding the strawberries and cream as he was pulled along. They heard Hearth complain behind them, but the moment they reached Death’s room, they closed the door behind them, leaving Hearth outside alone.

 

Death sighed as he went to his bed, laying down dramatically, being mindful of the items he had in his hands. “welp, dat was somet’in’...” He muttered to the other.

  
  


Sans followed him, placing his plate of waffles on Death’s stomach, before flopping face down onto the bed himself, letting out a huff.

 

“sorry,” he mumbled, sounding a little frustrated. “i didn’ think he would… be like  _ that… _ ”

  
  


“i didn’ t’ink  _ ya  _ would be like dat, yer were mer offended dan i was.” Death pointed out, putting some cream on the top waffle, placing strawberries evenly around the waffle to get at least a little strawberry in every bite. Before grabbing the waffle and taking a bite, putting a little more cream after a moment's thought.

 

The cream tastes good~

  
  


Sans huffed, giving Death a weak sideways glare. “i was jus’ defendin’ y’,” he mumbled, voice muffled as he was talking into a pillow. “‘e was bein’ too… pushy. didn’ like it.”

  
  


“mmh hmm.” Death hummed, his tone obviously believing him, totally. The witch doctor took another bite of his waffle enjoying the cream most of all, loving how it tasted in his mouth.

  
  


Sans only huffed once more offended, but he rolled to his side, stealing one of his waffles, munching on it with a pout.

 

-

 

Hearth, meanwhile went to the king, standing in front of the Gaster as he told the tale of how he met Death. “That is why, I wish to take Death’s hand in marriage and whisk him away into our new life together!” Hearth announced proudly. “I have come to you to get your blessing, so I may take your witch doctor away once he is finished with his business here!”

 

  
The king, though, simply looked at Hearth so shocked and surprised. He hadn’t expected the well loved bard to fall for his secluded witch doctor. He hadn’t expected the bard to ask  _ him _ for his blessing. He had honestly just expected Sans and Death would be a thing by this point…

 

“This… is not really for me to decide,” the king told him, his tone holding a kind of wariness. “It is entirely up to the witch doctor. Though I will not lie, if I were to choose, I would prefer him to stay in the castle.”

  
  


“Of course everyone would want Death, he is perfect!” Hearth quipped, already head over heels for the angler fish. “But I was told of what Death has done for this kingdom, and I wanted to make sure you were alright with me stealing your witch doctor once your problem is done with!” There wouldn’t be any need for the witch doctor once the plague is gone, Hearth would be able to carry him away into a new life.

  
  


“I… well…” Gaster really wasn’t sure how he felt about this. About Hearth taking the witch doctor, when Gaster  _ knew _ how much Sans cared about him… And even aside from that, even  _ if _ the plague would be dealt with, having a witch doctor in his kingdom would  _ always _ be great.    
  
But he let out a sigh.

  
“If this is what  _ Death _ wished to do, I shall not stop him.”

  
  


“Woo!!” Hearth hooted, as his arms flew into the air. “Thank you King Gaster!” Hearth called to the king as he spun his way out of the throne room.

 

“I’ll stay until that day will arrive!!” Before closing the door and leaving the poor king alone.


	26. tmw death bitch slaps sans' cousin

Sans was holding Death’s hand in his as he sneaked through the castle, looking behind him to make sure they weren’t being followed. He opened the window for Death, then followed him outside. 

 

They were heading to the human trash heap, then to Sans’ cave. Sans had been in the mood to see if he could make a few more inventions, having quite a few nice ideas in mind. And since he was officially bodyguarding Death 24/7, the angler fish was forced to come with him. Not that he minded, of course, the witch doctor had been quite curious to see what Sans was going to do next.

  
  


“‘is face when ‘e fell, i’ was like ‘is life was flashing befer ‘is eyes.” Death said, with amusement in his tone. Having a few stolen cookies in his arms, not minding the other dragging him along with the end of Sans’ fin. How can he even do that? Drag someone with your tail and still be able to swim properly?

  
  


“i thought ‘e was just… y’know. acceptin’ his death at that point.” He was snickering, too, tail happily curling the end of his tail around Death, feeling him close. “i thought ‘e’d just never get up again. lie there… acceptin’ his fate…”

  
  


Death smirked as he popped more cookies into his mouth, “‘e bed’er ‘ope dat da people dat er’dered dat ‘s patient.” Really though, for the cook’s sake, he better pray that the ones that ordered the meal can wait longer. The angler fish feels like they would not like to hear their chef dropping their food on top of himself.

  
  


Sans was snickering at the idea of angry nobles bitching about their late food. But he knew everyone in the castle was very understanding and patient usually.

 

“he’ll be fine,” Sans assured Death with a small snicker in his tone. “don’ worry y’re pretty little butt too much ‘bout it.”

  
  


“pshh, firs’ ya grab my butt ‘n yer sleep an’ ner ya compliment t’?” Death teased, giving the prince a look like he was questions Sans’ actions.

  
  


Sans scoffed, giving him an offended look. “i don’ grab your butt! y’  _ wish _ i did.” He said, convinced of himself, even as far as to cross his arms stubbornly. “i bet tha’s what  _ you _ dream of in  _ y’re _ sleep, hehe.”

  
  


“don’ ‘ave ta, i ‘lready live i’ when ya der it.” Death pointed out, rolling his eyes.

  
  


“no y’ don’!” Sans retorted, turning around for a moment to stick his tongue out at him.

  
  


Death scoffed, but shrugged. He didn’t really care if Sans believed him or not, it wasn’t his problem. But the angler fish couldn’t live in peace with that for a second, because they heard someone call for them, calling from behind, and gaining fast.

 

The witch doctor looked behind them, only for dread to hit him straight in the face when his gaze landed on the lobster boy from the other day. Fuck, Death’s relaxed mood just soured and shriveled up back into his shell. “oh.... ‘s ‘im.” Death’s tone went a lot more quieter, like he was already trying to act small and easily ignored, so no one will turn and pay attention to him if he makes the least amount of movement and space.

  
  


Sans was groaning, immediately curling his tail more around Death. It meant less controlled movement for Sans, but it also kept the anglerfish closer, tight to his side, like Sans was protecting him from the lobster.

  
“hey  _ hearth. _ what’re y’ doin’  _ here? _ ” They were already some ways off the castle. Had Hearth been leaving? Oh, please Hearth, leave.

  
  


“Hey, I saw you two leaving and wanted to come. It probably is safer for Death if I’m there to protect him anyways.” Hearth laughed lightly, like it wasn’t a big deal, and something everyone can win over.

 

Death looked to the side, not sure how to deal with this. He doesn’t really want to ignore that Hearth is there and… be relaxed. It just doesn’t feel right with someone else being there, only Sans. Only with Sans, it doesn’t feel right if it’s not just him. So the angler fish shrunk in on himself, slightly trying to swim away, so he wasn’t in between Hearth and Sans. So they could maybe focus on each other and not him.

  
  


“y’know, tha’s what  _ i’m _ there for. i’m protecting him,” Sans reminded the lobster, trying to not sound annoyed enough to make it seem  _ rude, _ but still trying to make sure Hearth  _ knew _ that he was annoyed with him.

  
He doubted, though, that the bard would let them be… and that meant they couldn’t just very well scavenge for human things, let alone go to Sans’ cave to craft some gadgets. Sans groaned at that thought.

 

“we were jus’... collectin’ some ingredients for death,” he decided to fib quickly, hoping Death would catch on and go along.

  
  


“i need refills fer da cure.” Death quipped easily, playing right along like it was natural. “some a da seaweed i need gr’ews ‘ere.”

 

Hearth brighten at that, like he found use in himself after finding out what  _ Death  _ ‘needs’. “Oh, I would be so happy to help you, Death! It would be my pleasure!” He said, trying to sound so happy, and he was, he really was happy that he could be the one that helps Death pick ingredients.

  
  


But Sans only rolled his eyes. Why did Hearth have to insist in coming along so much? How  _ interesting _ could picking  _ seaweed _ possibly be? Sure, Sans would  _ jump _ to the opportunity to pick any kind of weeds with Death, but that was because he enjoyed every single moment with the witch doctor, no matter what they were doing.

  
What reason could  _ Hearth _ possibly have?   
  
“sure, wha’ever,” Sans huffed, clearly annoyed. He turned to Death. “so, wha’s this seaweed we’re lookin’ for?”

  
  


“da one dat sucks up the plague, i use i’ ‘n da cure.” Death explained briefly, letting himself slip out of Sans’ hold to he could lead the way. Thank the stars that they thought of grabbing a basket for the small pieces of human junk Sans was planning to get. 

 

With said basket between Death’s hand and hip, the witch doctor starts his search through all the sea life, picking a little batch of seaweed he easily found. Hearth scrambled to help him, getting down to pick many at a time, like he wanted to do it before Death. Like he wanted the angler fish to just relax as he let’s Hearth do all the work.

  
  


But he had to strangle with Sans, too, the eel trying to pick the weeds faster than Hearth, his long body allowing him to just curl around  big patch of seaweed and rip it out, placing it in Death's basket happily. But that wasn't all. 

 

Sans hummed curiously as he spotted a glowing, wavy plant ahead, nudging Death a little before pointing at it. "look at that one," he told him with a hint of awe in his tone. "'t looks cool. y' got that one yet?"

  
  


“ye, d’ere quite common.” Death muttered, barely glimpsing over the plant just pointed to before counting how many seaweed he has gotten from the patch. Thirty eight seaweeds in total, enough for twenty potions, but that’s still not enough to just call it a day and go back.

 

Death got back up, continuing to swim around to find more seaweed, ignoring the two that are silently competing with each other. Too busy in scavenging mode to really see what is going on between them, gathering ingredients is serious business and Death cannot afford to be side tracked. As a witch doctor, his need for the magic arts keep him loyal.

  
  


Deflating a little at the unsatisfying answer, Sans decided to move on, though a little less excited than he had been before. He had already spotted the next patch of seaweeds, rushing towards it with a gasp, making it his absolute  _ mission _ to be there before Hearth and collect as many of them as he could. He couldn’t let that lobster think that Sans was this easy to replace. Death and him had a connection, dammit, Hearth couldn’t just butt in and suddenly pretend  _ he _ was besties with the witch doctor! 

  
  


Hearth found a nice patch of seaweed, collecting them with his many hands, before already going to the next patch that was really close to the one he was at. Seeing Hearth and Sans work so hard, so fast, made Death a little uneasy. How could they be so excited to pick seaweed, it just doesn’t sit right with him. Maybe it was just competitiveness? Why, he doesn’t know, but he can see two people trying to be better than the other. And they were… really trying hard when the witch doctor looked hard enough, which was… weird. 

 

The witch doctor wasn’t really picking anymore, the other two doing that for him. Instead he was lost in thought, very slowly following the general direction his two little helpers were. When he was getting close to cross a small crack on the rock floor, the angler fish noticed a little glimmer. A moving glimm-

 

Death barely dodged a moray’s jaws, the long fish barey missing his tail. The witch doctor gasped, moving his tail away as he glared daggers at the fish.

 

Hearth heard it, he heard the gasp and let one out himself when he turned around. Alarm bells going off in his head that Death was in danger, that he needed help. That Hearth needed to be the one to help, to save the poor witch doctor that won his heart. Hell, maybe he could win Death’s heart after this, when the witch doctor realizes his Hearth has come so fast to save him, protect him. He would swoon for sure! That was all the lobster was thinking as he lunged forward.

  
  


But Hearth wasn’t the only one to come for Death’s rescue. Sans had dropped everything in his arms, speeding to Death as fast as he could, teeth bared at the eel. He was furious, frustrated that he had gotten himself distracted this easily, and pissed that this moray  _ dared _ to attack  _ his _ witch doctor! Sans was so ready to tear the moray to pieces and throw them in the dungeon for attacking and endangering what belonged to the royal family.

  
  


Only for Death to smack the moray with the tail it wanted to bite so bad, before the other two could even get close to the witch doctor. Death’s hand glowed as he shot a yellowish bolt at them, making the moray freeze in place. Drifting off from the current as it spazzed out slightly from the shock Death gave it.

 

The witch doctor watched it go, scoffing at how the moray thought he was an easy kill. Please, Death has been protecting himself for a long time, he doesn’t need help in-

 

Death’s gaze has drifted to the other two, only to see them closer and…  _ they dropped the seaweed _ !  _ Why!?! _

 

“da seaweed!!” Death yelled at them, watching the seaweed get swept up by the current as well. They needed that for the cure, dammit!

 

Hearth froze, unsure what to say. His brain is telling him to run to Death, make sure he was okay, but Death himself said to go get the seaweed… His inner self whined at the hard decision he was faced with, so he just… stayed in place, frozen.

  
  


Sans wasn’t stopping, though. He’s seen Death angry before, he wasn’t scared. He  _ was _ scared of the angler fish being hurt. So as soon as he arrived within arms reach of Death, Sans wrapped himself around him, in a hug first, then examining his tail. He let out a relieved sigh.

 

“‘m sorry…” He mumbled, voice soft, hands grazing over the unhurt tail. Then moving on, barely grazing over the healed up stab wound. He almost let him get hurt again…

  
  


Death scoffed at him, leading his hand away from his body. “‘m nah ‘urt, nor da i need ya gerin’ ta ‘elp me fer everyt’in’.” Death gently made Sans let go, giving his hands a slight squeeze, just to reassure the prince that he was fine. “da seaweed, ass’ole.” Death muttered, “ger ge’ it.”

 

But before Sans could react, Hearth came back, holding the seaweed Sans and he collected, presenting them to the angler fish. “It’s done, my dear sugar skull!” Hearth chirped, looking rather proud of himself in giving Death such a huge amount of seaweed.

 

“ah, noice.” Death muttered, already pushing the seaweed into his basket, looking at all the seaweed Hearth managed to get him, the annoyance from before drowning down to a small hint of satisfaction in his tone. 

  
  


Though Sans was still annoyed with the lobster, he decided to push that aside in the moment, only pouting a little that Hearth seemed to get all the credit. Sans was just glad that Death was okay, swearing to himself that he wouldn’t let the angler fish get this close to danger again.

  
  


“Though, if you  _ did  _ need help, I would have handled that for you.” Hearth said proudly to Death, gesturing to the tail and the moray that was floating away off into the distance. “I can do all the dirty work for you, my sweet witch doctor~” He purred.

 

Death let out a snort, raising a brow at the other. “oh really?” He didn’t  _ not  _ believe him, it was just that… he didn’t think Hearth will just start talking about this once the situation already passed. It happened, Death handled it, no need to talk about ‘what if’s.

  
  


Sans wasn’t quite ready to let this go either, though. He gave Hearth a nastly glare. “the fuck y’ mean  _ you _ would’ve handled that? y’ ever  _ seen _ yourself swim, a snail could’ve gotten there faster. death doesn’ need someone slowin’ him down, he’s got me.” Sans wiggled a little, curling his tail around Death to squeeze him close. “i know how t’ protect him. i’m not gonna let him even get a  _ scratch. _ ”

  
  


“Oh yeeaah, Death was sooo protected before I got here!” Hearth said sarcastically. “Please, I heard of the stories of Death getting attacked  _ multiple  _ times. And guess who was there for most of them?” Hearth’s finger pointed at Sans, like he has damning Sans. Like he was appointing Sans guilty for everything that happened to Death.

  
  


“he got attacked,” Sans confirmed. “an’  _ protected _ ‘im from gettin’ hurt. the fuck y’re expectin’ me to do, time travel t’ get him out of an attack? multiply an’ surround the entire castle? i ain’t fucking anime naruto.” Sans was glaring at Hearth pissed, not just getting his pride attacked, but also feeling like he had failed Death. He did his best to protect him, dammit, it wasn’t his fault Death still got  _ attacked! _

  
  


“Then explained why Death got stabbed?  _ In his room? _ Where you and Gaster promised he would be safe?” Hearth crossed his arms and leaned towards Sans, like he was looking down at the eel prince. “How he is constantly being put in danger?”

 

Death sighed at the two, gently untangling himself from Sans’ tail and started to swim off. Might as well pick a few more things as they fought, he really didn’t want to hear them fight right now, especially when it’s about him.

  
  


Sans’ throat felt thick, he was glaring at Hearth like  _ he  _ was the one that had stabbed Death that day, his hands clenching to fists, holding himself back from just lunging at Hearth.

 

“‘m not gonna let that happen.  _ ever. again. _ ” He growled through grit teeth instead.

  
  


“I would have never let that happen in the  _ first  _ place!” Hearth shouted back, glaring daggers at the prince.

  
  


Meanwhile, Death was picking some snails from between rocks. He was leaning down into the rocks, his arms between them, picking a few snails at a time. Thankfully there was enough space for Death’s hand to squeeze inside without much trouble at all, the angle was another story though.

 

The basket was set down next to him, his other hand perching on top of one of the rocks to get more support. He didn’t like how he was supposed to twist his arm every which way so his elbow can bend the right way. It was annoying, and to make things more annoying, the rock’s surface was rubbing against his bones. If he wasn’t careful he might get a rash or a bruise. 

  
  


Sans was about to bark insults at Hearth about how he didn’t even  _ know _ what was going on, about how he wasn’t doing anything more than  _ Sans _ was either, but something stopped Sans. His tail curled a little in instinct, now noticing the lack of Death wrapped up in it.

 

His soul almost skipped a beat as he spun around to look for the angler fish, only to relax in relief once he saw him.

 

Bent over…

 

His thick butt all in view for him…

 

Sans wasn’t hesitating, wasn’t questioning his own actions the least when he swam over to him. He pressed himself to Death from behind, bending over the other himself, arms trailing from Death’s plump hips - giving them a good squeeze - up his body, until one reached the arm that was deep between the rocks.

 

“y’ need some help there?” He hummed, his voice soft and sweet, all the anger and frustration he had felt before gone. He just wanted to feel Death’s closeness, wanted to feel that soft, squishy ecto against his own.

  
  


Death had flinched when he felt a body on him, when hands squeezed his body and traveled up, then his arm. The angler fish moved his head to look, but the voice itself told him who it was, so he relaxed. He pressed his cheek to Sans’, looking at him with a gentle expression.

 

The hand that was between the rocks pressed to Sans’, curling his fingers with the prince’s until they were latched together. The snails in his hand were between their palms, trapped by the many fingers surrounding them. 

 

“snails…” Death whispered quietly, staring straight into Sans’ sockets. “i wan’ snails.” The angler fish’s voice was soft and quiet, mostly because Sans’ face was right there next to his own, but… it also held affection, love, and some sort of gentleness to it that matched how Death pressed his cheek sweetly to Sans’.

  
  


Sans’ soul felt warm as he gave Death a gentle nod, their cheeks still touching, so Death would most likely feel it more than he saw it. He held a little longer onto Death’s hand, like he didn’t want to let go, before eventually pulling his arm out again and placing the snails into the basket. He reached back between the rocks, feeling Death close, helping him search for more snails, pretty much forgetting Hearth was even there. And all the while, his tail happily curled around Death, not worrying about a thing.

  
  


Death sighed, his hand still in between the rocks but he didn’t do anything. He was letting Sans do it all for him, and honestly, the witch doctor didn’t want to move from where he currently was. He liked the feeling of the other right there, pressed to him, loving the feeling of Sans pressing him to the rocks. He was trapped in the best way.

 

“I can help you too.” Hearth said, crawling over to them with a frown, eyeing their position unhappily. “I can move the rocks apart, it would be easier that way.” Hearth was about to do so, grab both rocks and try to push them apart, but Death stopped him before he could.

 

“ner.” Death didn’t even move from his position, only looked up at the lobster and shake his head. “ya might kill dem if ya der.” He doesn’t want to risk crushing the snails, and he rather liked his position right now.

 

“ger get ser’m octopus ink, i kner d’ere ‘re ser’m er’ver d’ere.” Death motioned with his head to the coral reef not that far off. The lobster looked at the direction Death was telling him to go, but he seemed to hesitate. Like he didn’t want to leave, didn’t want to leave Death with…  _ him. _

 

“But… wouldn’t you want me to pick snails with you guys?” Hearth asked, hopefully, only to deflate when Death shook his head. “Fine.” He muttered, slowly heading to the coral reef, looking rather uncomfortable as he did so, taking a few steps at a time while he looked back at them as he went.

  
  


Sans was snickering a little smugly, feeling like he won something.  _ Finally _ he was able to have a moment with Death, undisturbed by that annoying lobster! What was even Hearth’s goal? To annoy them apart? To swoon Death to his side - and he was just  _ that _ bad at it? Whatever it was, Sans was  _ not _ planning to let Hearth take Death from him!   
  
“heh, thank y’ death,” the eel hummed happily, his hand that was free from grabbing snails happily stroking over the angler fish’s sides, as he moved his face a little to plant a happy kiss on Death’s cheek.

 

_ Wait. _

 

Sans pulled back. By far not enough for them to no longer to be touching, just lifted his face away a little, flushed completely blue. “uh, heh. uhm. sorry. i, uh… still… um… y’know. old habits…”  _ It just came so naturally. _

  
  


But Death smiled at him, not at all looking to be shocked or offended, only amused. “nah, yer ger’d.” Though, the angler fish was a little sad how Sans pulled away, like he was losing something important. He didn’t want Sans to move even a little bit away, the witch doctor wanted to feel every part of Sans that the other could give. Every fin, every body part, even the weird floppy things on Sans’ head. Death loved feeling those gently rubbing against one of his feelers or his skull.

 

He loved feeling Sans, he loved Sa-

 

…

 

Now was not the time to think about that. Ignore, ignore so hard until he forgets. He can think about it when he gets to his room, so he can be alone and thin-

 

Fuck. Sans isn’t leaving him alone anymore, Death would never get a break from Sans, not even when he goes to sleep! Fuck, oh fuck!

 

Death whipped his head around so he could focus on the rocks, trying to keep his blush and his whole body from glowing and alerting Sans of his feelings bubbling up inside him.


	27. Papyrus just has a sixth sense for these things

And he did a good job. But whether  _ that _ was a good thing or not was another matter, because Sans only saw it as a signal that all was good, and he leaned right back into Death, relaxing in relief.   
  
“a’right, good,” he said, his tone clearly happy and relieved. He was nuzzling his face back into Death’s cheek like there was nothing wrong with the world, helping him collect snails Death by now probably completely forgot about.

 

Oh Sans, if only he wasn’t as dense as he was. If only he could tell why he loved being close to Death so much, why his smell sent butterflies to his stomach, why his touch was addictive, and why his voice made him feel like everything was going to be alright.

 

Clearly it was because they were best buddies.

 

“hmm, y’ think we got enough snails for now?” Sans hummed after a little bit, motioning to the basket. He didn’t want to let go of Death  _ at all _ , but the idea of going back and getting to cuddle Death in bed where Hearth wasn’t a looming danger just waiting to get back and ruin their moment was nice, too.

  
  


Death glanced at the basket, seeing all the snails they collected and sighed. “sure…” Death muttered, slowly pushing against Sans so he could get off the damn rock. Picking up the basket and pushing all the snails that were trying to escape back into the basket. “i need da ink sacks d’ough.” Death motioned to where he had directed Hearth too, his expression was one that didn’t hold to much excitement. 

  
  


“bluh,” Sans complained, letting his tongue hang out at the idea of fetching Hearth. But he didn’t argue, taking Death’s free hand as he began swimming into the direction of Hearth… slowly. Just because they were picking him up didn’t mean they had to do it  _ quickly. _

 

“y’know, i thought he was cool,” Sans mumbled a little absently. “but now ‘e just seems so… annoying. he rubs me the wrong way with  _ everythin’. _ i ‘dunno why, ‘s like these childhood things y’ like, but once y’ grow up they’re just… ugh.”

  
  


“maybe somet’in’ changed.” Death muttered, knowing fully well that it was him that changed their relationship, but he doesn’t understand why  _ him _ . Why was it him that disturbed the nice thing they had, and turned it into something stupid that even annoys Death. 

 

They saw Hearth tearing out the ink sack of one of the octopuses that lived in the coral reef, giving the body to the local fish to eat. “ey, ‘ow many did ya get?” Death asked him once they were close enough, making the lobster turn around in surprise. But he looked happy, excited even to see the witch doctor.

 

“Three!” He called out proudly, Death giving him a nod of approval as he offered the basket. The lobster was about to take it, but Death pulled it back, shaking his head. “Oh.” Hearth said rather sheepishly, placing the the ink sacks in the basket instead.

 

“I could carry it for you, though. If you would like?” Hearth still offered, seeing a small fish like Death carrying a big basket full of stuff wasn’t sitting well with him.

 

“nah.” Death muttered, starting to make his way back to the castle.

  
  


Sans was happily sticking to Death’s side as they headed to the castle, thinking about what could’ve possibly changed. Hearth had last been here a few years back. Was it the plague that changed their relationship, that changed Sans? Or was it really just growing up…? Was Sans too old to be amused by Hearth’s goofy charming personality?

 

Sans  _ had _ been through a lot since he had hit the age of eighteen… Gaster putting more classes on him, making it clearer to him he’d be king some day, he’d have to learn to be responsible. The plague, his own brother falling sick, threatening to die right at Sans’ hands. Then the witch doctor Sans had promised to protect.

 

Had he grown more responsible? He had been protecting Papy, had been protecting Death, had been - albeit reluctantly - attending all his classes. Hell, he didn’t even complain when Gaster told him he…

 

Oh.

 

Sans’ throat felt tight as he remembered something, something he’s been able to block out for so long. He was of age, he was supposed to marry the princess, and the sooner the better. The plague had set the whole plan back quite a bit, but…

 

Sans’ hand tightened around Death’s, and he stayed quiet until they managed to sneak back into the castle.

  
  


Death didn’t say anything when Sans squeezed his hand, he didn’t say anything when Sans told Hearth they had to go. Nor did he say anything when the door to Death’s room was closed behind them, locked. The witch doctor went to the many jars and bottles ready to house something. Putting the ink sacks in one empty jar while he put the snails in a container, adding a few things like food and grass so they would survive longer. 

 

The seaweed on the other hand, would need to be wrapped and placed together with the others. Now that was annoying, so instead of doing that long task, he just dumped the seaweed close to where it was supposed to be. Before flopping onto the bed, snuggling into the pillows while he saw his sharks taking care of the seaweed.

 

Aww, what sweet babies they were, he should reward them later.

  
  


Sans had already been on the bed, having been watching Death, and now eying the angler fish with warm eyes. He scooted closer, until he was close enough to wrap his arms around him, snuggling him close.

 

“i had fun,” he told him, nuzzling his face into Death’s neck. “even if hearth was there. ‘s always fun to be with y’.”

  
  


“heh, noice ta kner ‘m… fun.” To be honest, no one really called him fun besides his family, it was nice. Hearing Sans tell him he enjoyed his company, it made the angler fish snuggle closer to the eel prince. “uhh, ya ta.” Death muttered as an after thought, after he noticed how long it took him to continue.

  
  


Sans snorted, but gave Death a big, happy smile. He  _ did _ love being around this guy. Being close to him.

 

For a little bit, Sans didn’t talk. He didn’t need to. He curled his tail around Death and held him close, snuggled into the angler fish, switching between almost dozing off and watching the sharkies do their business, before they, too, joined them eventually.

 

It wasn’t until Sans’ thoughts trailed off, trailed back to earlier. Trailed back to that talk he had had with his father a while ago…

 

“death…” He mumbled, not looking at the angler fish. “can i tell y’ somethin’...?”

  
  


“hmm?” Death murmured, barely opening one of his sockets before closing them again, his arms loosely around the other.

  
  


Sans hugged Death a little tighter, unsure where to start. The whole topic made him feel uncomfortable, wrong, upset… 

 

“pops told me… ‘m gonna marry a princess,” Sans began to mumble out eventually. “soon. that i’d have t’ marry someone to forge an alliance between… i ‘dunno. this big kingdom in the south… i don’... i ‘dunno how t’ feel about that. i ‘dunno what to  _ do. _ but ‘s a huge thing for the kingdom an’ if i don’ marry… aren’ i just selfish?”   
  
Yet he didn’t know the princess, didn’t want her. Didn’t feel ready to marry…

  
  


Death didn’t say anything, he didn’t move or even bat a fin. But his sockets were wide open, staring into nothing as he tried to understand what Sans was telling him, what this all meant. It was like his brain stopped working and was crashing down, nothing being able to form in his head besides blank. He… he...

 

“i don’ kner ‘ow ta feel ei’der.” Death mumbled, hiding his face into Sans’ chest, his throat going dry, just like how his soul shriveled up and died.

 

-

 

“deaaath,” Sans whined, following the angler fish through the hallways. He was swimming faster than usually, and wasn’t telling Sans where he was going, which only left Sans even more anxious. The only thing making it somewhat easier to bear was the fact that Sans was still faster than him and didn’t have trouble keeping up, as well as that Death was heading into the direction of the throne room.

 

But what would he want in the  _ throne room? _

 

“where’re you goooiiiiiiiin’!?”

  
  


Death didn’t say anything until they made it to the throne room, the angler fish stopping at the door and turning to the annoying prince. “ _ ‘m _ gonna ‘ave a talk wit’ kingy,  _ yer  _ gonna stay ou’ ‘ere.” Death pointed down, to this exact spot they were swimming in.

 

The door was already opened, so Death backed away and entered the throne room, giving Sans a little glare. “don’. come. in.” He said, before slamming the door closed, not giving Sans any time to react.

  
  


“but i-!” The doors already closed, locking Sans out of the throne room. The eel huffed offended, crossing his arms with a pout as he sank to the ground, waiting.

  
  


Inside, Death sighed as he swam up to the king, “ey kingy, we need ta ‘ave a talk.” the witch doctor grumbled, rubbing his eyes from the sleep he just woke up from not that long ago.

  
  


King Gaster looked up surprised. He had been glaring down at a pile of papers, but was pushing them aside, nodding to Death to come closer.   
  
“What is it, Death?”

  
  


“ser when da princess comes, i don’ wanna be wit’ snas. ‘m nah gonna be da d’ird wheel fer dem.” Death went straight for the point, he doesn’t want to dance around it or make a game out of this. No, he wanted this done, he wanted this over with. He does  _ not  _ wanna see Sans with some one else, getting close and personal with each other while Death is just stuck there because of Sans.

 

He will not see them. See them kiss, hug, nothing. 

  
  


Gaster looked at Death surprised. “Princess…?” He asked, not having expected Death to bring  _ that _ up. “Death, how do you know about the princess?” It was true, though. Asgore had made plans for an alliance with a southern kingdom, the messenger to let them know that they were welcome to come by was sent out a little before the plague came back. They could be showing up any moment.

  
  


“snas.” Death said simply. “‘m wit’ em all da time, of course ‘e’ll tell me.” 

  
  


Gaster hummed thoughtfully. He hadn’t thought Sans would mention it to him. He knew Sans was avoidant, he knew Sans was trying to ignore the impending situation. And Gaster knew that marrying the princess might not be the best choice for his son, but… 

 

Gaster decided to see how things will go. Decided to see how Sans will handle a situation like this.

 

But for now, he focused on Death.

  
“You need a bodyguard,” the king hummed thoughtfully. “And I’m not sure the guards are quite trustworthy yet… Do you think you can stay with Sans until I’ve found an adequate replacement?”

  
  


“ner.” Death said firmly, “i will  _ nah  _ be wit’ dem.” With the tone in Death’s voice, it was clear that he wasn’t going to back down any time soon.

 

“‘n fact, d’ere  _ ‘s  _ someone else dat ‘s trus’wor’dy.” Death’s smile widened, giving Gaster a knowing look.

  
  


But Gaster wasn’t quite on the same page, looking at Death confused.

 

“And who would that be?” He asked, trying to think over guards that Death might know personally. Was it Grillby? He knew Grillby hung out with them sometimes. Or, maybe, was Death even about to suggest Hearth? As much as Gaster enjoyed Hearth as his guest, he couldn’t possibly assign him as Death’s bodyguard… He wasn’t even part of the castle staff!

  
  


Death got even closer to the king, their faces getting super close. His hands going to hold his head as his elbows went to Gaster’s lap, looking up at him with a grin. “ner, ner. i don’ trus’ ner one bu’ da royal family.” Death hinted, his tail swishing side to side as he let the king figure it out.

  
  


Gaster looked at Death still confused. He couldn’t possibly be talking about Papyrus? He was too young for such a job, and too sweet for it, too! If anything he’d probably try to befriend the attackers. But Papyrus and Sans were the only royal family there was aside from…

 

Oh.

 

Gaster’s eyes widened a little.

  
“Death… I’m going to be very busy when the princess comes. Their royal family will surely hold meetings with me, discuss our alliance… I’m not sure you want to be there for that.”

  
  


Death snorted and rolled his invisible eye lights, “pfft, ‘s be’der dan bein’ wit’ da ler’v birds.” In Death’s eyes, it was a lot better to be in a boring meeting than be with them, seeing them… get close. “i won’ even der much, jus’ ler’k pre’dy fer ya.” Death gave Gaster a big smile, showing all his teeth. Trying to show the image of a perfect, nice looking witch doctor, that was not at all scary and so easy to approach. 

  
  


Gaster gave him a skeptical look, remembering the attitude the witch doctor could have at times. Remembering the way he threatened his advisor before. Gaster was glad the advisor had only been temporarily until Asgore came back, but Death’s threats had still scarred them quite a bit. And then Sans’ teacher, too…

 

“Very well, but I won’t have you biting off anyone’s hands. I’ll need you to behave, Death,” the king warned.

  
  


Death laughed as he took a seat on Gaster’s lap, laying his head on the other’s shoulder as he gave him a wide grin. “of course, kingy! ‘ll be da bes’ witch doctor ya ev’a ‘ad~” He was most likely the only witch doctor he ever had, but Death wasn’t going to point that out. He was the best witch doctor so he could say that proudly.

 

The angler fish looked to the side of the throne room to glimpse at where Asgore usually was, about to make a little joke about stealing Gaster away from him. Only to stop and not see the fluffy fish, huh. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn’t seen Asgore around the king lately, did he die without Death realizing?

 

“where ‘s yer boytoy?” Death asked, looking around to maybe spot him in a different spot, but no.

  
  


Gaster sighed a little at the question, slowly wrapping his arms around the small angler fish on his lap. “He’s been busy lately…” He sighed, not looking at Death, but holding him for comfort. “I’m not sure with what. He won’t tell me, tries to change the topic… I know I might be overreacting - I take a lot of his time, and put a lot of responsibility on him at that - but I can’t help but to feel bothered. He’s never been this absent with me…”

  
  


“maybe ‘e got drunk an’ fucked a lady fish, got ‘er knocked up. ser ta cover i’ up, ‘e ‘s killin’ ‘er an’ da baby, an’ ‘s plannin’ ta run from da kingda’m wit’ d’ere dead sea foam cause d’ere were ‘is family. an’ plans ta fuck da sea foam dat ‘e t’inks ‘s ‘is wife, bu’ ‘e mixed da foam ser ner ‘e ‘s bangin’ ‘is los’ child an’ mistress’ foam.” Death shook his head, like he was disapproving of Asgore’s actions. “an’ ‘e was derin’ ser well…”

  
  


Gaster blinked at Death, shocked at the sudden morbid story, at how easily he seemed to be saying all this. Before he let out a laugh.    
  
“Don’t say these things! Asgore wouldn’t do such a thing,” Gaster argued, but he was clearly amused, laughing with the angler fish. That was until he heard a soft knock at the door, a small head peeking in.

 

“...can i join?” Sans’ small voice asked, looking at both Gaster and Death longingly once he spotted them hugging. Gaster gave Death a questioning look, waiting for his opinion.

  
  


Death looked over to the eel prince and made a little ‘come here’ motion with his hand. “come ‘elp me squeeze da life ou’ a yer dad.” With a light, amused tone, Death’s smile soft and calm.

  
  


Sans let out a happy squeal, immediately rushing over to Death. He wiggled into Gaster’s open arms, pressed close to Death where he snuggled up to both of them. Gaster hugged them both tightly, lovingly.

 

Oh, it’s been a while since he held his children like this… Gaster knew, after this, he was going to see Papyrus immediately, giving him the same treatment. He was missing this, he realized. Starved of this kind of love, and the king didn’t want to let go of either of them anymore.

 

But Gaster didn’t even  _ need _ to go to his youngest, Papyrus already having a sixth sense for cuddles. The young prince peeked into the throne room curiously, having noticed his brother entering it, before he saw all of them cuddling. He gasped offended.

 

“YOU CUDDLE  _ WITHOUT _ INVITING ME!?” He asked, already swimming up to them. Sans only let out a snort.

 

“y’re here, aren’ y’? you really think ‘s because of anythin’ but my telepathic brother powers callin’ y’?” Sans said, getting a skeptical look from Papyrus. But the young prince wiggled into Gaster’s happy arms, snuggling up to all of them.

 

“I SUPPOSE I CAN ACCEPT THAT EXPLANATION,” he decided, before humming happily as he hugged Gaster.


	28. what happens when a newbie and a pro baker have a bake off?

Sans was groaning in agony, finally being done with class. He was leaning to Death like he needed his comfort to stand, class having absolutely drained him from all his energy. 

 

"i haaaaaaaate class," he groaned to the witch doctor, absolutely tortured, though… class was better having Death there with him. Even if the nocturnal angler fish was asleep for the majority of the time. 

  
  


Death rubbed his sockets tiredly as he hummed in acknowledgment to what ever Sans was saying that he didn’t care to listen to. But the witch doctor flinched and backed up behind Sans when Hearth got up from his spot on the floor, next to the door and go up to them excitedly. “Damn, how long is your classes Sans? Haha, whoof~” Hearth rubbed his arm across his forehead as he laughed it off.

  
  


“bye.” Death muttered, not even bothering to grace what Hearth said with a response. He couldn’t even look the lobster in the eye without being so very uncomfortable and oddly violated. Like Hearth was everywhere, and at any point in time Hearth can suddenly come out of nowhere. That’s…. creepy.

  
  


Sans only stuck his tongue out to Hearth, knowing full well that all the lobster wanted was Death's attention. And Sans had it. 

 

"bye~" The prince chortled smugly, clinging to Death as he was ready to leave Hearth behind. 

  
  


But Hearth didn’t leave, instead he followed them, starting to talk about how his day went so far. How he heard that Sans was going to be released from classes soon and that he decided to wait for them. 

 

Death sighed, ignoring everything the other said until it was just a dull noise. The kitchen getting closer and closer until they finally arrived, ignoring the looks of the cooks. The witch doctor already went to the ice box that housed the sweets, not hesitating when he stuffed a bunch into his mouth.

 

In the end, Death could just ignore every annoying person and do what he wants. Maybe he could complain to Gaster about Hearth, the other  _ was  _ supposed to stop people from seeing him. Or did that only apply when they were trying to see him in his room?

  
  


Sans, meanwhile, had a harder time ignoring Hearth. He was busy groaning his lungs out in agony, every word that came out of the lobsters mouth feeling like a hammer to his migraine.

 

He just decided to push past him, wiggling next to Death close to the ice box. “please…” He begged, voice desperate. “give me your strongest poison.”

  
  


Death idly handed him a tart, one that Death  _ knew  _ had a strong taste and would sour your expression up in only a second. It tasted good, at least in Death’s opinion, but he knew it wasn’t everyone’s taste. Oh well, Sanas asked for it, not like he was gonna die from it, right?

  
  


Sans stuffed the tart into his mouth whole and…

 

His face scrunched up, he fell onto the ground, groaning for a bit at the strong taste. Before he went limp, tongue lolling out, eyes closed. He was dead. Deceased. Bye Sans, it was nice knowing you.

  
  


“yer ser er’ver dramatic.” Death scoffed, only glancing at Sans a little before going back to eating everything in the ice box. 

 

“You know, I know how to bake stuff. I can make you something sweet.” Hearth said, gesturing to Death and all the food he was eating. He minded the dead prince on the floor as he gently pulled the angler fish out of the ice box, pulling him closer to the lobster’s person. “How does cookies sound?” Hearth whispered.

 

“ya can bake?” Death looked up, slightly surprised and sceptical. 

 

“Yeah, I can make you something nice!” Hearth gave Death a smile as he squeezed the other’s hand. Death nodded in agreement, but he pulled his hand away from the rainbow lobster.

  
  


Sans, suddenly resurrected, threw Hearth a nasty glare. Before he quickly got up.

 

“ _ i _ can bake y’ somethin’, too!” The skeleton argued, trying to push past the lobster to get to the shelves that held the cooking utensils, already grabbing a mixing bowl and… various other things. Some muffin shapes, egg beaters, a… ladle…  _ knives? _

 

Sans had no idea what he was doing.

  
  


“okay?” Death said, watching Sans move around with such gusto all of the sudden. What has gotten into him? Is this really about him anymore? Death had thought that he had put something in between their friendship, but looking at Sans now… maybe he wasn’t the reason they weren’t getting along so well after all. Is it more of competitiveness on who is better at what? Is it the weird thing that boys that grew up in society have? How they need to beat each other in about anything, trying to prove who was better.

 

It has to be, right? Why else would Sans and Hearth be acting this way but Death and his brother never have? They were all boys, Death should understand this, but he doesn’t. So it has to be how they grew up, right? “sure, make me somet’in’ noice.” Death told them both.

 

Getting a handful of treats from the ice box before going to sit down. Watching Sans and Hearth move around the kitchen quickly, getting prepared for their own recipes. 

 

Wait…

 

Are they… fighting?

 

Hearth and Sans have been bumping shoulders every chance they got, giving each other looks and… are they trying to see who can cook faster? Death hopes not, he wants good sweets, not rushed ones.

  
  


Though good was certainly not a promise Sans could made. The skeleton had no idea what he was doing, he was mixing flour, milk, eggs and butter almost at random, only vaguely knowing that… they  _ might _ be ingredients for… bakey… stuff?   
  
Sans knew Death loved sweet things, so he decided to at least add a good bit of sugar. And some powdered sugar. Some chocolate drops he found. And then more sugar. Didn’t you make caramel by cooking sugar?   
  
Bad. Bad idea, Sans decided, as the pot began to smoke and the contents of it were crispy and black.

  
“that was planned.” Sans said, voice firm and posture stiff, slowly dumping the wasted pot in the sink. 

 

More sugar should be fine. Who even needed caramel? 

 

But Sans knew he wasn’t doing good. He knew he had no idea what he was doing.  _ Hearth _ looked like he knew he was doing, how could Sans possibly compete…

 

“woops,” Sans said, his tone smug and simple, as he roughly bumped into the lobster currently carrying a bowl of something he had been mixing together. “oh,  _ my bad. _ ”

  
  


A lot of the batter fell out and splatted onto the floor, the lobster looked at Sans and glared at him. “Watch out man, you made me drop almost all my batter!” Hearth sat the bowl down and grabbed the ingredients that was in his baking station, adding more of a few to make up for the loose.

 

Expect… one of Hearth’s many legs from the back went up and tugged at Sans’ long tail. Making the poor prince fall over and visit the floor once again. “Oops, sorry.” Hearth only glanced at Sans, before going back to his work.

  
  


The eggs Sans was holding for a yet unsure future went flying, one crashing straight into Sans’ bowl of ‘batter,’ the other onto his head popping for all the gooeyness to drip onto his skull. Sans grumbled annoyed, but got up, looking at his batter.

 

Great. There was egg all over it now, skin and all. Sans huffed, hoping he could just mix it into it, before he began pouring the batter into the muffin shapes.

 

Suddenly he realized they - or rather Hearth - only preheated one oven.

  
Sans eyes locked with Hearth’s. He clutched his tray of ‘muffins’ tight. Then bolted for it.

  
  


Hearth didn’t rush towards it though, once he made it there, he gently took out the muffins Sans put and replaced them with his cookies. “Sorry Sans, I already preheated this oven for cookies. muffins need a different temperature, so I guess you are going to have to preheat your own oven.” Hearth said sweetly, but loud enough for Death to hear. Just so Sans wouldn’t fight that much for it, not unless he wants the witch doctor to see him act so childish.

  
  


Sans opened his mouth to argue, but nothing came out. Instead he gave him a nasty glare, closing his mouth again.  _ Fine, _ he thought, marching to his own oven and preheating it.

 

_ Except he had no idea how long _ .

 

Just a little while later, Sans grew too impatient and decided this should be enough. The oven definitely felt preheated. There sure was heat. And it was still pre-. So. Yea. He put his ‘muffins’ into the oven, figuring he had to watch them closely if he didn’t want to burn them, because he really had no idea.

  
  


Death watched the two with hints of excitement, his tail twitching, wanting to wag happily but the witch doctor repressed it. His sweets could satisfy him, at least for now. Death thought, as he popped in more desserts into his mouth.

 

Right after he finished setting the alarm, Hearth went back to Death, sliding up next to him with a kind smile. “Hey, sugar skull. How did you get into sweets?” The question shocked Death into silence as he himself also questioned how he got into sweets.

 

Does he even remember trying them? He had sweets as far as he could remember, Death doesn’t even know what was the first sweet thing he ate. That is most likely something he was going to ask his dad.

  
  


Sans’ own tail was twitching as well, but it was in annoyance rather than any form of excitement. He knew he shouldn’t be leaving his muffins alone, but…

 

“obviously ‘s because he’s just that sweet ‘imself,” Sans scoffed, almost sounding more like he was taking offense in Hearth’s question than like he was trying to compliment Death. But he made up for it by wiggling close to the witch doctor, his tail curling around him happily. “takes somethin’ sweet t’ know somethin’ sweet,” he hummed, face close to Death, fighting with an urge Sans… didn’t quite understand. It didn’t matter right now.

  
  


Death snorted at the other, flashing Sans a smile. “snas, yer such a sap.” Before turning to Hearth and shrugging, “an’ i don’ kner, ta long ago ta remember.” 

 

“Huh.” Hearth said simply, his whole body bouncing once as he said that. Looking more thoughtful and intrigued by the answer instead of disappointed. 

  
  


Sans was happily leaning into the witch doctor, loving the closeness. His eyes wandered over to the oven where he could see his muffins slowly take shape and solidify. Oh, that was good! Should he take them out now?

 

No… It was too soon… right? But what if they’d burn… No. No. Too soon.

 

_ Right? _

 

Sans was a little tense against Death now, his eyes closely trained on the oven. He wondered if Death could tell he had no idea what he was doing… He was  _ trying! _ He really was… He just wanted to bake something nice for Death. It wasn’t  _ Sans’ _ fault he had no experience in baking when Hearth apparently had…

  
  


Hearth didn’t look worried though, in fact he stayed by Death’s side as he chatted, like he doesn’t have a care in the world. Only until an hour later, when the timer chimed for Hearth’s attention. Expertly, Hearth grabbed mittens and took the hot tray out, carefully putting the cookies on a plate, and fanned them a little. Can’t be to hot or Death can burn himself, the lobster can’t have that.

  
  


Sans, meanwhile, only seeing Hearth head to the oven and deciding that, “oh, your cookies are done now, too?” He moved to the oven where he had his own muffins, turning it off, opening it and reaching to take out the tray.

 

And letting out a guttural, tortured scream, feeling the hot tray burn his bone, and he ran to the nearest counter quickly to place the tray down. How the hell did the lobster carry his so easily!?  _ Why was everything so much harder for Sa- _

 

Sans’ eyes caught onto Hearth’s hands. Hearth’s  _ mittens _ covered hands.

 

Oh.

  
  


“snas, ya fuckin’  _ idiot _ !” Death hissed, moving quickly to Sans and grabbing his hands, looking over them. Damn, those were really bad burns, why would Sans do such a thing!? With a glare at Sans, Death hurried to his room. “‘ll be ‘ight back!” 

  
  


“...i was fine,” Sans mumbled to no one in particular, his face blue in embarrassment and his voice a little hoarse from screaming. He was flapping his hands, the rapid motion  _ almost _ distracting him from the unbearable pain, though even that was nothing compared to how much like a fool he felt right now. He quickly hurried after Death, not just to not leave him alone, but also to avoid having to be anywhere near Hearth, who definitely knew Sans had no fucking idea what he was doing.

  
  


They made it to Death’s room pretty fast, where the witch doctor was already looking through his medical creations for the right one. The bottles clinked as he skimmed through the labels, before finally finding one that helped in burns. Quickly, Death went to Sans and told him to hold out his hands while the angler fish squeezed some pinkish red creme into his hands.

 

Gently, Death smeared the creme on Sans’ hands, fingers gently messaging into the burns. The pain rapidly went away, like it was imaginary pain all along, the healing creme spreading a nice comforting feeling into the hands. The whole time Death muttered all these degrading insults to the eel prince with a begrudged expression. “fuckin’ idiot dat can’ take care a dem selves... i ‘ave ta ger swimmin’ ta make sure yer okay… why ‘re ya ser fuckin’ stupid sans, don’ ya kner be’der? wha ‘as go’den in’ta ya?” He was like a nagging mother, worried sick over his sweet baby.

  
  


But Sans was only relaxing into the touch. Not just the warm, relieving feeling of the healing salve, but also the feeling of Death massaging it into his hands. He leaned into the witch doctor, suddenly exhausted from the pain, but also just so very comfortable against him.

 

“‘m an idiot,” he mumbled, agreeing with his nagging little witch doctor, arms slowly wrapping around him as his head was nestled to Death’s neck. “but ‘m  _ your _ idiot… right?”

  
  


Death sighed at that, but nodded in agreement. “ye, ya ‘re.” Death muttered, holding Sans close, gently cradling him, like Sans was still in pain and Death was trying to sooth it away. “‘re…. ya ok ner? doesn’ ‘urt anym’er?” The witch doctor’s face was buried in Sans’ neck, his mouth hidden while his half closed eyes looked ahead, not seeing anything.

  
  


“mhh, ‘m good,” Sans told him with a soft, happy smile. “thanks t’ you. sorry i made y’ worry…” Though he wasn’t really regretting it  _ too _ much if what he got in return was this. Nice cuddles, comfortable closeness… No Hearth. He liked this a lot. He wished they could stay like this forever. Just in each others arms, their voices soft, caring and trusting.

  
  


But Death didn’t want to stay, he wanted to go back to the kitchen and try those damn treats they were teasing him with for so long! He had been patient for so long, Death needs to taste them, have them, eat them all.

 

So the angler fish pulled back, both his hands on Sans’ shoulders as he put him at arms length. “snas, i wanna ‘ave my muffins an’ cookies!” Before already letting go and making his way out the room, already hurrying to the kitchen, excited. The slow chubby angler fish zoomed as fast as he possibly could, the only thing on his mind right now is the sweets that he watched Hearth and his Sans make.

  
  


Though a little disappointed in the loss, Sans couldn’t help but to watch Death with a soft, admiring gaze, chuckling at how adorable the angler fish was.   
  
“wait for me!” He called after him, before quickly following back to the kitchen, all worries and embarrassment from before gone. Who cared if Hearth knew he was an idiot? Who cared if  _ Death _ knew he was an idiot? Sans was  _ Death’s _ idiot, and he was damn proud of it!   
  
“try mine first!” Sans called out when he finally caught up with Death in the kitchen, panting a little. “try mine first,” he panted again, giving Death a bright, excited smile.

  
  


Hearth actually took the muffins out of the muffin pan and placed them all on a plate, which Death quickly grabbed one and took a big bite with no hesitation. The angler fish froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the pro is not actually the one to give the newbie the burn.


	29. its almost like death is asking everything to kill him.

The angler fish froze after a few seconds of it being in his mouth, before he chewed aggressively on it until he swallowed. 

 

Turning to the prince, Death went close to him and gave him the brightest smile. “i ler’v i’! t’anks snasy!”

 

As Death was busy with Sans, Hearth got curious and grabbed one of the muffins. Studying it, he could see how badly made it was, the muffin crumbled easily due to it being mostly sugar that just wasn’t mixed well enough, there was random things that Hearth couldn’t even recognize in there. The middle was underbaked while the surface was decent enough to pass.

 

But now, came the taste test. Hearth gulped and hesitantly took a bite, only to barely control his gag reflex and swallow the bite and vomit that raised up. The taste was… awful. It was pure sugar, and not the good kind, the consistency was very mushy and made the lobster shiver in disgust. There was random flavors that punched Hearth’s mouth, like Sans just added what ever ingredients he found, there was even a small hard bit that made the lobster flinch in worry and pain for his teeth.

 

This was… bad. this was very bad, how could Death just eat this and be beaming. Telling Sans what a good job he did and… oh god. Death is on his third one! How?! How can Death do that to himself? Does he even know the dangers of eating things like this, he could get food poisoning!

 

But just as quickly as those questions came into his head, so did the answer. The reason was right in front of Death and the realization made Hearth’s soul go out to the angler fish and silently praise him. The witch doctor was doing this for Sans.

 

He was baring through this for the prince.

  
  


And Sans loved it. He looked like the happiest eel in the whole ocean, smile big and bright, eyes wide, even the tip of his long tail wagged happily. 

 

Death loved his muffins! Even if Sans had no idea what he’s been doing, he did it for Death and Death  _ loved _ it! That alone made everything worth it, from the egg on his skull to the burns on his palms. Death liking his muffins was all he wanted.

 

He threw Hearth a glare when he saw him with one of his muffins in his hands. “ey! those’re for death an’ death only!” He complained, voice sharp, like he was a guard dog warning off an intruder. How dare he eat the muffins Sans had worked so hard to make for Death!

  
  


“Sorry, just wanted to try them!” Hearth laughed weakly, placing the barely eaten muffin down and backing off. “But hey, Death! You should try mine now!” Grabbing the plate of cookies and offering it to the shortest of the three. 

 

“ohh..” Death leaned a little forward, grabbing himself a cookie and eating it, only to physically having to hold himself up with a hand on the counter as he was taken to heaven. The drool coming from his mouth barely escaping, but it didn’t last to long, the angler fish didn’t want to act this way in front of Sans and possibly question how much Death really liked his muffins. 

 

“d’ese ‘re ger’d ta.” Death complimented, at least giving Hearth something for these amazing cookies. But wow, these were good! The middle was nice and chewy while the edges were the perfect hardness. The baked flavors exploded into the witch doctor’s mouth in so many amazing ways, almost making it feel like his mouth is celebrating.

  
  


Sans was only watching this a little irritably, not liking the way Hearth was stealing Death’s attention from him… But he only huffed, deciding he was mature enough to share Death… just this once. Because Hearth made cookies, too. But just this once…

 

...Okay that was enough sharing.

 

Sans swam back up to Death, offering his plate of muffins to him again, wordlessly, but clearly wanting his appraisal back, like a love starved puppy. When really he was more of a love spoiled cat.

  
  


But of course Death obliged, taking another muffin and swallowing it down before he could chew it, or even taste it. His other hand already taking another and just holding it in his hand until he can recover from the first. “mmm~” Death hummed in satisfaction and praise. “ser ger’d!”

  
  


Sans was so happy, almost wiggling happily at the praise. Okay, now he was curious, too. If Death loved his muffins this much, and even  _ Hearth _ seemed unable to stop himself from taking a bite, he must’ve really produced a master piece by accident.    
  
He carefully took one of the muffins, curiously taking a bite himself.

 

...The taste was indescribable. 

 

Sans’ face scrunched up in disgust, and he gave Death a questioning look. “they’re not… good,” he mumbled, not expecting just how much his tone gave away his disappointment in himself.

  
  


“ye, bu’ i still ler’v dem!” Death said, munching down his… sixth muffin? “i ler’v dem ser much cause  _ ya  _ made em jus’ fer me.” The witch doctor gave Sans the most genuine, loving smile the angry angler fish ever made, eating the muffins proudly like it was the best muffins he ever ate.

  
  


Sans’ hand went to his chest, clutching his ribs where his soul would be behind. Dammit Death. How could you make Sans feel things this easily.

 

“ugh! y’re too sweet. too great…” Sans mumbled, almost like he was mumbling through a pout, but instead there was only a big, goofy grin on his face, feeling so genuinely happy and loved. This stupid witch doctor, doing things to him! 

 

But he  _ was _ still worried Death might get sick from them… They really  _ weren’t  _ the best muffins.    
  
Sans gently took the plate out of Death’s reach, giving him an apologetic smile. “‘ow ‘bout we bring ‘em to your room? y’ can eat more later.” And not destroy his stomach immediately…

  
  


Death huffed, but relented. “i guess…” Death mumbled, putting the cookies and muffins into a bag before heading back to his room. The angler fish signed as he heard Sans’ long tail whip around as he followed him, and Hearth’s legs making little patting sounds as he walked, also following Death.

 

Oh boy.

 

Dropping Death’s goodies at his room, they decided that a walk around the castle wouldn’t hurt. It was Hearth’s idea, something Sans wasn’t too thrilled about, but Death wanted to go because he heard rumors that this weird plant was growing on the side of the castle walls. It sounded pretty interesting so why not, right?

  
  


It was some kind of… glowing plant that resembled something like a mushroom, but also looked sorta coral-ish. They moved in a way that made it unpredictable enough to look like they had a sense of their own, yet still matching the current enough to think that maybe it’s just that. Very weird plants indeed.

 

But Sans wasn’t paying too much attention to them himself. Instead he was leaning against the wall while Death examined the patch of plants next to him. Huh. Weird. They seemed like they would only grow on the walls, yet Sans could  _ swear _ he just saw something glow in that bush over there…

 

Sans’ eyes widened in shock, and he let out a startled shout, before slamming himself into both Hearth  _ and _ Death, pushing them down and out of the way, moments before a harpoon came clattering against the wall.

  
  


The angler fish made a noise of complaint when Hearth’s  _ and  _ Sans’ body weight slammed into him, squishing him to the unforgiving ground. Hearth wasn’t any better either, he wasn’t ready for the fall, so his legs tangled up with each other, making him even easier to push down.

 

But once the initial shock wore off, the lobster got up and stared at the harpoon, the weapon just staring back, guiltily. Hearth turned around, seeing a fish in royal armor swimming up towards them, holding a knife. The lobster grunted in annoyance as he met the attacker halfway.

 

They weren’t strong persay, but Hearth did manage to beat him quite easily, pressing them into the ground while he yelled at Sans. “Sans, go get guards or something!”

  
  


Sans huffed, getting himself off Death as he eyed Hearth and the attacker anxiously. He knew fully well that he had to get the guards, but the closest guards stationed were around a corner a bit away. And Sans had to get them  _ quick, _ Death was… slow.

 

“i see one scale on death wrong,” Sans warned the lobster, his voice dark and serious. “an’ i’ll have every single leg of y’ torn out.”

 

Sans didn’t have the time to hesitate any longer, he  _ knew _ how slippery those people were, and they  _ couldn’t _ keep letting them go. He dashed towards the guards at record speed, hardly even explaining what was going on as he was already tugging them along. To say they were alarmed was an understatement, but they didn’t  _ need _ explaining once they saw Hearth wrangling with the attacker, immediately coming for them and seizing them.

 

Sans got back to Death, curling around the angler fish protectively, as the guards slammed the attacker to the wall, close to the harpoon still stuck to it, cuffing their hands behind their back.

  
  


Once Hearth was able to take his hands off the attacker without them escaping, he went to the two small fish he was with. “Hey, are you two okay?” His eyes looking over both of their bodies to see if they got grazed by the harpoon or scratches from the fall.

 

“ye…” Death muttered, grumpy from not only the rough treatment he got when both of these fat idiots fell on him, but now he was being suffocated by Sans’ long tail. He was still on the floor, he only got so far as to push his upper body up before he was trapped by a slippery, overprotective tail.

 

He might be a little miffed at how these two still treated him like a baby, his temper would shoot up when it would happen. But the spike of anger would always simmer down after a few seconds, so the witch doctor never really lashed out about it. It still bothered him, but he knew their hearts were in the right place, caring for him, fearing for him. It was cute, but not that cute. “snas, yer suf’ferca’din’ me.”

  
  


“wha-? o-oh…” Sans’ tail loosened slightly, but stayed around Death, protectively, anxiously. He had the urge to ask Death if he was hurt, but he knew Death already told them he was fine, he was just worrying too much.

 

“‘m… ‘m fine i think,” Sans eventually decided to answer Hearth himself. His soul was still beating in panic, but he was slowly calming down, relaxing close to Death. He looked up at the lobster, expression exhausted. “‘ow ‘bout you?”

  
  


Hearth gave the eel prince a wide smile, so wide he had to close his eyes. “I’m fine, just a bruise or two, but nothing serious. Thanks for asking!” Hearth was like a big ball of sunshine and rainbows, his attitude so bright and sunny that Death could feel his eyes burn when looking at that dashing smile.

 

Ugh, happy people. 

 

The angler fish got up completely, his arms pulling Sans’ tail off him. Normally, he wouldn’t be too annoyed with how hands on Sans was, but now the tail around him felt suffocating and heavy. The shock of what happened to the witch doctor back on guard, and made him feel weird. He couldn’t explain this feeling, but what he does know is that he would rather not be touched right now.

 

The memory of a dark figure in armor looming over him flashed into his mind, the memory of the sharp coral stabbing him in the hip made Death shiver. Without thinking, the angler fish looked at the attacker that was also wearing armor. His thoughts were along the lines of ‘huh, these people are starting to use more castle armor now,’ but the thought died once he saw their face.

 

They…. they were the one. This person, they were the one that stabbed Death. 

 

The realization hit Death hard, seeing his attacker once again, everything stopped for him. The memories of that scary day playing in his head as time slowed down for him, Death and his attacker making eye contact and staring into each other’s souls.

 

Fuck.

 

“ya.. ‘s  _ ya _ .” Death said breathlessly, his sockets wide. His hand subconsciously going to his hip, feeling over the wound that was still healing.

  
  


Sans watched Death closely, confused, seeing the angler fish’s expression change from one of annoyance to… recognition? He dashed to him quickly, fighting hard to keep his tail off the other.

 

“who is it?” Sans asked, trying to keep his tone stronger than he was. But he was anxious. Was eying the attacker so bilefully, so warily you could probably feel the emotion radiating off Sans.

  
  


“da guy ‘o stabbed me.” Once those words came out of Death’s mouth, everything stopped. It was like a shoe dropped and caused everyone to lose their voice, and a functioning brain.

 

“What…?” Hearth wheezed out, his breath taken from him.

  
  


Sans’ eyes widened in shock, in horror. He wanted to lunge at them, wanted to tear them to pieces for daring to not just attack Death once, but  _ twice, _ thinking they could get away with it!   
  
But a new voice stopped Sans, the prince almost flinching when he suddenly heard his father behind him.

  
“What is going on?” The king demanded, sounding wary, unhappy. Sans whipped around to him immediately.

 

“ _ tha’s _ the guy that managed to break in,” Sans barked at Gaster. “the guy that dressed as a guard. the guy that  _ stabbed death! _ ”   
  
Gaster’s eyes widened, and the guards gave him their own report, of Sans alerting them, seeing the attacker fight with Hearth. The attacker, meanwhile, was glowering at Gaster with hateful eyes.

  
Gaster’s own barely flickered with dread.

 

“Bring them to the dungeon,” the king ordered. “Do  _ not _ kill them. We need to interrogate them.”

  
  


Death looked up at Gaster, finally tearing his gaze from the attacker to look up at the king with something fierce. “kingy.” Death said, his tone low, with a hint of something dangerous barely peeking out. “le’ me ter’ture em.” He didn’t ask, he demanded.

  
  


Gaster’s eyes widened startled. “Death… I prefer…  _ not _ to torture our prisoners…” Yes… sometimes he would take on drastic measurements for difficult cases, but… it still left him feeling uneasy.

  
  


“i wasn’ askin’ ya.” Death narrowed his sockets, it wasn’t a full on glare, but Death’s face turned more… cynical. There a rumbling behind his voice, like he was ready to start growling, his body changing color to a blood red.

  
  


Gaster had been afraid of that. But he gave an uneasy nod.

 

“Very well.This has been affecting you most of all of us, so… it is only fair you’re in charge of the interrogation.” Though he still didn’t like the idea of torture. It might be their only way to get further in the end.

 

Sans had been listening to them curiously, warily. “i’m gonna be there, too.”   
  
“...Sans-” The king began, the idea of his son watching a torture display not sitting right with him, but he got interrupted.

 

“ _ ‘m  _ his bodyguard, if anythin’ happens to death while i’m not there, i’d never forgive myself.” And Gaster knew Sans wasn’t exaggerating either. His voice was harsher and more serious than he knew it from his son. He sighed.

 

“I will supervise it as well,” he said. “Death, we need as much information as we can get.  _ Anything _ is useful.”

  
  


“‘m nah ‘elpless, d’ere’s na’tin’ dat will ‘urt me d’ere.” Death almost growled at Sans, his mood souring enough to affect the way he treated the people around him, even lovable Sans. Now the eel prince felt overbearing and suffocating, not leaving Death any room to breathe even when he wasn’t touching him.

 

The angler fish stormed after the guards and his attacker, his vision starting to see red. He is going to his room to get something that his father gifted him when they parted ways, the young witch doctor never really had a chance to use these until now. But now was perfect, now was the best time to use it, not only for revenge, but for comfort.

 

He wishes his family was here…


	30. death, your not even hiding how often you do this. its worrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter has gore, torture methods and gruesome details about said torture. trust me its brutal. if you can not handle this, please skip to the end notes where a brief summary will tell ya the important bits ya missed. thank you.

Sans felt sick to his stomach as he followed Death, feeling like he had failed the angler fish. Like he should’ve been able to prevent all this. Death didn’t deserve to have to go through all of this, and he was clearly mad. Sans knew Death didn’t want him around right now, but things were too dangerous right now for Sans to just leave him alone. So instead he waited by the door of the witch doctor’s room, watching him curiously as he seemed to be grabbing some things.

  
  


With a wooden box in his hands, looking rather simple besides the carved words on top. Death closed the door to his room, locking it before turning to the eel prince. The whole time he held the box close to his chest, like the box was important to him. His fingers went to brush the top clean, making sure nothing went into the hollowed markings the words made.

 

‘Give them hell for even thinking of hurting my sweet precious little boy, I love you very much, Death. From your papa.’ With a carved out heart at the very end of it.

 

Death looked tired, but he still held himself strong, like he has a lot of rage to burn off before he could even consider to crash. “sh’er me where da dungeon ‘s.” He demanded of the prince, his tone hard and powerful, holding himself up high like he was important.

  
  


Sans was eying Death with sympathy and worry, but he nodded. He turned to lead Death to the dungeon, making sure he was following closely. Sans himself had never been to the dungeon that often. As a kid the dungeon feld creepy, and he’d only ever got here as a dare. It still was scary, but in a whole different light. It wasn’t the prisoners anymore that he was scared of.

 

“down there,” Sans told him, leading Death down an already eery looking staircase. The guards and king Gaster were already waiting for them at the bottom of them, the king nodding to Death once he saw him.

 

“Are you ready?” He asked, ready to lead the witch doctor to where they put the prisoner.

  
  


A smile spread wide across Death’s face, one of excitement and…. sadisticness. The angler fish moved to the door they were all crowding around now, “b’ern ready.” Death said, his eyes making eye contact with the attacker.

 

The room was bare, the walls were cobblestone, a greyish blue color. No windows, the only light source was the drilled in lanterns on each corner of the room walls. There was a metal examination table in the very middle of the room, it looked hard and cold, not made to be comfortable. The fish that attacked Death was chained to the table, from their hands, to their tail. There was a smaller table that looked like a doctor’s tool table, movable and with many shelves with things tucked onto them. 

 

Death had demanded the guards bring him a few things before going to his room, the angler fish was pleased to them. Moving to the table, right next to the restrained prisoner, Death placed the box onto the table, glaring down at his victim. “ser…” the witch doctor drawled, “shall we ge’ star’ded?”

  
  


Gaster had made sure to position some chairs in the cell, taking seat in one of them. The sight of the prisoner strapped onto the table alone was enough to make the king’s bones crawl with the weight of his sins, but he refused to feel guilty. He did, however, insist that this was nothing the guards had to see. They were waiting outside the cell, ready for if called, but ordered to stay out otherwise.

 

Sans decided to stay on his fins. He had a chair, too, but wasn’t sitting on it, too nervous to sit still, instead swimming next to it with his tail twitching in anticipation. He wasn’t even sure what to anticipate. The last time someone had gotten tortured the year after Papyrus had been born, when a group of rebels thought that the birth of the newest prince, the death of the queen, would weaken the castle enough to overthrow it.

 

But Sans had the odd feeling that that would look tame compared to what  _ Death _ would have in store.

  
  


Death set everything up before the actual torture began, the more time the witch doctor took, the more defensive and aggressive the restrained fish became. “You are a disgusting piece of shit, no one wants you here! Why the fuck  _ are  _ you here? It’s not like anyone wants you!” 

 

It was just random spiel that victims say when they’re scared, Death already knew that. His father taught him all about torture, how he should ignore insults before and during the torture, that it was just a defence mechanism. Death didn’t care though, he grabbed a knife and slammed it into the man’s hip, right where he stabbed Death, the angler fish’s wicked smile seeming more diabolical with the dark red from his antenna hitting it. 

 

The man screamed in agony, trying to throw his body every direction in a vain effort to get away from the pain.

 

“why don’ ya jus’ wait patiently, still nah ready.” Death scolded lightly, messing with a metallic box. One could hear noises coming from it, something alive was in there, and it sounded like there was a lot of them. There was a shut door on one side, while Death opened the back.

  
  


Gaster realized quickly that it wouldn’t take long until all the water in the cell would be tinted with blood… There were already wisps of red escaping the prisoner’s stab wound, more and more coming out of it the more he trashed. It was… unsettling to watch. 

 

Enough so even for Sans to tense at the sight. His nervous twitching stopped, and instead he went stiff, feeling something akin to phantom pain on his fin. But he was also… oddly curious. Nothing of what Death was handling or getting out of his box looked in any way familiar to him as tools. Were the situation not as tense and serious as it was right now, Sans would be all over Death, asking him what they were, what they did, where he got them from. But right now, all he could do was wait and watch.

  
  


Death scoffed, noticing the water being stained by the nasty blood, his hands glowed not long after. The witch doctor went up to the two poor observers, his hand reaching out to them until a bubble formed around them, a light blue tint to it. It stopped any of the water from inside the bubble to taint, keeping them separated, but not muted or blinded to what was going on inside this room. Once Gaster and Sans were safely in the bubble, Death made one for himself, the bubble moving around with him, somehow the angler fish stayed in the center of the bubble, the bubble moving in a way so Death never touched the bubble itself.

  
  


Gaster was fascinated by it, the bubble resembling those some fish would make, yet being completely filled with water and therefore not rising to the top. Gaster could only imagine it was made of some sort of magic to be this way.

 

And, while he was fascinated, too, Sans at this point mostly was just relieved to have the bubble for protection… He wasn’t sure how well he’d do being surrounded by blood tinted water.

  
  


“‘s a ger’d t’in’ i remembered, er da acid would ge’ us ta.” Death laughed lightly, like it was a simple mistake that in the end harmed none of them. 

 

The merman on the table looked at Death with pure dread, the color from his face draining. “ _ Acid!? _ ” He yelled out, his voice almost out of breath and high pitch to the point his voice cracked.

  
  


Sans shuddered at that, too, but gave Death a tense nod.

 

“...thanks,” he decided to say, feeling pretty grateful he wasn’t going to fall victim to the acid.

  
  


Death went back to the prisoner’s side, grabbing the cage he was messing with and placed it right on the trapped man’s chest, adjusting it so it was right in the center. There were thick straps connected to the metal box, which Death strapped to the table and the merfish to. So the box was fit securely, not able to be thrown and wiggled off. 

 

It pressed to the man’s chest rather uncomfortably, the fish squirming to throw it off, to no avail. He only started to freak out even more when Death slid out one of the walls of the cage, the one pressed right on his chest. The box was now open, but not truly, the prisoner’s chest blocked the exit the witch doctor just opened. What ever was inside, there were many of them, and the poor man strapped to the table could feel little fins and bodies brushing against his chest every so often.

 

“W-what is in there!? What t-touching m-me?” The man demanded of his torturer, shaking like a leaf, but trying to hide it as best he can.

 

Death was idly putting a bottle of slimy green liquid near his attacker’s tail, the liquid was slowly bubbling, like lard. It was clearly the acid Death talked about, one could practically see the death skull inside the deadly bottle. “ner dis ‘s ‘ow ‘s gonna ger,” Death took a deep breath, getting ready for a mouthful. Ugh, he hated talking a lot. “dat box ‘as prista’brycon per’an’as, d’ere nah as aggressive as ner’mal per’an’as, bu’ dey ‘re still per’an’as a’ da end a da day.” 

 

Death shrugged, looking at his attacker with a amused smile, his tone light, his eyes on the other hand… were not. “‘m gonna ‘eat dis up.” Death finger tapped the side that was opposite of the opened side, already the poor man on the table could feel the heat of the metal. Was Death… really heating up the box for some reason? For what? “ta save d’ere own lives, d’ere gonna ‘ave ta eat t’rough yer ches’. i got d’ese per’an’as ser dey weren’ as fast, since dey ‘re slower dan ner’mal per’an’as.”

 

That was when the show dropped, the man on the cold, unforgiving table froze, his breath speeding up as realization hit him, and it hit him hard. “No…” He whispered, to much in shock to scream.

  
  


He wasn’t the only one shocked. Sans and Gaster shuddered at the explanation, dread running down their spines like an ice cold shower. They were tense, wanting nothing but to look away, yet they couldn’t, eyes trained completely on the fish strapped to the table.

  
  


“yup,” Death popped the ‘p’, his tone dreadfully cheerful. “an’ while dat‘s wer’min’ up, da acid ‘s fer yer tail, an’ all d’ese neat toys i ‘ave ‘s fer da res’ of yer body~” Death’s hand glided over the weapons he had taken out from the box he brought, all of the them looked weird and unclear as to what they were for, but they didn’t look friendly. 

  
  


Gaster had a hard time finding his voice, hands tight enough around the notebook he brought with him that it almost tore under his fingers. But that exactly was what brought him out of his dreadful tenseness.

 

He swallowed tightly. “We need information,” he reminded Death. “Make sure to get information…”

  
  


Death nodded once to the king, letting him know that he fully understood. Before he looked back at his attacker, “ya could make dis all st’ap. jus’ tell us wha we need ta kn’er.”

 

The poor man shook his head, looking like he was regretting what he was doing, but held strong to his response. Death only shrugged, fine with that, before grabbing one of his little toys, his arms leaving the bubble, his arms going through the field with no resistance or breakage to the bubble. This one was rather weird, it was a mess of hard, thick wires, looking more like it was managed. But no, that’s how it was made, as Death placed the device to one of the prisoner’s hands, his fingers going between the many wires. Before anyone could question what this was all about, Death twisted the device in his hand. Forcing all the wires to move, to force the fingers in every which way, the fingers trying to stay strong, but the bones snapped in many places. It couldn’t handle the force of many wires from all side pushing or pulling, either dislodging or breaking all the bones in that hand. 

 

The man screamed in pure agony, moving around desperately, anything to get away from the pain. But no, he couldn’t he was forced to lay down as a sadistically laughing Death continued to twist the device, pulling and pushing the ruined fingers around even more.

  
  


The two skeletons in Death’s audience flinched at the scream, and finally Sans looked away, practically feeling a hint of the phantom pain on his own hand. It was horrible to watch this, and any curiosity Sans might have had before died down once he had to see the tools in action, once he had to hear the victim’s pained screams, the crunching of the bones breaking, something that left Sans personally shuddering in horror. It felt so odd to him to imagine someone would actually  _ enjoy _ hearing all of this, and yet… Death’s sadistic laughter made it seem like he was in absolute bliss.

  
  


Slowly, one by one, Death used the toys his father gave him, ending up with breaking the man’s left hand, whole right arm, and his nose. Only then, the box was hot enough for the piranhas to understand that they were in danger, that they will die if they stay here, the only way to get out is to eat their way out.

 

The feeling of those little jaws, those sharp but strong teeth sank into his chest, the man screamed in misery. He was sobbing as he begged Death to stop, that it hurt so very much, the thought that he was going to be eaten alive and that he was going to deal with all this pain was… nauseating. Death didn’t stop though, without any information, Death refused to.

 

The man called out to his loved ones, telling them he was sorry and he loved them, calling out to help so saying mindless things he never got to tell them. It would have been heart wrenching to Death, but the witch doctor held no feeling, just a wide, evil smirk. He enjoyed every second of it, every single second of this. His hands grabbed the bottle of acid, shaking it idly to make sure all the chemicals were nicely blended after a while of just sitting there.

  
  


If you would listen very closely, past the screaming of the man, the sadistic laughs of Death, the swishing of the acid, you could hear, very faintly, the sound of flesh being torn. Of teeth sinking into it, tearing it apart, eating away at it slowly.

 

It left  _ Sans _ nauseous, the eel curling up in on himself, trying not to be sick. He felt a hand on his back, Gaster’s, for comfort. But it did nothing but leave him feeling even worse, uncomfortable and unsafe. 

 

He knew this had to be done, he knew Death deserved this kind of revenge, but Sans couldn’t take it no more. It was all too much for him, too sickening, too traumatizing. He slowly uncurled, eyes falling onto the door that was still inside their bubble.

 

“y’ promise t’ protect him…?” Sans asked Gaster, voice quiet and wary. Gaster gave him a firm nod, which Sans returned, before he slowly made his way to the door. “i’ll, uh… i’ll wait outside,” he mumbled vaguely to Death, before leaving the cell and sitting next to the door on the ground.

 

Gaster, meanwhile, stayed inside. He wished he could have the privilege of leaving, his eyes fixed in an uncomfortable glare. But he couldn’t bring himself to put someone else in the situation of having to watch this, and someone  _ had _ to stay. To make sure Death was safe. To write down any information they’d get.

  
  


After half an hour, the man was… most likely scarred both physically and mentally. His tail looked like it was decaying, the flesh and bones were disappearing, the acid eating away at his tail until most of the tail was gone. Just like his chest, the piranhas went so far as to break the ribs, eating them too since they also blocked their path to freedom. With his whole body broken and hurting, the crying man cried out in a weak voice. “Flor...ence… his name is Florence!” He wheezed, his chest hurting as he tried to keep alive and breath. “He’s a sting… gughh.. ray. has a tattoo on his b- _ aaarghh! Ahhh fuck _ !” He took a moment before he continued, now looking more desperate. He knows he is gonna die, but he is still trying, trying to survive this. 

 

But why would you want to survive this? Why would you like to keep living after this?

 

“His back! Please, that’s all I knnoowwwwhhhhaaa!” He cried out, sobbing weakly, looking at Death with pleading eyes. “T-that’s all I know….”

 

The witch doctor blinked slowly at him, looking down at him with disinterest. “i kn’er.” He said, the sentence for some reason ringing true for him. Maybe because he knows his attacker is doing their last attempt of living. “did ya ge’ dat?” Death asked the king, looking at him to see if he was paying attention.

  
  


Gaster barely even heard Death’s question, his eyes full of horror, pity almost, yet he wouldn’t allow himself to feel remorse. He may be watching this man get tortured in horrible ways, but so had he watched his own people suffer from the torture that was the plague, the plague that  _ these people _ brought to his own kingdoms.

 

When the angler fish’s words finally rang to him, he gave Death a nod, having written everything down the man told them.

  
  


The angler fish didn’t say anything else after that, before he grabbed the knife that was still in the man’s hip, taking it out and stabbing him again, but in the face.

 

The prisoner died almost instantly, sea foam floating up to the ceiling. The piranhas sadly couldn’t be free too, the second the man’s body disappeared, the box fell down. Now the metal table he used to lay on was blocking the piranhas path, sealing their fate as well. Until Death snapped his fingers, in a second the hot red metal box chilled, ice forming around the edges.

 

Carefully, Death put his toys away, neatly in the box. Closing it and holding it close, before making his way to the door. “my wer’k ‘ere ‘s done.” He said, swimming out the door, standing tall.

  
  


Gaster was following, quiet, but firm. Sans had been waiting outside the cell the entire time, looking up at Death, looking exhausted and weak. There was a plastic bag next to him, filled with dull cyan magic waste.

 

But Sans looked more brighter once he saw Death, his tired eyes looking at him in relief. He got up, swimming towards Death to pull him into a hug. 

 

“y’re done? did y’ get anything?”

  
  


Death nodded, his face relaxing into something more gentle when facing the young eel prince. His hand only grazing Sans’, about to hold it, but let go. It was too intimate, to… misleading in front of others. But even if Death let go of Sans’ hand, his mind can’t let go of something else that is now bothering him.

 

“yer nah… dis’cus’ed by me?” After seeing him torture someone? After knowing Death actually has torture devices, enjoys it when he he causing someone agony? After seeing how ‘in his element’ Death was in there, like he knew what he was doing… Sans still brighten up at seeing Death after… that?

  
  


“mmh, no,” Sans hummed, leaning into the other, almost resting his weight into him. And, oddly enough, he wasn’t lying. He might have been disgusted by what happened, but not by Death. Not by Death wanting to do it. He felt like… it was justified. Like Death knew what he was doing, and therefore it couldn’t be anything wrong with it.

  
  


Death paused, the words striking so hard into Death’s soul that he was speechless, his hands loosely around the other, like he couldn’t muster any more strength than that. “oh, okay.” Death muttered, looking away.

 

Though… he did have an excuse to leave. “‘s late, gonna ger ta bed.” It was very late for normal fish folk. By the time Sans and Death left the kitchen, it was late afternoon. Now, after the attack and the torture session, it was the wee hours in the morning, the sun starting to peek through and slowly lighten the water with it’s light. Of course Death wouldn’t know this, he was in the dungeon, but Death was tired. So it he knew it was somewhere along those lines if the angler fish that sleeps in the morning was tired.

  
  


“mmh, guess ‘m gonna hit the sheets, too,” Sans said, letting go of Death and letting out a yawn. 

 

Gaster nodded to both of them. “I’ll make sure to have the information taken care of,” he told the two younger fish. “Sans, you’re excused from morning classes tomorrow. You need to catch up on some sleep.”   
  
“mhh,” was all Sans mumbled, already heading out of the dungeon and to Death’s room, the mention of sleep having let him realize just how tired he was. And he was  _ very _ tired. With the cook off, the attack,  _ and _ the torture in one day, he was left pretty damn drained.

  
  


Together, they both swam side by side, there wasn’t much talk between them on the way there, but because there was any tension. Once they did make it to Death’s room, they both fell on the bed, tired. Both of them didn’t stay awake for long, though Sans was faster than Death, mostly because the witch doctor’s belly was slightly upset. The angler fish didn’t care enough to figure out why, his tired, heavy sockets closing and whisking him off to sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> death is a experienced and brutal torturer and manages to get info out of the man.
> 
> info: the one organizing it all is a sting ray called Florence with a tattoo on his back.
> 
> and sans is somehow not disgusted or horrified at death for what he has seen (even tho he left the room because it was to much for him)


	35. {NOT A CHAPTER} CONTEST!

Hey guys! Sorry for the false chapter, but comic and I are hosting a fanart & fanfiction contest based on our fanfictions. If you're interested, read up on it [here!](https://perhapshomo.tumblr.com/post/190736096953/perhapshomo-perhapshomo-yes-you-heard-right)

**Author's Note:**

> check out our [discord](https://discord.gg/HMScYE) as well as [gaylie's tumblr](https://perhapshomo.tumblr.com) and [comic's tumblr](https://comic4244.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also don't forget to visit by our [Seath](https://ask-seath.tumblr.com/) and [Kustard](https://ask-kustard.tumblr.com/) ask blogs!


End file.
